The Family
by kaiko94
Summary: [Translate Fic] [CHAPTER 19 Up!] [END] Jatuh cinta seharusnya menjadi hal yang mudah. Tapi, bagaimana jika cerita cinta mereka dihiasi dengan perkelahian, penculikan, dan aksi-aksi yang membahayakan lainnya? It's BTS-BAP-Block B action fic. Genderswitch With pairs : NamSeok, YoonMin, TaeKook, BangLo, DaeJae, HimUp, 2Jin and others.
1. Prolog

**THE FAMILY**

 **Cast** : BTS, BAP, Block B and more  
 **Genre** : Romance, Action  
 **Warn** : Genderswitch (GS), Typo(s)  
 **Disclaimer** : The story plot belongs to **foxxfang756**. I just translate the story from English to Indonesia. You can visit the original story in story/view/791439/the-family-blockb-yoonmin-bap-genderswap-taekook-namseok

* * *

 **PROLOG**

Jatuh cinta seharusnya mudah.  
Seharusnya? Apa yang terjadi dengan kata 'mudah' itu?  
Mengapa kisah cinta mereka disertai dengan penculikan, kejar-kejaran mobil yang berbahaya dan para stalker?!

 **Lanjut / Hapus ?**

* * *

 **Author's note** : Hai hai, chingu. Aku kembali. Maaf karena nggak bawa lanjutan ff yang kemarin2. Ini malah bawa ff baru huhu *ditimpukin reader*. Aku bener-bener kena writer block parah. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, ini translate fic dari ff di asianfanfics dengan judul yang sama. ceritanya keren abis lho, chingu *promosi* hihihi. Aku aja bacanya sampe tiga kali dan nggak pernah bosen. Ada yang mau baca nggak? Kalo nggak ada juga nggak apa-apa sih, aku bakalan tetep publish ff ini kok hahaha *ketawa nista bareng J-Hope*. Yaudahlah, gitu aja ya. Sampai ketemu lagi :*

With love,

Aiko


	2. Chapter 1 : Coffee Shop

**THE FAMILY**

 **(Re-upload)**

 **Cast :** BTS, BAP, Block B (cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu)

 **Main Pairs :** NamSeok, TaeKook, 2Jin, BangLo, DaeJae, HimUp, and others

 **Genre :** Romance, Action, Friendship

 **Rating :** M (for some violent scenes, curses words, and maybe NC later)

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, Typo(s)

 **Disclaimer :** The story plot belongs to **foxxfang756**. I just translate the story from English to Indonesia. You can visit the original story in story/view/791439/the-family-blockb-yoonmin-bap-genderswap-taekook-namseok

 **Author's note :** Huweeeee mianhae chingu, kemarin ternyata aku salah upload T.T yang kemarin itu file yang baru setengah jadi. Duuuh, maafin aku ya. Oh iya, buat **korissuhun** -ssi, semoga dengan republish story ini bisa jadi lebih ngerti ceritanya ya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

 *** Member Genderswitch :** BTS' Jin, J-Hope, Jimin, Jungkook, BAP's Himchan, Youngjae, Junhong, Block B's Kyung, Yukwon

 **** Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook** di sini ceritanya **saudara kandung (Jung bersaudara)**

Happy reading~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Apartemen Jung Bersaudara-**

"Yah! Jungkook! Jimin! Cepat sedikit! Kalian bisa terlambat. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan guru kalian lagi!" Teriakan Hoseok terdengar memenuhi seluruh sudut apartemen kecil tempat ia tinggal bersama kedua adiknya—Jimin dan Jungkook.

Gadis itu berjalan cepat menuju dapur setelah selesai memasukkan dua kotak makan ke dalam tas adik-adiknya. Ia mendesah pelan, tak habis pikir pada kedua adiknya yang gemar sekali membuat masalah di sekolah, seperti terlambat—masalah ini yang paling sering terjadi—atau bertengkar dengan siswi lain—yang baru-baru ini mereka lakukan.

Hoseok menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut cokelat panjangnya ke belakang telinga,

"Mereka bahkan menganggap kita seperti sampah..." gumamnya lirih.

"Eonni! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu!" Tegur Jimin yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu gadis yang lebih tua.

Hoseok terlonjak kaget. Tidak menyadari Jimin memasuki dapur. Ia melirik gadis berambut hitam itu, tersenyum geli melihat rambut keriting Jimin yang berantakan. Lalu membalas pelukannya.

"Araseo. Eonni tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu lagi selama kau dan Kookie tidak membuat ulah." Kata Hoseok. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih sisir yang ditinggalkan Jungkook di meja dapur (lagi). "Berbaliklah. Aku akan menyisir sarang burung yang kau sebut rambut ini."

Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, tapi tetap menuruti perintah Hoseok. Ia menutup matanya—merasa nyaman—saat kakaknya menyisir rambutnya dengan lembut. Jimin sangat suka jika seseorang, baik keluarga ataupun teman-temannya, memainkan rambutnya, entah itu menyisir atau hanya memainkan jari-jari mereka di sana.

Lain halnya dengan Jungkook. Adik bungsu mereka itu tidak suka disentuh orang lain selain kedua kakaknya—kecuali jika ia ingin melakukan skinship atas kemauannya sendiri.

"Dimana sepatuku, Jimin?!" Tanya Jungkook setengah berteriak saat memasuki dapur dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada dan wajah kesalnya.

"Jimin-eonni, Jungkook!" Pekik Jimin. "Kenapa kau menolak memanggilku Eonni?!"

Hoseok menghela nafas lelah mendengar perdebatan kedua adiknya itu—aktifitas rutin mereka saat akan berangkat sekolah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari dapur—setelah selesai menggelung rambut Jimin—dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sambil memakai pakaian kerjanya, ia memandang ke luar jendela kamarnya. Langit mendung dengan awan kelabu terlihat menggantung di luar sana. Ia bergumam lirih,

"Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Bangtan Highschool-**

Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook kini berada di depan gerbang Bangtan Highschool. Sudah menjadi rutinitas Hoseok untuk mengantar kedua adiknya ke sekolah—walaupun mereka sudah dewasa—sebelum akhirnya berangkat ke cafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Jangan membuat masalah lagi. Aku tidak bisa terus-menerus meninggalkan pekerjaanku untuk datang ke sekolah kalian hanya karena kalian membuat masalah, arrachi?" Ucap Hoseok panjang lebar sambil menatap kedua adiknya dengan mata yang disipitkan.

Jimin memainkan ujung kemejanya sambil bergumam, "Ne, Eonni..."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk mantap sebelum menatap ke samping kanan mereka. Senyumnya terkembang saat melihat sekelompok remaja berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga.

Hoseok mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah aneh Jungkook. Ketika ia mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu, senyum cerah langsung menghiasi bibirnya saat mendapati empat remaja yang sangat ia kenal berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hai, guys." Sapanya.

"Hai, Hoseok / Eonni! / Noona."

Hoseok menggelengkan kepala heran. Mereka kompak sekali, batinnya. Ia memeluk Jimin dan Jungkook singkat, kemudian beralih untuk memeluk empat orang yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kalian akan mengunjungi cafe sepulang sekolah, 'kan?" Tanyanya.

Jimin mengangguk penuh semangat, senyum lebar terpatri di bibirnya. "Tentu saja, Eonni! Setelah kelas menari selesai, aku dan Kookie pasti akan langsung ke sana."

Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia memandang teman-temannya satu per satu, menatap Taehyung sedikit lebih lama, kemudian berujar, "Apa kalian ikut? Eonni mungkin akan memberikan makanan gratis lagi."

"Yah! Jangan seenaknya! Aku tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaan karena ketahuan selalu memberikan makanan gratis." Kesal Hoseok. Ia memukul lengan Jungkook pelan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jongup—yang sedari tadi diam—memeluk Hoseok dari samping, lalu berkata, "Jin-noona tidak akan memecatmu, Hoseok-noona. Kita semua tahu kalau dia menyayangi kami seperti kau menyayangi kami."

"Oppa benar. Jin-eonni akan berjuang mati-matian agar kau tetap bekerja di cafenya." Junhong—yang sedang memeluk lengan Jimin—tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

Youngjae ikut memutar bola matanya, menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya itu. "Cafe itu bukan hanya milik Jin-eonni. Kidoh-oppa juga memiliki setengah saham di sana. Dia 'kan juga menyayangi kalian bertiga."

Hoseok mencoba untuk tetap terlihat kesal—yang berakhir sia-sia, apalagi dengan lengan Jongup yang masih setia bertengger di pinggangnya. Ia pun menyerah dan membalas pelukan Jongup sebelum menepuk lengan pemuda itu agar melepaskannya.

"Ne ne~. Araseo. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Menjauhlah dari masalah." Ucap Hoseok. Ia menatap orang-orang di hadapannya satu per satu dengan pandangan serius. "Kalian semua. Jangan membuatku khawatir. Tolong awasi mereka, Jae~."

"Eonni!" Protes Jimin, Junhong dan Jungkook.

Youngjae tertawa melihat gadis-gadis yang lebih muda darinya dan Hoseok itu menggembungkan pipi mereka. Sementara dua pemuda lain hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. Ia memeluk Hoseok (lagi), lalu berbisik, "Aku berharap kau kembali ke sekolah..."

Hoseok memeluknya erat, membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut ikal cokelat muda milik Youngjae—sahabatnya sejak di bangku junior highschool. "Aku tahu. Aku juga sebenarnya ingin kembali, tapi kami butuh uang, Jae. Kuharap kau tidak mengatakan hal ini pada Daehyun-oppa. Kami baik-baik saja, sungguh!"

Ya. Seharusnya Hoseok memang masih bersekolah di bangku tingkat akhir senior highschool, sama seperti Youngjae. Namun, karena faktor ekonomi keluarganya—apalagi ia dan adik-adiknya adalah anak yatim piatu—Hoseok rela tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya hanya untuk bekerja demi memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka.

Youngjae menghela nafas sebelum melepaskan sahabatnya itu, tersenyum tulus padanya. "Baiklah jika itu maumu."

Hoseok mengangguk, lalu tersenyum lebar. Ia berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangan pada kedua adik dan teman-temannya. Kemudian berseru, "Sampai nanti, guys!"

Lagi. Mendapatkan respon serentak. "Bye, Hoseok / Eonni / Noona!"

Dengan senyuman secerah mataharinya, Hoseok berlari kecil menuju halte bus sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Jinjja... Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpa mereka?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Koridor Bangtan Highschool-**

Youngjae tersenyum melihat Jimin, Junhong dan Jungkook—yang berjalan di sampingnya—sedang asyik membicarakan kostum baru untuk grup dance mereka. Sesekali mengeluh tentang warnanya yang kurang pas dan terkikik mengingat panjang rok mereka yang hanya menutupi setengah paha.

"Aku tidak yakin Hyung akan setuju dengan kostum baru mereka." Kata Jongup—yang berada di belakang keempat gadis itu—sambil menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan bertanya.

Taehyung—yang berjalan di sisinya—melirik para gadis di hadapan mereka. Ia mendesah dan menatap langit-langit koridor dengan kedua tangan yang ditekuk di belakang kepala.

"Mungkin Hyung memang tidak akan setuju. Bang-hyung saja sudah tidak suka jika orang-orang memandangi Zelo saat ia sedang menari di klub, apalagi sekarang ditambah rok pendek, crop tee dan dikelilingi oleh remaja-remaja yang... yah, y'know... kelebihan hormon?"

Jongup menghela nafas, kemudian merangkul bahu Taehyung. "Kau sedang curhat padaku, eoh?"

Taehyung cepat-cepat menatap pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan terkejut. "Mworago?"

Dengan tersenyum lebar, Jongup menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah para gadis. "Kookie-ah? Dia akan terlihat sangat cantik memakai kostum baru itu. Ya 'kan, Tae?"

Youngjae—yang mencuri dengar percakapan mereka—segera menoleh ke belakang. Ia menyeringai pada dua pemuda itu. "Ssst! Uppie, jangan sampai Himchannie-eonni mendengar perkataanmu barusan."

Jongup memandanginya dengan tatapan horor. Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda ia menyerah. "Aku cabut kata-kataku barusan, Noona. Hime-ku sangat menakutkan saat sedang marah..."

Taehyung dan Youngjae tertawa karena tingkah Jongup, membuat Jimin, Junhong dan Jungkook berbalik. Menatap mereka dengan pandangan bertanya.

Junhong menggamit lengan Jongup dan berjalan di sampingnya. "Uppie-oppa, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Kostum baru untuk showcase grup dance kalian." Jawab Taehyung mewakili Jongup ketika Jungkook dan Jimin berjalan di kedua sisinya. Ia memberikan senyum samar saat kedua gadis itu menggandeng lengannya. Sedikit terheran karena Jungkook dengan sukarela melakukan skinship.

"Dan juga respon Bang-hyung nanti saat mengetahui tentang hal itu." Tambahnya.

Jimin terkikik, sedangkan Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Junhong yang sedang cemberut. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, "Kau tidak bercerita padanya kalau ada perubahan, Eonni? Lalu, bagaimana kau memesan kostum itu?"

"Aku sudah bercerita padanya kok!" Sanggah Junghong. Ia berpaling untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi pucatnya sebelum kembali berkata, "Dia sedang ... sibuk saat aku bertanya."

Jungkook terlihat bingung saat keempat temannya yang lain tertawa melihat wajah Junhong yang memerah malu sebelum wajahnya sendiri memanas—sepertinya ia sudah menyadari apa maksud perkataan Eonni-nya itu.

"Oh my God! Eonni! Dia benar-benar ketinggalan jaman. Aigoo! Ewwwww!" Seru Jungkook.

"YAH! Jaga ucapanmu, Jungkook! Yang sedang kau bicarakan adalah orang yang sangat aku cintai! He is the sweetest person in this planet!" Pekik Junhong sambil memukuli Jungkook.

Jongup meraih pergelangan tangan Junhong untuk menghentikan serangan gadis berambut pink itu pada Jungkook—yang sekarang bersembunyi di sisi Taehyung.

"It's for you, y'know. Bagi orang-orang di luar sana, Hyung adalah orang paling menakutkan di planet ini." Sahut Jongup.

"Sama saja. Reputasimu, Daehyun-oppa, dan Kidoh-oppa juga sama sepertinya jika sudah menyangkut tentang 'pekerjaan' dan kekasih kalian. Aku yakin saat Namjoon-oppa menemukan orang yang dicintainya, dia juga akan menjadi orang yang sama seperti kalian. Dan, Yoongi-oppa juga, jika ia sudah bertemu dengan gadis pujaannya." Kata Junhong tegas. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, tanda ia sedang kesal atau merajuk.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Bukan salah kami jika sikap kami berbeda saat sedang 'bekerja' dan sedang bersama masing-masing pasangan kami." Jongup melempar senyum puas saat Youngjae memutar matanya.

"Oke, oke. Whatever you say, Jongup. Well, sudah cukup bercandanya. Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Ayo, kita pergi." Perintah Youngjae sambil membuat gerakan mengusir ke arah mereka.

"Sebenarnya, aku dan Jongup harus pergi, Noona. Hyung memanggil kami." Ucap Taehyung dengan senyum tipisnya. Ia melepaskan tangan Jimin dan Jungkook dari lengannya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Mianhae. Kami akan kembali saat kelas tari dimulai. Jongup tidak ingin melewatkan latihannya dan kami juga masih harus mengantar kalian ke cafe setelah itu."

"Yongguk-oppa tidak mengatakan apapun saat sarapan ..." gumam Youngjae sambil mengerutkan keningnya sedikit. Merasa sedikit tidak senang karena mereka bolos sekolah.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan ... apa pun yang akan kalian lakukan." Lanjutnya.

"Aku akan memastikan tidak ada satupun dari kami yang pulang sebelum kalian kembali atau sebelum orang lain datang untuk mengawal kami." Sahut Junhong setuju. Ia menggandeng lengan Jimin, lalu menatap tajam pada dua pemuda itu.

"Benar kata Jae-eonni. Berhati-hatilah. Jangan membuat kesalahan. Kalau kalian tidak bisa menghandel pekerjaan ini sendiri, jangan lupa untuk meminta bantuan. Kalian tahu 'kan, hidup kalian lebih berarti dari apapun?"

Jongup dan Taehyung saling melempar senyum lebar sebelum mengangguk pada kekasih bos mereka.

"Tentu saja, My Queen." Goda Jongup. Ia tahu bagaimana tersipunya Junhong saat seseorang memanggilnya seperti itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia dihadiahi rona merah di kedua pipi Junhong, pukulan di kepalanya dan teriakan "Kka!" dari gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Family Cafe-**

"Khamsahamnida! Silahkan datang lagi!" Ucap Hoseok ceria. Gadis itu membungkuk pada pasangan yang berjalan meninggalkan cafe sebelum kembali menarik sebuah loyang keluar dari oven. Ia menghirup bau harum kue chocolate-chip yang dipanggangnya. Melihat ke sekelilingnya sebelum mengambil satu kue dari baki.

"Yah, Hoseok! Kue itu untuk pelanggan bukan pekerja!" Seru seseorang di belakangnya.

Hoseok berbalik, mendapati gadis berambut cokelat sedang menatapnya dengan tangan bersedekap. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu berkata—merengek sebenarnya—

"Tapi, Eonni! Kue ini terlihat sangat lezat! Ayolah~! Izinkan aku mencicipinya satuuuuu saja, eoh? Jebaaaall?"

Seokjin menatapnya selama beberapa detik sebelum menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah. Kau boleh mencicipinya. Tapi hanya satu!"

Hoseok memekik senang dan menarikan tarian senang saat ia menggigit salah satu kue itu. Ia bergumam merasakan cokelat itu meleleh di mulutnya, mengabaikan Seokjin yang menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Ia mendesah lega setelah menghabiskan satu kue tersebut.

"Itu adalah suara paling sensual yang pernah kudengar dari seseorang yang makan kue."

Hoseok melonjak kaget mendengar suara berat itu. Ia pun berbalik dan menatap pria di belakangnya dengan terkejut. Gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu, mengabaikan wajahnya sendiri yang memerah serta suara tawa Seokjin yang terdengar dari arah belakangnya.

"Ah! Bang-ssi! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apakah kau tidak sibuk hari ini?" Tanya Hoseok ramah.

Yongguk mengangguk. Masih dengan tersenyum, ia menjawab, "Ya. Aku harus meninggalkan pekerjaanku untuk beberapa saat. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Hoseok-ah. Itupun jika kau tidak keberatan."

Hoseok menggeleng, "Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Ada apa, Bang-ssi?"

Yongguk menampilkan gummy smile-nya. Ia menatap Seokjin—yang mengangguk, seolah mengerti pertanyaan yang secara tidak langsung dilayangkan padanya. Tahu bahwa Seokjin akan mengawasi cafe, Yongguk berjalan mengitari meja counter cafe menuju pintu bertuliskan "Employees Only".

Hoseok mengikuti di belakangnya, menutup dan mengunci pintu setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia dapat melihat Yongguk menduduki kursi di belakang meja di ruang istirahat. Ia memperhatikan pria di hadapannya yang saat ini sedang memeriksa kamera CCTV cafe sebelum berbalik untuk menatapnya.

Yongguk menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Sedangkan Hoseok berusaha menahan tawanya melihat sisi lain seorang Bang Yongguk. Pria itu menatap sekeliling ruangan sebelum kembali memandang Hoseok. Ia membuka mulutnya, namun kembali menutupnya saat ia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Ia menghela nafas, lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum duduk tegak di kursi, dan menatap gadis di hadapannya lagi.

"Kostum baru untuk grup dance Junhong ... seperti apa kostum itu, tepatnya?"

Wow ... oke. Pertanyaan ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku pikirkan, batin Hoseok. Ia menatap Yongguk yang wajahnya sedikit memerah. Memberanikan diri bertanya untuk memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah. "Um, mworago?"

"Jimin dan Jungkook berada di satu grup dance bersama dengan Junhong. Aku tahu, kau sudah melihat bagaimana kostum baru itu. Aku ... ingin tahu. Apakah kau akan memberitahuku?" Tanya Yongguk sambil menatap dinding di sebelah kiri mereka—tidak berani membuat kontak langsung dengan Hoseok.

"Tapi ... Bukankah Junhong harus mendapatkan, y'know, uang? Dan izin? Untuk kostum baru itu?" Tanya Hoseok sambil melangkah untuk mengambil tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang berisi informasi kostum baru grup dance yang diikuti ketiga gadis itu. Kemudian ia berbalik dan mengangkat alisnya ketika Yongguk hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Yongguk berdeham pelan sebelum membuka suara. "Dia, um, sudah memberitahuku. Aku sedang tidak berpikir jernih saat itu."

Ia tahu Hoseok paham apa yang ia maksud, terbukti dengan pipi gadis itu yang sedikit merona.

"Aku tidak pernah benar-benar melihat kostum itu. Saat aku bertanya pada orang lain, respon mereka hanya satu. Menertawakanku. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya padamu. Junnie tidak akan pernah memberitahuku." Lanjutnya.

Hoseok mengangguk mengerti sambil menyerahkan gambar yang diberikan oleh Jimin dan Jungkook beberapa hari yang lalu. Dapat dilihatnya mata Yongguk melebar sebelum ia menatap tajam gambar tersebut. Ia heran sendiri saat mendapati kertas itu tidak terbakar karena tatapan Yongguk. Ia melirik pintu keluar dengan resah saat mendengar Yongguk menggeram dan menyebut nama Junhong.

Yongguk menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum berdiri dan menyerahkan kertas itu kembali pada Hoseok.

"Aku harus berbicara dengannya tentang hal ini nanti. Terima kasih, Hoseok-ah." Ucap Yongguk datar.

Hoseok menggigit bibirnya, merasa bimbang untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya. Setelah mengalami perdebatan batin(?), ia pun memutuskan untuk menyampaikan apa yang ada di benaknya. "Kurasa mereka akan terlihat benar-benar cute dalam kostum itu."

Yongguk terdiam. Ia menatap Hoseok lama. Membuat Hoseok menunduk, menyesali perkataan bodohnya barusan. Ia mengangguk perlahan, berjalan menuju pintu sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kurasa kau memang benar."

Hoseok terdiam di tempatnya. Tidak bergerak seinci pun sampai ia yakin Yongguk sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia membuang nafasnya lega—bahkan ia tidak sadar jika ia menahan nafas.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melenyapkan rasa penat yang mulai mendera sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan kembali ke cafe untuk membantu Seokjin.

Yongguk sudah berdiri di belakang pintu keluar. Pria itu berbalik untuk mengangguk pada Seokjin. Sedetik kemudian ia menatap Hoseok lagi dan mengangguk padanya juga.

Begitu Yongguk pergi, Seokjin bergegas mendekati Hoseok dengan wajah penasaran. "Apa yang dia inginkan? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Hoseok melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada yang menguping percakapan mereka. Walaupun ia bukan anggota _Bang's_ _Family_ —kelompok inti dari organisasi mafia yang dipimpin oleh Yongguk—setidaknya ia tahu hal ini bisa saja disalah gunakan oleh orang-orang yang tidak suka pada mereka. Setelah puas, ia berbalik pada Seokjin.

"Dia hanya ingin tahu tentang kostum baru grup dance Zelo. Gadis itu membujuknya untuk membelikan kostum tanpa memberitahukan gambarnya." Kata Hoseok lirih.

"Seburuk itukah kostum mereka?" Tanya Seokjin sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, mencoba membayangkan seperti apa pakaian yang Junhong sembunyikan dari Yongguk.

"Sebenarnya tidak buruk. Kostum itu hanya cukup terbuka. Terutama karena Zelo memiliki kaki panjang dan dada yang berukuran lumayan." Hoseok tersenyum lebar, lalu menunjukkan gambar kostum itu pada Seokjin.

Seokjin bersiul, memberikan kertas itu kembali pada Hoseok. "Tidak heran Boss Man tampak begitu kesal. Ia tidak suka Zelo menjadi tontonan publik dengan kostum yang terbuka. Tapi, kupikir kau benar juga. Dia benar-benar tinggi , dan kakinya juga panjang. Kostum ini akan terlihat lebih kecil saat dipakai olehnya. Apa kau tidak khawatir Minnie dan Kookie memakai kostum itu? "

Hoseok menggeleng, senyum lebar masih terpasang di wajahnya. "Ani. Jika ada yang berbuat macam-macam pada Jungkook, Taehyung akan menghajar mereka terlebih dahulu. Anak itu jatuh cinta pada Kookie."

Seokjin tertawa atas pernyataan Hoseok, kemudian mengangguk membenarkan. Taehyung memang tergila-gila dengan gadis bergigi kelinci itu. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Jiminnie? Dia memang tidak memiliki kaki panjang seperti Junhong, tapi dia memiliki dada yang berukuran besar."

"Eonni!" Hoseok memekik dan berusaha menahan tawanya mendengar perkataan Seokjin. "Jungkook dan Junhong akan melawan siapa pun yang membuat Jiminnie tidak nyaman dalam hitungan detik. Jika itu terjadi, aku yakin Jonguppie dan TaeTae juga akan melindunginya. "

Seokjin berdecak, memutar bola matanya malas. "Tentu saja mereka akan melindunginya. Seberapa sering kau menyangkalnya, kalian adalah bagian dari keluarga kami-"

"Aniyo!"

"Jangan menyangkal, Hoseok-ah. Yongguk datang padamu untuk-"

"Itu hanya kebetulan, Eonni."

"Sudah jelas kalau Boss Man mempercayaimu. Zelo, Youngjae, Jongup, Taehyung dan aku...kami semua akan hancur jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kalian. Kau tahu itu, 'kan? Kalian adalah keluarga. Tidak peduli kalian suka atau tidak." Tegas Seokjin.

Hoseok menatap Seokjin, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia memeluk wanita yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu, membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Seokjin. Sebutir air mata jatuh ke pipi gadis bermarga Jung itu.

"Gomawo, Eonni."

Seokjin membalas pelukan Hoseok. "Yongguk-oppa menyuruh beberapa orang ke sini untuk mengambil makanan sebelum mereka mulai 'bekerja' hari ini."

"Benarkah? Apa dia memaksa mereka untuk membawa kotak bekal makan siang?" Hoseok hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya membayangkan pria-pria berotot dalam balutan setelan jas hitam membawa kotak bekal makan siang yang lucu dengan bergambar anak kucing, kelinci dan hati.

Seokjin menyentil dahi Hoseok, membangunkannya dari lamunan liarnya. Dengan senyum tulus, ia berkata, "Sebenarnya Queen yang menyuruh mereka ke sini. Dia ingin mereka mendapat makanan yang lengkap setidaknya sekali dalam sehari karena dulu Boss Man pernah pingsan sepulang dari pekerjaannya. Dia juga ingin mereka memakan beberapa cemilan ala remaja sekarang ini. "

"Masuk akal juga. Pekerja yang kehilangan energinya adalah pekerja yang tidak berguna. Jadi, kapan kita memulainya?" Tanya Hoseok. Ia melirik ke sekitarnya lagi. Merasa senang karena pengunjung mereka akan memenuhi kafe pada sore hari menjelang malam, sedangkan sekarang masih terhitung pagi.

"Buatkan makan siang dan beberapa cemilan untuk Namjoon-ah dan Yoongi-ah. Aku akan membuat makanan untuk Jonguppie dan Taehyung." Seokjin menyerahkan sebuah daftar pada Hoseok, kemudian kembali berkata, "Ini adalah daftar makanan yang mereka sukai. Jangan lupa beri label."

"Kenapa aku tidak membuat makanan untuk Jongup dan Taehyung saja? Aku bahkan tidak kenal dua orang ini! Bagaimana jika mereka membenci makanan buatanku dan mencoba untuk membunuhku, Eonni?!" Kata Hoseok mendramatisir. Ia tahu itu sangat, sangat, sangat tidak mungkin. Tetapi tetap saja! Ia tidak kenal kedua orang ini—jangankan kenal, bertemu saja belum pernah.

"Mereka akan segera datang untuk mengambilnya, Hoseok, jadi dalam waktu dekat kau akan bertemu dengan mereka. Jika kau tidak bergegas membuatkan makanan untuk mereka sekarang juga, mereka mungkin tidak akan membunuhmu karena mereka membenci makananmu, tapi mereka akan membunuhmu karena kau tidak membuatkan makanan untuk mereka. Jadi, kusarankan kau untuk segera membuatnya." Jelas Seokjin panjang lebar. Ia berlalu meninggalkan Hoseok untuk kembali bekerja.

"Arraseo, Eonni." Jawab Hoseok pasrah.

 **-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 2 : Miss Right

**THE FAMILY**

 **Cast :** BTS, BAP, Block B (cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu)

 **Main Pairs :** NamSeok, TaeKook, 2Jin, BangLo, DaeJae, HimUp, and others

 **Genre :** Romance, Action, Friendship

 **Rating :** M (for some violent scenes, curses words, and maybe NC later)

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, Typo(s)

 **Disclaimer :** The story plot belongs to foxxfang756. I just translate the story from English to Indonesia. You can visit the original story in story/view/791439/the-family-blockb-yoonmin-bap-genderswap-taekook-namseok

 *** Member Genderswitch :** BTS' Jin, J-Hope, Jimin, Jungkook, BAP's Himchan, Youngjae, Junhong, Block B's Kyung, Yukwon

 **** Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook** di sini ceritanya **saudara kandung (Jung bersaudara)**

Happy reading~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-BPB's Cottage-**

"Baby, ayo bangun. Kau harus sekolah." Suara berat Yongguk memenuhi ruang kamar bernuansa merah dan biru itu.

Saat ini Yongguk sedang berusaha membangunkan putri tidurnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Junhong—atau juga bisa dipanggil Zelo. Gadis yang lebih muda 6 tahun darinya itu masih asyik bergelung di bawah selimutnya.

Yongguk menghela nafas, lalu melirik jam di meja nakas sebelum kembali beralih pada Junhong. Tampak gadis itu tergeletak tak beraturan, kaki panjangnya membentang—hampir memenuhi kasur king size mereka—dengan selimut yang melilit salah satu kakinya. Rambut pink-nya berserakan di seluruh sisi bantal.

SRET!

"Gukkie!" Pekik Junhong saat Yongguk menarik selimutnya. Ia segera meringkuk sambil memeluk gulingnya. Membuka sedikit matanya, Junhong menatap tajam pria itu.

Bukannya takut, Yongguk malah menatap intens paha putih Junhong yang terpampang di depannya. Gadis itu hanya menggenakan kemeja putihnya yang panjangnya hanya menutupi setengah paha. Tangan-tangan nakalnya mulai beraksi, menyusuri kaki panjang Junhong dari betis hingga pinggul gadis yang dicintainya itu dari bawah kemeja.

Junhong mengerang. Menelentangkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia berada di bawah kungkungan lengan berotot Yongguk. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pria itu. Meremas rambut hitam di bagian belakang kepala Yongguk saat menciumnya dengan mesra.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka lewati dengan saling berciuman, Yongguk menjauhkan diri dari gadis di bawahnya. Ia tersenyum lembut, mengecup bibir merah muda Junhong sekali lagi sebelum bangkit dari posisinya.

"Ayo, bangun, Sayang. Kau harus sekolah." Ucapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Ruang Makan Cottage-**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang memasuki area ruang makan cottage, lalu duduk di samping kanan Junhong dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup. Sepertinya pemuda itu baru saja terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya—atau malah masih berada di alam tersebut.

Junhong menatap Namjoon—pemuda berambut pirang itu—sambil tersenyum kecil. Matanya beralih pada Yoongi dan Hyosang—yang mendudukkan diri di hadapan mereka—dengan tampilan yang tak jauh beda dari Namjoon sebelum kembali menatap pemuda berlesung pipi itu.

"Namjoon-oppa, apa kau berangkat sekolah hari ini?" Tanyanya.

Sebelum Namjoon sempat membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, Yongguk menginterupsi percakapan mereka dengan berkata, "Namjoon tidak berangkat, Junhong. Dia dan yang lainnya baru saja kembali dari tugas mereka. Mereka akan beristirahat sebentar sebelum menyelesaikan tugas lain."

Junhong menatap Yongguk—yang menempatkan dirinya di kursi sebelah kiri gadis itu—dengan tajam. Yongguk yang menyadari tatapan kekasihnya itu segera meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan menatap Junhong dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanyanya.

Junhong tak menggubrisnya. Gadis itu malah beralih menatap Daehyun—yang tidur bersandar di pundak Youngjae. "Oppa, kau dan yang lainnya makan teratur 'kan sejak kalian berangkat dua hari yang lalu?"

Hening.

Daehyun tidak bergerak sama sekali. Bahkan ketika Youngjae sengaja menggerakkan pundaknya agar ia terbangun, pemuda itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang kekasihnya.

 **TTAK!**

Dengan kesal, gadis berambut pink itu memukulkan sendok yang dipegangnya ke kepala Daehyun. Membuat pemuda yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu mengaduh kesakitan dan semua orang di ruang makan meringis.

Daehyun menegakkan tubuhnya sambil mengusap dahinya yang terkena 'ciuman sayang' dari sendok Junhong. Ia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum melihat sekelilingnya. Dahinya berkerut karena semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?" Tanyanya bingung.

Junhong mendengus sebal, lalu berkata, "Aku tadi bertanya padamu, Oppa. Apa kau dan yang lainnya makan teratur sejak kalian berangkat dua hari yang lalu?"

Daehyun kembali berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba mengingat saat mereka berempat—ia, Namjoon, Hyosang dan Yoongi—makan terakhir kali sebelum menjawab, "Ne, Zelo-ah. Kami sudah makan. Paling tidak, cukup untuk membuat kami tetap berjalan."

Yongguk menghela nafas lega, kemudian menyesap kopinya. Ia tidak ingin mengulang kejadian beberapa bulan silam lagi. Kejadian dimana ia membuat Junhong murka dan sedih di saat bersamaan. Hari dimana ia pulang ke Cottage setelah beberapa hari menjalankan tugas dengan keadaan pingsan karena tidak makan selama dua hari.

Setelah kejadian itu, Junhong tidak lagi memperbolehkan anggota "The Family"—yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri—untuk pergi bertugas tanpa memakan makanan apapun sebelumnya. Gadis itu bisa menjadi tempramen seperti Yongguk jika sudah menyangkut keluarganya.

"Jangan khawatir, Zelo-ah. Kami akan mampir ke cafenya Jin-noona saat akan berangkat nanti." Kata Namjoon menenangkan. Ia mengusak rambut panjang Junhong dengan sayang.

Junhong mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengikuti Jongup yang keluar dari ruang makan. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia kembali berbalik menatap orang-orang yang masih bersantai di ruang makan.

"Berhati-hatilah saat menjalankan pekerjaan apapun yang akan kalian kerjakan. Tetap jaga satu sama lain, arraseo?" Katanya dengan tegas.

Yongguk meletakkan cangkirnya di meja dan berdiri untuk memeluk sosok ramping Junhong dari belakang. Ia mengusakkan hidungnya ke leher gadis itu dan memberi satu ciuman lembut di sana.

"Mereka akan selalu berhati-hati, chagiya. Jangan khawatir. Fokuslah pada sekolah dan kompetisi dance mendatang, eoh? "

"Arrachi, oppa. Just ... be careful." Junhong menengokkan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir Yongguk sebelum melepaskan diri dari pelukan nyaman pria itu dan berangkat sekolah dengan yang lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Family Cafe-**

"Kau yang masuk, Hyung." Ucap Namjoon sambil mendorong bahu Yoongi. Taehyung mengangkat alisnya dengan pandangan bertanya pada Jongup sebelum mereka berdua menatap dua hyung mereka. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil di depan cafe milik Jin untuk mengambil makanan.

"Ani." Yoongi menjawab singkat. Bahkan ia tidak menatap Namjoon sama sekali dan malah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau! Hyosang-hyung mengira aku tertarik pada Seokjin-noona tanpa alasan yang jelas." Kata Namjoon dengan nada suara yang ditinggikan. Ia mengernyitkan hidungnya sambil menggeleng, "Dia benar-benar bukan tipeku."

"Bagaimana tipemu, Hyung?" Sahut Jongup ketika Yoongi hanya menggumam menanggapi keluhan pemuda pirang di sampingnya itu.

"Mungkin Hyosang-hyung berpikir begitu karena kau mengatakan kalau Jin-noona sangat hot waktu itu." Lanjutnya.

"Itu dulu! Dan saat itu dia memakai bikini! Pria mana yang tidak akan berpikiran sama sepertiku?!" Pekik Namjoon. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursinya dengan frustasi.

"Aku tidak seperti itu." Sanggah Jongup. Ia melirik Taehyung yang juga menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tae juga tidak."

"Itu karena kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan Taehyung tertarik pada gadis lain, 'kan? Secara tidak langsung, dia sudah memiliki kekasih juga." Kata Yoongi menengahi. Matanya masih fokus pada layar ponselnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Namjoon, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Jongup tadi."

"Bagaimana tipe wanitaku?" Tanya Namjoon lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia menerawang sejenak untuk menemukan jawabannya.

"I don't know, man. Aku belum pernah berpikir tentang hal itu. Sepertinya seseorang yang bisa membuatku tersenyum saat aku merasa kacau. Seseorang yang tahu kapan mereka harus serius tapi bisa serius dengan cara yang tenang dan nyaman. Seseorang yang akan khawatir apakah aku sudah makan atau belum, tidur dengan nyenyak atau tidak dan bisa mengingatkanku saat aku mengabaikan dua hal itu. Seseorang yang membuatku melihat sisi baik orang lain di luar "The Family". Seseorang yang bisa mengajakku menari dengan mereka saat hujan walaupun aku baru saja berteriak pada mereka bahwa aku benci dunia ini. Seseorang yang tertawa bersamaku dan yang bisa membuatku tertawa. Seseorang dengan senyum yang menyilaukan dan kepribadian yang ceria." Namjoon mendesah pelan. Senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya, membuat dimple di kedua pipinya terlihat.

"Oh! Dan satu lagi, mereka bisa terlihat cute hanya dengan memakai kemeja putih, celana jeans dan sepatu converse merah." Tambahnya.

"Tipemu sangat keren, Hyung. Tapi kalimat terakhir itu sedikit aneh." Taehyung berkomentar sebelum beralih menatap Yoongi, "Bagaimana denganmu, Suga-hyung?"

Yoongi menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya. "Seseorang yang menyukai musik, terlebih hip-hop."

Taehyung mengangkat satu alisnya bingung, "Itu saja, Hyung? Tidak ada yang lebih spesifik?"

"Yang pasti dia harus imut dan lebih pendek dariku." Jawab Yoongi singkat.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya, lalu bersandar kembali ke jok mobil. Di sebelahnya, Jongup menyeringai sambil memberi isyarat agar ia melihat ke arah cafe. Dapat mereka lihat di dalam cafe sana Hoseok sedang menuntun seorang wanita tua ke mejanya kemudian bergegas untuk mengambil pesanannya. Gadis itu tersenyum khas—hingga bibirnya berbentuk hati—sebelum beralih untuk mengambil pesanan dari meja lain.

Jongup dan Taehyung selalu berpikir bahwa senyuman itu sangat cocok untuk Hoseok. Taehyung memandang Jongup seolah berkata, "Ada apa?"

Jongup menatapnya kesal. Ia kemudian menunjuk pada Namjoon, lalu kembali menunjuk kafe—Hoseok lebih tepatnya—dan kembali ke Namjoon lagi. Aksinya ini membuat Taehyung memasang wajah kebingungan. Namun beberapa detik kemudian pemuda 4D itu ikut tersenyum lebar. Sekarang ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jongup. Hoseok sangat cocok dengan daftar tipe—aneh—ideal kekasih Namjoon.

"Kenapa kalian diam?" Suara Yoongi ini mengejutkan semua orang di dalam mobil.

"Aniya, Hyung. Namjoon-hyung kenapa bukan kau saja yang pergi mengambil makanannya? Taehyung sudah melakukannya terakhir kali kita ke sini. Aku juga sudah sebelumnya. Dan kau tahu Suga-hyung tidak akan mau mengambilnya." Kata Jongup. Ia tersenyum lebar saat Yoongi merespon gelengan kepala. Lalu ia tersenyum pada Namjoon—yang mengerang frustasi sebelum membuka pintu sisi pengemudi.

"You guys are suck!" Keluh Namjoon. Tak lupa membanting pintu saat menutupnya sebelum berjalan ke cafe.

Namjoon melirik orang-orang yang menatapnya saat ia memasuki cafe, kemudian menyeringai puas saat mereka cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Namjoon karena tatapan mengintimidasinya. Ia kembali berjalan menuju meja counter untuk mencari Seokjin. Berbalik, pemuda itu melotot ke arah mobil saat tidak menemukan Seokjin di sana.

"Saya yakin melotot tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, Tuan."

Namjoon sedikit terlonjak kaget karena suara yang datang tiba-tiba itu. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan langsung bertatapan dengan seorang gadis yang bersandar pada meja counter—menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Gadis itu cantik. Lebih cantik dari Seokjin, menurutnya.

Sedetik kemudian gadis itu tersenyum geli, lalu berkata dengan sedikit ragu, "Terima kasih?"

Namjoon membulatkan matanya. Apakah tadi tanpa sengaja ia mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya? Oh my God, ia malu sekali sekarang. Pemuda itu berdeham untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya sebelum menyahut—dengan semburat merah di pipinya, "Apa Seokjin-noona ada?"

Gadis dengan rambut cokelat yang diikat ekor kuda itu memiringkan kepalanya. Membuat Namjoon terpesona saat melihat rambutnya jatuh ke salah satu sisi bahunya seperti air terjun cokelat.

"Eonni? Dia sedang mengangkat telepon dari kekasihnya." Jawab gadis itu.

"Kidoh-hyung? Bukankah dia sedang..." Gumam Namjoon pada diri sendiri. Jika Hyosang menelepon ketika ia dan Daehyun sedang ada pekerjaan, kemungkinan hal yang dibicarakan adalah hal yang serius. Atau, mungkin ia hanya bosan. Hyosang dan Daehyun tidak terlalu peduli dengan peraturan "Dilarang memakai telepon" saat sedang bekerja.

"Oh! Apakah kau anggota "The Family"?" Tanya gadis itu. Ia tersenyum cerah pada Namjoon sekarang. Membuat pemuda yang dipandangi itu tak berkutik, bahkan rasanya Namjoon lupa untuk bernafas. Karena, jujur saja, senyum gadis itu sangat menarik hatinya.

"Aku... Eh, ya... Dan kau?" Balas Namjoon gugup. Ia sedikit merasa bangga pada dirinya karena bisa menanyakan siapa gadis itu. Terlebih gadis itu mengenalnya sebagai anggota "The Family", bukan anggota BPB.

"Namaku Hoseok. Aku teman sekolah Youngjae dan yang lainnya. Mereka kenal denganku dan adik-adikku. Aku cukup yakin Taehyung jatuh cinta pada Jungkook. Oopps!" Hoseok berbicara panjang lebar sebelum menutup mulutnya, dan tersenyum malu-malu pada Namjoon.

"Mian. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian. Oh ya, baru saja Channie-eonni ke sini. Katanya dia ingin menemui Jonguppie, tapi tiba-tiba saja manajernya menelepon memintanya untuk ke kantor segera." Lanjut Hoseok.

"Jongup pasti akan kecewa." Jawab Namjoon singkat. Sedari tadi ia sibuk memperhatikan Hoseok yang berjalan kesana-kemari untuk memasukkan bekal makan siang mereka ke dalam kotak.

Hoseok berbalik padanya dengan beberapa kotak yang sudah diikat menjadi satu dan menyerahkannya pada Namjoon. Senyum manis masih terpasang di bibir berbentuk hatinya.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Eonni bilang dia tidak sempat menemui Jongup hari ini dan dia merindukan kekasihnya itu." Kata Hoseok. Ia menghela nafas, menerawang dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya, "Pasti bahagia sekali memiliki orang yang dicintai..."

Berdeham lagi, Namjoon memberikan senyum kecil untuknya, "Terima kasih sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kami."

Namjoon mengernyit bingung saat Hoseok menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Namun, saat mendengar kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibir Hoseok, jantungnya jadi berdetak tak karuan.

"Aku sangat menyukai senyummu! Oh, dan kau punya lesung pipi!" Ujar Hoseok ceria. Gadis itu tidak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum.

Wajah Namjoon benar-benar memerah mendengar kalimat pujian itu. Lalu ia berkata lirih, "Terima kasih."

Hoseok mengangguk. "Aku tahu kau harus pergi sekarang. Berkunjunglah ke sini sesekali, oke? Aku senang bertemu orang-orang "The Family"!" Hoseok menghela nafasnya dengan tampang sedikit muram sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan berhati-hatilah. Aku memang tidak mengenalmu, tapi jika kau cukup penting bagi Junhong sampai-sampai gadis itu tidak ingin kau pingsan karena kelaparan, itu berarti kau adalah orang yang baik."

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Junhong akan memperlakukan orang-orang yang baik seperti keluarganya." Senyum lebar di bibir Hoseok membuat Namjoon ingin menciumnya. Tapi, tentu saja tidak ia lakukan. Ia masih tahu batas-batas kesopanan. Jadi, ia hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

Hoseok kembali membuka mulutnya. "Dan, tolong jaga Jongup dan Taehyung. Aku tahu mereka bersamamu nanti. Kumohon, berhati-hatilah. Aku tidak ingin "The Family" kehilangan anggota."

Namjoon menatapnya dalam, menatap senyum kecil di bibirnya, menatap kasih sayang yang terpancar dari mata cokelatnya. Ia mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kafe. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya saat mendudukkan diri di kursi pengemudi. Menatap jendela kafe sekali lagi. Dapat ia lihat Hoseok masih memandang ke arahnya sebelum tersenyum malu karena ketahuan mencuri pandang.

"Lama sekali." Sindir Yoongi.

Namjoon hanya bergumam. Menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras, mencuri pandang pada Hoseok untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mulai melajukan mobil.

"Waeyo, Hyung?" Tanya Jongup pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia dan Taehyung sejak tadi menempelkan wajah mereka ke jendela mobil untuk melihat interaksi Namjoon dan Hoseok.

"Tidak. Hanya bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengenal anggota "The Family dengan baik." Jawabnya sedikit acuh.

"Maksudmu Hoseok-noona, Hyung?" Kini giliran Taehyung yang bertanya. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat Namjoon tersenyum mendengar nama Hoseok disebut.

"Ne." Jawab Namjoon singkat. Ia menatap Yoongi, lalu menatap Jongup dan Taehyung melalui kaca spion sebelum kembali berkata,

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/End?**

 **Author's Note :** Hai hai, chingu~ I'm back...! (nggak ada yang nungguin -_-) haha. Gimana? Main pairnya udah ketemu nih. Cieee, Namjoon...pertama ketemu langsung jatuh cinta aja hihihi. Semoga pada suka ya... Review juseyo~~ *bbuing bbuing bareng Hobi*

With love,

 **Aiko**


	4. Chapter 3 : Bad Man

**THE FAMILY**

 **Cast :** BTS, BAP, Block B (cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu)

 **Main Pairs :** NamSeok, TaeKook, 2Jin, BangLo, DaeJae, HimUp, and others

 **Genre :** Romance, Action, Friendship

 **Rating :** M (for some violent scenes, curses words, and maybe NC later)

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, Typo(s)

 **Disclaimer :** The story plot belongs to foxxfang756. I just translate the story from English to Indonesia. You can visit the original story in story/view/791439/the-family-blockb-yoonmin-bap-genderswap-taekook-namseok

 *** Member Genderswitch :** BTS' Jin, J-Hope, Jimin, Jungkook, BAP's Himchan, Youngjae, Junhong, Block B's Kyung, Yukwon

 **** Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook** di sini ceritanya **saudara kandung (Jung bersaudara)**

 **Balasan Review :**

yoongi syubsyub : jinjja? ini fanfic favorit kamu, chingu? woah...sama dong hehehe. semoga suka dengan indo version-nya ya. gomawo :)

JokeMato DaeJae : iya nih... haduh...aku kalo jadi zelo udah klepek-klepek deh sama yongguk-oppa hihihi *ditimpuk zelo*... daejae momen ya? nanti ada kok. nanti tapi...hehehe. stay tune terus ya, chingu *halah apa sih ini bahasanya*

riani98 : iya, chingu. ini ff keren banget. jinjja! namseok juga couple -paling- favorit ku hehehe. eits...yang ditungguin NC-annya? hahaha di tunggu aja ya...

Happy reading~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Pinggiran Kota Seoul-**

"Mr. Kim... Mr. Kim..." Ucap Yoongi. Dengan santai, ia mengeluskan ujung sebilah pisau di pipi seorang pria tua yang gemetaran. Seringaian tercetak di bibirnya saat pria yang lebih tua darinya itu merintih, mencoba menjauhkan diri dari benda logam tajam yang menempel di pipinya.

Pria yang dipanggil Mr. Kim itu melirik ketakutan pada tiga pemuda lain yang sedang menyandarkan tubuh mereka di dinding dekat pintu ruangannya. Ia merintih kesakitan dengan mata berair saat kembali menatap Yoongi. Namun detik berikutnya, ia memalingkan muka melihat kemarahan yang terpancar jelas dari mata kelam pemuda berkulit pucat di hadapannya.

Yoongi benar-benar tidak suka diabaikan. Jadi, ketika pria itu memalingkan pandangan darinya, ia tidak ragu-ragu menggoreskan ujung pisaunya di sepanjang bahu sang pria tua, menikmati penderitaan yang terlihat pada matanya yang melebar.

"Fokus, ." Desisnya.

Namjoon beranjak dari tempatnya untuk bergabung dengan Yoongi. Ia duduk di sofa berdampingan dengan Mr. Kim, mengeluarkan pisau miliknya dari saku celana dan memutar-mutar benda itu. "Boss Bang memberi pinjaman padamu tiga bulan lalu, Kim. Dia menjadi-"

"Aku akan melunasinya! Aku-aku sedang bekerja-"

BUKK!

"Don't fucking cut me off!" Geram Namjoon setelah melayangkan bogem mentah ke pipi Mr. Kim.

"Yongguk sudah tidak sabar denganmu. Setiap kali dia mengirimkan seseorang untuk menagihmu, kau selalu menghilang. Jadi sekarang kami berempat harus mencuri waktu dari jadwal sibuk kami hanya untuk menagihmu, Kim." Lanjutnya.

Dengan badan yang gemetaran, pria itu menatap Namjoon dengan mata melebar sebelum memandang cemas pada Yoongi dan kedua pemuda di dekat pintu. Takut pada wajah dingin mereka. Mr. Kim kembali beralih pada pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya, lalu berkata, "A-apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

Jongup berjalan mendekatinya. Ia tersenyum lebar hingga matanya tidak terlihat. "Boss sedang bermurah hati padamu, Mr. Kim. Dia memberimu waktu satu minggu lagi untuk melunasi hutang-hutangmu padanya."

"Tapi..." Kini giliran Taehyung yang berbicara tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya semula. Pemuda yang biasanya dijuluki alien itu menyeringai ketika melihat senyum lega sang pria tua berganti dengan raut khawatir. Ia lalu melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Dia tidak akan membiarkan kau lepas begitu saja dari pengawasan kami. Kau kabur? Dia akan tahu. Kau melapor ke polisi? Dia jelas akan tahu."

"Sebenarnya, kau melapor pada polisi pun itu bukan masalah untuk kami, karena Boss berteman dengan Kepala Polisi di sini." Ucap Jongup.

"Keureotji. Boss kenal banyak orang. Kau juga tahu itu, 'kan? Segera hutangmu padanya sebelum kau masuk ke dalam list orang-orang yang akan menjadi targetnya." Timpal Taehyung—masih dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

Mr. Kim mengangguk cepat. "Aku akan segera melunasinya! Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Kalian tidak akan menyesal. Aku bersumpah."

Namjoon menatap pria itu dengan pandangan menyelidik sebelum bersandar pada sofa. Ia mengangguk pada Jongup dan Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung berjalan mendekati mereka—melirik Yoongi sebentar saat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu menggantikannya bersandar di dekat pintu.

Taehyung berdiri di sisi lain Mr. Kim, tersenyum meremehkan ketika pria itu, sekali lagi, terlihat ketakutan.

Namjoon tersenyum pada kedua dongsaeng-nya sebelum beralih menatap Mr. Kim. "Hanya untuk memastikan kalau kau menyadari apa yang kami katakan, kami akan membiarkan mereka berdua...bersenang-senang denganmu."

Setelah itu Namjoon berjalan menjauh dari mereka bertiga dan berdiri di samping Yoongi, menunggu—melihat—Jongup dan Taehyung bersenang-senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Mwo?!"_

Yoongi mengangkat alisnya heran sambil menjauhkan ponselnya sedikit dari telinganya. Bingung dengan nada kesal Yongguk di seberang sambungan telepon. "What the hell is going on with you, Boss?"

 _"Oh, shit. Nothing, Suga. What is it?"_

"Ah, right. Kami baru saja selesai dengan Mr. Kim." Jawab Yoongi. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat jam tangannya. Mereka telah menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk menemukan pria itu. Sebentar lagi akan menginjak jam pulang sekolah para gadis.

 _"Yah! Para gadis akan keluar dari pelajaran terakhir mereka satu setengah jam lagi. Kalian membutuhkan waktu satu jam dari tempat kalian menuju ke sekolah mereka. Sedangkan Jongup dan V masih ada pekerjaan lain setelah ini."_

Yoongi sedikit tersentak mendengar nada tajam Yongguk. Ia menghembuskan napas perlahan, lalu melirik tiga pemuda yang menunggunya di dalam mobil.

"Aku tahu. Aku berpikir untuk meninggalkan mereka di sini dan memanggil salah satu orang kita untuk membawakan mereka mobil. Jongup sudah memiliki SIM." Jawab Yoongi.

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan para gadis? Aku tidak akan mengizinkan mereka berjalan ke cafe sendiri."_

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Yoongi kembali berkata dengan sedikit ragu, "Namjoon dan aku bisa menjemput dan mengantarkan mereka." Yoongi menggigit bibirnya saat ia mengatakan ini. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin berada di antara sekelompok gadis-gadis remaja.

 _"Are you sure?"_

"Ya. Kami hanya harus menjemput dan mengantarkan mereka ke cafe, 'kan? Kami bisa mengatasinya." Jawab Yoongi dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

 _"Aku lebih suka kalau kau menunggu mereka di cafe lalu mengantar mereka kembali ke rumah, sebenarnya."_

Yoongi mengeluarkan erangan frustasinya. "Oke, Boss. No problem. Kami akan mengantar mereka ke cafe, kemudian mengantar mereka pulang ke rumah kapanpun mereka siap."

 _"Terima kasih. Ada lagi?"_

"Tidak Itu saja. Bye." Yoongi menutup matanya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam mencoba untuk mempersiapkan mental untuk sore ini. Membuka matanya, ia berjalan ke mobil, membuka pintu belakang. "Baiklah. Boss menyuruh kita untuk memanggil orang-orang kita ke sini untuk membawakan kalian mobil dan melanjutkan pekerjaan kalian. So, get out."

Jongup mengerutkan kening saat Taehyung keluar dari mobil. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia mengikutinya. "Bagaimana dengan para gadis? Mereka tidak bisa-"

"Aku dan Namjoon akan mengantar mereka ke cafe dan menunggu mereka sampai mereka siap untuk pulang." Yoongi memotong ucapannya, mengabaikan Namjoon yang menoleh cepat ke arahnya, menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kkokjong hajima."

Jongup mengangguk setuju. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali menatap Yoongi sebelum bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan Jung bersaudara?"

"Jung bersaudara?" Tanya Yoongi bingung. Setahunya tidak ada gadis di "The Family" yang bermarga Jung.

Taehyung menyipitkan matanya menatap Yoongi. "Ne. Jimin dan Jungkook berada di klub tari yang sama dengan Junhong. Mereka akan pergi ke cafe bersama Youngjae-noona dan Junhong. Setelah itu, mereka bersama dengan Hoseok-noona juga, perlu diantar pulang."

"Aku tidak khawatir tentang-"

Taehyung memotong perkataan Yoongi dengan masuk lagi ke dalam mobil, membanting pintu dan menurunkan jendela. "Aku akan kembali bersamamu." Ia berucap dengan keras kepala.

"Get out of the car, Taehyung! Kau punya pekerjaan lain yang harus diselesaikan. Jangan bersikap kekanakan." Geram Yoongi. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan hal sepele seperti ini sekarang. Yongguk akan memenggal kepala mereka berdua jika mereka tidak berada di tempat mereka tepat waktu.

"Ani, aku akan memberitahu Yongguk-hyung kalau Jungkook lebih berarti bagiku daripada pekerjaan ini. Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Aku lebih senang mengantar mereka bertiga pulang, mengetahui bahwa mereka aman, daripada bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu." Jawab Taehyung dengan sangat jujur.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya lelah. Satu-satunya hal yang akan membuat Taehyung keluar dari mobil adalah menyetujui perkataannya. "Baiklah! Kalau Yoongi-hyung tidak mau mengantar mereka pulang, aku yang akan mengantar mereka. Puas? Aku akan memastikan mereka pulang dengan aman, oke? Just get out, sebelum kami benar-benar terlambat dan mereka menunggu terlalu lama. "

"Oke, hyung." Kata Taehyung. Ia keluar dari mobil dan berdiri di samping Jongup, yang sedang berbicara di telepon—mungkin menelpon salah satu rekan mereka. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum pada Yoongi.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Hyung." Tambahnya. Yoongi hanya melambaikan tangannya sebelum Namjoon melajukan mobil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Jongup merangkul bahu Taehyung. "Jangan khawatir, Tae. Yoongi-hyung tidak akan tega membiarkan tiga gadis pulang sendiri di malam hari. Memang sih Yoongi-hyung itu sangat cuek, tapi saat berhadapan dengan wanita, ia akan menjadi seorang gentleman." Ucap Jongup yakin.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin salah satu dari mereka berdua mengatakan bahwa mereka akan mengantar Jung bersaudara sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Aku hanya-"

"Hei. Gwaenchana. Kau ingin memastikan mereka terlindungi. I get it. They get it too. Relax, man. Kau tahu Hyung tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada mereka. Kita pernah membicarakan itu sebelumnya. Mereka adalah bagian dari "The Family", walaupun mereka tidak pernah mau mengakuinya." Tegas Jongup.

"I know, I know." Respon Taehyung. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mungkin ia hanya terlalu berlebihan. Tapi itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia hanya khawatir pada mereka bertiga, terutama Jungkook. Ia pun menghela nafas pelan untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kajja. Kita harus menyelesaikan tugas kita secepat mungkin. Semoga saja mereka masih ada di Cafe saat kita selesai." Lanjutnya saat melihat sebuah sedan berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka—mobil yang mereka minta sudah datang. Mereka pun menaiki mobil itu dan bergegas menuju tempat dimana pekerjaan mereka selanjutnya telah menanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Namjoon and Yoongi's Side-**

Namjoon melirik ke arah Yoongi yang duduk di kursi penumpang. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu masih terus bergumam tentang bagaimana menjengkelkannya cinta konyol Taehyung untuk Jungkook.

"Biarkan saja, Hyung." Ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Shireo! Bagaimana mungkin dia bilang kalau dia menentang Yongguk-hyung seperti itu? Setelah semua Hyung lakukan untuk kita?" Desis Yoongi marah.

Namjoon menghela nafas pasrah mendengar kekeras-kepalaan Yoongi. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelahnya. Saat mereka berhenti di lampu merah, barulah ia membuka mulut untuk berkomentar.

"Tae mencintai Jungkook, Hyung. Jungkook adalah seseorang yang sangat penting baginya. Jika dia tahu bahwa Jungkook aman maka apapun yang Yongguk-hyung tugaskan untuknya akan menjadi berharga." Jelas Namjoon sambil menatap Yoongi. Mencoba membuat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu mengerti.

Yoongi menatap ke luar jendela, menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Ini konyol."

Memutar matanya, Namjoon kembali fokus pada jalanan saat lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau. Ia melirik Yoongi ketika suara ponselnya berbunyi, menunjukkan ada pesan baru yang masuk. Namjoon tersenyum lebar saat pemuda itu dengan cepat mengetik jawabannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya hak berbicara seperti tadi, Hyung." Kata Namjoon.

"Mwoya?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel. Ia kembali membalas dengan cepat, menanyakan ada apa, pada orang yang sedang berkirim pesan dengannya saat orang itu membalas pesannya hanya dengan sebuah ": '(".

Namjoon menunjuk ponsel pemuda itu dengan dagunya. "Kau jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sedang berkirim pesan denganmu, 'kan? Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Hyung. Aku tahu itu gadis yang sering kau ceritakan. Kau tidak akan tersenyum seperti itu kalau pesan itu bukan darinya."

Yoongi tidak merespon. Ia memilih untuk fokus pada ponselnya. Mengabaikan Namjoon yang tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan. Senyum lebar ercetak di bibirnya saat ia membaca pesan berikutnya yang masuk.

 _ **From : Busan_Girl**_

 _ **Aku hanya sedih karena ini adalah pertama kalinya kau membalas pesanku dengan lebih dari satu kalimat selama empat hari ini, Oppa.**_

To : Busan_Girl

Aku sedang sibuk.

 _ **From : Busan_Girl**_

 _ **Aku tahu, Oppa. Tapi setidaknya beri aku kabar.**_

To : Busan_Girl

Aku tidak mau kau terlalu memikirkanku. Hal itu akan membuatmu tidak fokus dan berakhir dengan menyakiti diri sendiri lagi saat sedang menari.

 _ **From : Busan_Girl**_

 _ **ITU 'KAN SUDAH BERLALU, OPPA! Dan saat itu kau berada di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari. Aku punya hak untuk mengkhawatirkanmu.**_

To : Busan_Girl

Jadi, kau mau mengatakan kalau saat itu kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku sampai-sampai kau tidak fokus dan berakhir cedera saat kau sedang menari, eoh?

 _ **From : Busan_Girl**_

 _ **Itu... Pertanyaanmu sangat membingungkan, Oppa. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan.**_

Mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti mendadak. Membuat ponsel Yoongi terjatuh dari tangannya. Dengan cepat ia menatap tajam Namjoon sambil berkata, "What the fuck, man?"

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali selama lima menit dan kau mengabaikanku! That is what the fuck, actually!" Bentak Namjoon sambil melotot padanya. Matanya menyipit di balik kacamata hitam yang ia pakai.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi ketus. Ia menegakkan posisi duduknya, tidak berniat untuk segera mengambil ponselnya yang masih tergeletak di bawah jok.

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum canggung. "Apa nama sekolah mereka?"

Yoongi terbelalak kaget, "Are you kidding me? Itu juga sekolahmu, Pabbo! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu nama sekolahmu sendiri?!"

"Calm down, Hyung. Aku hanya pernah masuk sekolah dua kali. Dan itu saat pertengahan semester kedua di tahun keduaku. Sekarang aku sudah berada di tahun ketiga, Hyung. Bagaimana aku bisa mengingat namanya?" Jawab Namjoon perlahan. Ia tahu hal ini akan membuat Yoongi benar-benar kesal.

"Kau saja yang sekolah di sana tidak ingat, apalagi aku yang tidak sekolah di sana. Cepat telepon Zelo dan tanyakan padanya." Perintah Yoongi.

"Dia pasti sedang berada di kelas tari sekarang." Gumam Namjoon sambil menatap sekilas jam di dashboard. Sedetik kemudian ia berkata, "Telepon Youngjae saja, Hyung."

"Kau yakin? Apa sekarang aku diizinkan untuk menggunakan ponselku?" Tanya yoongi dengan nada sarkastik. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk mengambil ponselnya. Terdapat dua pesan baru di sana, namun ia tidak membacanya. Ia berjanji akan langsung membalas setelah pekerjaannya selesai.

Dengan cepat, Yoongi mendial nomor Youngjae. Menanyakan nama sekolah gadis itu dan sedikit berdebat dengannya. Namjoon bisa mendengar suara cempreng Youngjae yang memanggilnya idiot sebelum Yoongi memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Bangtan Highschool. Katanya sekitar sepuluh menit dari tempat kita sekarang. Mereka masih berada di kelas tari saat kita sampai di sana nanti. Youngjae menyuruh kita untuk langsung ke ruang tari dan melihat mereka." Ujar Yoongi.

"Oke. It sounds great."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Bangtan Highschool-**

"Where the hell this practice room is?" Umpat Namjoon. Ia dan Yoongi sudah berkeliling sekolah ini, tapi tidak juga menemukan dimana ruang tari itu berada. Keringatnya terus mengucur deras saat (lagi-lagi) ia salah berbelok.

Di sebelahnya, Yoongi yang sama sekali tidak membantu dan hanya mengikutinya sambil bergumam "salah", membuat kesabaran Namjoon semakin menipis. Pemuda itu tahu Yoongi sengaja melakukan hal ini. Jelas terlihat dari seringaian menyebalkan yang menghiasi bibir pemuda pucat itu.

Yoongi menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Cepat telepon Youngjae untuk datang membantu kita."

"Shireo! Aku tidak akan-"

"Oppa! Namjoon-ah!" Mereka berdua berbalik dan menatap Youngjae yang berjalan cepat ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum lega. "Apakah kalian berdua tersesat?"

"Ani/Ne."

Namjoon mendeathglare Yoongi atas jawabannya. Hanya dibalas dengan Yoongi yang mengedikkan bahunya sambil memandangnya seolah mengatakan "Itu kebenarannya".

Youngjae menggeleng melihat tingkah kekanakan dua pemuda itu sebelum kembali tersenyum. "Kelasnya sebentar lagi selesai. Pasti Kookie akan sedih karena Taehyung tidak akan pulang bersamanya."

"Oh. That's right. Obsesinya pergi ke sekolah dengan kalian sangat besar." Ucap Yoongi tanpa berpikir. Ia mendapatkan dua pandangan berbeda dari keduanya; Namjoon yang memandangnya putus asa dan Youngjae yang menatapnya bingung.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "Abaikan Yoongi-hyung. Dia memang sedang menjengkelkan. Aku penasaran dengan gadis bernama Jungkook itu. Kau dan yang lainnya selalu berkata kalau teman kalian ini lucu-"

"Lucu?! Mereka cantik, Namjoon!" Pekik Youngjae tidak terima.

Namjoon mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah, "Woah... Calm down, girl. Aku tidak mencoba untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Apakah kau tidak penasaran, hyung? "

"Aniyo." Kata Yoongi datar. Menghasilkan pukulan telak dari Yongujae di lengannya. "Geurae. Ya, aku penasaran. Tunjukkan, uh...teman-temanmu yang cantik itu."

Youngjae memutar bola matanya mendengar nada sarkastik dalam perkataan Yoongi. Ia mengisyaratkan mereka berdua agar mengikutinya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Aiko's Note :** Annyeong, yeoreobun~ Aiko balik bawa chap 3 nih. Gimana? Tambah seru 'kan? *ngarep -_-* hihihi. Udah pada liat MV barunya BTS belum? Yang judulnya For You itu looooh... OMG! Mereka bener-bener sweet di situ. Hubungan friendship-nya ngena banget. Hoseok pake baju pelayan gitu jadi makin ganteng plus manis, apalagi pas senyum *dying*...Namjooooooon~ kenapa kamu selalu jadi petugas pom bensin? T.T *oke, abaikan*... Semoga kalian puas dengan chap yang ini ya.. Karena sebentar lagi aku mau PPL, jadi aku bakal usahain update-nya cepet, jadi pas aku PPL nanti udah kelar ff yang ini. Bye, chingu. Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya.

With love,

 **Aiko**


	5. Chapter 4 : Lovesick

**THE FAMILY**

 **Cast :** BTS, BAP, Block B (cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu)

 **Main Pairs :** NamSeok, TaeKook, 2Jin, BangLo, DaeJae, HimUp, and others

 **Genre :** Romance, Action, Friendship

 **Rating :** M (for some violent scenes, curses words, and maybe NC later)

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, Typo(s)

 **Disclaimer :** The story plot belongs to foxxfang756. I just translate the story from English to Indonesia. You can visit the original story in story/view/791439/the-family-blockb-yoonmin-bap-genderswap-taekook-namseok

 *** Member Genderswitch :** BTS' Jin, J-Hope, Jimin, Jungkook, BAP's Himchan, Youngjae, Junhong, Block B's Kyung, Yukwon

 **** Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook** di sini ceritanya **saudara kandung (Jung bersaudara)**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **JirinHope :** salam kenal juga, JirinHope-ssi. Hahaha Yoongi emang nyebelin sih di kehidupan asli juga. Tapi gitu-gitu masuk ke ultimate biasku setelah Hoseok sm Namjoon hihi. Hehe tau aja kalo Jimin itu Busan_girl. *oops keceplosan deh* Namsok momen mungkin ada di chap depan *mungkin* jadi pantengin aja ceritanya ya hihihi

 **Linkz account :** hahaha makasih uadah suka karakternya. Baca terus chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Nanti akan muncul keromantisan pasangan yang lain. Smut? Kayaknya smut nggak akan muncul dalam waktu dekat deh. Hehe tapi nanti pasti ada kok. Tunggu aja ya xD

 **LKCTJ94 :** hehe maaf ya yg BAP pairnya beda dari yg km suka. Hihihi awal baca chapter ini pasti tau siapa yg smsan sm Yoongi. Scene NCnya mungkin beberapa chapter lagi baru muncul hehe. Ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga suka chap ini ya..

Happy reading~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Dance Practice Room, Bangtan Highschool-**

To : DaeguMan

Aku hanya sedih karena ini adalah pertama kalinya kau membalas pesanku dengan lebih dari satu kalimat selama empat hari ini, Oppa.

 _ **From : DaeguMan**_

 _ **Aku sedang sibuk.**_

To : DaeguMan

Aku tahu, Oppa. Tapi setidaknya beri aku kabar.

 _ **From : DaeguMan**_

 _ **Aku tidak mau kau terlalu memikirkanku. Hal itu akan membuatmu tidak fokus dan berakhir dengan menyakiti diri sendiri lagi saat sedang menari.**_

To : DaeguMan

ITU 'KAN SUDAH BERLALU, OPPA! Dan saat itu kau berada di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari. Aku punya hak untuk mengkhawatirkanmu.

 _ **From : DaeguMan**_

 _ **Jadi, kau mau mengatakan kalau saat itu kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku sampai-sampai kau tidak fokus dan berakhir cedera saat kau sedang menari, eoh?**_

To : DaeguMan

Itu... Pertanyaanmu sangat membingungkan, Oppa. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan.

Jimin melirik ponselnya untuk yang ke sekian kali. Saat ini ia dan teman-teman kelas tarinya sedang istirahat. Iamengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena tidak mendapati tanda-tanda pesan baru yang masuk. Mendengus, ia merebahkan badannya di lantai ruang latihan dengan satu tangan menutup matanya sedangkan tangan yang lain menggenggam erat ponsel berwarna baby blue miliknya.

Seseorang—atau lebih—menjatuhkan kepala mereka di sisi kiri-kanan perut Jimin, membuat gadis itu mengerang kesakitan. Ia membuka mata, mengangkat kepalanya dengan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya. Melotot pada kedua gadis yang lebih muda darinya—yang memandangnya dengan tatapan dan senyuman-sok-polos mereka.

"Menyingkirlah! Aku akan memukul kalian kalau kalian tidak cepat-cepat menyingkir dari situ." Ancam Jimin sambil kembali merebahkan kepalanya.

Jungkook memiringkan posisi tidurannya hingga ia menghadap Jimin. Menatap kakaknya itu sedikit lebih lama sebelum membuka mulut untuk bertanya. "Wae geurae, Jimin?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jimin dengan mata terpejam. Bahkan ia tidak menegur Jungkook karena tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Eonni'.

Jungkook bangkit dari acara tidurannya. Ia menatap Junhong yang juga menatapnya, kemudian kembali menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang sama-sama mencerminkan kekhawatiran. Gadis bergigi kelinci itu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Jimin, salah satu lengannya memeluk gadis yang lebih tua.

"Jangan berbohong, Eonni. Tolong beritahu kami ada apa. Kami tidak suka kau bersedih." Lanjutnya.

"Ne, Eonni. Kenapa kau bersedih? Beberapa menit yang lalu kau masih tersenyum dan tertawa bersama kami. Apa yang terjadi?" Kini giliran Junhong yang bertanya. Ia berbaring menghadap Jimin—masih menggunakan perut gadis itu sebagai bantalnya.

Jimin terdiam sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus bercerita atau tidak kepada dua gadis ini. Ia menghela nafas lelah. Memutuskan untuk bercerita saja daripada terus memendamnya sendiri. Tangannya terulur untuk memainkan helaian rambut pink Junhong yang diikat ekor kuda.

"Laki-laki yang aku ceritakan pada kalian sebelumnya, membalas pesanku pagi ini setelah sekitar seminggu tidak merespon. Beberapa menit yang lalu kami juga masih saling mengirim pesan, tapi entah kenapa ia kembali tidak membalas. Dia bilang dia sedang sibuk. Aku tahu itu bukan urusanku. Aku juga tidak berhak untuk kesal atau sedih karena hal itu, tapi tetap saja aku merasa seperti itu..." Ceritanya panjang lebar.

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya pada Jimin sambil tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Junhong bersiul untuk menggoda Jimin.

"Sepertinya seseorang sedang jatuh cinta di sini..." Ucap Junhong.

"Aniya! Aku bahkan tidak tahu nama asli dan wajah Oppa seperti apa. Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang kalau kau saja tidak tahu orang itu seperti apa?" Elak Jimin sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Junhong dan Jungkook, berharap kedua gadis itu tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Jinjja? Apa warna favoritnya?" Tanya Jungkook. Berani-beraninya Jimin berbohong padanya. Kakaknya itu berbicara tentang laki-laki ini sepanjang waktu, entah itu di rumah, di kafe, di sekolah. Dan sekarang ia bilang kalau ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang laki-laki misterius ini? Ck.

Jimin tampak ragu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab, "Mm... Putih? Wae?"

"Apa yang dia lakukan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya?" Junhong ikut bertanya.

"Dia bilang dia suka bermain musik. mengaransemen dan menulis lirik. Dan dia juga menyukai fotografi. Wae?"

"Kapan hari ulang tahunnya?" Tanya Youngjae yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Jimin menatapnya dengan wajah heran. Sejak kapan Youngjae ada di sana? Tadi hanya ada mereka bertiga.

"Tanggal 9 Maret. Kenapa kalian mengajukan pertanyaan tentang dia padaku?" Tanya Jimin frustrasi. Ia menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya. Kenapa mereka ingin tahu tentang dia?

"Kau bilang kau tidak tahu siapa nama aslinya, lalu kau mengenalnya dengan sebutan apa?" Youngjae mengabaikan pertanyaan Jimin. Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika wajah Jimin berubah menjadi lebih merah.

Jimin tidak langsung menjawab. Gadis itu malah kembali menutup matanya. Menghela nafas perlahan sebelum menjawab dengan suara pelan, "DaeguMan."

Jungkook mendengus. Pantas saja Jimin selalu berkata kalau satoori dari Daegu itu sangat seksi. Ternyata ini alasannya. "Pantas saja."

"Diam, Jungkook! Aku tidak bisa tidak terpukau. Satoori dari Daegu terdengar hot, kasar dan... It's just...awesome." Wajah Jimin sudah semerah kepiting rebus saat mengatakan hal itu. Ia segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Oh my God! Ia baru saja membocorkan satu rahasianya.

"Baiklah. Lagi pula, kau ini ada-ada saja. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak kau ketahui nama aslinya." Youngjae berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bersiap-siap untuk berdiri, menatap ketiga gadis yang lebih muda darinya, kemudian berkata, "Aku pergi sebentar. Mencari jiwa-jiwa tersesat."

Mereka bertiga memandang Youngjae hingga ia menghilang saat berbelok di koridor. Jimin segera mendorong Jungkook dan Junhong ketika guru tari mereka menginstruksikan semua orang untuk berdiri.

"Oke! Kalian boleh memilih tarian terakhir untuk hari ini. Kita bagi menjadi dua kelompok besar. Kelompok pertama berisi seluruh anak perempuan dan kelompok kedua berisi seluruh anak laki-laki. Jja, kalian pilih lagunya." Ucap guru tari mereka.

"Girls Day - Something!" Pekik Junhong sambil mengangkat tangannya dan melompat-lompat kecil di tempatnya berdiri.

"Shireo!" Tolak Jungkook. Ia melempar botol air mineral kosong di tangannya ke arah Junhong. "Kita sudah melakukannya berkali-kali minggu ini. Dan tarian itu bagian dari showcase kita!"

"Itu berarti kita sudah menguasai tarian itu, 'kan? Jadi kita tidak perlu repot-repot." Kata Junhong sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibir merah mudanya.

Jungkook memutar matanya malas, "Andwe." Menoleh ke samping, ia menatap kakaknya sambil tersenyum. "Jimin-eonni, lagu apa yang kau inginkan?"

Jimin berpikir keras selama satu menit, kemudian matanya berbinar ketika sebuah lagu muncul di pikiran. "Bagaimana kalau-"

"Aku tidak suka pada mereka. Mereka selalu saja memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan tanpa meminta pendapat orang lain selain mereka bertiga." Seseorang—yang sepertinya berada di tingkat yang sama seperti Youngjae—berbisik dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan. Gadis itu menatap Junhong, Jungkook dan Jimin dengan tidak suka.

Guru mereka, Kim seongsaengnim, mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan gadis itu. "Itu tidak benar."

"That is true! Kenapa mereka seolah-olah sangat istimewa? Mereka bisa memilih semuanya!" Jawab gadis itu kesal.

"Itu karena pendapatmu tidak berarti apa-apa untuk kami. Now, shut your mouth! Biarkan Jimin-eonni memilih lagunya." Geram Junhong. Ia menatap tajam kakak kelasnya itu. Ketika gadis itu mengangguk gemetaran, ia beralih pada Jimin. Memberikan senyum manisnya pada gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "What did you say, Eonni?"

"Bagaimana kalau Gee? Kita belum pernah menarikan itu sebelumnya dan semua orang sepertinya menyukai lagu itu." Jimin tersenyum lebar pada Kim Saem, kemudian melirik gadis yang menyela perkataannya tadi sebelum kembali lagi menatap Kim Saem. "Bagaimana menurut Saem?"

"Pilihan tepat, Jimin-ah! Sementara anak laki-laki memilih lagu mereka, kalian bisa memulainya sekarang." Kata Kim Saem menyarankan.

Para siswa perempuan menganggukkan kepala mereka, lalu memposisikan diri mereka membentuk formasi. Kim Saem berjalan ke arah speaker untuk memutar lagu mereka.

Tepat ketika Kim Saem akan memencet tombol play pada music player, Youngjae bersama dua orang pemuda memasuki ruang latihan. Guru tari itu menganggukkan kepalanya saat ketiga orang yang baru masuk membungkuk padanya.

"Annyeong, Oppa!" Sapa Junhong melihat kehadiran Namjoon dan Yoongi. Gadis itu kemudian beralih pada teman-temannya yang sudah bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Membiarkan kedua pemuda yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri itu duduk di lantai bersama Youngjae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Youngjae memimpin Namjoon dan Yoongi berjalan menuju ruang tari. Mereka bertiga menunduk pada Kim Saem saat memasuki ruangan berdinding cermin itu. Tersenyum pada Junhong saat gadis itu menyapa keduanya.

Mereka duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada dinding cermin. Memandang sekelompok gadis yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan—sepertinya sedang bersiap menari.

"Kalian berdua belum pernah melihat Junhong dan kelompoknya menari, 'kan?" Tanya Youngjae pada Namjoon dan Yoongi sesaat setelah mereka duduk. Ia mendapat gelengan kepala dari keduanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Youngjae tersenyum, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada teman-temannya. "Menurutku, Junhong dan Jongup selalu bisa memadukan gaya menari mereka dengan Jimin dan Kookie. Tarian mereka sangat keren. Mereka sangat kompak, seperti bisa membaca pikiran satu sama lain."

"Yang mana Jimin dan Jungkook?" Tanya Namjoon. Ia memandang satu persatu gadis yang sedang menari di hadapan mereka. Mencoba menemukan gadis yang telah merebut hati Taehyung.

"Jungkook itu gadis berambut hitam yang dikucir ekor kuda. Yang memakai kaos lengan panjang bergambar hello kitty dan sweatpant hitam. Kalau Jimin, gadis yang rambutnya digelung ke atas. Satu-satunya gadis yang memakai double tank-top dan celana basket." Jawab Youngjae sambil menunjuk mereka satu persatu.

"Dia terlihat kecil." Yoongi berkomentar. Ia jadi ingat tentang Busan_Girl-nya. Gadis itu pernah bilang padanya bahwa ia bukan termasuk orang yang tinggi di kelasnya.

Youngjae menoleh pada Yoongi dan memberinya sebuah deathglare. Namun, tatapannya beralih pada Namjoon saat pemuda itu berkata, "Tapi dadanya besar."

"Yah! Jinjja! Kalian berdua benar-benar. Seharusnya aku biarkan saja kalian tersesat. Jangan bicara seperti itu tentang Jimin. Dia itu paling tidak percaya diri menyangkut tinggi badan dan ukuran dadanya. Sudah banyak orang yang mengejeknya gara-gara kedua hal itu. Kalian tidak boleh semakin menyinggungnya." Tegur Youngjae. Ia memasang wajah seriusnya saat memandang kedua pemuda itu bergantian.

"Bersikap baiklah pada mereka. Tidak hanya aku, Junhong dan Seokjin-eonni saja yang akan membela mereka saat mereka tersakiti, kakak mereka juga tidak akan tinggal diam. Bahkan dia bisa memakan kalian hidup-hidup. Mereka bertiga sangat protektif satu sama lain." Lanjutnya.

Yoongi mennghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Bersandar pada dinding cermin di belakangnya sambil mengikuti setiap pergerakan Jimin. Memandang senyum lebar yang terpetri di wajah gadis itu saat ia menari, seolah menunjukkan betapa bahagianya ia bisa bergerak mengikuti alunan musik. Menatap bagaimana pinggulnya bergerak.

Pemuda itu mengakui kalau Jimin itu cute. Sangat cute malah. Dan gadis itu masuk ke dalam tipenya. Tapi, hatinya mengatakan ia tidak boleh tertarik pada gadis lain karena—walaupun ia tidak pernah bertemu dan tidak mengetahui nama aslinya—hati Yoongi sudah jatuh pada Busan_Girl-nya. Dan Yoongi siap menunggu sampai gadisnya itu benar-benar nyaman untuk bertemu langsung dengan dirinya.

"Yah, Hyung!" Namjoon mendorong bahu Yoongi cukup keras hingga pemuda itu jatuh ke samping. Seringaian tampak di wajahnya saat Yoongi memberikan deathglare padanya. Anehnya, Yoongi tidak bangun dari posisinya, tapi malah menyamankan posisinya hingga ia berbaring di lantai. Namjoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau melamun, Hyung. What's wrong with you?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Memikirkan apa, Yoongi-oppa?"

Yoongi sedikit terlonjak mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Junhong sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil meneguk air minumnya. Ia duduk kembali, kemudian menatap sekeliling ruangan. Dapat ia lihat siswa di ruangan ini berkemas, melirik dirinya dan Namjoon penasaran sebelum meninggalkan ruang latihan. Saat ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kelompoknya, gadis-gadis yang tadi bersama dengan Junhong sudah duduk di sekitarnya.

Junhong menatapnya ingin tahu, mungkin penasaran dengan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Jungkook terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya, mungkin seseorang sudah memberitahunya kalau Taehyung tidak bisa datang menjemput. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Jimin yang juga menatapnya erat.

"Mwo?" Tanyanya sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Jimin menggeleng, wajhnya sedikit memerah. Yoongi baru sadar Jimin sudah menggerai rambutnya. Membuat warna merah di pipinya tampak lebih hidup. Tanpa sadar mata pemuda itu beralih pada bibirnya saat ia berbicara, "Aku bertanya siapa kalian. Kami belum pernah melihat kalian berdua sebelumnya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk lancang..."

Yoongi suka bibir merah muda itu. Ia juga suka suaranya—bernada tinggi tapi tidak cempreng dan dengan melodi yang samar-samar familar di telinganya. Oh my God! Apa yang ia pikirkan?! Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus pada mata cokelat gadis itu. "Taehyung dan Jongup masih bekerja."

"Taetae-oppa bilang mereka akan kembali saat latihan tari selesai. Dia bilang mereka akan mengantar kami ke cafe." Rengek Jungkook sambil tetap mempoutkan bibirnya dan menyisir rambutnya. Padahal ia sudah benar-benar berharap untuk bertemu Taehyung lagi hari ini karena tidak melihat wajahnya dan mendengar suaranya seharian ini. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena telah mengolok-olok Jimin sebelumnya.

Jimin mendekat padanya, mengambil alih sisir di tangannya untuk menyisir rambut bagian belakang Jungkook. Membuat adiknya itu tersenyum kecil. gadis itu sedikit berjengit kaget saat Jimin berbisik di telinganya, "Jadilah anak baik, Jungkook. Setidaknya mereka sudah berbaik hati mengantar kita ke cafe. Jangan kasar."

Jimin kembali tersenyum pada dua orang yang tidak dikenalnya, "Maaf. Dia sedikit lelah setelah latihan. Tidak apa-apa kalau mereka masih bekerja. Kami lebih suka mereka aman saat bekerja daripada terjadi sesuatu karena cepat-cepat ke sini. Benar 'kan, Jungkook?"

Namjoon menatap keduanya. Melihat Jungkook mengernyit dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. Namun, gadis itu bergumam kecil—setuju dengan perkataan Jimin. Namjoon jadi terkekeh sendiri melihatnya.

"Kyeopta! Aku Namjoon dan dia Yoongi-hyung. Kalian bisa mengabaikannya. Dia sedang datang bulan dan jadi sangat menyebalkan hari ini." Kata Namjoon—sedikit berbisik saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"Yah!" Yoongi memukul Namjoon sebelum berdiri. Ia merentangkan seluruh persendian dalam tubuhnya. Kembali melihat Jimin yang menatapnya lagi. Dengan cepat, Jimin memalingkan wajahnya saat Yoongi juga menatapnya. Pemuda itu bisa melihat pipi chubby Jimin kembali memerah karena ketahuan mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Yoongi menyeringai, "Kita harus cepat-cepat ke cafe sebelum Yongguk-hyung menelpon untuk menanyakan di mana kita berada."

"Sedetik saja kami terlambat mengantar kalian ke cafe, Seokjin-noona akan menelpon salah satu dari kami sampai kita sampai di pintu masuk cafe. Kajja! Apa kalian perlu melakukan sesuatu lagi di sini?" Namjoon bertanya sambil menatap gadis-gadis di hadapannya.

Junhong bangkit untuk berdiri di samping Namjoon. Menggandeng lengan pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. "Aniya, Oppa. Kita bisa pergi sekarang."

Namjoon mengangguk, merapikan rambut Junhong yang sedikit berantakan. "Baiklah. Come on, girls. Up!"

Jungkook berjalan paling akhir. Ia melambaikan tangannya, mengucap salam perpisahan kepada guru tarinya saat hendak keluar ruang tari. Jungkook memeriksa ponselnya sekali lagi untuk melihat apakah ada pesan atau panggilan dari Taehyung. Nihil. Dengan sedikit kesal, ia kembali memasukkan benda persegi itu ke dalam tasnya.

Jungkook mengakui kalau ia menyukai Taehyung. Sangat menyukainya malah. Dan ia juga tahu Taehyung juga menyukainya—melihat bagaimana pemuda itu menatapnya saat mereka belajar bersama, juga saat ia menari. Tatapan penuh kasih yang saat ini ia lihat pada mata Yoongi saat ia menatap Jimin. Tatapan yang sama yang diberikan Taehyung padanya. taehyung selalu memperlakukannya berbeda dengan anggota perempuan yang lain di kelompok ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kookie?" Tanya Jimin berbisik di sampingnya. Kakaknya itu menautkan jemari mereka. Tersenyum pada Youngjae saat gadis yang lebih tua dari mereka itu menoleh pada mereka. Meyakinkan padanya kalau mereka berdua tidak apa-apa. Jimin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya untuk menarik perhatian adiknya itu saat Youngjae kembali berbincang dengan Namjoon. "Kookie?"

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin. Ia balas menggenggam tangan Jimin tak kalah erat. "Maafkan aku karena menertawakanmu sebelumnya, Eonni. Tentang kekhawatiranmu karena DaeguMan tidak menanggapi pesanmu."

Jimin bergumam sambil mengangguk kecil. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang adiknya. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau merindukannya, Jungkook. Dia pasti juga merindukanmu. Aku yakin itu. Kau tahu, 'kan, Taetae sangat menyayangimu? Kita semua tahu. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin sekarang dia hanya sedang sibuk. Dia pasti akan mengirim pesan atau menelponmu saat dia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Dia pasti akan menghubungimu, Kookie. "

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya—membuat Jimin juga ikut berhenti. Ia berbalik untuk memeluk Jimin. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher gadis itu. Sedangkan Jimin membalas pelukannya dan mengusap punggungnya. Membuatnya sangat nyaman berada di pelukan kakak perempuannya itu. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu menatap Jimin dengan senyuman manisnya. "Araseo, Eonni. Terima kasih."

Jimin tersenyum cerah. Ia senang bisa membuat adiknya kembali tersenyum. Ia memeluk Jungkook sekali lagi sebelum melepaskannya. Menyelipkan helaian rambut hitam Jungkook ke belakang telinganya yang ditindik.

"Kajja, Kookie! Saat kita sampai di cafe, kita bisa bercerita pada Eonni tentang para lelaki yang menyebalkan. Pasti akan menyenangkan. Aku yakin Junhong, Youngjae-eonni dan Seokjin-eonni akan setuju dengan kita. Kita bisa memesan kue-kue manis atau cokelat panas pada Eonni sambil berbincang-bincang tentang mereka." Ucap Jimin semangat sambil menarik Jungkook untuk bergegas.

"I like that!" Kata Junhong setuju. Ia bergabung ke dalam percakapan mereka. Berdiri di sisi lain Jimin dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku juga setuju. Apa kalian percaya kalau Daehyun berani-beraninya berkata padaku untuk berhenti mengkhawatirkannya saat ia terluka karena pekerjaannya terakhir kali?" Tanya Youngjae sedikit kesal. Ia merangkulkan tangannya pada lengan Jungkook.

"Heol. Aku tidak percaya." Jawab Jimin.

"Tapi dia benar-benar melakukan hal itu. Coba kalian pikir, pria mana yang tidak suka kekasih mereka mengkhawatirkannya dan memanjakannya?" Youngjae menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, lalu memutar matanya kesal. "Aku bahkan menawarkan untuk memasakkannya sesuatu!"

"Dan dia masih tidak menginginkannya?!" Tanya Jungkook tidak percaya.

"Yap. That ass. Lihat saja nanti kalau dia terluka lagi. Aku tidak akan mengkhawatirkannya. Tidak akan pernah." Youngjae mengangguk serius sebelum terkikik menyadari tindakan dramatis mereka. Ia melihat ketiga gadis lainnya juga ikut terkikik bersamanya.

Namjoon dan Yoongi saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum Yoongi mengerang frustasi. Membuat perhatian gadis-gadis di hadapan mereka beralih padanya. "Apakah sore ini akan seterusnya seperti ini?"

Napas Yoongi tercekat saat Jimin tersenyum lebar hingga matanya membentuk bulat sabit. Tak berapa lama, gadis itu tertawa pelan—yang terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Yoongi—lalu menjawab, "Ya."

 **-TBC-**

 **Author's Note:** Annyeooooooong... Aiko kembali lagi...hehe. Gimana chapter ini? Cewek-ceweknya pada rempong ya? Haha *dijitakin Jungkook, Jimin, Zelo, Youngjae* Karena udah masuk bulan puasa, Aiko ngucapin selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Oh ya, udah pada lihat foto teasernya BTS yang baru? OMG! Namjoon keren banget! Hoseok juga keren! Aku penasaran, itu mereka di situ pakaiannya sesuai profesi kan? Jin jadi dokter, kalo dugaanku sih Yoongi jadi pilot, terus Taetae jadi detektif. Hoseok jadi pembalap bukan? Kalo Namjoon jadi apa ya? Oh iya, aku belum nemu fotonya Jungkook, padahal udah keluar 'kan? Duh, nggak sabar nunggu comeback single keduanya mereka. Oke deh, sampai ketemu di chap depan, chingudeul. Annyeong.

With love,

 **Aiko**


	6. Chapter 5 : Illest Bitch

**THE FAMILY**

 **Cast :** BTS, BAP, Block B (cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu)

 **Main Pairs :** NamSeok, YoonMin, TaeKook, 2Jin, BangLo, DaeJae, HimUp, and others

 **Genre :** Romance, Action, Friendship

 **Rating :** M (for some violent scenes, curses words, and maybe NC later)

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, Typo(s)

 **Disclaimer :** The story plot belongs to foxxfang756. I just translate the story from English to Indonesia. You can visit the original story in story/view/791439/the-family-blockb-yoonmin-bap-genderswap-taekook-namseok

 *** Member Genderswitch :** BTS' Jin, J-Hope, Jimin, Jungkook, BAP's Himchan, Youngjae, Junhong, Block B's Kyung, Yukwon

 **** Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook** di sini ceritanya **saudara kandung (Jung bersaudara)**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Linkz account :** hahaha smut-nya masih beberapa chapter ke depan hehehe jadi ditunggu aja ya? Hihi. Iya ia, Jungkook ganteng banget. Temenku sampe jerit-jerit kalo liat foto teasernya Jungkook -_-

 **Namseokbae :** wah...kebetulan banget, di chapter ini kebanyakan namseok moment. Semoga suka ya sama ceritanya di chapter ini. Hahaha bisa aja nih namseokbae-ssi. Masa Namjoon jadi tukang mencetin bell terus kabur xD

 **riani98 :** yang ini gimana? Masih kurang panjang kah? Hihihi love you too, saeng *mulai deh SKSD-nya -_-*

 **LKCTJ94 :** haha ini mah bukan ff buatanku, chingu. Aku cuma translate ini ff dari ke indonesia. Soalnya menurutku ff ini keren banget hehe. Iya, yoonmin blm pernah ketemu. Mereka bisa berhubungan satu sam lain itu via dunia maya alias sns/katalk/line/yg semacam itulah pokonya hehe. Kookie masih kecil jadi belum boleh pacaran hihihi. Namseok kayaknya sebentar lagi juga pdkt

* * *

Happy reading~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-The Family Cafe-**

Hoseok melirik jam dinding yang digantung di atas oven cafe, kemudian menatap ke luar kaca sepanjang dinding yang langsung mengarah ke jalanan di depan cafe. Ia kembali melihat jam dinding saat tidak terlihat batang hidung adik-adiknya.

Seokjin yang sedari tadi hanya memandanginya, kini terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah dongsaengnya itu. Sedikit terhibur karena tingkah absurd Hoseok. Kedua adiknya—Jimin dan Jungkook—seharusnya saat ini sudah pulang dan berada di cafe, tapi sampai sekarang dua gadis berbeda tinggi badan itu belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

Seokjin sih maklum saja dengan tingkah Hoseok yang seperti itu. Hoseok memang protektif pada kedua adiknya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, mereka berdua belum terlambat lebih dari lima belas menit. Apalagi saat ini ada dua orang dari "The Family" yang mengawal mereka, pasti tidak akan terjadi apa-apa di jalan.

"Shit!" Maki Hoseok pelan. Membuat Seokjin tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis pemilik cafe itu melihat Hoseok membanting kain lap yang semula digunakan untuk membersihkan meja dan kemudian berjalan menuju kursi di dekat pintu masuk cafe agar bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan di luar sana. "Mereka terlambat."

"Mereka belum terlalu terlambat, Hoseok. Jimin dan Jungkook pernah terlambat sebelumnya, 'kan? Oh ya, terima kasih karena telah meninggalkanku di tengah-tengah shift kerjamu untuk duduk diam di sana dan memandangi jalanan." Sindir Seokjin. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya saat Hoseok tersenyum malu-malu padanya.

"Mianhae, Eonni. Kalau aku membantumu saat ini, aku bisa saja memecahkan sesuatu atau meracuni seseorang." Jawab Hoseok tanpa beralih dari posisinya.

"Well, setidaknya kau tahu betapa membahayakannya dirimu saat ini." Seokjin terkikik setelah mengatakan itu.

"Itu lebih baik daripada—" Hoseok menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat sekelompok remaja memasuki cafe. Ia segera berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kalian terlambat. Kalian punya ponsel, 'kan? Tidak hanya Jimin dan Jungkook, tapi Youngjae dan Junhong juga. Kenapa salah satu dari kalian tidak ada yang menghubungiku untuk memberitahu kalau kalian akan terlambat?"

"Mereka tidak begitu—"

Hoseok memotong perkataan Namjoon. Sempat berpikir, 'Pemuda tampan berlesung pipi tadi pagi', sebelum menatapnya tajam dan berkata dengan sedikit judes, "Aku tidak berbicara padamu."

"Mianhae, Eonni. Kim Saem memberi tambahan latihan pada kami." Kata Jimin merasa bersalah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap kakaknya yang sedang marah. "Kami tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu khawatir."

Menghela nafas, Hoseok mengelus rambut hitam Jimin. "Araseo. Lain kali, salah satu dari kalian harus menelepon Eonni, eoh?" Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan. Membuat Hoseok tersenyum. "So, pesanan yang biasa untuk empat gadis ini, right? Kalian berdua ingin pesan apa?"

"Caramel Macchiato." Jawab Namjoon cepat. Melupakan fakta bahwa gadis ini telah memotong perkataannya sebelumnya.

"Peppermint Iced Coffe." Jawab Yoongi. Ia berjalan ke arah meja di pojok cafe agar ia dan Namjoon lebih mudah mengawasi keadaan cafe dan juga para gadis.

Namjoon mengikuti di belakangnya setelah memastikan para gadis duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Menggelengkan kepala saat gadis-gadis itu mulai melanjutkan gosip mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Setelah duduk di samping Yoongi, pemuda itu memandangi Hoseok yang sedang membuatkan pesanan mereka dengan senyuman manis di bibir kissable-nya. Ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri saat gadis itu mencuri pandang ke arahnya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya dengan semburat pink samar di pipi—sedikit—chubby-nya.

Namjoon benar-benar suka memandangi Hoseok saat gadis itu bergerak ke sana kemari di belakang counter cafe. Gadis itu tampak sangat menikmati pekerjaan yang ia lakukan. Namjoon juga senang karena Hoseok terlihat mencuri pandang ke arahnya beberapa kali sebelum kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Kau sangat aneh hari ini." Ucap Yoongi. Pemuda itu menendang kaki Namjoon di bawah meja.

Namjoon meringis menahan sakit karena kakinya yang ditendang oleh Yoongi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Aneh bagaimana, Hyung?"

"Kau menatapnya dengan intens. Seolah-olah kau ini monster yang ingin memakan jiwa gadis itu. Atau, well, kau hanya terlihat ingin "memakan"nya." Jawab Yoongi acuh tak acuh. Sayangnya, jawaban Yoongi itu terdengar oleh pasangan kakek-nenek di samping meja mereka hingga mereka menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan horor. Yoongi balik menatap mereka dengan pandangan polosnya. Pasangan kakek-nenek itu pun kembali berbincang-bincang.

"Aniyo! She is hot. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Lagipula, dia adalah gadis yang aku katakan tadi pagi." Jawab Namjoon. Ia kembali memandangi Hoseok yang sedang terkikik dengan kelompok para gadis saat gadis itu membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Gadis yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Tanya Yoongi sebelum mengikuti arah pandang Namjoon. Namun, fokusnya selalu jatuh pada Jimin yang sedang tertawa bersama yang lainnya. Pipi tembam gadis itu menjadi lebih bulat saat ia tertawa. Memandangi tubuhnya yang ikut bergetar karena derai tawanya. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa dirinya sama anehnya dengan Namjoon.

Namjoon mengalihkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada Yoongi. "Jangan meledekku, hyung. Kau juga...ada sesuatu dengan gadis yang belum pernah kau temui sebelumnya! Kau tidak mempunyai hak untuk menghakimiku!" Namjoon menggerakkan tangannya di udara, lalu kembali menurunkannya. Ia menoleh saat merasa tangannya membentur sesuatu dan diikuti oleh suara benda pecah.

Namjoon terlonjak kaget saat menyadari bahwa ia menyenggol nampan yang dipakai Hoseok untuk membawa pesanannya dan Yoongi. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu langsung berjongkok untuk membantu Hoseok mengambil pecahan gelas yang terlihat. Ia mengerang saat dahinya berbenturan dengan dahi Hoseok.

Meminta maaf sambil memundurkan badannya malah membuat Namjoon jatuh terduduk. Meringis kesakitan saat ia merasa perih di telapak tangannya. Ketika ia melihat mengangkat telapak tangannya, ia melihat pecahan kaca menancap di sana, membuat darah segar keluar dari luka sayatan itu.

Hoseok menatap Namjoon sejenak sambil mengusap dahinya yang berbenturan dengan dahi pemuda itu. Ia kemudian terkikik geli melihat Namjoon menatap horor tangannya yang berdarah. Dengan hati-hati ia berdiri dan menghindari pecahan-pecahan gelas yang berserakan. Hoseok tersenyum pada Namjoon, menyodorkan salah satu tangannya ke depan wajah pemuda itu. "Kau sepertinya orang yang bisa menghancurkan sesuatu, ya?"

"Seperti itulah. Biasanya aku menghancurkan benda-benda, bukan orang." Gumam Namjoon. Ia menggenggam tangan Hoseok dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka, lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia bisa melihat Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya saat berdiri di samping mereka sambil membawa pel. Gadis yang lebih tua dari mereka berdua itu mengisyaratkan mereka untuk menyingkir.

Namjoon tidak berkata apa-apa saat Hoseok menarik tangannya dan menuntunnya ke belakang meja counter. Gadis itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan beralih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang terluka dengan hati-hati. Ia menyalakan kran air dan meletakkan tangan Namjoon yang berada di genggamannya ke bawah air yang mengalir.

Saat darah dari lukanya sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Hoseok menatap telapak tangan Namjoon dengan teliti. Ia tersenyum saat melihat hanya tinggal satu pecahan kecil yang masih tersisa. "Masih ada satu pecahan lagi yang tertinggal. Kau harus diam sebentar, jadi aku bisa mengambil pecahan gelasnya, okay? Maaf kalau nanti terasa sakit."

Namjoon menaikkan alisnya ketika ia melihat Hoseok membuka lemari kecil berisi P3K untuk mengambil pinset. "Kau tahu apa pekerjaan kami, 'kan?"

"Ne. Hanya karena kau sudah terbiasa terluka setiap kau menjalankan tugas, bukan berarti aku tidak akan meminta maaf atas rasa sakit yang aku timbulkan nanti." Hoseok memberinya senyum cerah yang telah mencuri perhatiannya tadi pagi—dan ia bersyukur senyum itu masih tetap menyita perhatiannya sampai saat ini.

Namjoon melihat Hoseok mengambil pecahan gelas yang menancap di telapak tangannya. Tidak membuat gerakan apapun saat melihat pecahan itu tertarik keluar. Ia memandang gadis itu membalut tangannya dengan perban dan membawa tangannya mendekat ke bibir gadis itu.

Hoseok memberikan satu kecupan di tangan Namjoon yang dibalut perban, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Seperti yang kukatakan pada adik-adikku saat mereka terluka karena menari. Sebuah kecupan akan mempercepat proses penyembuhan. Sekarang kau bisa kembali ke mejamu. Aku akan membuatkan pesanan kalian yang baru. Kali ini, kalian yang harus ke sini untuk mengambil minumannya."

Namjoon mengangguk. "Mungkin itu ide yang paling aman. Gomawo. Maaf sekali lagi."

Hoseok melambai padanya. Senyum manis masih terpatri di bibirnya. "Gwaenchana. Bajuku tidak kotor atau rusak. Dan kau terlihat cute saat gugup, jadi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya."

Namjoon menahan senyumannya dan semburat merah di pipinya saat kembali berjalan ke tempat Yoongi berada. Ia terlalu senang pada apa yang diucapkan Hoseok padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Junhong terkikik melihat wajah memerah Namjoon saat pemuda itu melewati mejanya, berjalan menuju ke meja di mana Yoongi telah menunggunya. Gadis itu beralih menatap meja counter. Dapat ia lihat Hoseok sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang juga memerah di balik kedua tangannya, menggelengkan kepala—sepertinya malu sendiri atas apa yang telah ia perbuat barusan.

Gadis tinggi berambut pink itu menyenggol lengan Jungkook—yang berada di sebelahnya—dengan sikunya dan menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Hoseok. Jungkook mengikuti arah pandang Junhong yang tertuju pada kakak perempuan tertuanya—yang saat ini ekspresinya terlihat sedang marah.

Jungkook berani bertaruh jika kakaknya itu kini sedang memaki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Hoseok itu adalah ekspresi yang sama yang diberikannya saat Jungkook dan Jimin membuat kesalahan. Ia kemudian beralih menatap Namjoon. Menemukan pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, sangat kontras dengan pandangan kesal Yoongi yang ditujukan padanya. menggelengkan kepala karena tingkah keduanya, Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Sepertinya Eonni jatuh cinta pada orang yang mengaguminya." Katanya.

Jimin ikut tersenyum, "Eum. Namjoon-ssi menatap Eonni seperti Taehyung menatapmu. Mata berbinar, senyum bahagis dan wajah yang memerah."

Jungkook bersemu sampai ke ujung telinganya. Ia menatap tajam Jimin sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghentikan senyumnya. "Shut up, Eonni. It's cute."

Youngjae mengangguk setuju, lalu menyesap minumannya. "Kookie benar. Aku tidak pernah melihat Namjoon seperti itu sebelumnya dan aku tahu Hoseok tidak pernah tertarik pada laki-laki yang sudah jelas memberinya perhatian lebih."

"Itu karena mereka menjadikan Eonni barang taruhan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu atau karena mereka seorang idiot yang takut merayu Eonni saat tahu bahwa dia bagian dari "The Family". Kurasa Namjoon-oppa dan Hoseok-eonni akan menjadi pasangan yang cute. Bisa kalian bayangkan?" Junhong berhenti untuk menatap satu persatu temannya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Namjoon-oppa yang sedikit cuek dan dingin, tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk bersantai dan menikmati keindahan dunia. Sedangkan Hoseok-eonni seperti pelangi yang muncul setelah badai berlalu. Dia tidak pernah terlalu serius atau berhenti tersenyum. Dia selalu hiperaktif. They would be adorable." Junghong memandang keduanya dengan bahagia.

"Yeah. Terutama karena Namjoon adalah 'the King of Destruction'." Kata Youngjae setuju. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memandang kedua pemuda di pojok sana. Memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat Namjoon kembali menatap Hoseok. "Dia sangat mengganggu saat sedang jatuh cinta. Yang dia lakukan hanya memandangi Hoseok dan bertindak bodoh di depan gadis itu."

"Eonni juga selalu menatapnya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain." Ucap Jimin. Ia menyeruput minumannya sambil memandangi Hoseok yang berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah Namjoon. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Hoseok—dengan muka memerah—hampir saja menjatuhkan sebuah gelas. Gadis itu berbalik untuk memandangi Namjoon yang terbatuk kecil dan beralih menatap Yoongi. Kulit tan pemuda itu terlihat sama merahnya dengan Hoseok.

"Walaupun Eonni terlihat malu-malu, tapi aku yakin kalau dia sangat senang bisa mengobati luka Namjoon-ssi. Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat Eonni." Lanjutnya.

"Ne, araseo. Hoseok-eonni akan bahagia kalau dirinya merasa dibutuhkan dan seseorang menginginkannya." Ucap Jungkook sambil mengangguk dengan semangat. "Eonni hanya perlu kepastian dari orang yang mencintainya."

"Tapi, lain halnya kalau laki-laki itu hanya menginginkan fisiknya saja." Gumam Jimin. Terselip sedikit nada khawatir pada suaranya. Ia pun menatap Junhong dengan pandangan bertanya.

Junhong menggelengkan kepala sebelum menjawab, "Namjoon-oppa bukan orang yang seperti itu, Eonni. Baginya, yang terpenting adalah hati dari gadis itu bukan parasnya. Oppa selalu berkata padaku kalau wajah cantik itu adalah bonus untuknya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Saat mereka mulai menjalin hubungan nanti, aku dan Jimin-eonni akan merestui hubungan mereka." Jungkook tersenyum, menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan bermain dengan anting bulat kecil berwarna hitam miliknya. Gadis itu mengecek ponselnya, menghela nafas saat tidak ada pesan ataupun panggilan tidak terjawab di sana.

Jungkook pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan Jimin. Kakaknya itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Melihat Jimin, ia jadi teringat sesuatu. Ia membalas senyuman Jimin dengan senyum jahil.

"Jimin-eonni?" Panggilnya.

Jimin terdiam. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Senyumnya yang semula lebar kini memudar sedikit demi sedikit karena melihat senyuman Jungkook yang tidak biasa. Ia melirik Junhong dan Youngjae untuk meminta bantuan, mengerang frustasi saat mereka berdua juga memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sama.

Menghela nafas pasrah, Jimin akhirnya menjawab, "Ne?"

"Ceritakan tentang DaeguMan-mu pada kami." Ujar Jungkook. Senyum lebar masih terkembang di bibirnya. Ia sangat menikmati saat wajah Jimin memerah malu.

"A-apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?" Tanya Jimin sedikit tergagap.

"Well, aku penasaran kenapa kau tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya." Kini Youngjae yang berbicara. Gadis yang seumuran dengan kakaknya itu menatapnya sambil bertopang dagu.

"Aku... Sebenarnya itu kesalahanku." Jimin menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan ketiga gadis di hadapannya. Jari-jari mungilnya memainkan sedotan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Junhong penasaran.

"Aku...mengatakan padanya kalau aku belum siap mengirimkan fotoku."

"Wae?" Youngjae kembali bertanya. Kali ini dengan suara yang sedikit lirih.

Jimin merengek kecil. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lengannya yang dilipat di atas meja. "Eonni, jebal."

Youngjae menatapnya sebentar sebelum menghela nafasnya pasrah. "Geurae, aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi. Kami tahu apa yang membuatmu melakukan hal itu. Lagipula, apapun yang akan kami katakan, tidak akan mengubah keputusanmu."

Gadis-gadis itu diam untuk beberapa menit sebelum Junhong memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Ia berdeham pelan, lalu tersenyum kecil saat perhatian semua orang di meja itu tertuju padanya. "Jimin-eonni, bisakah kau meminta Hoseok-eonni untuk mengisi ulang minuman kita?"

Jimin berdiri. Ini adalah kesempatan untuknya agar bisa menjauh sebentar dari sini dan menenangkan pikirannya. "Tentu saja, Junnie! Tunggu sebentar."

Gadis berambut ikal itu segera berjalan menuju meja counter tempat Hoseok berada. Saat ia sampai, Hoseok sedang meletakkan dua gelas di atas nampan, lalu mengatakan pada Namjoon dan Yoongi kalau minuman mereka sudah siap.

Yoongi yang mendengarnya segera mengangguk dan berdiri. Dengan cepat, ia menekan pundak Namjoon—saat pemuda itu hendak berdiri—agar kembali duduk. Menyeringai padanya ketika Namjoon menurutinya tanpa memprotes.

Hoseok menatap Jimin yang berada di hadapannya. "Waeyo, Minnie-ah?"

"Junhong minta minumannya diisi ulang, Eonni." Jawab Jimin. Ia tersenyum pada Hoseok, bergeser ke samping untuk mempersilahkan Yoongi mengambil minumannya. Senyuman Jimin berubah menjadi malu-malu saat Yoongi menatapnya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Yo! Minggir, pendek. Kau menghalangi jalanku." Seorang pemuda asing memaki Jimin, menatapnya tajam saat gadis itu menoleh padanya. "Hello?! Kubilang minggir!"

Dengan cepat, Jimin bergeser menjauh darinya dan mendekat ke arah Yoongi serta Namjoon—yang sudah berdiri di samping pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tetap berdiri di sana daripada kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Merasa cemas atas kehadiran orang asing itu.

Laki-laki—yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Yoongi—itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada apa dengan gadis pendek berdada lumayan ini? Jinjja! Buang-buang waktu saja. Apa kau tuli, eoh? Kubilang minggir, pendek! Kau masih menghalangi jalanku. Mwo? Kau akan menangis sekarang? Cih! Seperti anak kecil saja. Dasar cengeng!"

Jimin tanpa sadar memundurkan tubuhnya. Rasanya ia seperti baru saja ditampar dengan sangat keras. Matanya berkaca-kaca, bahkan butiran air mata muai mengalir di pipinya.

Yoongi menatap tajam pemuda itu sebelum bertukan pandangan dengan Namjoon. Keduanya beralih menatap Junhong, tahu bahwa gadis itu tidak akan membiarkan anggota "The Family" tersakiti. Namun, mereka dikejutkan oleh sikap Junhong yang biasa-biasa saja. Gadis itu malah malah menatap ke arah Jimin—atau seseorang di balik meja counter, lebih tepatnya.

Namjoon dan Yoongi pun mengikuti arah pandang Ratu mereka, bingung karena gadis itu tidak langsung menolong Jimin. Mereka berdua terkejut ketika melihat Hoseok yang terdiam dengan posisi membelakangi mereka. Jimin menangis dengan lirih, namun dapat terdengar jelas oleh empat orang di sekitarnya.

Sekali lagi, pemuda asing itu bergumam, "Bocah cengeng."

Hoseok membalikkan badannya. Matanya terbakar amarah dan bibirnya—yang biasanya selalu dihiasi oleh senyuman, kini membentuk garis lurus. Ia menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sayangnya sebelum kembali menatap sang pemuda asing dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Maaf, Tuan. Apa yang kau katakan pada adikku? Berani-beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu! Who the hell do you think you are?! Kau sama sekali tidak mengenalnya dan kau juga tidak berhak untuk memakinya seperti itu! Aku bisa saja memukul wajah jelekmu itu hingga babak belur dan semakin tidak berbentuk. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku dengan melakukan hal itu. Jadi, kau tahu pintu keluarnya, 'kan?" Hoseok menghela nafasnya sebentar.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Apa aku kelihatan sedang bercanda? Apa kau TULI?! Cepat pergi dari cafe ini sekarang juga sebelum aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu keluar dari cafe ini. Jangan pernah kembali ke sini lagi." Lanjutnya. Saat pemuda itu hendak melangkah pergi, Hoseok kembali memanggilnya, membuatnya menoleh dengan wajah sedikit ketakutan.

"I hope you a horrible day." Katanya dengan lantang. Senyum lebar—yang entah mengapa terlihat menyeramkan—menghiasi wajah manis gadis itu. Membuat pemuda itu tercekat dan cepat-cepat melangkah meninggalkan cafe.

Namjoon menatap Hoseok. Menghembuskan nafasnya yang tanpa ia sadari telah ia tahan sejak tadi. Ia menoleh pada Yoongi dan berbisik, "Serius, Hyung. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis ini."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu, tenangkan dirinya. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang akan melakukan pembantaian massal."

"Bagaimana dengan..." Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya pada Jimin yang menggenggam erat lengan jaket Yoongi sejak Hoseok berteriak tadi.

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang masih menangis tanpa suara, lalu beralih pada Junhong yang juga menatapnya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan saat Junhong menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Jimin. "Tenangkan saja Hoseok. Aku akan menenangkannya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin—yang menggenggam lengan jaketnya—dengan lembut, lalu menuntun gadis itu ke mejanya dan Namjoon. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan Junhong dan Namjoon yang diberikan untuknya karena sikap lembutnya yang tiba-tiba.

Yoongi mendudukkan Jimin di kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di samping gadis itu. Jimin memandanginya dengan mata yang berair. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya selama beberapa menit. Hanya suara sesenggukan Jimin yang sesekali terdengar.

"Dia tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu." Ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Jimin terlonjak kaget mendengar suara serak pemuda itu. "M-mwo?"

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu. Dia tidak punya hak untuk mengatakannya. Kakaknya benar. Dia tidak mengenalmu. Well, aku juga tidak mengenalmu, tapi dia tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu." Kata Yoongi tanpa memandang Jimin.

Jimin terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Orang itu benar. Aku-aku memang tidak cantik. Dan aku pendek." Jimin menggigit bibirnya ketika Yoongi kembali menatapnya.

"You are beautiful." Desis Yoongi. Mengabaikan sembuarat pink yang muncul di pipi gadis itu. "Jangan dengarkan orang-orang sepertinya. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang tidak berguna yang menginginkan orang lain sama tidak bergunanya seperti mereka. Ya, kau memang pendek. Tapi, kau juga imut. Tidak ada laki-laki yang menginginkan perempuan yang lebih tinggi dari mereka, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu. Dan kau itu sangat cantik."

Ketika Jimin membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes, Yoongi segera memotongnya dengan berkata, "No comment. Terima saja pujianku. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini secara langsung sebelumnya."

Jimin menatapnya lebih lama. Perlahan senyuman kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan semburat pink yang masih bertengger di pipinya. "Gomawo... Yoongi-oppa?"

Senyuman Jimin makin mengembang ketika pemuda di hadapannya memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Dapat terlihat rona merah di kulit pipinya yang pucat. Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak memprotes saat Jimin memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Oppa'.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga. Sebenernya chap ini udah bisa di publish kemarin-kemarin, tapi karena ada kecelakaan sedikit (laptopku dipinjem temen dan pas dia matiin laptop, file chap ini nggak di save dulu), jadi baru sekarang deh bisa publishnya. Huuaaaaa, ada NamSeok moment di sini. Aku nulisnya sampe senyum-senyum sendiri hehe *aiko lagi nggak waras*. Gimana tanggapan kalian, chingu? Kasih kritik dan sarannya ya...

Oh iya, terima kasih yang udah sempet mampir buat baca, review, follow sama favorite ff ini.

With Love,

 **Aiko**


	7. Chapter 6 : Your Umbrella

**THE FAMILY**

 **Cast :** BTS, BAP, Block B (cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu)

 **Main Pairs :** NamSeok, TaeKook, 2Jin, BangLo, DaeJae, HimUp, and others

 **Genre :** Romance, Action, Friendship

 **Rating :** M (for some violent scenes, curses words, and maybe NC later)

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, Typo(s)

 **Disclaimer :** The story plot belongs to foxxfang756. I just translate the story from English to Indonesia. You can visit the original story in story/view/791439/the-family-blockb-yoonmin-bap-genderswap-taekook-namseok

 *** Member Genderswitch :** BTS' Jin, J-Hope, Jimin, Jungkook, BAP's Himchan, Youngjae, Junhong, Block B's Kyung, Yukwon

 **** Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook** di sini ceritanya **saudara kandung (Jung bersaudara)**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **JirinHope :** haha iya bener. Yoongi emang wataknya dibikin seperti itu di sini. Apa susahnya coba, Yoon, buat ngakuin perasaan sendiri? *ditimpuk Yoongi* hihi kalo nggak cari-cari kesempatan, nanti pasangan Namseok nggak cepet2 pdkt hehe.. Ne, JirinHope-ssi. Gomawo :)

 **Guest :** hihihi Jimin emang nggemesin sih. Ati-ati di hajar sama Yoongi loh hehe

 **riani98 :** gomawo, saengie, udah suka ceritanya *terharu bareng Hoseok* aku yang nranslet aja nggak berhenti senyum2 sampe sekarang hehe. Hahaha yang kayak Yoongi sama Namjoon Cuma satu di dunia ini dan dua orang itu udah di ambil sama Jimin n Hoseok hihi

 **nn :** ini sudah di lanjut, chingu. Makasih sudah review :)

 **Linkz account :** hihi iya, mereka manis banget. Jadi ngiri huhu

Happy reading~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-The Family Cafe-**

Seokjin tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pengunjung terakhir yang keluar dari cafe. Gadis dua puluh tahun ini menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu masuk cafe yang terbuat dari kaca. Gurat-gurat lelah terlihat di wajahnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan terjadi banyak peristiwa di cafenya yang berada di bawah perlindungan BPB ini.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam di posisinya, ia menoleh untuk melihat Hoseok yang sudah duduk bersama keempat gadis lainnya. Gadis kelahiran Gwangju itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin dengan wajah yang juga terlihat lelah. Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya dan dengan jelas menatap Namjoon. Ia memandang ke seluruh sudut cafenya dan merasa, untuk sekali saja, ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Biarlah cafenya yang sedikit berantakan ini dibersihkan besok pagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Noona?" Tanya Namjoon, menatap gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu yang bersandar pada pintu cafe.

Seokjin tersenyum padanya. "Ne. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Memikirkan apa, Eonni?" Junhong bertanya. Ia berdiri untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk. "Apa Eonni ingin dibantu bersih-bersih?"

"Ya, kalau kalian mau." Jawab Seokjin dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya. Merasa bersyukur mempunyai dongsaeng yang suka menolong. Mereka semua—kecuali Yoongi dan Namjoon—langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka untuk membantunya. Yah, setidaknya adik-adik perempuannya sangat membantu.

Yoongi tersenyum lebar pada Seokjin, makin menyamankan posisi duduknya sambil memperhatikan gadis-gadis itu bekerja. Banyak hal yang harus mereka bersihkan memang, tapi keenam gadis itu terlihat sudah bisa menanganinya. Jadi, kenapa repot-repot untuk bangkit? Yang ada ia dan Namjoon hanya akan mengganggu pekerjaan mereka.

Pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu menatap mereka satu persatu. Mulai dari Youngjae dan Seokjin yang bergosip tentang Daehyun dan Kidoh sambil mencuci semua peralatan dapur. Jungkook dan Junhong yang terkikik geli karena hal-hal manis yang dilakukan Taehyung dan Yongguk sambil membungkus makanan yang masih tersisa, membaginya menjadi dua kotak—satu untuk dibawa pulang ke Cottage dan yang satu lagi Jung bersaudara. Jimin dan Hoseok yang tertawa sambil bermain dengan sapu yang seharusnya mereka gunakan untuk menyapu lantai.

"Bagi orang-orang di luar sana, gadis-gadis ini seperti tidak mempunyai masalah sama sekali kalau dilihat dari cara mereka tertawa dan tersenyum saat ini." Perkataan Namjoon mengejutkan Yoongi yang merasa tertangkap basah sedang mengamati mereka.

Yoongi menoleh padanya dengan pandangan bertanya. Namjoon menjawabnya sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah para gadis.

"Well, kita tidak tahu cerita tiga bersaudara itu, tapi kita tahu cerita tiga gadis lainnya. Kita juga tahu mereka berasal dari mana. Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Yongguk-hyung? Mereka terlihat kuat di luar, tapi sebenarnya mereka seperti gelas. Rapuh dan juga sudah retak. Mereka saling membantu satu sama lain untuk menyembuhkan luka mereka."

Yoongi kembali menatap gadis-gadis yang menyebar ke seluruh sudut cafe. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya ketika ia melihat wajah dan rambut Youngjae serta Seokjin dihiasi busa. Saling tersenyum lebar satu sama lain. Saat ia melihat Jungkook dan Junhong diam-diam memakan beberapa kue dan makanan lainnya, terkikik sendiri karena tidak ketahuan oleh keempat gadis yang lebih tua dari mereka. Lalu, ia beralih pada Jimin dan Hoseok yang saat ini sudah berbaring di salah satu kursi panjang dengan Hosoek berada di atas Jimin dan menggelitikinya. Terkekeh mendengar suara tawa dengan nada tinggi dan wajah merah yang ia dapat sebagai respon dari Jimin. "Yeah..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Noona, apa kau ingin kami mengantar kalian dulu?" Tawar Namjoon ketika Seokjin mengunci pintu depan cafe. "Oh ya, dimana Jung bersaudara tinggal?"

Hoseok melirik Seokjin dan Junhong yang kemudian mengangguk padanya. "Yudog Han."

Namjoon menatapnya dengan mata yang melebar, lalu beralih pada Junhong untuk meminta konfirmasi. "Jinjja? Kami bertugas di daerah itu hampir setiap hari. Tempat itu bukan lingkungan yang baik—"

"Aku tahu, Namjoon-ssi. Tapi kami baik-baik saja tinggal di sana. Orang-orang di sana sepertinya lebih takut pada "The Family" daripada mengurusi tiga gadis yatim piatu seperti kami." Potong Hoseok sambil tersenyum lebar. Namjoon jadi merasa bersalah atas responnya tadi.

"Tidak heran Taehyung bersikeras agar kami mengantar kekasihnya pulang." Gumam Yoongi pada diri sendiri, namun cukup keras hingga yang lain mendengar gumamannya.

Wajah Jungkook memerah mendengarnya. "K-kami tidak... Aku bukan... Uh, Taehyung-oppa bukan..."

"Mereka tidak berpacaran." Kata Junhong sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala Jungkook saat gadis itu menutup wajah merahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Junhong. "Setidaknya belum berpacaran."

Jungkook mencubit pinggang Junhong karena perkataannya itu.

"Tidak, Namjoon. Kami akan menemani kalian mengantar mereka bertiga pulang. Orang-orang di sana akan lebih waspada ketika mereka melihat Junhong." Ucap Youngjae, menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon yang sedari tadi tidak dijawab.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kalian mau." Kata Yoongi. Ia tidak ingin membahas hal ini lagi, apalagi melihat tiga kakak-adik itu yang mulai gelisah. "Kajja."

"Eum, apa mobilmu muat untuk kita semua, Namjoon-ssi?" Tanya Hoseok ragu saat mereka berjalan menuju mobil Namjoon. Ia tidak yakin jika delapan orang akan muat di dalam mobil yang didesain untuk lima orang itu.

Namjoon mengernyit tidak suka. "Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu? Embel-embel –ssi itu terdengar aneh di telingaku. Hanya orang-orang yang berurusan dengan BPB yang memanggilku seperti itu."

"Um... Bagaimana kalau Namjoon-ah? Tadi aku dengar Youngjae memanggilmu seperti itu. Aku dan Youngjae seumuran." Kata Hoseok sambil menatapnya sedikit penasaran. Sementara itu, Namjoon jadi sedikit merona mendengar Hoseok mengucapkan namanya dengan akrab.

Namjoon berdeham, memalingkan wajahnya dari Hoseok. "Yeah. Namjoon-ah juga tidak apa-apa.

Hoseok tersenyum padanya sebelum kembali menatap mobil milik pemuda itu. Ia bergumam, "Apa kita duduk berpangku-pangkuan saja, ya?"

Baik Yoongi maupun Namjoon dengan cepat menoleh padanya. wajah kedua pemuda itu memerah malu dengan mata yang melebar. Mengabaikan kekehan kedua gadis anggota "The Family". Sedangkan Jung bersaudara hanya menatap mobil Namjoon dengan ragu-ragu.

"A-apa kau bilang tadi?" Tanya Yoongi dan Namjoon bersamaan.

"Wae? Duduk berpangku-pangkuan adalah cara termudah agar kita semua bisa masuk ke dala mobil itu. Kau dan Yoongi-ssi bisa duduk di kursi depan dan kami berenam bisa saling memangku di kursi belakang. Jimin bisa duduk di pangkuan Youngjae, Kookie di pangkuanku dan Junhong di pangkuan Seokjin-eonni. Beres, 'kan?" Kata Hoseok sambil menatap yang lainnya, meminta persetujuan dari mereka. Ia tersenyum saat para gadis mengangguk padanya.

"Youngjae dan Jimin duduk di tengah karena kalian yang paling kecil di antara kami dan tidak butuh ruang yang banyak untuk menyelonjorkan kaki kalian." Lanjutnya.

Youngjae mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hoseok saat ia masuk ke dalam mobil. Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum ikut masuk ke dalam mobil. Seokjin berjalan mengitari mobil menuju pintu di sisi lain mobil. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dan segera masuk ke dalam, Junhong mengikuti setelahnya. Hoseok dan Jungkook mengulang apa yang mereka lakukan dari pintu satunya. Mereka semua menatap dua pemuda yang masih saja berdiri di samping mobil.

Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Memasukkan kunci mobil ke dalam lubangnya dan sebisa mungkin tidak menatap Hoseok dari kaca spion.

Yoongi bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan matanya untuk berpetualang. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat celana Jimin yang sedikit naik seiring pergerakan gadis itu untuk menyamankan duduknya di pangkuan Youngjae. Paha putihnya terlihat karena pergerakannya itu. Yoongi cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Namjoon ketika mobil yang mereka kendarai tidak juga menyala. Dapat ia lihat, Namjoon mengernyit heran dan kembali memutar kunci mobil, namun mobil itu tidak kunjung menyala.

Gadis-gadis di kursi belakang saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil. Yoongi dan Namjoon menatap mereka, lalu ikut keluar dari sana.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. "Sepertinya kita harus berjalan. Hah, dasar mobil sialan. Perjalanannya sekitar tiga puluh menit dari sini."

"Kami selalu berjalan setiap hari, Yoongi-oppa. Terbiasalah dengan hal itu dan jangan mengeluh." Kata Junhong sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Jimin-ah, dimana seragam sekolahmu?" Tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba. Ia baru sadar Jimin hanya mengenakan satu tank-top nya.

Jimin mengedikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum malu. Ia mengusap-usap lengannya yang terekspos saat angin bertiup di jalanan yang mereka lewati sekarang. "Sepertinya tertinggal di loker."

Hoseok dan Seokjin mengernyitkan alis mereka, lalu saling menatap satu sama lain. Sedangkan Jungkook memutar matanya malas, kakaknya yang satu ini memang terkadang pelupa. Ia pun merapatkan jaket milik Taehyung yang ia pakai sejak tadi pagi. gadis itu pun menyeringai senang ketika melihat Yoongi juga merapatkan jaketnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminjam jaket Yoongi-ssi saja? Seingatku Yoongi-ssi memakai kaos lengan panjang di balik jaketnya itu." Kata Jungkook memprovokasi.

Jimin cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Shireo! Aku baik-baik saja kok." Ia berbalik pada Yoongi yang mentap Jungkook dengan pandangan bertanya.

Jimin tersenyum pada Yoongi sebelum kembali berkata, "Gwaenchana, Oppa. Oppa tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku tidak ingin Oppa sampai kedinginan juga."

Jungkook dan Youngjae menaikkan alis mereka saat mendengar Jimin memanggil pemuda itu dengan sebutan 'Oppa', sedangkan Seokjin dan Hoseok hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Mereka tidak menyangka Yoongi memperbolehkan Jimin memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrab itu, padahal Hoseok dan Jungkook memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '-ssi'.

Junhong berjalan ke arah Yoongi ketika keempat gadis lainnya mulai menggoda Jimin. Ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga pemuda Daegu itu. "Tidak apa-apa kalau mau menolak, Oppa. Kookie melihat Oppa menatap Jimin terus-menerus sejak tadi, dia hanya berniat membantu dengan caranya sendiri. Yah, walaupun tadi terdengar tidak seperti itu."

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap Junhong hingga gadis itu kembali berjalan menuju teman-temannya dan memeluk Jimin dari belakang. Yoongi menghela nafasnya sedikit jengkel. "Kita harus cepat. Semakin lama kita di sini akan semakin lama kita sampai. Kajja."

Semua orang menurutinya. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan sempit menuju flat Jung bersaudara sambil berbincang-bincang tentang sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Yoongi memperhatikan mereka dari belakang, mengabaikan tatapan tidak suka yang diberikan Namjoon padanya ketika angin lagi-lagi menyapu permukaan kulit mereka.

Saat gadis-gadis itu asyik berbicara, Yoongi melepas jaketnya, berjalan sedikit cepat dan menyampirkannya ke pundak Jimin. Bersyukur Jimin dan Junhong berjalan paling akhir, jadi tidak ada yang akan melihat wajah merahnya—kecuali mereka berdua—saat ia melakukan hal itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya setelah Jimin menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Kau akan lebih kedinginan daripada aku, pabbo. Kau satu-satunya orang yang mengenakan tank-top saat cuaca dingin seperti ini." Katanya pelan.

Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu tersenyum bahagia pada Yoongi. Gadis itu segera memakai jaket miliknya. "Gomawo, Yoongi-oppa."

Yoongi bergumam sebelum kembali berjalan di sisi Namjoon. Menatapnya tajam saat Namjoon memandanginya dengan kagum. "Jangan berkomentar, dongsaeng."

Namjoon mengangkat tangannya, membuat gerakan menyerah. Dimplenya terlihat saat ia tersenyum sambil menatap ke depan—ke arah Junhong dan Jimin sebenarnya. Di depan sana, Jimin menutup wajahnya yang sangat memerah dengan lengan jaket yang menutupi tangannya.

"Jimin terlihat cute memakai pakaianmu, Hyung. Kalian berdua memiliki tubuh yang sama-sama kecil, tapi karena kau menyukai pakaian yang longgar. Saat jaketmu dipakai Jimin, gadis itu jadi kelihatan seperti memakai dress." Komentar Namjoon.

Yoongi mengerang mendengarnya. Oke, ia akui jika Jimin memang terlihat sangat cute memakai jaketnya itu. Dan hal ini membuatnya gila karena ia juga memikirkan Busan_Girl-nya. "Shut up, Namjoon!"

"Aku hanya berkomentar, Hyung. Oh, Junhong memotretnya." Kata Namjoon. Membuat Yoongi kembali melihat ke depan.

Junhong memang mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah Jimin yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Begitu ia tersadar, gadis itu segera mengambil ponsel Junhong, namun Junhong menghindarinya. Gadis berambut pink itu berlari mengitari kelompok mereka. Jimin yang tidak mau mengalah, mengejarnya.

Semua orang menggelengkan kepala melihat aksi kekanakan Junhong dan Jimin itu. Junhong merasa diuntungkan dengan kaki panjangnya yang bisa membuatnya berlari lebih cepat. Sedangkan Jimin berusaha menangkapnya dengan menyelip di antara teman-temannya.

Jungkook menoleh ke belakang, menyeringai pada Yoongi saat Jimin berlari di antara ia dan Seokjin. Jaket pemuda itu melekat di tubuh Jimin. Junhong berhenti tiba-tiba dan berbalik pada Jimin. Ia tersenyum lebar. Membiarkan Jimin mengambil ponselnya.

"Kau bisa menghapus foto itu kalau kau mau." Kata Junhong. Membuat semua orang berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Jimin was-was. Jari-jarinya sudah akan menghapus foto itu kalau saja tidak ada pesan masuk dari Himchan yang membuatnya berhenti. Ia menatap Junhong horor. "Kau... tidak mungkin!"

"Tidak mungkin apa, Eonni?" Tanya Junhong. Ia memandang Jimin dengan tatapan polosnya. Terkekeh pelan saat Jimin membuka pesan itu kemudian mengerang frustasi. Gadis itu mengembalikan ponsel yang ia pegang pada pemiliknya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Junhong-eonni?" Tanya Jungkook sambil melihat isi pesan di ponsel Junhong. Ia menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jimin. "Ah... Biarkan Himchan-eonni tahu jaket siapa yang kau pakai. Lagipula kau terlihat cute di foto itu, Jimin."

"Yah! Jimin-eonni, Jungkook!" Pekik Jimin. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi karena tingkah kurang ajar adiknya ini. "Lagipula aku tidak terlihat—"

JDER!

Suara petir yang diiringi dengan turunnya hujan memotong perkataan Jimin. Membuat mereka semua membeku di tempat dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka pun berlari ke tempat teduh.

"Kalian tidak boleh pulang dalam keadaan hujan seperti ini. Kalian bisa menginap di rumah kami malam ini. Rumah kami lebih dekat daripada rumah kalian." Ujar Junhong menawarkan solusi.

"Mwo? Aniya, Junhong-ah. Kami tidak ingin membebani kalian." Tolak Hoseok. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan resah, lalu memandang titik-titik air hujan. "Semoga saja hujannya cepat berhenti."

Seokjin memandang ke arah yang sama dengan wajah datar. "Terus saja berpikir seperti itu. Jeongmal. Rumah yang kami tempati sangat besar, Hoseok-ah. Tidak akan ada yang merasa terbebani karena kehadiran kalian."

Hoseok menatap tajam Seokjin. "Bagaimana dengan pakaian kami?"

"Aku bisa meminjam pakaian milik Taehyung-oppa." Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya berubah jahil beberapa saat kemudian. "Dan mungkin kita bisa mencari pakaian Yoongi-ssi yang pantas dipakai Jimin."

"KOOKIE!" Pekik Jimin. Gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya memukul Jungkook.

Youngjae tertawa pelan. "Kami punya banyak pakaian, Hoseok-ah. Ada empat gadis di rumah kami dan salah satunya adalah model. Apa kau berpikir kami tidak mempunyai pakaian ganti untuk kalian? Oh, right, kecuali kau, Kookie. Taehyung akan sangat senang kalau kau memakai pakaiannya. Kirimkan fotomu padanya, dia pasti akan senang sekali berbagi denganmu."

Junhong mengengguk setuju, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Masalahnya beres, 'kan? Kalian menginap malam ini. Aku akan menghubungi Gukkie."

Hoseok menatap hujan sekali lagi sebelum memandang kedua adiknya yang menatap dengan pandangan memohon. Melirik Namjoon sebentar, merasa pipinya kembali memanas karena tatapan Namjoon padanya. gadis itu pun menghembuskan nafas pasrah. "Baiklah. Kita menginap."

"Yeay! Menginap!" Jimin dan Jungkook memekik senang bersamaan. Mereka berdua memeluk Junhong dan tertawa bersama.

"Ayo, kita pulang. Kita harus segera sampai di rumah sebelum hujannya semakin deras." Kata Namjoon dengan senyuman lebarnya. Membuat dimple-nya semakin terlihat dan menambah kadar ketampanannya. Ia menuntun mereka berjalan menuju rumah.

Hoseok tersenyum malu-malu padanya, rasa panas di pipinya kini menjalar ke telinganya ketika tangan Namjoon dengan lembut mendorongnya tepat di punggung bagian bawahnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap pemuda di sampingnya. "Terima kasih telah mengantar kami pulang. Yah, walaupun tidak sampai rumah."

Lagi-lagi Namjoon tersenyum lebar. Tangannya bergerak ke depan wajah Hoseok. Meraih helaian rambut cokelat yang terlepas dari ikatannya dan menyelipkannya ke balik telinga gadis itu. Tangannya berhenti di sana selama beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali menarik tangannya. Namjoon sedikit berlari di bawah hujan untuk menyusul yang lainnya setelah memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Hoseok.

Hoseok di lain sisi, menatapnya lebih lama. Rona merah masih menghiasi kedua pipi sedikit chubby-nya. Menggelengkan kepala, ia berlari mengikuti pemuda itu. Berharap air hujan dapat meredakan rasa panas di wajahnya.

 **-TBC-**

 **Author's Note:** OMG! Namseoooook...! Sumpah aku sampe merinding sendiri waktu ngetik momen Namseok yang satu ini. Ya ampuuuuuun, aku nggak tahan bayanginnya *I'm dying* hahaha. Aku memutuskan untuk update kilat nih, chingu. Menyingkirkan tugas-tugas akhirku dulu buat nyelesein chapter ini. Gimana? Ada yang kurang kah? Oh ya, sedikit bocoran, chapter depan bakal ada skinship dari couple lain. Soooo, stay tune di ff ini ya. Hehe.

Terima kasih yang udah sempet mampir buat baca, review, follow sama favorite ff ini.

With Love,

 **Aiko**


	8. Chapter 7 : Favorite Girl

**THE FAMILY**

 **Cast :** BTS, BAP, Block B (cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu)

 **Main Pairs :** NamSeok, TaeKook, 2Jin, BangLo, DaeJae, HimUp, and others

 **Genre :** Romance, Action, Friendship

 **Rating :** M (for some violent scenes, curses words, and maybe NC later)

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, Typo(s)

 **Disclaimer :** The story plot belongs to foxxfang756. I just translate the story from English to Indonesia. You can visit the original story in story/view/791439/the-family-blockb-yoonmin-bap-genderswap-taekook-namseok

 *** Member Genderswitch :** BTS' Jin, J-Hope, Jimin, Jungkook, BAP's Himchan, Youngjae, Junhong, Block B's Kyung, Yukwon

 **** Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook** di sini ceritanya **saudara kandung (Jung bersaudara)**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Kayshone :** iya Yoongi jadi cowok, Jiminnya yang di GS hehe. Ini udah di update secepat mungkin. Selamat membaca :)

 **LKCTJ94 :** gwaenchana, chingu. Iya tuh, namseok bikin iri *gigit jari* hehe.. yoonmin prosesnya masih lumayan lama. Gara-gara Yoongi-nya sih nyebelin *dipukul Yoongi* yup, betul banget. Himchan jadi model

 **Linkz account :** yang sabar ya, perjalanan mereka masih panjang hihi. Sebenernya Busan_Girl itu ya Jimin dan DaeguMan itu ya Yoongi, tapi karena mereka belum pernah ketemu langsung satu sama lain, jadinya mereka nggak saling mengenali.

 **JirinHope :** iya, JirinHope-ssi. 94line couple ini emang adorable banget haha. Udah yang satu pecicilan, yang satunya sok cool, tapi sebenernya juga koplak haha. Ini dia sebagian dari moment couple lain. Di chap depan berharap bakal lebih banyak momentnya. hihi

 **riani98 :** hahaha jangankan kamu, saeng. Yang nulis terjemahannya ini *tunjuk diri sendiri* aja juga ngerasa gitu. Mintanya sama Jimin n Hoseok dong hihi

 **teyung :** yoonminnya nyempil dikit-dikit chingu. Terus vkooknya mungkin chap depan baru nongol. Si taehyung kan lagi menjalankan misi. hehe

Happy reading~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-BPB's Cottage-**

"Gukkie!" Panggil Junhong ketika sampai di rumah mereka. Ia menuntun teman-temannya untuk memasuki rumah itu dan menunggu di teras.

"Aku di ruang tamu, chagi." Jawab Yongguk dengan suara beratnya—yang membuat Junhong lebih gemetar daripada diguyur air hujan seperti ini.

Junhong memutar bola matanya malas. Tubuhnya kembali gemetaran karena rasa dingin yang mulai merasuk ke dalam tulang-tulangnya. "Aku tahu, Oppa. Tapi bisakah kau ke sini sekarang? Aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam dengan tujuh orang lain yang basah kuyup karena kehujanan."

Mereka bisa mendengar Yongguk terkekeh sebelum berjalan menuju pintu depan. Pemuda itu menyuruh Daehyun untuk membawakan beberapa handuk. Ia menatap mereka dengan takjub. Mereka benar-benar basah kuyup.

Junhong tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk melompat ke gendongan kekasihnya seperi koala. Tidak peduli jika ia membuat kaos tanpa lengan yang dipakai Yongguk juga basah karenanya. Gadis itu menggesekkan hidungnya di leher sang kekasih, lalu mengecupnya.

Yongguk mengeratkan rengkuhannya di kedua paha gadis itu. Membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah setelah berkata, "Daehyun akan membawakan handuk untuk kalian dan Himchan akan mengantarkan pakaian kalian. Ah ya, aku disuruh mengantarkan Jungkook ke kamar Taehyung. Ayo ikuti aku, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook terlihat terkejut untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengambil handuk yang diberikan oleh Daehyun dan berjalan mengikuti Yongguk. Gadis itu terlihat malu dan ragu-ragu. "Apa benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Aku tahu, tadi aku berkata—"

"Gwaenchana, Jungkook-ah. Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan, aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Setiap Taehyung pulang ke rumah, yang dia pikirkan dan bicarakan adalah dirimu. Dia akan marah pada kami kalau kami melarangmu masuk ke kamarnya." Kata Yongguk meyakinkan. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk menampilkan gummy smile-nya pada Jungkook. Junhong masih memeluknya erat. Mencuri kehangatan dari tubuh pria itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jungkook tersenyum memikirkan perkataan Yongguk mengenai Taehyung yang sering memikirkannya.

Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Jungkook menatap Yongguk dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ini kamar Taehyung. Kau bisa menempatinya semaumu. Dia punya tiga lemari pakaian di dalam. Kau boleh memakai pakaian yang menurutmu nyaman dipakai." Kata Yongguk sambil menganggukan kepalanya pada pintu kamar itu.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya sekali lagi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan rona merah yang menjalar di pipi gembilnya. "Um..."

Junhong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan tersenyum. "Aku akan meminta Himchan-eonni ke sini. Aku yakin kami punya sesuatu yang seukuran denganmu. Satu-satunya yang mungkin tidak ada adalah ukuran Jimin-eonni."

Jungkook menghela nafas lega karena Junhong mengerti maksudnya tanpa ia mengatakannya secara langsung. "Berikan saja baju yang longgar untuknya dan celana pendek. Dia biasa tidur dengan pakaian itu. Dia tidak nyaman tidur dengan celana di bawah lutut, jadi kuharap Himchan-eonni punya celana pendek yang pas untuknya."

"Aku yakin dia punya." Junhong mengangguk yakin sebelum tertawa kecil. "Kita harus memberinya salah satu pakaian Yoongi-oppa kalau dia suka baju yang longgar untuk tidur."

Jungkook terkikik sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Ne. Kau benar, Eonni."

"Kenapa harus pakaian Yoongi, Baby?" Tanya Yongguk, yah, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak begitu ingin tahu. Ia hanya mendapat senyuman dari Junhong dan Jungkook sebagai jawaban. "Ya sudahlah. Kalau memang dia nyaman dengan pakaian seperti itu, aku bisa menanyakannya pada Yoongi."

"Benarkah, Oppa? Tapi jangan bilang padanya kalau pakaian itu untuk Jimin-eonni, ne?" Perintah Junhong sambil kembali merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Yongguk.

Yongguk menatapnya kemudian mengangguk. Pemuda itu menundukan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir Junhong.

Ketika pemuda itu menjauhkan wajahnya, Junhong kembali menatap Jungkook. "Masuklah, Kookie-ah. Cepat ganti pakaianmu. Kita bertemu di ruang tamu setelah itu, oke?"

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. Ia memandang pasangan kekasih itu berjalan dan berbelok di sudut ruangan sambil berbisik dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Gadis itu ikut tersenyum melihat senyum bahagia mereka, lalu kembali berbalik menatap pintu kamar Taehyung dan memasukinya.

Kamar ini terlihat bersih untuk ukuran remaja laki-laki. Ia berjalan ke lemari yang berada di dekat tempat tidur dan membuka pintu lemari tersebut. Merasa beruntung saat melihat lemari itu di penuhi sweat-pant dan celana pendek. Ia pun menarik salah satu sweat-pant di sana dan kembali menutup pintu lemari.

Jungkook beralih pada pintu lemari yang satu lagi. Menemukan tumpukan tank-top dan kaos dalam. Biasanya, gadis itu akan tidur dengan menggunakan tank-top tanpa bra di dalamnya. Tapi, mengingat di rumah ini ada banyak laki-laki, ia berpikir untuk tidak memakai pakaian itu, jadi ia menutupnya kembali.

Beralih pada pintu lemari terakhir yang ternyata berisi kaos lengan pendek, Jungkook pun tersenyum senang. Ia memilih satu kaos, lalu berdiri setelah menutup pintu lemari. Anak bungsu keluarga Jung itu berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang ia rasa adalah kamar mandi—dan ia benar.

Dengan cepat, Jungkook melepas semua pakaiannya. Mulai dari kaos yang ia pakai, lalu celananya, dan terakhir pakaian dalamnya. Menumpuknya menjadi satu. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mandi dulu atau tidak, dan pilihannya jatuh pada opsi kedua karena ada suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamar.

"Kookie-ah, ini Eonni. Boleh aku masuk?" Suara Himchan yang terdengar dari balik pintu membuat Jungkook menghela nafasnya lega.

"Ne, Eonni. Pintunya tidak dikunci."

Himchan memasuki kamar, menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan mendekati kamar mandi. "Apa kau sudah ganti pakaian?"

Jungkook membuka pintu kamar mandi sedikit untuk melihat keluar. "Belum, Eonni. Aku sedang menunggumu. Aku bisa saja tidur tanpa memakai bra, tapi tidak dengan—"

"Ini?" Himchan tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang membawa pakaian dalam—tepatnya celana dalam.

"Yup. Aku butuh itu. Gomawo, Eonni." Jungkook ikut tersenyum lebar, lalu mengambil pakaian dalam itu dari Himchan. "Apa yang lain sudah ganti pakaian?"

"Ne. Kecuali Jiminnie dan Hoseokie. Youngjae bilang akan meminjam pakaian Yoongi dan Namjoon untuk mereka." Kata Himchan sedikit bingung.

Jungkook tertawa pelan. "Kupikir mereka saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Yah, mungkin sedikit. Mereka berdua tidak henti-hentinya memandangi kedua Eonni-ku padahal mereka baru bertemu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-BangLo's Room-**

Yongguk tersenyum ketika Junhong tidak mau melepas pelukannya. Padahal mereka sudah sampai di kamar. Ia mengelitiki pinggang gadis itu. Senyumnya jadi lebih lebar saat Junhong terkikik dan bergerak-gerak di dalam gendongannya. Ia kembali mengecup bibir mungil gadisnya sambil berusaha merenggangkan lilitan kaki Junhong di pinggangnya.

"Ayolah, Junhong-ah. Kita harus ganti pakaian sekarang juga."

Junhong—dengan sangat tidak rela—melepas pelukannya. Ia berdiri sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, "Ayo, mandi bersama?"

Yongguk menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia melirik pintu kamar mereka sebelum kembali menatap Junhong. "Kau kedatangan banyak tamu, sayang."

"Kita bisa mandi secepat mungkin. Aku berjanji tidak akan macam-macam." Junhong kembali merengut. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kemudian sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Jebal, Oppa..."

Yongguk mengerang frustasi. Sampai kapanpun, ia tidak akan bisa mengatakan tidak pada Junhong. Ia kembali melirik pintu, lalu beralih pada Junhong. Ia mendorong gadis itu menuju kamar mandi mereka. "Baiklah. Kau harus memenuhi janjimu, Junhong-ah. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kau kedatangan banyak tamu."

"Araseo, Oppa." Ucap Junhong. Senyuman lebar terpatri di bibirnya. Ia segera melepas kaos tanpa lengan yang dipakai Yongguk. Mengagumi abs yang terbentuk sempurna di perut pemuda itu. Menyentuh otot-otot itu dengan jari-jarinya. Ia menunduk untuk memberikan satu kecupan di dada kiri Yongguk—tepat dimana jantung pemuda itu berdetak cepat.

Junhong memundurkan tubuhnya mengingat janjinya pada Yongguk. Kekasihnya itu benar, ia tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan tiga bersaudaraitu sendirian di rumahnya. Ia pun membuka sweat-pant dan celana dalamnya sekaligus. Selanjutnya, ia membuka kaosnya perlahan sambil memperhatikan Yongguk. Ia tersenyum malu ketika melepas kaitan bra-nya dan dengan cepat masuk ke balik tirai shower.

Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar mandi mereka sebelum tersenyum sendiri mengingat sikap Junhong tadi. Setelah melepas celana dan dalamannya, ia segera bergabung dengan Junhong di bawah guyuran air hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Living Room-**

Youngjae tersenyum saat melihat Namjoon dan Yoongi dengan sangat cepat masuk ke dalam kamar mereka masing-masing setelah melirik dua kakak-adik yang masih berdiam di ruang tamu. Daehyun bahkan hampir tidak tahu mereka ada di sana. Seokjin sudah lebih dulu masuk ke kamar yang ia tempati denga Hyosang.

Daehyun tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh bergetar Youngjae. Mencium tengkuk gadis itu sambil berkata, "Jaejae... Aku merindukanmu."

"Kau sudah melihatku tadi pagi, Daehyun. Lepaskan aku. Aku harus ganti pakaian. Kau bisa ikut-ikutan basah kalau memelukku seperti ini." Kata Youngjae sambil mendorong tubuh Daehyun pelan. Ia menengokan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. "Dimana Himcahn-eonni?"

Daehyun yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Pemuda itu kembali memeluknya dari belakang dan menumpukan dagunya pada pundak kanan Youngjae.

Youngjae memutar matanya malas. Membiarkan Daehyun melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Pandangannya tertuju pada dua gadis yang kini sedang mengeringkan rambut mereka di sebelahnya. "Kalian tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan mencari Himchan-eonni."

Daehyun menatapnya bingung saat kekasihnya itu malah berjalan ke arah yang lain. "Kamar Jongup dan Himchan-noona ada di—"

"Arra." Youngjae memotong perkataannya dengan senyum jahil di bibir merah mudanya. Gadis itu memasuki sebuah kamar tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu, membuat Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memilih bersandar di daun pintu.

Youngjae dengan santainya masuk ke dalam, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Yoongi yang dilemparkan padanya. Pemuda itu baru saja melepas kaos lengan panjangnya yang basah.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Kata Yoongi—nyaris menggeram. Namun, Youngjae tetap mengabaikannya. Gadis itu malah berjalan mendekati lemari pakaiannya dan membuka pintu lemari ketiga. Mengambil salah satu seragam basket miliknya dengan bordiran nama 'SUGA' di bagian punggung.

"Aku pinjam ini, Oppa." Ucap Youngjae kemudian. Ia kembali berjalan ke arah Daehyun yang masih tetap pada posisinya semula. Menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Apa aku perlu tahu?" Yoongi merespon. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dan aku benar-benar ingin melarangmu. Tapi, aku tahu kau tidak akan mendengarkanku, malah mungkin aku akan dibully oleh Junhong, Himchan-noona dan kau kalau aku melakukannya."

Youngjae meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, menyuruh Yoongi agar diam. "Ssst...! jangan bertingkah seperti kau tidak menginginkannya, Oppa. Aku tahu kau selalu memperhatikannya sejak di ruang latihan sampai pulang ke sini. Kalian—kau dan Namjoon—terlihat sangat tertarik pada dua gadis itu."

Youngjae menatapnya intens dan penasaran. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu sangat lembut terhadap perempuan."

Daehyun berdiri tegak dan tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. "Benarkah? Kau tidak pernah bersikap lembut pada gadis-gadis sebelumnya, bahkan pada mantan-mantan kekasihmu dulu. Dan kau juga tidak pernah membawa mereka kemari."

Pemuda yang seumuran dengan Yoongi itu mengintip ke ruang tamu. "Yang mana gadis itu? Apa yang memakai jaketmu? Uh...tapi 'kan tadi hujan, pasti Seokjin-noona dan Junhong memaksamu untuk memberikan jaketmu pada seorang gadis."

Yoongi memandang mereka jengkel. Ia menunjuk pada pintu kamarnya dan mendesis. "Get. Out!"

Youngjae mengangguk. "Tidak usah kau usir juga aku akan pergi, Oppa. Aku harus meminjam pakaian Namjoon setelah ini. Kau tahu? Untuk Hoseok."

Daehyun tertawa dan menarik Youngjae keluar dari kamar Yoongi menuju kamar Namjoon. Tertarik untuk melihat reaksi kedua gadis itu saat mereka memberikan baju ganti ini. Mereka bertemu Himchan yang membawa baju ganti untuk Hoseok dan Jimin.

Daehyun pun menghadangnya. "Noona, tunggu dulu. Kami sudah menyiapkan baju ganti untuk mereka."

Himchan menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Menatap pakaian di tangannya dan kemudian kaos basket di tangan Youngjae. Ia menganggukan kepalanya mengerti saat melihat nama di bagian belakang kaos itu. "Junhong mengirim pesan padaku tadi. Katanya, Yoongi dan Namjoon tertarikpada dua kakak-beradik itu. Aku akan memberikan pakaian yang Kookie butuhkan dulu sebelum kembali ke ruang tamu."

Youngjae mengangguk, lalu membuka pintu kamar Namjoon ketika Himchan berlalu meninggalkan mereka. "Namjoon-ah, pinjami aku kaos!"

"Ka-os? Kenapa kau meminjam kaosku?" Tanya Namjoon sambil memakai sweat-pant-nya. Menatap pasangan kekasih itu memasuki kamarnya. "Dan kenapa kau memegang kaos basket Yoongi-hyung? Apa yang kau rencanakan, Youngjae?"

"Aku hanya ingin Hoseok dan Jimin nyaman. Aku tahu mereka suka tidur dengan pakaian yang longgar, dan satu-satunya pakaian longgar di rumah ini adalah milik para laki-laki. Karena aku tahu kalian tertarik pada mereka berdua, jadi kupikir kenapa tidak meminjamkan kaos kalian saja?" Jelas Youngjae. Sekali lagi, ia langsung berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Namjoon, membukanya dan mengambil satu kaos berwarna hitam dengan gambar kerangka tubuh di bagian kiri berwarna hijau.

Namjoon tidak merespon. Ia hanya memandangi Youngjae dan Daehyun keluar kamarnya dengan membawa salah satu kaosnya itu. Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya. Ia benar-benar tidak masalah jika Hoseok tidur mengenakan pakaiannya. Atau, tanpa pakaian sekalipun. Hihi.

Youngjae menarik tangan Daehyun kembali menuju ruan tamu, namun mereka berpapasan dengan Himchan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Taehyung. Di tangannya terdapat pakaian Jungkook yang basah. Youngjae pun memberikan pakaian yang ia pegang pada Himchan. "Kaos Yoongi-oppa untuk Jimin dan—"

"Kaos Namjoon untuk Hoseok. Nan arra. Aku melihat foto Jimin yang dikirimkan Junhong tadi. Kau harus cepat ganti pakaian, Youngjae-ah. Kalau tidak kau akan demam. Cepat sana." Himcan membuat gerakan mengusir pada mereka.

Dengan cepat, Daehyun menggandeng tangan Youngjae menuju kamar mereka.

Setelah mereka menghilang dari pandangan, Himchan pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Mengisyaratkan pada Jimin dan Hoseok untuk mengikutinya ke kamarnya dan Jongup. Ia menyuruh mereka masuk setelah memberikan pakaian ganti.

"Kaos basket putih dan celana pendek biru untuk Jimin, sedangkan kaos hitam dan sweat-pant hijau untuk Hoseok. Kembalilah ke ruang tamu kalau kalian sudah selesai, eoh? Kita akan menonton film kalau semuanya sudah berkumpul." Perintah Himchan pada mereka sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

Jimin menatap kaos di tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. "Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidak memakai..."

"Kau ingin aku meminjamkan tank-top pada Himchan-eonni untukmu, Jiminnie? Kalau aku sih tidak apa-apa tidak memakai bra karena kaos yang kupakai berwarna hitam, tapi kaosmu berwarna putih." Kata Hoseok memberi solusi. Ia tahu adiknya itu tidak nyaman kalau harus memakai kaos putih tanpa bra di hadapan pria-pria di rumah ini.

"Ne, Eonni. Gomawo." Jimin segera melepas jaket yang ia pakai sebelum melepas tank-top-nya yang basah ketika Hoseok berjalan menuju pintu.

"Pintu kedua lemari di sebelah kiri ranjang. Semua kaos dalam dan tank-top-ku ada di sana." Ucap Himchan dari balik pintu sebelum Hoseok mencapainya.

"Gomawo, Eonni!" Teriak Jimin. Ia melepas kaitan branya kemudian membuka pintu lemari yang dikatakan Himchan tadi dan mengambil salah satu kaos dalam berwarna hitam dari sana.

Hoseok terkikik geli melihat nama di bagian belakang kaos yang dipakai Jimin. Jimin menoleh padanya dengan pandangan bertanya sambil memakai celana pendeknya.

"Ada yang lucu, Eonni?"

"Aniyo." Hoseok memutar tubuhnya sambil membuka pakaiannya satu persatu. Menahan tawanya saat teringat pada nama yang tertulis di punggung atas Jimin. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Pasti salah satu di antara Youngjae dan Junhong yang merencanakan hal ini.

Namun, sedetik kemudian, Hoseok mematung. Tangannya yang sedang memakai kaos hitam yang diberikan padanya terhenti seketika. Wajahnya merona parah karena berpikir mungkin saja kaos yang ia pakai saat ini adalah kaos milik Namjoon.

Hoseok segera menepis pikirannya itu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan lanjut memakai pakaiannya. Ketika ia berbalik pada Jimin, gadis itu sudah selesai ganti pakaian dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hoseok. Dengan tersenyum kecil, Hoseok memberikan baju basahnya pada Jimin yang langsung menaruh pakaian basahnya itu di kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok dan Jimin kembali berada di ruang tamu. Bersyukur mereka bukan yang terakhir sampai di sana. Jimin langsung berjalan ke sofa, mengabaikan Seokjin dan Youngjae yang terkikik melihat kaosnya, serta Hyosang dan Himchan yang menyeringai ke arah Yoongi dan Namjoon. Gadis itu duduk di samping Jungkook dan langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu adiknya.

"Dimana Junhong?" Tanya Jimin kemudian.

"Sedang mandi bersama Yongguk." Jawab Himchan. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Jungkook dan Jimin sedikit merona mendengarnya.

Jimin menaikkan kakinya ke atas, membuat celana pendek yang dipakainya hanya menutupi setengah pahanya saja.

Himchan melirik Yoongi dan menahan tawanya. Ia melihat pemuda itu terus memandangi setiap pergerakan Jimin. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Himchan berkata pada para gadis. "Kalian terlihat sangat cantik. Aku akan mengambil foto kalian."

"Mwo?! Wae? Kenapa kalian semua jadi suka memfoto?" Tanya Jimin sedikit merengek. Ia bersembunyi di samping Jungkook. Mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Jungkook menariknya agar terlihat.

Jungkook membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Jimin. "Ini tandanya, kau harus segera mengirim fotomu pada DaeguMan."

Jimin terkejut. Ia menjauhkan diri dari Jungkook dan terlihat berpikir. "Um... Kalau hasilnya bagus... aku akan mengirimkannya."

Jungkook menatapnya terkejut sebelum tersenyum sejuta watt. Ia merangkul Jimin dan menatap semua orang. "Eonni! Kita harus memfoto Jimin sebagus-bagusnya! Dia bilang akan mengirimkan foto itu!"

Youngjae tersenyum mendengarnya. Hoseok melakukan tarian kecil, mengabaikan tatapan bingung para pemuda di sana.

Junhong yang baru datang dengan rambut yang masih agak basah, segera melesat ke belakang Jimin. Matanya melebar sebelum bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Apa katamu?! Ah, cepat berdiri, Jimin-eonni! Palli!"

Himchan menarik Jimin agar berdiri dan semua gadis itu menjadi penata gaya dadakan karenanya. Mereka mengabaikan tatapan geli yang dilemparkan oleh lima pria di sana. Jimin hanya terdiam mengikuti arahan eonni dan dongsaengnya yang mengambil fotonya dengan berlebihan.

Jimin akhirnya melarikan diri dengan duduk di antara Namjoon dan Yoongi. Ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada sambil mempoutkan bibirnya—kebiasaannya kalau sedang merajuk. "Sudah cukup. Itu berlebihan! Cepat putar film yang akan kita tonton."

Hoseok mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Namjoon dan tersenyum kecil pada pemuda itu. Ia membuka ponselnya dan mengirim pesan ke seseorang sebelum beralih menatap teman-temannya. "Film apa yang akan kita tonton?"

"Paranormal Activity." Jawab Jungkook. Gadis itu tersenyum jahil melihat tatapan horor yang terpasang di wajah kedua kakaknya.

Jimin mengerang dan mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Hoseok melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua gadis itu menatap tajam Jungkook yang tersenyum senang. Film horor? Kenapa harus film horor?!

 **-TBC-**

 **Author's Note:** Haaaaaiiiii...! Aiko update kilat lagi nih. Emang nggak bisa dibilang kilat juga sih kalau updatenya terpaut dua hari. Tapi buat ukuran nerjemahin dari inggris ke indonesia, menurutku ini udah kilat. Maaf kalo ada typo atau ceritanya mbosenin dan kurang dimengerti. Aku sebisa mungkin bikin ceritanya nggak mbosenin biar reader-nim bisa menikmati alurnya. Semoga bisa update kilat lagi ya, chingu. Bye :)

Terima kasih yang udah sempet mampir buat baca, review, follow sama favorite ff ini.

With Love,

 **Aiko**


	9. Chapter 8 : Beautiful

**THE FAMILY**

 **Cast :** BTS, BAP, Block B (cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu)

 **Main Pairs :** NamSeok, TaeKook, 2Jin, BangLo, DaeJae, HimUp, and others

 **Genre :** Romance, Action, Friendship

 **Rating :** M (for some violent scenes, curses words, and maybe NC later)

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, Typo(s)

 **Disclaimer :** The story plot belongs to foxxfang756. I just translate the story from English to Indonesia. You can visit the original story in story/view/791439/the-family-blockb-yoonmin-bap-genderswap-taekook-namseok

 *** Member Genderswitch :** BTS' Jin, J-Hope, Jimin, Jungkook, BAP's Himchan, Youngjae, Junhong, Block B's Kyung, Yukwon

 **** Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook** di sini ceritanya **saudara kandung (Jung bersaudara)**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **JirinHope :** ahahaha namjoon pikirannya udah kemana-mana ya? Ketularan virus adongnya siapa tuh? Hihihi. Makasih dukungannya, JirinHope-ah (can I call you that?) :D aku terharu T-T *sesenggukan bareng Hoseok* Hope you like this chapter :)

 **nn :** iya... namseok emang pasangan yang lucu. Nggak tahu kenapa tapi aku suka banget liat moment mereka (walaupun jarang). Maaf vkook nya belum bisa muncul. Mungkin 2 chapter lagi. Maaf mengecewakan *deep bow*

 **Linkz account :** aku juga bahagia liat mereka :) aku kasih bocoran. Di chapter ini salah satu dari mereka bakal tahu identitas orang yang mereka sms *bisik-bisik*

 **minkook94 :** wah...terima kasih minkook :) jimin dan jungkook emang terlalu imut buat jadi cowok menurutku, jadilah mereka disulap jadi cewek hehe. Gwaenchana, couple kesukaan orang kan emang beda-beda. Aku menghargai perbedaan :)

 **Kayshone :** chapter selanjutnya dataaaaaang :)

 **riani98 :** waaaaahhh gomawo saengie *give a group hug with Hoseok and Namjoon* hihihi ya kamu sih, udah tau namjoon sama yoongi udah punya hoseok sama jimin, ini malah mau diminta huuu

 **:** mian kalau nggak suka pair di sini. Aku cuma nranslate aja jadi nggak bisa ngubah jalan ceritanya dan karakter2nya hehe mianhae

Happy reading~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Living Room, BPB's Cottage-**

 **From : Hoseokie-eonni**

 **Aku tahu kau masih ragu untuk mengirimkan fotomu padanya, walaupun kami telah mengatakan beberapa kali kalau kau itu cantik. Tapi kupikir kau harus mengirimkan foto yang kuambil ini. Kau terlihat sangat imut.**

Jimin kembali membaca pesan dari Hoseok—yup, Hoseok mengiriminya pesan sesaat setelah kakaknya itu duduk di samping Namjoon tadi. Ia tahu saat film-nya benar-benar dimulai nanti, ia tidak akan bisa membaca pesan dari kakaknya itu karena sibuk dengan rasa takutnya.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya sambil menatap foto yang dikirimkan Hoseok bersamaan dengan pesannya tadi. Ia akui kalau foto itu sangat bagus. Di situ ia terlihat sedang tertawa lepas. Kaos yang ia pinjam, salah satu lengannya merosot, membuat pundaknya terlihat dan rambut hitamnya yang ia gerai begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Ia menatap Hoseok sebentar dari samping sebelum beralih kembali pada ponselnya.

 **To : DaeguMan**

 **Hey, Oppa. Aku tahu kau sedang sangat sibuk, tapi aku ingin mengirimkan fotoku. Aku memang dulu pernah bilang kalau aku belum siap untuk mengirimkannya, tapi sekarang...kurasa aku sudah siap. Hari ini ada seorang pria yang mengejekku di cafe, lalu teman baruku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku tidak sedih. Dia juga seorang laki-laki. Dia bilang...aku cantik. Jangan marah, ya, Oppa? Jebal... Hal itulah yang membuatku berani mengirimkan foto ini. Yah, walaupun aku masih sedikit nervous. Kuharap kau menyukainya.**

Jimin menutup matanya ketika jarinya menekan tombol kirim di ponselnya. Gadis itu kembali membuka matanya untuk fokus menonton film yang sudah diputar oleh Jungkook, walaupun ia benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya.

Film itu berawal dengan cukup menarik jika ia boleh jujur. Tapi, mendengar cerita dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah menonton film itu, ia jadi tidak berani bilang kalau film itu menarik. Mereka bilang, film itu membuat mereka merinding dan tidak bisa tidur karena suara-suara di rumah mereka.

Jimin jadi berharap kalau saja ia duduk di antara anak-anak perempuan disini dan bukannya duduk di antara Namjoon dan Yoongi. Ia sadar jika nanti pasti ia harus bersembunyi di balik punggung salah satu dari kedua pemuda itu. Semoga saja filmnya tidak seseram itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harapan Jimin terbuang sia-sia. Ia menggenggam erat lengan Yoongi seolah-olah hidupnya bergantung pada pria itu. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di pundak sang pria pucat dengan mata yang sesekali mengintip untuk melihat kejadian apa lagi yang terjadi di layar televisi.

Hoseok tidak lebih baik darinya. Jimin sedikit lebih berani jika menyangkut film horor seperti ini daripada kakaknya itu. Hoseok selalu melompat kaget di setiap adegan, bahkan gadis itu sekarang sudah duduk di pangkuan Namjoon. Dan dengan setiap erangan kesakitan yang dikeluarkan Namjoon, Jimin tahu jika kuku Hoseok menancap di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Jimin benar-benar berharap film ini cepat berakhir. Ia malu karena tingkahnya saat ini. Ia dan Hoseok baru saja bertemu dengan Yoongi dan Namjoon, tapi mereka sudah bergantung pada kedua pemuda itu tanpa meminta persetujuan. Jimin merasa bersalah pada mereka berdua. Dikelilingi oleh dua gadis penakut saat menonton film pasti bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Jimin sedikit memundurkan kepalanya saat Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya. Pria itu melepaskan tangan Jimin dari lenganya dengan perlahan, lalu meletakkan tangannya di lengan Namjoon sambil bergumam sesuatu tentang kamar mandi. Namjoon menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas, namun Yoongi mengabaikannya.

Ketika pemeran wanita di film tersebut menjerit histeris dan pemeran pria melayang ke arah kamera, Jimin langsung membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Namjoon. Yoongi menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum lebar melihat Hoseok dan Jimin menjerit ketika pemeran wanita kembali berteriak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam perjalanannya kembali ke ruang tamu, Yoongi mengecek ponselnya. Ia tidak sempat mengeceknya saat ponselnya itu bergetar tadi. Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat nama pengirim pesan yang tak lain adalah Busan_Girl-nya.

Yoongi membeku. Matanya melebar melihat foto yang dikirimkan bersama dengan pesan itu. Ia memandang ke arah ruang tamu. Menatap satu gadis. Gadis yang sejak siang tadi berbicara dengannya. Gadis yang sekarang menggunakan pakaiannya dan sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa cemburu melihatnya.

Busan_Girl-nya. Busan_Girl?! Yoongi mendadak terhuyung-huyung memikirkan kenyataan ini. Ia sudah lama berkomunikasi dengan gadis itu via jejaring sosial, tak pernah sekalipun menduga akan bertemu langsung dengannya secepat ini. Ia rasa ia belum siap. Walau bagaimanapun, ia harus segera membalas pesan gadis itu.

 **To : Busan_Girl**

 **Cute! Aku suka wajahmu saat tertawa (kutebak dari ekspresimu, pasti kau sedang tertawa). Dan kuakui, aku sedikit cemburu saat kau menceritakan tentang teman laki-lakimu itu. Tapi, aku setuju dengannya. Kau memang cantik. Senyummu sangat indah. Dan aku bisa membayangkan tubuh yang bagus di balik kaos kebesaran yang kau pakai itu. Hehe ;). Tapi, walaupun kita setuju untuk saling bertukar foto, aku belum siap untuk mengirimkannya sekarang. Mianhae! Kau mau, 'kan, memaafkanku?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian jahat!" Keluh Hoseok sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Jimin saat Namjoon berdiri untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya ketika Jungkook dan Youngjae terkikik geli. Menghela nafas, ia kembali berkata, "Aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini."

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan agar kalian tidak mengingat film tadi?" Saran Junhong. Gadis itu duduk di pangkuan Yongguk.

"Seperti apa?" Tanya Jimin. Ia menatap Junhong sebelum mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat balasan dari DaeguMan. Ia merona membaca balasan dari pria itu, namun sedetik kemudian cemberut karena tidak bisa melihat bagaimana rupanya. Ia segera membalas pesan itu dengan berkata bahwa ia mengerti, kemudian menatap sekelilingnya. Baru sadar jika Yoongi tidak ada di ruang tamu.

"Yoongi-oppa sudah ke kamarnya." Ucap Youngjae. Ia tersenyum pada Jimin ketika gadis itu menatapnya dengan pipi yang memerah. "Dia pergi ke kamar setelah film selesai."

Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil bergumam 'oh'. Ia berharap Yoongi akan mengucapkan selamat malam atau semacamnya sebelum ia pergi. Ah, Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berhak mengharapkan sesuatu seperti itu, mereka bahkan bukan teman dekat; hanya kenalan saja. Ia pun beralih menatap Junhong dan tersenyum. "Hal menyenangkan apa yang kau pikirkan, Junhong-ah?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menari? Kita adakan dance competition kecil-kecilan? Semuanya harus ikut." Junhong tersenyum ketika Yongguk mengerang dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. Gadis itu mencium pipi Yongguk sebelum berdiri dari pangkuan kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak ikut. Goodnight, ladies." Kata Namjoon. Ia berjalan hendak keluar ruang tamu dan kembali ke kamar. Namun, ia dihadang oleh Junhong yang sudah berdiri di pintu dengan tangan di kedua pinggangnya dan cengiran di bibirnya.

"No, no, Oppa. Yoongi-oppa diijinkan karena dia pergi sebelum hal ini diputuskan. Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri dari kami." Junhong menyeretnya agar kembali duduk di sebelah Hoseok.

Namjoon memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak berani menatap gadis yang sedang memandanginya sekarang ini. Namun, ia menolehkan kepalanya saat merasa Hoseok menyenggolnya dengan siku.

"Bukan penari yang baik, eoh?" Tanya gadis itu. Senyum mengejek menghiasi bibirnya.

"Eum. Aku buruk dalam hal itu." Jawab Namjoon lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kuduga." Hoseok terkikik geli melihat wajah Namjoon memerah sampai ke ujung telinganya.

Yongguk memandangi keduanya, lalu melirik Junhong. Tersenyum lebar saat kekasihnya itu mengangguk ke arah mereka berdua dengan senyuman manisnya. Pria bermarga Bang itu bahagia Namjoon terlihat tertarik pada teman Junhong, begitupun sebaliknya. Ia tidak buta untuk melihat Namjoon dan Yoongi menatap Hoseok dan Jimin dengan tatapan yang sama yang diberikan Taehyung pada Jungkook.

Gadis-gadis itu sangat cantik. Mereka juga mempunyai hati yang baik. Tapi, Yongguk menyerahkan semuanya pada mereka bagaimana ke depannya.

"Siapa yang ingin duluan?" Tanya Junhong sambil menatap setiap orang di ruangan itu.

"Oh! Biarkan Hoseok-eonni memulainya!" Kata Jungkook antusias. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Hoseok membelalakan matanya. "Dia sudah lama tidak menari di depan kalian, 'kan? Dia mempelajari gerakan tarian baru di rumah. Jimin-eonni!"

"Ne, ne. Yongguk-ssi, apa kau punya speaker untuk kami?" Tanya Jimin sambil menatap Yongguk. Ia mengambil I-Pod nya dari tas.

"Ya, aku punya. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Aku yakin gadis-gadis ini sudah bilang pada kalian kalau kalian adalah anggota "The Family", bukan? Jadi jangan memanggil kami dengan sebutan formal seperti itu." Yongguk berdiri dari kursi. Ia mengambil pemutar musik portabel berukuran sedang. Menaruhnya di samping televisi dan menancapkan kabelnya ke stop kontak.

Pria itu kembali duduk di kursinya. Menarik Junhong untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di perut gadis itu.

"Aku rasa aku tidak..." Lirih Hoseok. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sambil melirik Namjoon dengan gelisah.

"Andwe. Kau harus melakukannya, Eonni." Jungkook tersenyum jahil pada kakak tertuanya.

Intro dari lagu Full Moon yang dinyanyikan oleh Sunmi memenuhi ruang tamu itu ketika Jimin menekan tombol play pada I-Pod nya. Youngjae dan Himchan bersiul saat Jimin menarik Hoseok ke tengah-tengah ruangan. Sedangkan Jungkook menggandeng Namjoon untuk duduk di sisi lain ruangan dimana pemuda itu dapat melihat dengan jelas tarian kakaknya.

"Aku jamin kau akan menyukai pertunjukan ini, Oppa." Bisik Jungkook padanya.

Namjoon tidak meragukan hal itu. Walaupun Hoseok sempat menolak melakukannya, tapi setelah ia berdiri di depan sana, setelah ia menggerakkan badannya, ia benar-benar...menakjubkan. Namjoon tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hoseok. Ia menatapnya ketika gadis itu bergerak naik dan turun dari sofa, ketika ia berjongkok dan melemparkan pandangan erotis dari balik bahunya.

Pemuda itu tidak bisa tidak mengikuti setiap gerakannya. Menatap bagaimana Hoseok menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan memutar. Ia benar-benar berharap bisa melihat Hoseok menari setiap saat. Gadis itu menari layaknya ia memang diciptakan untuk menari.

Sekarang Namjoon mengerti kenapa Taehyung terpesona pada Jungkook saat gadis itu menari. Kenapa Taehyung selalu membicarakannya terus-menerus tentang tarian Jungkook. Namjoon sudah terjerat sekarang. Ia berdoa semoga saja, nanti, ia tidak akan menyesal telah begitu cepat dan begitu mudahnya jatuh pada pesona Hoseok. Tapi, melihat bagaimana sang Ratu memperlakukan Jung bersaudara itu layaknya keluarga, ia pikir, ia tidak punya alasan untuk khawatir—tentang dirinya sendiri, Taehyung dan juga Yoongi.

Namjoon tersenyum ketika lagu itu berakhir. Hoseok sudah mendudukan dirinya di samping Jimin. Gadis itu tersenyum senang. Matanya melirik Namjoon sebentar sebelum menatap Jungkook. "Sekarang giliranmu, Kookie."

"Wae? Aku tidak punya seseorang yang ingin kubuat terkesan." Jawab Jungkook acuh tak acuh. Ia bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari I-Pod Jimin.

Hoseok merona mendengarnya. ia menatap Junhong yang terkikik dengan tatapan tajam. " Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu! Kau memaksaku untuk menari tadi, sekarang giliranmu untuk menari. Ayo, cepat!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku harus menari apa kalau begitu?" Jungkook menghela nafas sambil melambaikan tangannya ke udara. Ia tidak keberatan untuk menari, sebenarnya, ia hanya iseng-iseng saja menggoda Hoseok. Kakaknya itu pernah bilang kalau ia tidak punya waktu untuk berkencan atau hal semacam itu selain menjaga kedua adiknya—Jimin dan Jungkook.

Jungkook senang Hoseok terlihat menyukai Namjoon. Senang karena laki-laki yang disukai kakaknya itu bermoral baik. Kau tidak akan dianggap menjadi bagian dari "The Family"—yup, "The Family", bukan BPB—jika kau adalah orang yang brengsek.

"Baddest Female." Jawab Jimin dengan cepat.

Jungkook menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Maksudmu seperti penari latarnya? Karena setahuku CL tidak benar-benar menari di lagu ini."

"Yeah. Seperti penari latarnya. Menarilah dengan seluruh hatimu." Ucap Junhong selanjutnya.

Jungkook menekan tombol play. Ketika gadis itu bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan lagu, Junhong mengeluarkan ponselnya dan diam-diam menyeting kameranya agar tidak terlihat oleh Jungkook.

Yongguk melongokan kepalanya melewati bahu Junhong. Mendapati gadis itu menekan tombol record di ponselnya. Ia menoleh dan menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga Junhong. "Apa yang kau rencanakan, Sayang?"

Junhong menyandarkan pipinya di atas kepala Yongguk. Seringaian tipis menghiasi bibirnya. "Aku ingin mengirimkan video Jungkook yang sedang menari ke Taetae-oppa dan video Jimin ke Yoongi-oppa."

Yongguk terkekeh. Ia melilitkan rambut pink Junhong di jarinya, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Apa itu berarti aku boleh merekammu saat kau menari? Saat kau dan teman-temanmu menari?"

"Wae? Aku 'kan selalu menari untukmu, Oppa." Junhong menatapnya tidak mengerti. Di depan sana Jungkook menari seirama dengan musik.

"Agar saat aku bekerja di luar kota, aku bisa melihatnya untuk mengurangi rasa rinduku. Semua pria anggota "The Family" punya video kekasihnya, kenapa aku tidak boleh?" Tanya Yongguk. Tanpa diduga, lelaki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit sambil menggoyangkan pinggang Junhong. Ia lalu mengerutkan keningnya, pandangannya jatuh pada Namjoon. "Yah, kecuali Namjoon yang tidak punya video Hoseok. Aku tidak melihat kau merekamnya tadi."

"Himchan-eonni sudah merekamnya. Posisinya lebih dekat dengan sofa." Jawab Junhong menenangkan. Ia bergumam pelan saat jari-jari Yongguk menyusup ke dalam kaos—milik Yongguk—yang ia pakai.

"Kau boleh merekamku saat aku menari. Aku tidak akan melarang." Lanjutnya sebelum kembali fokus untuk merekam Jungkook yang sedang berputar dan melemparkan tatapan sexy pada mereka semua. Jungkook bergerak dengan powerful. Junhong yakin Taehyung akan menyukai dan tanpa henti menonton video yang ia kirimkan nanti.

Dengan satu tatapan terakhir yang ia lemparkan, Jungkook menyelesaikan tariannya. Ia menarik Jimin agar berdiri dan membawanya ke tengah-tengah ruangan. Setelah itu, ia duduk di tempat Jimin tadi—di samping Hoseok yang sedang berteput tangan.

"Bubble Pop! Cepat menari dengan lagu itu." Kata Jungkook—terdengar seperti memerintah sebenarnya.

Jimin merona. Matanya membulat. Ia memandang sekeliling ketika para gadis di ruangan itu bersiul, kini ditambah Daehyun dan Yongguk juga. "Mwoya?! Shireo! Aku tidak bisa... Uh... Kenapa harus lagu itu?"

"Karena lagu itu cocok untukmu. Ceria." Jawab Jungkook malas. Ia memutar bola matanya, lalu melihat Youngjae yang sedang mengutai-atik i-Pod milik Jimin—mungkin sedang mencari lagunya. "Lagipula, postur tubuhmu sungguh pas untuk menarikan lagu ini."

Jimin menatapnya tajam. Sedetik kemudian, musik terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Jimin mengambil nafas panjang sebelum menggerakkan badannya mengikuti irama. Membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam alunan musik.

Ia tersenyum sambil melompat-lompat mengikuti beat yang cepat dari lagu ini. Menggerakkan pinggulnya dan melangkah dengan percaya diri untuk menyesuaikan gerakannya dengan ritme musik.

Jimin menggerakkan tangannya dari bawah ke atas tubuhnya dengan innocent, namun terkesan sensual. Ia tahu Junhong sedang merekamnya, walaupun ia tidak tahu—dan tidak ingin tahu—untuk apa. Ia dengan sengaja melemparkan seringaian ke arah Junhong setiap kali menggerakkan pinggulnya memutar diiringi bunyi "Pop" dari speaker.

Jimin berbaring terlentang di lantai. Kakinya menendang-nendang di udara dengan senyum genit terpasang di bibirnya. Ia kembali berdiri, kemudian membungkuk, membuat rambut hitamnya yang tergerai jatuh melewati bahu sempitnya. Tangannya mengusap kakinya dari bawah ke atas sebelum melakukan gerakan wave yang sangat sensual. Ia kembali tersenyum ke arah Junhong ketika lagu berakhir.

Senyuman Jimin bertahan hingga ia kembali duduk di samping kedua saudaranya. Ia berbisik pada keduanya, "Ini seperti bukan kompetisi saja. Kita hanya sedang bersenang-senang."

"I like it!" Junhong memekik senang. Ia berdiri dari pangkuan Yongguk. Menarik Jungkook berdiri sekali lagi. Tertawa ketika mendapat protes dari anak itu. "Ayolah, Kookie, Jimin-eonni, Hoseok-eonni. Ayo, menari bersama."

Jimin melirik Himchan dan Youngjae. Kedua gadis itu tersenyum pada mereka. "Himchan-eonni dan Youngjae-eonni juga. Ayo, ikut menari bersama kami."

"Jangan bilang kalian tidak bisa menari! Kami tahu kalau kalian juga sering menari bersama Junhong di rumah, sama seperti yang kami lakukan dengan Hoseok-eonni." Ucap Jungkook sebelum mereka sempat melontarkan protes.

Jimin berhenti menarik Youngjae untuk berdiri setelah melihat ada yang kurang. Ia memandang sekeliling ruangan. "Dimana Seokjin-eonni?"

Yongguk menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kau sadar Yoongi meninggalkan ruangan ini, tapi tidak sadar kalau Seokjin dan Kidoh juga pergi? Merekameninggalkan ruangan ini di waktu yang sama dengan Yoongi, Jimin-ah."

Jimin merasa wajahnya memanas lagi ketika Daehyun dan Namjoon memandanginya. Ia pun memalingkan wajah dari mereka berdua dan kembali berusaha menarik Youngjae berdiri. "Ayolah, Eonni. Kita menari bersama."

"Araseo, araseo. Lagunya apa?" Sungut Youngjae. Ia tahu caranya menari. Jungkook benar. Ia dan Himchan selalu tahu gerakan-gerakan tari (Seokjin pernah mencobanya juga, tapi ia sama buruknya dengan Namjoon). Junhong sangat senang ditemani menari saat ia sedang berlatih bersama Jongup. Youngjae hanya ingin menghindari—

"Kau akan menari, Chagi?" Tanya Daehyun dari tempat duduknya di ujung sofa. Mata sipitnya berbinar dan bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah seringaian. Ia menatap Youngjae dari atas ke bawah dan—dengan sengaja—menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya."

Youngjae mendengus dan memutar matanya ketika gadis-gadis terkikik geli mendengar penuturan Daehyun yang terdengar sangat antusias. "Kau boleh pergi. Jinjja, aku tidak peduli. Kau tidak akan membuatku sakit hati kalau kau melakukannya."

Daehyun—dengan damn-sexy-smirk yang masih tersungging di bibirnya—menggelengkan kepala. Ia bersandar ke sofa. "Aniya, Jaejae. Aku ingin melihatmu menggerakan those sexy hips, Baby. Yah, diluar kegiatan—"

"Be silent, Jung Daehyun!" Geram Youngjae sambil melempar Daehyun dengan bantalnya. Semburat pink menghiasi pipi gadis itu. "Diamlah, atau aku akan menendangmu dari sini."

"Jadi, aku boleh tetap di sini dan melihatmu menari kalau aku diam? Aku bisa melakukannya!" Ucap Daehyun senang. Ia tersenyum lebar dan memandang dengan tatapan polos pada Youngjae sambil meletakkan bantal yang tadi dilempar oleh Youngjae di belakang kepalanya.

Youngjae memutar matanya jengah—lagi. Ia menatap ke arah teman-temannya. "Apa lagunya?"

"Oh! Bagaimana kalau Miniskirt? Jumlah kita cukup untuk melakukannya, 'kan?" Tanya Jungkook sambil memandangi mereka satu persatu.

Youngjae mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke arah speaker. Menatap tajam Yongguk ketika ia melihat pria itu merekam mereka dari tempat duduknya. Namun, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada i-Pod milik Jimin, menekan tombol 'Play' saat menemukan lagunya.

Dengan cepat, Youngjae memposisikan dirinya di samping Hoseok. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat betapa gembiranya ketiga lelaki di ruangan ini. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat ia dan gadis-gadis ini mulai menari mengikuti alunan musik.

Jujur saja, ia penasaran. Bagaimana reaksi tiga pemuda itu setelah melihat mereka melakukan tarian ini?

 **-TBC-**

 **Author's Note:** Hahahaha, APA INI?! Haaah...maaf teman-teman skalian kalau chapter ini tidak sesuai yang kalian harapkan. Maaf juga nggak bisa update kilat kayak kemarin lagi. Aku lagi sakit, ditambah mulai UAS nih jadi...yah, beginilah jadinya. Jujur, aku kehilangan feel di beberapa paragraf terakhir. Mianhae, reader T-T. Mungkin aku bakalan update akhir minggu ini atau awal minggu depan, I don't know. Aku harus nyelesein tugas final semester ini dulu.

Oh iya, aku minta maaf buat yang nungguin vkook. Moment couple itu belum bisa muncul sekarang-sekarang ini. Kalau dari ff aslinya, moment vkook muncul 2 chapter lagi. Maafkan aku ya, reader-nim. Aku di sini cuma mentraslate ff ini, jadi aku nggak bisa ngubah alur maupun pairnya.

Terima kasih yang udah sempet mampir buat baca, review, follow sama favorite ff ini.

With Love,

 **Aiko**


	10. Chapter 9 : Crash

**THE FAMILY**

 **Cast :** BTS, BAP, Block B (cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu)

 **Main Pairs :** NamSeok, TaeKook, 2Jin, BangLo, DaeJae, HimUp, and others

 **Genre :** Romance, Action, Friendship

 **Rating :** M (for some violent scenes, curses words, and maybe NC later)

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, Typo(s)

 **Disclaimer :** The story plot belongs to foxxfang756. I just translate the story from English to Indonesia. You can visit the original story in story/view/791439/the-family-blockb-yoonmin-bap-genderswap-taekook-namseok

 *** Member Genderswitch :** BTS' Jin, J-Hope, Jimin, Jungkook, BAP's Himchan, Youngjae, Junhong, Block B's Kyung, Yukwon

 **** Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook** di sini ceritanya **saudara kandung (Jung bersaudara)**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **minkook94 :** yg pasti mereka sangat sangat terhibur haha. Yah gitu deh Yoongi. Sukanya nggak mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri sih. Ini udah update. Maaf lama hehe.

 **nn :** aku datang lagi bawa update chapter selanjutnya. Moment vkook akan muncul chapter depan. Stay tune ya ;)

 **Linkz account :** hahaha emang tuh si Yoongi. Pake dipendem-pendem segala.

 **amiracarlin2 :** ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah suka sama ff ini :)

 **JirinHope :** araseo, jirin-ah hihi. Amin... duh, makasih ya doanya *tebar cium bareng Hoseok* namjoon mah suka mencuri kesempitan dalam kesempatan, eh maksudnya mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan hehe. Junhong itu k3 *kecil-kecil tapi keker* hahaha

 **riani98 :** hahaha makasih saengie-ya...yaampun jadi terharu :') iya nih lagi sakit, tapi ini udah lumayan kok. Makasih doanya mumumu :*

 **Kayshone :** vkooknya ada di chapter depan. Stay tune ya :) di sini ada namseok moment lagi *yeay*

 **LKCTJ94 :** beuh..namjoon mah bukan mupeng lagi, tapi udah bayangin kemana-mana hahaha biasa si yoongi suka mendem perasaan. Dia lagi galau tuh. Masih nggak percaya kalo busan_girl itu ya jimin. Jadi gregetan sendiri nih sama pasangan yoonmin.

 **heyoyo :** ini udah dilanjut chingu. Silahkan membaca :)

 **anthi lee :** annyeong, chingu... jinjja line 94? Waaaahhh sama dong. Aku juga seline sama mereka. Hehehe pairingnya udah dari sana banglo sih jadi mau gimana lagi :( aku translate ff ini buat latihan2 juga, chingu. Soalnya kuliahku juga kebetulan ambil jurusan hehehe semoga suka sama chapter ini ya. Di sini banyak namseok moment hihi

Happy reading~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Yoongi's Room-**

Junhong mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Yoongi yang tertutup. Ia menatap sebentar ke arah lorong menuju dapur dan ruang makan sebelum kembali fokus pada pintu di hadapannya. Masih dapat terdengar di telinganya suara tawa orang-orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga itu.

"Oppa? Ayo sarapan. Semuanya sudah menunggu di ruang makan." Katanya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Terdengar suara Yoongi dari dalam kamar. Pemuda itu tidak ingin repot-repot membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia sedang tidak berselera untuk keluar kamar—apalagi berada di dekat Junhong dan teman-temannya.

Junhong hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia membuka pintu kamar Yoongi dan masuk ke dalamnya. "Ayolah, Yoongi-oppa. Kau libur hari ini. Apa kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan—"

"No. Get out." Yoongi semakin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut, tidak ingin melihat Junhong.

"Oppa... Ayolah... Ada apa denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja kemarin. Uhm, kau terus menatap Jimin sepanjang hari—"

Junhong tidak menyangka candaannya akan membuat Yoongi duduk dengan sangat cepat. Menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk. Gadis itu suddah lama tidak melihat Yoongi seperti ini. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Yoongi-oppa?" Panggilnya.

"Get the fuck out of my room, Queen!" Bentak Yoongi. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya setelah Junhong mengangguk dan berjalan mundur keluar dari kamarnya.

Yoongi mengerang frustasi. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membentak Junhong seperti itu. Gadis itu hanya ingin mengajaknya sarapan. Dan, sekali lagi, ia benar. Yoongi memang kemarin menatap Jimin terus-menerus sepanjang hari. Menghela nafas berat, ia berbaring memunggungi pintu. Mencoba tidak menghiraukan suara tawa yang terdengar bahkan saat pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Ruang Makan-**

Junhong menghela nafasnya saat berjalan menuju ruang makan. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sikap Yoongi pagi ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu? Sebelumnya ia baik-baik saja, bahkan saat Jimin menggunakan badannya sebagai pelindung dari film horor yang mereka tonton.

Junhong menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatif. Ia memasang senyum kecilnya saat memasuki ruang makan. Senyumnya menjadi lebih lebar dan tulus saat semuanya terlihat bahagia.

Hyosang dan Daehyun bertengkar gara-gara sebuah biskuit membuat Youngjae dan Seokjin memutar matanya jengah. Kedua gadis itu terkikik geli melihat Yongguk mengambil biskuit itu dan hanya menunjukkan cengirannya saat kedua dongsaengnya itu menatapnya tajam.

Himchan dan Jungkook sedang berbincang mengenai Jongup dan Taehyung yang masih belum juga kembali. Mereka berdua berharap kedua pemuda itu cepat pulang karena mereka sudah sangat merindukannya. Mereka tersenyum lebar hanya dengan memikirkan kepulangan keduanya dan hal ini membuat Junhong ikut tersenyum bahagia.

Hoseok dan Namjoon tertawa bersama. Pasti Namjoon sedang menunjukkan sebuah video di ponselnya. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat di mata Junhong. Di lain sisi, Jimin sedang menatapi layar ponselnya dengan sedih. Gadis itu tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Junhong pun berjalan ke arah Jimin. Mendudukkan dirinya di antara Jimin dan Hoseok. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Jimin sambil menghela nafas. "Ada apa denganmu, Eonni?"

"Eobseo." Jawab Jimin cepat sambil memandang Junhong dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa kau terus memandangi ponselmu seperti itu, seolah-olah ponselmu itu sudah memangsa anak anjingmu?" Kata Junhong mananggapi. Ia terkikik geli saat Jimin menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Aku... mengirim pesan ke DaeguMan sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Dia tidak menjawabnya sampai sekarang. Bahkan sejak tadi malam." Suara Jimin terdengar seperti bisikan saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Junhong sampai hampir tidak mendengarnya. Gadis itu kembali memandangi ponselnya dengan sedih.

"Berikan dia waktu, Eonni. Mungkin dia masih tidur. Sekarang masih jam delapan pagi. Aku yakin—"

"Aniya. Dia selalu membalas pesanku. Selalu, Junhong-ah. Walaupun tengah malam sekalipun. Walaupun hanya satu kata. Atau cuma memberitahu padaku kalau dia sedang sibuk dan dia akan mengirimiku pesan kalau ada waktu luang." Jimin menghela nafasnya. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. "Seharusnya aku tidak usah mengirim fotoku padanya."

"Ani... Kau akhirnya mendapat keberanian untuk mengirimnya. Jangan menyesalinya, Jimin-eonni. Kau sudah menunggu sejak lama untuk mengirimkannya, 'kan? Apa dia tidak berkomentar apapun tentang fotomu? Atau dia berkomentar jelek tentang hal itu?" Tanya Junhong sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Siapa orang di dunia ini yang berkomentar jelek tentang foto Jimin? Gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu sangat cantik.

"Aniyo! Dia bilang aku imut. Tapi... bagaimana kalau dia mengatakannya karena dia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanku? Bagaimana kalau dia sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tulus mengatakan hal itu?" Jimin menggigit bibirnya khawatir.

Junhong mengibaskan tangannya. "Nonsense! You're beautiful, Eonni."

Jimin tersenyum kecil. Memutuskan untuk memberi DaeguMan sedikit waktu lagi untuk membalas pesannya.

Junhong menyenggol lengannya. Sebuah senyuman lebar terpatri di bibirnya yang tertutup oleh tangan. Gadis berambut pink itu menganggukkan kepalanya ke samping kirinya. Membuat Jimin menoleh ke arah yang ia tunjuk. Tangannya ia tumpukan di meja makan saat melihat Hoseok menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Namjoon-ah? Kenapa dimatikan videonya? Aku sedang menonton." Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung yang malah terlihat seperti pandangan seekor anak anjing yang sangat lucu.

Namjoon benar-benar harus menahan diri melihat tampilan Hoseok saat ini. Rambut panjang berwarna cokelatnya jatuh di salah satu bahu mulusnya yang terekspos karena kaos—milik Namjoon—yang dikenakannya terlihat kebesaran. Hoseok terlihat sangat manis.

Namjoon berdeham pelan, memalingkan wajahnya dengan canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku—ingin tahu, uhm, sebenarnya berharap kalau kau—mau pergi denganku. Uhm, untuk berkencan? Kau tidak harus menerima ajakanku! Sungguh! Karena aku tahu, kita baru kenal kemarin. Dan kurasa akan masuk akal—bahkan sudah bisa ditebak—kalau kau menjawab tidak. Karena, yeah, um kita orang asing. Tapi menurutku kau sangat cantik. Kau tahu itu, 'kan? Dan kau menarik. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi. Tapi seperti kataku sebelumnya, kau bisa menolak ajakanku. Sungguh. Aku hanya—"

Hoseok—yang menatap Namjoon dengan penasaran saat ia berbicara panjang lebar—dengan ragu-ragu memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup sudut bibir pemuda itu. Tidak ada lumatan. Hanya menempelkan bibirnya di sana selama sedetik. Dengan efektif membuat Namjoon terdiam.

Hoseok bisa merasakan wajahnya sangat panas—dan mungkin sekarang sudah memerah sepenuhnya—saat ia menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar, membuat bibirnya berbentuk seperti sebuah hati.

"Kurasa aku juga ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi." Katanya dengan malu-malu.

"Mwo?! Kalian tidak adil!" Pekik Jungkook sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menatap tajam kedua pasangan itu dari seberang meja. "Bagaimana Eonni bisa berkencan sebelum Taehyung bahkan menyatakan perasaannya padaku?! Kalian menjengkelkan!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Jungkook segera berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan yang mendadak sepi karena perkataannya tadi.

Hoseok menatap kepergiannya dengan khawatir. Gadis itu menatap orang-orang di sana satu persatu sebelum berdiri untuk mengikuti adiknya. Kebahagiaan yang sempat memenuhi hatinya terlupakan seketika.

Junhong—yang duduk di sebelahnya—menahan bahunya agar tidak pergi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Eonni. Biarkan saja dulu. Jungkook juga merasa bahagia kalau Eonni juga bahagia. Sungguh. Dia hanya stres karena Taehyung dan Jongup yang belum juga kembali dan memberi kabar pada kita atau padanya."

Hoseok mengangukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia menatap Namjoon, berpikir sejenak apakah Jungkook juga akan seperti itu jika nanti ia dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Himchan—dengan senyuman lebarnya—bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan mengitari meja untuk berdiri di belakang Hoseok.

"Well, karena kau akan pergi berkencan, aku akan mendandanimu secantik mungkin. Namjoon-ah?" Himchan menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Eoh? Uhm, ne Noona?" Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya ketika Himchan memanggil namanya.

"Kemana kalian akan berkencan?" Tanya Himchan sambil menumpukan dagunya di bahu sempit Hoseok.

Namjoon bingung harus menjawab apa saat Hoseok juga menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Aku belum—hari ini?"

Namjoon dapat melihat mata Hoseok memancarkan kekecewaan mendengar jawabannya, walaupun gadis itu tetap tersenyum. Namjoon jadi merasa bersalah.

"Uhm, maksudku, bukankah kau harus bekerja hari ini? Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu untuk hal ini. Aku bisa menunggu sampai kau punya waktu luang. Aku akan menunggu." Lanjutnya.

Seokjin menghilangkan kecemasannya dengan berkata, "Kurasa aku bisa menurus cafe sendiri kalau hanya sehari. Sang-ie akan membantu. Benar, 'kan, Sayang?"

Hyosang mengecup pipinya lalu menggesekkan hidungnya di lehar kekasihnya itu. "Whatever you want, Princess."

"Lihat, 'kan? Masalah terselesaikan, Namjoon-ssi!" Ucap Jimin senang. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat Hoseok menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan memohon.

"Oppa, Jimin. Oppa, please! Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, hanya orang-orang yang berurusan dengan BPB yang memanggilku seperti itu." Ucap Namjoon sambil menghela nafasnya dan memijit keningnya frustasi. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap Hoseok dengan cengiran lebarnya. "So, kemana kau ingin pergi? Kemanapun tidak masalah untukku."

"Oh, well, aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah berpikir kemana aku akan pergi saat berkencan." Hoseok menggigit bibirnya cemas sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Kebun binatang, Namjoon-oppa. Ajak Eonni ke kebun binatang. Eonni sangat suka binatang dan kami belum pernah pergi ke kebun binatang di Seoul. Eonni sangat ingin pergi ke sana, karena kebun binatang Seoul sangat besar, apalagi ada sebuah museum dan taman bunga yang indah juga di sana." Jimin tersenyum pada Hoseok saat kakaknya itu menatapnya—sok—tajam dengan muka memerah malu.

Namjoon tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kebun binatang? Baiklah, aku akan mengajakmu ke kebun binatang."

Himchan tersenyum kembali. Ia menggandeng Hoseok keluar ruang makan sebelum gadis itu dapat merespon perkataan Namjoon. Junhong bertukar senyuman dengan Youngjae sebelum keduanya menggandeng Seokjin dan Jimin untuk mengikuti Himchan.

Daehyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya ketika mereka melihat gadis-gadis itu dengan cepat meninggalkan ruang makan. "What the hell just happened? Beberapa menit yang lalu kita menyantap sarapan bersama yang dibuat oleh kekasih kita—"

"Dan calon kekasih." Yongguk menambahkan sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Namjoon yang sedikit merona.

Daehyun mengangguk setuju. "—dan calon kekasihnya, setelah itu kita ditinggalkan sendiri. Empat pria menyantap sarapan bersama. What the hell!"

"Well, jangan lupakan Jungkook yang merasa jengkel karena Hoseok dan Namjoon akan berkencan sebelum Tae menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Hoseok akan dijadikan boneka oleh Himchan-noona. Junhong, Jimin, Youngjae dan Jinnie akan dengan senang hati membantu Noona melakukannya." Timpal Hyosang. Ia memasukkan sepotong omlet ke dalam mulutnya. Bergumam senang karena—damn, masakan kekasihnya sangat enak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Living Room-**

Namjoon memandangi jam yang tertera di ponselnya. Ia menghela nafasnya ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 09.45. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti kenapa wanita membutuhkan waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit untuk bersiap-siap—berdandan maksudnya.

Namjoon sudah siap sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Bahkan ia sempat menyelesaikan sarapannya, bercanda dengan yang lain dan kemudian berganti pakaian. Sebenarnya yang satu ini membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama.

Daehyun mengikutinya ke dalam kamar, berkata bahwa ia akan membantu—yang sebenarnya tidak. Pemuda itu malah berbaring di kasurnya, mengatakan tidak pada setiap pakaian yang Namjoon keluarkan dari lemarinya. Berkata bahwa pakaian-pakaian itu akan membuatnya terlihat seperti anggota sebuah gang—yang memang itulah kenyataannya.

Namjoon akhirnya memilih memakai baju baseball berwarna merah-putih, celana kargo hitam dan sepasang sepatu nike. Ia sedang menunggu Hoseok sekarang, dan semakin lama ia menunggu semakin ia merasa gelisah. Ia memang sangat senang tentang acara kencannya dengan Hoseok, yah, walaupun mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang satu sama lain, but, man, he's nervous as hell!

"Namjoon-ah?" Namjoon memutar kepalanya saat mendengar suara Hoseok. Senyuman lebarnya hilang seketika saat melihat penampilan gadis itu. Membuat Hoseok mengernyitkan keningnya sambil memainkan ujung bajunya. "Waeyo? Apa aku terlihat sangat jelek?"

"Mwo? Aniya! Kau terlihat luar biasa. Sungguh! Kau—sangat sempurna." Kata Namjoon sambil berdiri menghadap Hoseok. Ia benar-benar ingin mengambil foto Hoseok saat ini agar ia bisa tetap memandangiparas cantik gadis itu setiap saat. Orang-orang selalu mengejeknya ketika ia mengatakan tipe wanita idealnya, tapi lihatlah! Hoseok sangat memenuhi seluruh kriterianya.

Hoseok bergerak tidak nyaman dengan pipi yang bersemu merah karena malu saat Namjoon menatapnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Rambut cokelat panjangnya di kepang satu, matanya dibingkai oleh eyeliner, pipinya dihiasi warna pink yang membuatnya tambah manis.

Gadis itu mengenakan baju putih dengan leher V yang cukup ketat untuk dapat memerlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang ramping, tapi juga cukup longgar untuk dipakai saat mereka menghabiskan waktu di bawah sinar matahari.

Namjoon memandangi sepatu converse merah yang dikenakannya. Ia berpikir, apakah Hoseok juga mengenakan sepatu itu sejak kemarin. Lalu, pandangannya beralih pada kaki mulus gadis itu. Terus naik hingga pandangannya jatuh pada celana jeans pendek yang dipakainya. Hampir saja Namjoon mengerang melihat jeans itu memeluk pinggang Hoseok dengan ketat.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak akan bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu seharian ini." Lanjut Namjoon.

Hoseok merona. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda itu untuk menyembunyikan senyum yang menghias bibirnya. "Well, kalau kau sudah siap, kita harus segera berangkat, eoh?"

Namjoon menghilangkan segala pikiran-pikiran yang mulai memenuhi otak jeniusnya, lalu tersenyum lebar pada Hoseok. "Yeah. Kajja!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Seoul National Zoo-**

"Oh! Lihat, Namjoon-ah! Mereka sangat menggemaskan!" Hoseok memekik riang. Ia berlari kecil menuju sebuah kandang, lalu menengok ke belakang untuk tersenyum pada Namjoon. "Ayo, ke sini, Namjoon-ah! Mereka sangat—"

"Menggemaskan?" Namjoon tertawa kecil, kemudian berdiri di samping Hoseok di depan kandang. Suara tawanya semakin keras ketika Hoseok memukul lengannya karena ia telah menggoda gadis itu. Ia memandang binatang yang menangkap perhatian gadis yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Itu Panda Merah. Mereka biasanya sangat pemalu. Habitatnya cuma ada 10.000 ekor Pandan Merah dewasa di dunia. Omo! Mereka sangat lucu. Mirip sekali dengan kucing rumahan." Hoseok tersenyum lebar, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk melihat Panda Merah itu lebih dekat.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. Tersenyum pada diri sendiri saat melihat Hoseok memanggil-manggil binatang itu—mencoba menarik perhatian Panda Merah agar mereka mendekat ke arahnya. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya ketika ponselnya bergetar. Namjoon berjalan menjauh dari Hoseok. Anggota "The Family" tahu jika ia sedang kencan dengan Hoseok, lalu kenapa mereka menghubunginya?

Namjoon mengerjapkan matanya saat nama Taehyung muncul di layar ponselnya. Ia pun menggeser tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan tersebut. "Hey, man. Apa aku sudah menghubungi kekasihmu? Dia—"

" **Dimana kau dan Hoseok-noona sekarang?!"** Taehyung memotong perkataan Namjoon. Kekhawatiran yang terdengar jelas di nada suara yang biasanya ceria itu, membuat Namjoon menegang. Ia mempertajam pendengarannya dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Kebun binatang. Ada apa? Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku sedang bersama—"

" **Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan! Kalian harus pergi dari sana! Sekarang!"** Suara Taehyung meninggi. **'Andwe, Jongup! Ke kiri!'. "Tunggu sebentar, Hyung."**

Genggaman Namjoon pada ponselnya mengerat ketika mendengar Taehyung menaruh ponselnya, kemudian disusul suara tembakan. Di seberang sambungan ia dapat mendengar Jongup mengumpat.

Dengan cepat, Namjoon mengedarkan pandangannya sambil berjalan ke arah Hoseok. Melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang gadis itu.

Hoseok menoleh padanya sambil tersenyum riang, namun senyumnya pudar melihat wajah Namjoon yang sangat serius. Mata pemuda itu tidak terarah padanya melainkan memandang sekitar mereka.

"Namjoon-ah?" Panggil Hoseok. Gadis itu sudah memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah Namjoon. Punggungnya bersandar pada pagar pembatas kandang.

Namjoon menatap padanya. Tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali berkata pada ponselnya—tepatnya pada Taehyung—ketika pemuda itu sudah kembali ke saluran telepon, "What the fuck is going on, Taehyung?"

" **CC dikhianati. Kekasih Rome menjual semua informasi tentang organisasi kita!"**

"Semuanya?" Tanya Namjoon. Wajahnya pucat seketika. Matanya menatap kosong ke mata Hoseok. "Pada siapa?"

" **Pada kru baru bernama Alpha—entahlah aku lupa namanya. Dia sudah memberi informasi itu selama beberapa bulan sekarang. Changkaman."**

Lagi. Telepon itu kembali diletakkan oleh Taehyung. Suara tembakan kembali terdengar, kali ini diikuti oleh suara kaca yang pecah dan teriakan Taehyung. **'Turn fucking right, Jongup!'**

" **Saat aku dan Jongup selesai dengan pekerjaan kami, kami bertemu Zico-hyung dan kekasihnya. Mereka bilang kita semua berada dalam pengawasan geng ini. Kita semua. Cafe milik Seokjin-noona, sekolah, dan para gadis."**

Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Hoseok, memandang sekitar dengan cemas sekali lagi. "Fuck fuck fuck! Apa Boss sudah tahu? Bagaimana dengan—"

" **Belum, Hyung. Aku menghubungimu dulu. Mereka tidak tahu dimana kita tinggal. Kami tidak mengerti mengapa mereka tidak tahu, atau kalau mereka tahu mereka tidak mengawasi rumah kita. Mereka mengikutimu dan Noona ke kebun binatang. Kami melihat kalian di video yang tertinggal di apartemen yang diserang Zico-hyung."**

Namjoon membeku mendengarnya. Matanya menangkap dua pria mencurigakan yang berdiri di dekat kandang Panda Merah, beberapa meter dari tempar ia dan Hoseok berada saat ini. Kedua pria itu baru saja memasuki area Panda ini, dengan kacamata hitam menutupi mata mereka.

Namjoon perlahan menarik Hoseok menjauhi mereka. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari pria lain yang mengawasi mereka, namun nihil. Hanya ada dua pria itu.

"Kututup teleponnya sekarang, V. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi kalau bisa." Kata Namjoon lirih.

" **Araseo. Aku akan menghubungi Boss sekarang. Aku harus memastikan sesuatu dulu. Dia akan—"**

"Jangan khawatir. Dia menginap di Cottage semalam. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Setelah mendengar helaan nafas lega dari Taehyung, Namjoon segera memutus sambungan mereka. Ia mengecup kening Hoseok sambil melirik ke arah dua pria yang kini mendekat pada mereka. Ia berbisik di telinga Hoseok, "Kita harus pergi dari sini. Mianhae."

Hoseok mengangguk, rasa penasaran masih terpancar di matanya, tapi ia mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Namjoon. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengaitkan jari-jarinya ke tangan Namjoon. Mengecup bibir pemuda itu dan menariknya menuju pintu keluar. "Ayo, Chagi! Aku ingin melihat bayi-bayi binatang di sini!"

Namjoon mengerjapkan matanya sebelum memutuskan untuk ikut ambil peran. Ia tertawa keras sambil mengelus kepangan rambut Hoseok. "Sabar, Sayang. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk menjelajah."

Hoseok menggenggam erat tangan Namjoon ketika mereka berhasil mencapai pintu keluar dan berbelok ke kiri menuju tempat perawatan bayi binatang. Ia menoleh ke belakang setelah mereka melewati dinding pembatas tiap area. Ia tercekat saat dua pria itu berjalan cepat mengikuti mereka. Gadis itu kembali menoleh pada Namjoon saat pemuda itu meremat tangannya pelan.

Namjoon memberikan senyum untuk menenangkannya. "Lari, Hoseok. Ikuti aku. Cepat!"

Hoseok tidak pernah seyakin ini untuk mengikuti orang lain sebelumnya. Ia berlari cepat bersama Namjoon. Tangan besar pemuda itu masih terus menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Seolah takut jika ia melepaskannya, maka Hoseok akan menghilang untuk selamanya.

Hoseok sedikit limbung saat mereka berbelok tajam, namun dengan segera ia menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Ia bersyukur pada latihan tari yang selalu ia lakukan yang membuat tubuhnya lentur. Hoseok kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Namjoon yang memimpin sedikit di depannya, tidak menghiraukan suara orang berlari di belakang mereka.

Yup, dua pria itu mengejar mereka berdua. Hoseok tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini, tapi apapun itu pasti sesuatu yang buruk karena membuat Taehyung sampai menelpon dan Namjoon jadi sangat gelisah. Ia jadi ikut gelisah memikirkan dirinya, Taehyung dan Jongup, dan tentu saja Namjoon.

Hoseok memekik tertahan ketika melihat Namjoon mengeluarkan pistol dari balik bajunya. Perlahan pemuda itu melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Hoseok untuk membidik. Suara tembakan di udara membuat orang-orang di kebun binatang itu berlarian ke sana-kemari.

Namjoon tersenyum lebar saat salah satu dari dua orang yang membuntutinya terjebak di antara kerumunan orang-orang itu. Ia segera menyimpan senjatanya dan kembali menggenggam tangan Hoseok sebelum berlari. Kali ini mereka berlari menuju parkiran. Namjoon mengumpat karena ia baru sadar jika saat ini mereka berada di sisi lain parkiran dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya.

Ketika mereka sampai di parkiran, Namjoon hampir saja bernafas lega saat tidak melihat ada yang menunggu mereka di sana. Ia menarik Hoseok untuk berhenti sejenak. Mendorongnya agar bersembunyi di sisi bangunan, dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah parkiran untuk melakukan double-check sebelum menuntun Hoseok keluar dengan hati-hati.

Rasa lega yang tadi memenuhi hati Namjoon segera sirna ketika sebuah peluru ditembakkan ke aspal tepat di samping kakinya. Ia segera mendorong Hoseok untuk bersembunyi di belakang sebuah mobil. Namjoon mengintip untuk melihat dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya, berpikir bagaimana caranya ia dan Hoseok bisa sampai sana tanpa tertembak.

Namjoon menatap Hoseok dan merasa ingin sekali memukul orang-orang yang telah membuat gadis itu terlibat. Hoseok terlihat kacau, antara ketakutan dan juga bertekad untuk tegar. Gadis itu juga sedang menatapnya. Ia tiba-tiba mengerti mengapa semua orang sangat ngotot mengirim pendamping untuk mengikuti tiga gadis itu. Ia juga mengerti kenapa mereka akan mengantar sendiri ketiga gadis itu.

Namjoon berharap Hoseok dan adik-adiknya tidak terlibat ke dalam masalah mereka. Ia benar-benar bisa mati jika terjadi sesuatu pada tiga kakak-beradik itu, terutama Hoseok. Ketika keadaan menjadi hening, Namjoon melongokkan kepalanya ke atas mobil. Kepalanya hampir saja tertembak jika saja ia tidak memiliki refleks yang bagus untuk segera menunduk. Ia membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke body mobil sambil memaki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

Hoseok menatapnya intens, tetap terdiam agar pikiran Namjoon tidak teralihkan. Ketika pemuda itu mulai membenturkan kepalanya pada body mobil, ia menyentuh pundaknya. Keningnya berkerut saat merasakan tubuh Namjoon yang menegang.

"Rileks, Namjoonnie. Dari apa yang Junhong katakan padaku, kalau kau terlalu tegang, kau akan mengacaukan semuanya." Kata Hoseok menenangkan.

Namjoon menatapnya intens sebelum otot-ototnya mengendur di bawah sentuhan gadis itu. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Hoseok, cukup untuk menampilkan dimple yang sejak pertama mereka bertemu sudah menarik perhatian Hoseok padanya. "Tetaplah menunduk dan jangan bergerak sampai aku memperbolehkanmu, araseo?"

Belum sempat Hoseok merespon perkataan Namjoon, sebuah mobil tampak melakukan drifting di area parkir, menyerempet dua mobil yang sejak tadi menembaki Namjoon dan Hoseok, lalu berhenti di depan mereka berdua.

Pintu tengah terbuka, menampakkan sosok Taehyung yang berteriak pada mereka. "Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil!"

Taehyung dan Namjoon dengan segera melindungi Hoseok dan satu sama lain saat gadis itu berlari ke dalam mobil. Jongup segera menancap gas bahkan sebelum badan Namjoon masuk ke dalam mobil sepenuhnya. Meluncur keluar dari kebun binatang. Mereka benar-benar bersyukur karena semua mobil anggota "The Family" dilapisi anti peluru.

Namjoon mengecek keadaan Hoseok dengan intens dan terkesan berlebihan hingga gadis itu merasa gerah sendiri. Ia menampik tangan Namjoon. "Namjoon! Aku baik-baik saja! Kau melindungiku tadi. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin? Oh my God! Aku membuatmu jadi sasaran tembakan. Holy shit! Junhong akan membunuhku. Adik-adikmu akan membunuhku. Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri." Racau Namjoon. Tangannya kembali berusaha untuk menggapai Hoseok. "Kau yakin kau benar-benar—"

"Yah! Namjoon!" Hoseok kembali menepis tangannya. Gadis itu menangkup pipinya, kemudian menatapnya tepat di mata. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tahu resiko didampingi oleh "The Family". Aku tahu resiko hanya pergi berdua denganmu dan meninggalkan adik-adikku sendirian bersama anggota "The Family" yang lain. Aku tidak bodoh, Namjoon. Aku bisa membuat keputusan tanpa meminta bantuan siapapun. I'm fine! Berhentilah meracau! Kau bertingkah seperti seorang wanita, yang sebenarnya itu adalah tugasku. Aku yang seharusnya mengkhawatirkanmu! Kau yang hampir saja tertembak tadi. Dan juga, kau berdarah. Saat kita sampai di tempat aman nanti, aku akan mengobatinya."

Namjoon menyeka luka di dahinya. "Aku baik—"

"Aku. Akan. Mengobatinya. Saat. Kita. Sudah. Aman. Mengerti?" Hoseok menekankan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Tangannya menekan pipi Namjoon lumayan keras hingga pemuda itu merasa sedikit kesakitan. Senyuman lebar terpatri di bibirnya saat Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Ia memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup ujung hidung Namjoon.

Jongup terkikik geli melihat interaksi keduanya. Ia melirik Namjoon dari kaca spion. Hyungnya itu terlihat malu sekali, sedangkan Noonanya tersenyum lebar. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, menahan senyumnya agar tidak terlalu lebar. "Hyung, yang lain sudah menunggu kita di Cottage."

Raut wajah Namjoon berubah serius saat ia beralih menatap Taehyung. "Good. Saat kita kembali nanti, kuharap kita akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan bagaimana mengatasinya."

Dua pemuda di kursi depan mengangguk. Taehyung menatap ke luar jendela. Mengecek apakah ada yang mengikuti mereka atau tidak. "Yeah. Hopefully."

 **-TBC-**

 **Author's Note:** Hai...! dari sini konfliknya dimulai. Maaf baru bisa update dan maaf juga kalo adegan actionnya kurang seru. Habis lagi agak susah bayanginnya hehe. Makasih yang udah doain biar cepet sembuh. Duh, bahagianya punya temen-temen kayak kalian hehe. Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini.

Terima kasih yang udah sempet mampir buat baca, review, follow sama favorite ff ini.

With Love,

 **Aiko**


	11. Chapter 10 : Mental Breaker

**THE FAMILY**

 **Cast :** BTS, BAP, Block B (cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu)

 **Main Pairs :** NamSeok, Yoonmin, TaeKook, 2Jin, BangLo, DaeJae, HimUp, and others

 **Genre :** Romance, Action, Friendship

 **Rating :** M (for some violent scenes, curses words, and maybe NC later)

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, Typo(s)

 **Disclaimer :** The story plot belongs to foxxfang756. I just translate the story from English to Indonesia. You can visit the original story in story/view/791439/the-family-blockb-yoonmin-bap-genderswap-taekook-namseok

 *** Member Genderswitch :** BTS' Jin, J-Hope, Jimin, Jungkook, BAP's Himchan, Youngjae, Junhong, Block B's Kyung, Yukwon

 **** Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook** di sini ceritanya **saudara kandung (Jung bersaudara)**

 **Note :** Hai, chingudeul. Karena banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dari kalian, aku di sini mau jawab pertanyaan itu secara general.

 ***** **Siapa itu "The Family"? Mereka itu apa sih sebenernya?** Jawabannya, "The Family" adalah anggota inti dari BPB. Kalian bisa menyebut BPB sebuah geng yang tergabung di dalam sebuah organisasi mafia yang terdiri dari tiga geng besar, yaitu BPB (gabungan member BAP dan BTS ditambah Kidoh ToppDogg), BlockB, dan juga CC (C-Clown). Masing-masing geng punya anggota inti dan anak buah biasa.

 **** Apa peran BlockB di ff ini?** BlockB berperan sebagai sekutu sekaligus pendiri organisasi mafia ini bersama dengan BPB. Kedua geng itu udah saling kenal dan percaya satu sama lain bahkan sebelum mereka mendirikan organisasi ini.

Kalau kalian baca dengan seksama, chapter ini juga udah bisa menjelaskan jawaban dari pertanyaan kalian itu. Misal masih ada yang bingung, tanya aja sama aku melalui review, atau kalau mau pm juga nggak apa-apa. Hehe. Yaudah selamat membaca. Semoga kalian suka chapter ini.

Happy reading~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-The Family's Cottage-**

Yoongi menatap ke luar jendela. Tidak menghiraukan Yongguk yang berteriak entah pada siapa di telepon. Ia tidak heran ketika pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya itu melempar ponselnya ke dinding hingga hancur setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar suara isak tangis dari arah sofa yang diduduki oleh Jimin dan Jungkook. Menoleh untuk menatap kedua gadis itu. Terlihat jelas dari mata mereka yang merah dan bengkak bahwa mereka sudah menangis sejak entah berapa lamanya. Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya ketika Jimin mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

Junhong mendekati mereka dan duduk di samping Jungkook. Gadis itu mengambil tangan Jungkook yang melingkar di lengan Jimin, tersenyum kecil saat Jungkook menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Eonni akan baik-baik saja. Namjoon-oppa tidak akan membiarkan hal yang buruk menimpanya. Bahkan walaupun ia tidak tertarik pada Eonni sekalipun, ia akan tetap melindunginya." Ujar Junhong menenangkan.

Jimin menyunggingkan senyum miris padanya. "Kami tahu, Junhong-ah. Kami tahu Namjoon-oppa akan melindungi Eonni. Tapi kami tidak bisa tenang sebelum kami melihat keadaan Eonni dengan mata kepala kami sendiri."

Junhong mengangguk mengerti. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook yang masih terdiam. Memandang Yongguk yang berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrika, Hyosang yang sedang menenangkan Seokjin yang khawatir. Ia beralih menatap dapur, melihat Youngjae yang berada di depan kompor. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika gadis itu akan memasak untuk semua orang ketika ia sedang marah. Daehyun duduk di meja counter dapur, memandangi setiap pergerakan kekasihnya itu.

Junhong mengernyitkan dahinya saat Himchan menatapnya dengan ponsel yang berada di genggaman dan matanya yang berair. Wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat Junhong ikut memandangi ponselnya. Menunggu telepon dari yang lain karena sekarang mereka tidak akan bisa menghubungi Yongguk—ingat, ponsel pria itu sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Semua orang di ruang tamu terkejut mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk keras. Secara bersamaan, mereka menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu sebelum beralih menatap Yongguk. Pria itu mengisyaratkan agar semuanya berdiri. Para pria menyiapkan senjata mereka.

Junhong dengan cepat menggandeng Jimin dan Jungkook ke dapur dimana Himchan dan Seokjin sudah bergabung dengan Youngjae. Mereka menatap pintu masuk Cottage dengan cemas. Rumah ini adalah tempat yang paling aman untuk mereka, tapi dengan adanya sekutu yang mengkhianati mereka, tempat ini terasa tidak aman lagi.

Yongguk berjalan menuju pintu dengan hati-hati. Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya, mengecek apakah para gadis sudah berada di tempat yang tidak terjangkau tembakan. Ia mengangkat pistolnya ke depan ketika ada ketukan lagi di pintu—kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Hyosang berjalan ke arah jendela, mengintip ke luar dan menghela nafas lega. Ia menurunkan pistolnya ke sisi tubuhnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Itu V dan Pup. Mereka membawa Monster dan Seok."

Junhong harus mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Jungkook dan Jimin agar mereka tidak langsung berlari ke arah pintu. Ia menatap Himchan untuk meyakinkan bahwa Eonninya itu juga tidak langsung berlari ke sana.

Himchan menatap intens pintu depan, menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas agar pintu itu cepat terbuka. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap berdiri di dapur bersama yang lain. Mengerti untuk tidak membuat pergerakan jika Yongguk belum memperbolehkannya—walaupun di hatinya ia sedang berteriak untuk memastikan dongsaengnya baik-baik saja, begitu juga dengan Jongup.

Yongguk menyalakan intercom-nya, mengaturnya menjadi loudspeaker agar yang lain juga dapat percakapan mereka. Ia mendengarkan cerita Taehyung dan Jongup tentang bagaimana sebisa mungkin mereka tidak membiarkan seorangpun mengikuti mereka. Semua anggota tahu Jongup adalah pengemudi handal. Well, pemuda itu adalah main speed driver "The Family". Ia tahu semua jalanan di Seoul—bahkan di Korea, seperti ia mengetahui semua tentang Himchan.

Meskipun begitu, Yongguk tidak menurunkan senjatanya. Menatap Hyosang hingga pemuda itu kembali mengangkat senjatanya. Yongguk menatap intercom. "Kalian sendirian?"

"Ne, Hyung. Well, di sini ada Namjoon-hyung dan Hoseok-noona—"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku, V." Desis Yongguk. Ia benar-benar tidak suka sikap Taehyung yang selalu bercanda bahkan ketika keadaan genting seperti ini.

Taehyung terdiam beberapa menit. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk berbicara, nada suaranya terdengar dingin, sedingin saat pertama kali ia datang sebagai anggota "The Family" beberapa tahun lalu. Ketika ia tidak segan-segan menodongkan pisau ke leher seseorang dengan seringaian terpasang di wajah datarnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan membiarkan seseorang mengikutiku ke sini? Dimana Jungkook aman? Dimana "keluargaku" aman?"

Yongguk menghembuskan nafasnya, menatap ke daour sekali lagi. Gadis-gadis itu terlihat sangat cemas. Suara ketukan pintu kembali membuat Yongguk menatap ke depan. Kali ini giliran Jongup yang berkata dengan nada yang lebih tenang dari Taehyung.

"Hyung. Boss. Kami tidak akan pernah menempatkan "keluarga" kami ke dalam bahaya besar seperti ini. Kami berputar-putar selama dua jam agar mereka kehilangan jejak sebelum kembali ke sini. Kau tahu itu."

Yongguk menghela nafasnya entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya hari ini. Ia membuka kunci rantai, gembok dan memutar kunci pintu. Membuka pintunya untuk keempat orang itu. Sebelum ia bisa berkata apa-apa, ia sudah di dorong ke samping oleh Hoseok.

Gadis itu segera berlari ke arah adik-adiknya. Memeluk keduanya sebelum menatap mereka dengan intens. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengecek apakah ada luka di tubuh adik-adiknya. Nihil. Ia bernafas lega karena tidak menemukan satupun luka di tubuh mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menelpon Namjoon, Taehyung memang langsung menghubungi Yongguk. Menjelaskan bahwa mereka selama ini sudah diawasi dan Yongguk langsung menyuruh semua anggota "The Family" untuk berkumpul di Cottage. Cottage ini adalah tempat paling aman untuk anggota inti BPB dan BlockB. Mereka tidak pernah memberi tahu CC tentang keberadaan Cottage ini. Bukannya karena BPB dan BlockB tidak percaya pada mereka, tapi, well, mereka hanya belum bisa percaya saja.

BlockB dan BPB sudah bersekutu sejak awal pembentukan organisasi mafia mereka. Ketika itu hanya ada Zico dan Minhyuk saja yang menjalankan BlockB, sedangkan di pihak BPB dijalankan oleh Yongguk dan Hyosang, ditambah kakak laki-laki Zico yang memback-up mereka di pihak hukum.

Cottage ini dibuat untuk melindungi kekasih mereka. Zico dan Yongguk memiliki banyak musuh—bahkan mereka semua punya. Sekarang ada lagi masalah pengkhianatan yang membuat mereka semakin paranoid. Wakil Rome itu tahu jika Kyung dan Junhong sangat berarti bagi kedua leader itu—bahkan melebihi nyawa mereka sendiri.

Yongguk sudah menghubungi Zico dan sekarang pemuda itu bersama anggota utamanya sedang menuju ke Cottage. Yongguk berharap mereka membawa informasi lebih lanjut tentang kejadian ini.

Ketika pintu terbuka lebar, Jongup tidak ragu-ragu untuk berjalan cepat menuju Himchan. Saat mereka berada di apartemen yang telah diserbu oleh Zico, disuguhkan video live dan rekaman yang sudah lama—di sana ada video yang direkam saat seseorang mengikuti Himchan dari satu toko ke toko lain, dari hotel satu ke hotel lain, dari satu acara ke acara lain—ia merasakan amarah meletup-letup di dadanya, bahkan di seluruh tubuhnya.

Hatinya berhenti berdetak saat ia menonton salah satu video dimana di dalam video itu, Himchan keluar dari cafe milik Seokjin dengan bibiryang dikerucutkan. Gadis itu sibuk mengetik nomor—yang ia tahu betul adalah nomornya—di layar ponselnya. Jongup masih ingat pesan suara yang ditinggalkan oleh Himchan untuknya saat itu.

Jongup segera memeluk Himchan erat sesampainya ia di dapur. Ia menghela nafas lega saat wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu membalas pelukannya. Tangannya yang bergetar menggenggam erat bagian belakang jaket hitam yang dipakai Jongup sejak ia pergi untuk menjalankan tugas.

Jongup memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di sepanjang leher Himchan. Mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa pernah ingin melepaskannya barang sedetikpun. Himchan tidak memprotes. Wanita itu malah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongup dengan mata tertutup. Merasa lega karena bisa berada dalam pelukan lelaki yang menjadi kekasihnya ini.

Himchan tahu kehidupan mereka memang dipenuhi hal-hal yang berbahaya, tapi ia tidak pernah bisa berhenti mencemaskan Jongup. Bagaimana ia melakukan adegan tembak-tembakan. Bagaimana Jongup mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat cepat. Berbelok seperti aksi jungkir balik itu tidak akan membunuhnya. Tidak pernah berhenti merasa lega ketika pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu pulang ke rumah, walaupun dengan luka dan darah dimana-mana, setidaknya ia selamat dan masih bisa ia rasakan kehadirannya.

Taehyung dan Namjoon memperhatikan semua orang saling berinteraksi satu sama lain ketika Yongguk kembali menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Pemimpin mereka itu berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di sana. Melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar tubuh Junhong—yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya untuk duduk di kursi malas. Menatap Jungkook ketika gadis itu meninggalkan Hoseok yang kini mulai sibuk untuk mengobati Namjoon.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kakak sulungnya itu. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taehyung. Ia menatap pemuda itu intens sebelum menghembuskan nafas lega.

Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook. Matanya tertutup nyaman saat merasakan jari-jari Jungkook bergerak memainkan helaian rambutnya. Tanpa membuka mata atau menatap Jungkook, ia berkata, "Aku lega kau baik-baik saja, Kookie-ah."

"Kami tidak secara langsung berada dalam bahaya, Oppa. Kalian yang berhadapan langsung dengan maut." Desis Jungkook sambil sedikit menjambak rambut Taehyung hingga pemuda itu kesakitan. "Kenapa kau ke apartemen itu dulu? Kenapa tidak langsung pulang ke rumah?"

"Kami harus memastikan apa yang dimaksud Kyung-noona tentang kami diawasi. Kami tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi." Taehyung mencoba menenangkan Jungkook. Menyembunyikan fakta bahwa acara memata-matainyalah yang membuat Hyung dan Noonanya diikuti dan diserang saat sedang berkencan.

"Kau bisa saja terbunuh. Aku tahu seperti apa kehidupanmu, tapi kau membuat keputusan yang bodoh dan kau—"

"Kami selamat, Jungkook-ah. Kami menyelamatkan Noona dan Hyung juga. Kalian berada di tempat yang aman. Kupikir kami tidak membuat pilihan yang salah." Potong Taehyung.

Pemuda itu memandang sekeliling. Melihat Jongup dan Himchan yang masih setia berpelukan. Mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain dan Himchan tersenyum setiap kali Jongup membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

Matanya beralih pada Hoseok yang sedang menarik Namjoon agar duduk di salah satu kursi di dapur. Youngjae memberikan kotak P3K pada gadis itu. Hoseok mulai membersihkan luka Namjoon yang ia dapat karena berguling di aspal dan peluru yang hampir saja tertanam di kepalanya—ia beruntung peluru itu hanya menggores dahinya.

"Setidaknya kami masih hidup, jadi semuanya baik-baik saja." Lanjut Taehyung.

Jungkook menatapnya sedih. Ia menggigit bibirnya sebelum bersandar pada Taehyung. "Ini bukan akhir dari apa yang terjadi hari ini, 'kan, Oppa?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu, Kookie-ah." Jawab Taehyung dengan jujur.

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu saat kembali terdengar suara ketukan. Ia mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Semuanya sudah ada di sini, 'kan? Lalu, siapa yang mengetuk pintu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bang! Buka pintunya!" Suara Zico terdengar diikuti oleh suara pintu diketuk—lagi. "Hyung bersama kami. Kami yakin 150% kami tidak diikuti."

"Benar-benar yakin kalian tidak diikuti?" Tanya Yongguk sedikit berteriak. Ia sudah malas berdiri, lagipula sudah terlalu nyaman dengan Junhong yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Aku bersama Kyung. Apa kau pikir aku akan membahayakannya?" Geram Zico.

Yongguk menghela nafasnya. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Kyung itu adalah harta paling berharga bagi Zico. Sama halnya arti Junhong untuknya. Pria itu mengisyaratkan pada Hyosang untuk membuka pintu.

Zico tersenyum lebar pada Hyosang saat pemuda seumurannya itu membuka pintu. Walaupun ia tersenyum, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keceriaan di wajahnya ketika ia menyuruh Kyung masuk ke dalam Cottage terlebih dahulu. Yukwon mengikuti di belakangnya dengan sedikit dorongan dari Minhyuk.

Zico menunggu sampai semua anggota intinya, termasuk kakak laki-lakinya, masuk ke dalam sebelum ia juga memasuki rumah itu. Mengunci pintu seperti semula. Ia bersandar pada pintu, memandangi anggota-anggotanya yang mendudukkan diri di ruang tamu, lalu tersenyum pada anggota "The Family".

"Kim Ssaem? Apa yang songsaengnim lakukan di sini?" Tanya Jungkook dengan suara lantang dari tempat duduknya. Ia menatap guru tarinya dengan pandangan terkejut.

Jimin—yang mendengar nama gurunya dipanggil—segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah wanita itu. Ia sedang sibuk memandangi ponselnya tadi, jadi tidak begitu memperhatikan orang-orang yang memasuki Cottage ini. Dan pertanyaan Jungkook tadi membuatnya sedikit bingung.

Yukwon menatap Jungkook dan Jimin bergantian sebelum akhirnya memekik senang dan segera duduk di samping Jimin. "Aigoo! Lihatlah, Hyukkie! Mereka adalah murid kesayanganku! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?! Maksudku, aku tahu Junhong, Jongup dan Taehyung adalah bagian dari "The Family" dan aku juga tahu kalau Taehyung feels something for Jungkook. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengira kalian akan berada di Cottage!"

Jimin tersenyum dan memeluk gurunya itu. Ia tertawa mendengar celotehannya. Seorang pria mendekat ke arah mereka. Membuat perhatian Jimin tercurah pada pria tampan itu.

Yukwon tersenyum pada pria itu. Menepuk sofa di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan agar pria itu duduk di sampingnya. "Minhyuk-oppa, ini adalah Jiminie. Jung Jimin."

"Dancer berbakat yang tidak sadar kalau dirinya cantik?" Pria itu—Minhyuk—tersenyum sambil menunjuk gadis di pelukan kekasihnya. Yukwon mengangguk membenarkan. Membuat wajah Jimin menjadi merah karena malu. "Lalu, kalau aku tidak salah, berarti yang bersama V itu adalah muridmu yang paling nakal, Jung Jungkook?"

"Mwo?!" Pekik Jungkook. Ia menatap Yukwon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian beralih pada Taehyung. "Apa aku nakal, Oppa?"

"Eoh." Jawab Taehyung sambil mengangguk. Ia tersenyum geli ketika Jungkook mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dari gadis itu. Gadis itu tambah cemberut, wajahnya pun memerah, saat Taehyung bukannya menjauh malah merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jungkook.

"Anda membicarakan murid Anda di rumah?" Kini giliran Hoseok yang bertanya. Ia tersenyum lebar ke arah Yukwon saat mantan gurunya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan syok. Hoseok tidak beranjak dari tempatnya di dapur untuk mengobati Namjoon yang ternyata juga terkena goresan peluru yang cukup dalam di punggungnya.

Yukwon mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kembali memekik senang. Ia segera berlari kecil ke dapur dan memegang kedua bahu Hoseok. "Lama tidak bertemu, Hoseok-ah!"

"Murid kesayanganmu dulu?" Minhyuk bertanya, menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ia sudah duduk di samping Jimin dengan tangan yang diletakkan di sandaran sofa. Minhyuk menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan bertanya saat pemuda itu menatapnya tajam.

"Eum. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah mengerti alasannya." Yukwon memandang Hoseok dengan serius. Ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu gadis itu agar Hoseok dapat melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk membalut luka Namjoon. "Apa yang kau dan adik-adikmu lakukan di sini?"

Hoseok mengernyitkan dahinya. Memalingkan pandangannya dari wanita itu dan hanya fokus pada luka di punggung Namjoon. "Dari apa yang kudengar, semua orang sedang diawasi, Ssaem.

Kini giliran Kyung yang mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menatap Zico khawatir. "Aku bisa mengerti kalau yang menjadi sasaran itu Junhong, Himchan, Seokjin dan Youngjae. Bahkan Jungkook. Tapi, kalian berdua juga?"

"Mereka sangat berarti bagi Junhong. Bagi Seokjin. Bagi Himchan dan Youngjae. Mereka juga sangat berarti bagi "The Family". Mereka keluarga bagi kami. Tentu saja mereka juga termasuk." Gertak Yongguk. Pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Junhong.

Kyung mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Woah... Mianhae, Yongguk-oppa. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu. Jinjja! Aku hanya bertanya tadi. Aku tidak mengenal mereka, tapi melihat cara Kwonnie memperlakukan mereka, sepertinya mereka gadis yang baik. Aku bisa mengerti kalau mereka sangat dekat dengan anggota "The Family", tapi aku tidak habis pikir mereka juga menjadi target."

"Karena mereka tidak hanya dekat dengan kami. Mereka adalah bagian dari kami. Keluarga kami. Jungkook adalah prioritas utama dalam hidup V. Hoseok dan Namjoon sudah mulai membangun hubungan mereka. Dan Jimin juga Yoongi terlalu idiot untuk menyadari bahwa mereka sudah saling berkomunikasi selama beberap bulan belakangan menggunakan sosial media." Jelas Hyosang datar. Berkonsentrasi pada kepangan yang ia buat dengan rambut Seokjin. Ia tidak sadar bahwa sekarang semua orang di sana menatapnya bingung. Ah, kecuali dua orang—Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan benci dan Jimin yang menatap Yoongi dengan syok.

"Aku—mwo?!" Gumam Jimin. Ia menggenggam ponselnya sangat erat hingga ujung jarinya memutih sambil menatap terus Yoongi.

Yoongi—yang memang sudah emosi—segera bangkit dan berniat kembali ke kamarnya. Ia menghindari pandangan Jimin.

"Duduk, Suga!" Geram Zico sambil menatap Yoongi tajam. "Kita tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi tempramenmu."

Yongguk menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah kursi yang ditempati oleh Yoongi tadi, pertanda ia setuju dengan Zico. Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tempat semula. Ia bersedekap sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tidak ingin membuat kontak mata dengan siapapun, setidaknya untuk malam ini.

Yongguk melihat ke arah Zico dan Taewon. Mengisyaratkan pada mereka untuk mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Taewoon memandang adiknya—Zico, kemudian memutar bola matanya ketika Zico melambaikan tangannya—memberi isyarat pada Taewoon agar ia saja yang menjelaskan. Pria itu menatap Yongguk, lalu berkata,

"Aku menginterogasi pengedar narkoba beberapa minggu lalu. Dia bukan dari organisasimu, jadi aku ingin tahu apa yang dia lakukan di daerah kita ini. Sepertinya dia orang yang baru direkrut karena begitu aku tanya, dia langsung menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa berpikir. Dan dia juga mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak dia katakan. Dia mengatakan padaku kalau organisasinya bernama AlphaBat. Wakil Rome yang memang berada di sana denganku langsung menoleh mendengar nama itu disebut. Aku menyuapnyaagar memberiku informasi lebih lanjut."

Taewoon menghela nafasnya sambil memandang mereka satu persatu sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Orang itu bilang ada tiga grup yang berada di bawah pengawasan mereka, BPB dan BlockB. Dan satu lagi, well, yang satu ini adalah sebuah apartemen di lingkungan non-geng."

"Apartemen non-geng?" Namjoon menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Hoseok. Menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan khawatir.

Zico mengangguk. "Eoh. Ada masing-masing satu orang kameraman yang mengikuti kita. Mereka tahu dimana Kyung dan Yukwon bekerja. Tahu dimana Seokjin bekerja. Dimana Youngjae dan Junhong sekolah. Tapi, aku tidak 100% yakin kalau mereka mengikuti ketiga gadis ini saat mereka tidak bersama anggota BPB."

Zico menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Jungkook—karena gadis itu yang lebih dekat darinya. "Aku tidak melihat mereka di video saat sendirian. Mereka selalu bersama salah satu dari kalian."

"Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang mengancam keselamatan mereka." Tegas Junhong. Ia menatap Yongguk sebelum beralih pada ketiga Jung bersaudara itu. "Aku ingin mereka tinggal bersama kita, tapi—"

"Mereka tidak boleh bolos sekolah, Junhong-ah. Aku mengerti kalau di luar sana banyak sekali hal yang akan mengancam keselamatan mereka, tapi sampai kami memang benar-benar terpaksa harus melakukannya, mereka berdua akan tetap sekolah dan aku juga akan tetap bekerja." Ucap Hoseok. Menatap kedua adiknya sebelum menatap Junhong. Tersenyum padanya ketika ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi aku tahu kalau Hoseok-eonni tidak akan setuju kalau kita menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Aku ingin seseorang menjaga mereka sepanjang waktu." Junhong melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terpotong oleh Hoseok dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Yongguk menggesekkan ujung hidungnya di leher belakang Junhong. "Kurasa setiap wanita harus punya penjaga pribadi."

"Aku setuju. Yah, walaupun kami tidak pnya anggota wanita sebanyak kelompokmu." Minhyuk tersenyum lebar. Ia dengan sengaja mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jimin ketika menemukan Yoongi menatapnya sangat tajam—seolah ingin membunuhnya hanya dengan tatapannya itu. Menarik, pikirnya.

"Benar juga. Dan satu-satunya waktu kau dan aku tidak bersama Kwon-noona atau Kyung adalah ketika mereka bekerja." Tambah Zico. "Aku sih tidak masalah kalau harus mengikuti Kyung ke tempat kerjanya."

"Na ddo." Minhyuk kembali setuju. Ia memandang Yukwon. Seringaian tercetak di bibirnya saat wanita yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arahnya. "Kemampuan menariku tergolong lumayan. Aku yakin murid-muridmu tidak akan protes kalau aku ikut ke kelasmu."

"Lumayan?! Yah, kau itu penari hebat, Oppa. Jangan merendah." Kata Yukwon mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia melempar kekasihnya itu dengan pulpen yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, lalu melirik Yoongi. "Walaupun Anda bukan dancer yang baik, Minhyuk-ssi, tapi Anda sangat tampan. Anda bisa duduk saja di kelas dan semua perhatian akan tertuju padamu. Benar, 'kan, Jimin-eonni?"

Jimin melebarkan matanya, menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan antara tak percaya dan bingung. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Jungkook, lalu tersenyum kecil melihat kecemburuan yang tercetak jelas di wajah Yoongi dan Taehyung. "Well... Uhm, Minhyuk-ssi memang tampan."

Yongguk tertawa melihat Yoongi dan Taehyung yang cemburu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Benar-benar anak nakal. Jung Jungkook memang anak nakal. Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan pada kami?"

Taewoon yang ditanyai memandang ke arah Zico. Kemudian mereka berdua menggelengkan kepala bersamaan.

"Geurae. Aku akan menyuruh Hyosang untuk mencari beberapa bodyguard. Aku akan mempercayai setiap orang untuk menjaga Junhong setiap waktu. Siapapun yang menjadi bodyguard mereka, maka dia akan menjaga mereka saat di rumah dan juga saat bekerja, jadi—"

"Ka-kalau Yongguk-oppa tidak keberatan, kami akan tinggal di sini agar lebih mudah untuk menjaga kami. Aku tidak ingin membebani Oppa dan kurasa akan lebih mudah untuk saling menjaga kalau kita berada di satu rumah saja." Ucap Hoseok lirih, namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh seluruh orang. Ia menatap kedua adiknya sekali lagi.

Hyosang memandangi Yongguk dan tersenyum ketika pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Seokjin. "Baiklah. Karena Jongup dan Taehyung masih harus sekolah, mereka tidak bisa menjaga orang-orang di luar sekolahan. Namjoon-ah, aku ingin kau kembali ke sekolah untuk menjaga Youngjae dan Hoseok. Kalian satu tingkat, 'kan?"

Hoseok terdiam. Senyum yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya memudar. "Aku-aku sudah tidak sekolah, Kidoh-oppa. Aku keluar untuk bekerja full-time di cafe. Apa Oppa tidak ingat? Kita pernah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya."

Hyosang mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi memutuskan untuk mengangguk. "Ah, benar juga. Mian, Hoseok-ah. Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi penjagamu dan Seokjin di cafe. Karena kau baru saja menatapku seperti itu, Daehyun-ah, kau bisa menggantikan Namjoon untuk menjaga Youngjae. Dan Namjoon bisa menjaga Himchan—"

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke sekolah kalau tahu ada yang mengawasi Hime-ku di luar sana, Hyung. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku untuk terus berada di sisinya sepanjang waktu. Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengacaukan rencanamu, tapi Himchan-noona adalah hidup dan matiku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya." Tegas Jongup. Genggamannya di pinggang Himchan mengerat. Ia mengecup leher wanita itu.

"Aish, jinjja! Hoseok akan dijaga Namjoon, Jimin dijaga Yoongi, Jungkook dijaga Taehyung, Junhong dijaga Yongguk-oppa kalau dia bisa dan siapapun itu kalau Oppa tidak bisa. Himchan-eonni dengan Jongup, Youngjae dan Daehyun, dan terakhir aku dijaga oleh Sang-ie. Selama para gadis aman, mereka tidak akan bisa melawan kita. Well, memangnya siapa yang bisa melawan BPB? Tidak ada. Masalah selesai. Puas?" Geram Seokjin frustasi. Gadis itu berdiri dan memandang anggota BlockB. "Taewoon-ssi, Zico, kalau tidak ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan lagi malam ini, aku akan ke kamar duluan. Selamat malam."

Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Ia kagum pada wakilnya—Hyosang—yang bisa menemukan gadis seperti Seokjin untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Perlahan ia menurunkan Junhong dari pangkuannya, berdiri untuk merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena duduk terlalu lama. Ia pun menggandeng Junhong ke kamar mereka. "Tugas penjagaan kalian dimulai malam ini, guys."

Zico tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Yoongi dan betapa merahnya wajah ketiga gadis non-geng itu. "Sepertinya kalian mendapat teman sekamar baru."

 **-TBC-**

Terima kasih yang udah sempet baca, review, follow, dan fav fanfic ini.

 **Thanks to : E12i07G07W05 | ChimChimJimin | yoongi syubsyub | JokeMato DaeJae | riani98 | JirinHope | Linkz account | LKCTJ94 | namseokbae | Guest | Kayshone | teyung | nn | minkook94 | | amiracarlin2 | heyoyo | anthi lee | kiraa97**

With love,

 **Aiko**


	12. Chapter 11a : Reassurance 1: Body n Soul

**THE FAMILY**

 **Cast :** BTS, BAP, Block B (cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu)

 **Main Pairs :** NamSeok, Yoonmin, TaeKook, 2Jin, BangLo, DaeJae, HimUp, and others

 **Genre :** Romance, Action, Friendship

 **Rating :** M (for some violent scenes, curses words, and maybe NC later)

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, Typo(s)

 **Disclaimer :** The story plot belongs to foxxfang756. I just translate the story from English to Indonesia. You can visit the original story in story/view/791439/the-family-blockb-yoonmin-bap-genderswap-taekook-namseok

 *** Member Genderswitch :** BTS' Jin, J-Hope, Jimin, Jungkook, BAP's Himchan, Youngjae, Junhong, Block B's Kyung, Yukwon

 **** Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook** di sini ceritanya **saudara kandung (Jung bersaudara)**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **kiraaa97 :** iya mereka jadi temen sekamar. Biar lebih gampang jagain tiap saat. Hehehe

 **riani98 :** ciye penasaran ciyeeee *plak* ahahaha ini udah dilanjut, saengie. Na ddo saranghae 3

 **minkook94 :** buat kamu, aku panjangin dikit deh ceritanya, dikit aja ya, hihi. Aku juga gemes sendiri sama Yoongi. Rasanya pengen geplak kepalanya tuh biar dia nggak gengsian mulu. Tinggal bilang seneng aja susahnya minta ampun ya, chingu. Yup, anggota BlockB juga tinggal sama mereka, tapi rumahnya terpisah. Jadi cottagenya terdiri dari dua bangunan yang satu lebih gede dan bangunan utama (yang ditempati member BPB), terus yang satu lagi lebih kecil dan letaknya di bagian belakang bangunan utama (ditempati member BlockB). Ya gitu deh, chingu hehe

 **Kayshone :** Jin emang mengerti hati para cowok. Itu yang cowok pada kesenengan kalo gitu hihihi

 **Linkz account :** yup. Hyosang udah jadi observer dadakan dan karena info-info dari Junhong juga tuh makanya jadi ketahuan

 **JirinHope :** ahahaha betul sekali, Jirin-ah. Setiap lelaki yang hebat, pasti di belakangnya ada wanita yang selalu siap mendukung dan memberi semangat :)

 **heyoyo :** ini udah dilanjut chingu. Waaaah kamu salah paham tuh. Di sini Zico n friends sekutunya (teman baiknya) BPB kok. Yang jadi musuhnya itu AlphaBat dan nanti juga ada musuh baru yang muncul, jadi stay tune ya

 **LKCTJ94 :** sabar ya, chingu. Perjalanan Yoonmin masih panjang hehehe. Gara-gara mereka berdua juga sih pada malu ngungkapin perasaan, terlebih Yoongi tuh, huuu dasar. Oke deh chingu, selamat membaca

 **anthi lee :** yuhuu. Mereka jadi teman sekamaaaar hahaha. Duh, iya juga ya, bukan muhrim. Tapi mau gimana lagi, kan biar lebih gampang jagainnya hihihi

Happy reading~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-BangLo Side-**

"Oppa..." Panggil Junhong sambil melepas kemeja yang ia pakai. Gadis itu memunggungi Yongguk.

Yongguk bergumam. Melangkah mendekati Junhong, lalu memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. Ia menyampirkan rambut panjang Junhong ke depan dan mencium tengkuk gadis itu. Tersenyum—atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai—saat Junhong mendesah pelan, memiringkan kepalanya untuk membari pria itu akses. Ia pun dengan senang hati menghisap kulit leher Junhong, meninggalkan bekas ungu kemerahan yang menandakan kepemilikannya atas Junhong.

Junhong bergetar di dalam pelukannya sambil meremat kemejanya. Yongguk memberikan satu kecupan di bahu putih gadis itu, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap ke arahnya. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Junhong yang sangat merah. Ia pun mengecup pipi mulus Junhong gemas.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Tanyanya.

Junhong menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yongguk dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar di leher pria itu. Ia menempelkan bibir pink-nya di kulit leher Yongguk. "Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?"

Menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit, Yongguk menangkup wajah Junhong dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Mengelus pipi sediit berisi gadis itu, menatap dalam manik hitam yang memancarkan kekhawatiran sebelum memutuskan jarak di antara mereka. Ia mencium bibir Junhong dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkan kekasih hatinya.

"Namjoon, Yoongi dan Taehyung tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada mereka, Junnie. Kita akan bersama-sama menjaga mereka sepanjang hari. Hoseok juga sudah setuju untuk tinggal di sini sampai kita menemukan tempat yang aman, 'kan? Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sayang. Mereka juga bagian dari kita. Walaupun aku dan anggota laki-laki lainnya tidak dekat dengan mereka, tapi kalian—para gadis—sangat dekat dengan mereka. Kami tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa mereka. Tidak akan pernah. Lagipula, Namjoon dan Taehyung tidak akan membiarkan Hoseok dan Jungkook lepas dari pengawasan mereka." Jawab Yongguk.

Junhong menggigit bibirnya sebelum melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yongguk. Berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian mereka, ia menarik salah satu baju milik Yongguk setelah sebelumnya melepaskan celana yang ia pakai.

Yongguk mengikuti pergerakannya. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu masih memikirkan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak akan memaksanya untuk mengatakannya. Ia pun ikut melepas baju dan celananya, menggantinya hanya dengan memakai sweat-pant tanpa mengenakan kaos. Junhong lebih suka dirinya yang tidur dengan keadaan half-naked. Oppa sangat hangat tanpa memakai kaos, begitu kata Junhong dulu.

Junhong menatap cermin di pintu lemari dengan pandangan kosong ketika Yongguk berdiri di belakangnya. Pria itu menuntunnya ke ranjang mereka, menidurkan Junhong di kasur berukuran king size di tengah-tengah ruangan. Junhong bergumam senang saat tangan Yongguk bergerak untuk mengelus kakinya dan berhenti di pinggangnya. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan-kiri gadis itu.

Yongguk bergerak naik ke atas ranjang. Memenjarakan gadis itu di bawah tangannya sebelum menunduk untuk kembali mencium bibir Junhong.

Junhong tetap terdiam. Masih terlalu khawatir akan sesuatu untuk membalas ciuman Yongguk. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Yongguk memang benar. Namjoon dan Taehyung tidak akan pernah membiarkan Hoseok dan Jungkook terluka sedikitpun. Ia lebih khawatir pada Yoongi dan Jimin. Bukan, bukan khawatir akan keselamatan mereka. Hell, bahkan ia tahu Yoongi terlalu peduli pada gadis itu untuk membiarkannya terluka.

Junhong hanya khawatir pada hubungan mereka nantinya setelah kejadian Hyosang yang mengatakan pada semua orang kalau Jimin adalah Busan_Girl-nya Yoongi. Kenyataan ini masih terlalu cepat bagi mereka untuk dibeberkan sekarang.

Junhong menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatif di dalam benaknya. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Yongguk. Menyisipkan jari-jarinya di helaian rambut hitam pria itu. Ia membiarkan Yongguk menginvasi mulutnya dan menekan tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Tangannya menyusup ke dalam baju yang dipakai Junhong. Menambah panas hawa di dalam kamar ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-2Jin Side -**

Hyosang tersenyum lebar melihat Seokjin—yang memaki-maki—dari pintu masuk kamar mereka. Gadis itu mengobrak-abrik isi lemari mereka untuk mencari pakaian yang nyaman dipakai untuk tidur.

Seokjin menengok ke arah Hyosang dan menatapnya tajam. "Yah! Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Arra, arra." Jawab Hyosang masih dengan senyum di bibirnya. Ia menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan mendekati Seokjin yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pemuda itu membawa Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya, mengecup pipinya sebelum menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Ciuman lembut yang hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir penuh gadis itu. Hyosang melepaskan tautan bibirnya setelah Seokjin menjatuhkan tangannya ke sisi tubuhnya. "Ada apa, Princess?"

Seokjin selalu merona setiap kali Hyosang memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayangnya. Belum terbiasa dengan hal itu meskipun mereka sudah bersama lebih lama daripada pasangan anggota "The Family" yang lain. Ia tersenyum kecil pada pria yang ia cintai itu, dengan cepat mencuri ciuman di bibirnya. Berbalik untuk mengambil salah satu baju milik Hyosang.

Seokjin menatap ke belakang. Melihat Hyosang yang sudah melepas bajunya dan berbaring dengan menggunakan tank-top hitam dan sweat-pant. Ia berbaring di samping Hyosang. Menghela nafas pelan saat pria itu menariknya mendekat hingga tubuh mereka menempel.

"Aku hanya merasa cemas. Khawatir akan ketiga gadis itu. Khawatir akan keselamatan mereka. Aku mencemaskan Yoongi dan Jimin juga. Bagaimana kalau ucapanmu tadi berdampak buruk pada mereka? Bagaimana kalau Yoongi tidak menyukai Jimin? Jimin pasti akan sangat tersakiti. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa memaafkan Yoongi kalau dia—"

"Aigoo, Jinnie!" Hyosang terkekeh. Tangannya membekap mulut Seokjin agar gadis itu berhenti berbicara. "Breathe, Yeobo. Breathe. Sudah bisa bernafas sekarang?"

Seokjin mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hyosang itu.

"Dia itu Yoongi, Sayang. Yoongi. Pemuda yang terus-terusan bercerita tentang gadis itu setiap kita bertanya kenapa dia selalu sibuk dengan ponselnya selama beberapa bulan ini. Dia jatuh cinta, bahkan pada gadis yang belum pernah dia temui sekalipun. Ayolah, Sayang. Kau juga tahu, 'kan, bagaimana Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan pandangan penuh cintanya. Aku tahu Yoongi tahu kenyataan bahwa Jimin adalah Busan_Girl-nya tepat setelah dia kembali dari kamar mandi saat kita menonton film.

Seokjin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hyosang. Menindih kaki pria itu dengan kakinya sendiri. Ia mendongak untuk menatap kekasihnya. "Jadi, kau berpikir kalau mereka akan baik-baik saja? Karena menurutku, Jimin akan berpikir negatif dan aku tahu gadis itu sudah menyukai Yoongi dan—"

Hyosang memotong perkataannya dengan sebuah ciuman. Ia menindih tubuh Seokjin, menatapnya intens sebelum menutup matanya untuk menikmati ciuman mereka. Ia dengan perlahan memutuskan kontak bibir mereka dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Seokjin. Tidak menghiraukan protesan Seokjin tentang betapa beratnya tubuh Hyosang. "Kau tahu Yoongi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Seokjin berusaha mendorong tubuh Hyosang dari atas tubuhnya, namun nihil. Lelaki itu tidak mau menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun. Seokjin menyerah dan memutuskan untuk melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Hyosang. Ia tersenyum saat merasakan Hyosang yang tersenyum di lehernya. "Kau benar Sang-ie. Yoongi akan terus menghindari Jimin sampai gadis itu benar-benar sedih, menangis atau bahkan sampai frustasi—"

"Lalu, Yoongi akan merasa resah—karena kita semua tahu kalau dia lebih baik mati daripada membiarkan orang lain tahu dia juga peduli pada Jimin—dan dia akan mencari sebuah cara untuk menenangkannya—"

"Dan mereka akan membicarakan hal itu dan Jimin akan selalu memenangkan hati Yoongi—"

"Dan mereka berdua akan hidup bahagia!" Hyosang tertawa ketika Seokjin memukul kepala bagian belakangnya pelan. Ia bisa merasakan kalau tubuh Seojin juga bergetar karena tertawa. Hyosang bangkit dari acara menindih-Seokjin-nya, menahan berat badannya dengan kedua tangan berada di sisi kanan-kiri kepala gadisnya itu. Ia mengecup kedua pipi Seokjin, keningnya, ujung hidungnya dan terakhir bibir penuhnya.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Hubungan mereka dan juga keselamatan mereka. Entah itu Yoongi dan Jimin, Namjoon dan Hoseok, atau Taehyung dan Jungkook sekalipun. Sekarang, kau harus tidur, Princess." Lanjut Hyosang.

Seokjin bergumam pelan ketika Hyosang berbaring di sampingnya dengan tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya. Ia membalas pelukan pria itu sambil merapatkan tubuh mereka. Mengecup leher dan pipi Hyosang sekilas. Ia bersyukur Hyosang selalu ada di sisinya untuk menenangkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-DaeJae Side-**

Daehyun tersenyum melihat cara Yoongi menatap tajam lorong menuju kamar di lantai ini. Ia lalu memandangi anggota "The Family" lain yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu. Terkekeh geli melihat Taehyung yang menatap Minhyuk ketika pria itu dan Jungkook berbicara tentang tarian. Ia menggelelngkan kepalanya. Mereka terlalu mudah ditebak dan itu terkadang membuatnya kesal.

Well, Daehyun memang orang pertama yang menggoda mereka. Itu juga karena Taehyung tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan Jungkook dan juga semua orang bisa melihat ketertarikan Yoongi pada gadis yang selalu ia kirimi pesan selama beberapa bulan.

Daehyun berbalik untuk kembali melihat Youngjae, tapi senyumnya langsung menghilang begitu tahu gadis itu sudah tidak ada di dapur bersamanya. Hatinya seperti berhenti berdetak. Ia panik. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia menepuk jidatnya. Mungkin saja Youngjae sudah lebih dahulu masuk ke kamar.

Pemuda itu langsung melompat turun dari counter dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Kamarnya dan Youngjae berada di lantai dua. Setelah sampai di kamar mereka, Daehyun membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan.

"Youngjae-ah... Kau melewatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan di ruang tamu dengan bersembunyi di sini." Katanya.

"Gwaenchana. Aku yakin aku akan mendengar ceritanya besok." Balas Youngjae sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Daehyun.

Daehyun sedikit mengerutkan keningnya mendengar nada suara Youngjae yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ia memutuskan untuk menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah ranjang mereka. Merebahkan badannya untuk berbaring di kasur empuk itu.

"Tapi itu tidak semenyenangkan mendengar dan melihatnya secara langsung, kau tahu? Yoongi—dan juga Taehyung—terus saja bergantian menatap tajam pada dinding dan Minhyuk karena Jimin dan Jungkook sangat aktif berbicara dengannya. Minhyuk-hyung adalah seorang dancer terkenal dengan banyak fans. Pantas saja mereka merasa cemburu." Jelas Daehyun.

Youngjae berjalan menuju lemari, membuka pintunya dan mencari pakaian tidurnya. Ia bergumam, "Eum. Tentu saja mereka cemburu. Mereka akan menyadarinya segera."

Daehyun kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Ia segera duduk dan menatap Youngjae intens. "Youngjae-ah?"

"Ne, Oppa?" Balas Youngjae. Suara terdengar kembut namun tanpa satupun emosi di dalamnya.

Daehyun berdiri dengan cepat. Melangkah mendekati kekasihnya dengan rasa panik yang begitu terpancar di kedua boa matanya. "Jaejae?"

Youngjae membiarkan Daehyun memeluknya dari belakang. Ia tidak berbalik, tapi hanya menggenggam lengan Daehyun yang memeluknya. Daehyun menariknya lebih dekat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat merasakan tubuh Youngjae yang gemetaran di pelukannya. Ia pun menuntun Youngjae untuk duduk di ranjang dan berlutut di hadapan gadis itu.

Daehyun menggenggam tangan Youngjae dan mengelusnya. Hatinya terasa begitu nyeri melihat mata gadis yang dicintainya itu berkaca-kaca. Ia kembali membawa Youngjae ke dalam pelukannya. "Jaejae? Wae geurae? Kau baik-baik saja tadi. Ada apa, Sayang?"

Youngjae terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum membalas pelukan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya beberapa bulan itu. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Daehyun. Air matanya menetes membasahi kaos yang dipakai pemuda itu di bagian pundak.

Daehyun sangat tidak suka pada orang-orang yang cengeng. Tapi, ini lain. Yang menangis di depannya adalah Youngjae. Youngjae-nya. Belahan jiwanya. Melihat Youngjae yang seperti ini membuatnya merasa sangat sakit. Bahkan ia merasa seperti mau mati. Youngjae biasanya adalah gadis yang terkuat di antara empat gadis anggota "The Family". Menjadi kakak yang baik untuk adik-adiknya, menjadi adik yang semestinya bagi kakak-kakaknya. Ia tidak mudah menangis. Dan ketika ia menangis, itu membuat Daehyun benar-benar sakit.

Daehyun mengelus punggungnya pelan, membisikkan kata-kata penenang di telinga gadis itu agar ia mau mengatakan ada apa sebenarnya. Ia benar-benar ingin menghilangkan kesedihan Youngjae, membuat Youngjae tersenyum lagi, membuat gadis itu memarahinya karena kelakuan kekanakkannya.

Ia berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat wajah Youngjae, namun gadis itu menekan kukunya di pundak Daehyun sambil mengeluarkan suara rengekan. Seolah ia tak ingin Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya. Menghela nafas, Daehyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Mencium puncak kepala gadis itu berkali-kali sambil menggumamkan kata-kata untuk menenangkannya.

Daehyun tersenyum lembut ketika Youngjae merenggangkan genggamannya. Ia pun menarik Youngjae agar ikut berdiri bersamanya. Ia mencium bibir Youngjae dengan lembut selama beberapa detik. Setelah ia memutuskan tautan bibir mereka, ia membantu Youngjae melepaskan baju dan celana jeans-nya, menyisakan tank-top dan celana dalamnya saja.

Dengan segera, ia pun ikut melepas kaos dan celana panjangnya dan nerencana hanya tidur dengan boxernya saja. Ia menuntun Youngjae naik ke kasur. Mendudukkan Youngjae di pangkuannya dengan posisinya sendiri yang bersandar ke kepala ranjang.

Youngjae duduk menyamping di pangkuan Daehyun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang kekasihnya itu. Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi mulusnya dan menetes di dada Daehyun. Membuat pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi, Jaejae-ah." Kata Daehyun lirih.

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya. Isakan tangis masih terdengar dari bibir penuhnya. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dengan tidak memikirkan apapun, namun hal itu sia-sia. Ia terus dihantui oleh pikiran-pikirannya saat ini. Ia kembali menangis—kali ini lebih keras—dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat bahu Daehyun.

"I-ini semua hiks sa-salahku hiks, Dae. Aku hiks hiks aku—"

"Sssshh... Uljima, Youngjae-ah. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, Sayang. Lakukan itu untukku, eoh?" Daehyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia melakukan hal itu agar Youngjae juga mengikutinya. Dan ia berhasil. Youngjae ikut menarik dan menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan, walaupun air matanya masih terus mengalir. Daehyun pun mencium keningnya.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" Tanyanya lagi.

Youngjae kembali merengek. Satu tangannya bergerak untuk melingkari pinggang pemuda itu. "Aku-aku tidak hiks seharus—hiks—nya menjadikan Hoseok hiks temanku saat hika kami di Junior High School hiks hiks. Aku-aku hiks tidak seharusnya hiks membiarkan dia hiks—dia... Ani, mereka—"

Youngjae kembali menangis. Ia menarik lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangan yang bertumpu pada lututnya. Ia kembali berkata,

"Aku yang menyebabkan hiks hidup mereka dalam hiks bahaya! Me-mereka tidak perlu hiks mengkhawatirkan apa—hiks—pun kalau mereka tidak bertemu hiks denganku. Hoseok hiks tidak akan menjadi hiks sasaran penembakan. Itu semua hiks karena dia menjadi hiks temanku! Dan mereka hiks menjadi bagian dari "The Family" hiks sejak saat itu hiks. Aku tidak seharusnya—"

Daehyun memotong perkataannya dengan mengangkat wajah Youngjae agar sejajar dengannya. Memaksa gadis itu untuk menatap matanya ketika ia berusaha untuk menghindar. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Yoo Youngjae. Hoseok tahu apa yang akan dia hadapi saat kau mengajaknya berteman. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau kau adalah anggota "The Family" dan calon istriku. Semua orang yang melihatmu akan tahu hal itu. Hoseok punya kesempatan untuk tidak berteman denganmu, tapi dia tidak melakukannya."

Daehyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan sambil mengelus kedua pipi Youngjae dengan ibu jarinya. "Dia memilih untuk menjadi lebih dekat denganmu, dengan Junhong dan yang lainnya. Dia bahkan memperkenalkan adik-adiknya—yang sangat berharga untuknya—kepada kita semua. Dia memilih untuk bekerja di cafe milik Wakil kita dan kekasihnya. Dia memilih untuk menyukai Namjoon. Kau tidak memaksanya untuk melakukan itu semua, Jaejae. Hoseok bisa saja meninggalkan kita semua saat dia menyadari resiko bersama kita. Tapi sebaliknya, dia malah memastikan kalau kita tetap aman dan tetap berhubungan dengan Junhong dan Yongguk."

Tangisan Youngjae sedikit mereda. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha mempercayai perkataan Daehyun. "Ta-tapi—"

"Keumanhae."

Youngjae terkejut mendengar nada tegas yang dilontarkan Daehyun. Ia belum pernah mendengar Daehyun berkata begitu dingin padanya.

Daehyun mencium bibirnya dengan lembut—lagi. Berharap dapat mengeluarkan seluruh kekhawatiran yang berkecamuk di pikirannya. Ia tersenyum saat gadis itu perlahan merileks. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya setelah mengecup kecil bibir Youngjae.

"Mereka adalah bagian dari "The Family". Mereka tahu apa artinya itu. Sekarang," Daehyun menggulingkan Youngjae ke samping, lalu berbaring di sampingnya. Memeluk pinggang gadis itu dan menariknya mendekat. "Tidurlah, Jaejae. Aku sangat lelah."

Youngjae menggembungkan pipinya sebelum tersenyum kecil. ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu mengecup dada pemuda itu. Memejamkan kedua matanya memasuki alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-HimUp Side-**

Jongup mengernyitkan keningnya. Memikirkan semua perkataan hyung-nya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak suka membantah Boss dan juga Wakilnya, tapi ia lebih tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang mengawasi Hime-nya. Apa yang ia katakan pada Hyosang adalah suatu kebenaran; Himchan adalah hidupnya.

Ketika ia melihat rekaman video tentang Himchan, ia benar-benar emosi sampai-sampai Taehyung harus menyeretnya ke mobil mereka. Selain itu, Himchan adalah wanita yang paling mudah diserang. Karena gadis yang lain lebih muda darinya, mereka semua selalu dijaga oleh—paling tidak—satu anggota laki-laki inti. Himchan—yang merupakan seorang model—biasanya hanya dijaga oleh bawahan mereka saja. Namun, walaupun demikian, Jongup selalu mempercayai siapapun yang menjaga Himchan. Tapi, kali ini, cukup satu kali ini saja, Jongup ingin menjaga Himchan dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Jonguppie?" Suara lembut Himchan membangunkan Jongup dari lamunan panjangnya.

Jongup memandangi Himchan yang juga memandanginya dengan penasaran. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu mendekatkan tangan kanan Himchan—yang berada di genggamannya—ke depan wajahnya, mengecup punggung tangan wanita itu dengan lembut. Senyumnya melebar saat wajah kekasihnya itu merona. Ia melihat sekeliling. Baru sadar bahwa Daehyun dan Youngjae sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan dapur, dan menyisakan Namjoon, Hoseok, serta mereka berdua saja di dapur itu.

Jongup menggelengkan kepalanya. Senyuman tulus terukir di bibirnya melihat dua orang yang saling tersenyum dan berbisik satu sama lain itu. Ia berharap mereka cepat menjadi kekasih, walaupun kencan pertama mereka berakhir tidak terduga—tidak diharapkan—seperti tadi. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Himchan ketika wanita itu menarik tangannya menuju pintu dapur. "Ke kamar?"

Jongup mengangguk, membiarkan Himchan menuntunnya ke kamar. Ia mengucapkan selamat malam pada yang lain ketika Himchan terkikik geli diikuti yang lainnya karena Jongup hampir saja menabrak tembok. Ia merasa lega karena masalah yang mereka yang mereka hadapi sekarang, tidak menghalangi mereka untuk tetap tertawa dan bercanda satu sama lain.

Jongup kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Himchan ketika wanita itu mendorongnya masuk ke kamar, menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar mereka. Himchan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pintu dan menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Jongup melangkah mendekatinya, memeluknya pinggang rampingnya dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit wanita itu.

"Aku lega kau baik-baik saja, Hime." Lirihnya.

Himchan dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Jongup. Ia memeluk pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jongup. Air matanya—yang entah sejak kapan keluar—menetes ke leher pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya, turun hingga membasahi kerah baju yang dipakai pemuda itu.

Jongup meletakkan satu tangannya di pinggang wanita itu dan satunya lagi mengelus surai panjangnya. "Hime? Baby? What's wrong?"

Jongup terkekeh saat Himchan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu karena ucapannya teredam kaos yang ia pakai.

"Hei, Sayang, aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang kau katakan kalau kau mengatakannya di bahuku, bukan di telingaku." Katanya lagi. "Ouch!"

Himchan mencubit perutnya dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongup. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mata yang berair dan memerah. Membuat Jongup khawatir hingga ia menangkup wajah cantik wanita yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi mulusnya dengan ibu jarinya sebelum mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"Noona, katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu menangis. Aku tidak bisa membuatmu lebih baik kalau aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya." Kata Jongup khawatir.

Himchan menghela nafasnya. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya, tapi tidak sederas tadi. Ia memeluk Jongup sekali lagi. "Jonguppie... hiks ku-kudengar tadi hiks kau hampir tertem—hiks—bak. Aku... hiks aku tahu itu hika pekerjaanmu, tapi hiks aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, hiks Jongup-ah. Aku tidak bisa hiks tidak ingin hiks hidup tanpamu hiks hiks. Aku... aku selalu teringat hiks betapa cepat aku hiks kehilanganmu. A-aku—"

"Sshh, Hime, uljima. Ssshh." Jongup mengayunkan tubuh mereka berdua. Berusaha menenangkan Himchan yang berada di pelukannya. "Aku tidak ingin berjanji kalau kau tidak akan kehilangan diriku. Ssshhh, hey, dengarkan aku dulu, eoh? Aku tidak akan menjanjikan apapun yang belum tentu bisa kutepati. Tapi, aku bisa berjanji kalau aku akan selalu berjuang sampai akhir untuk kembali padamu. Aku hanya bisa menjanjikan itu. Is that okay, Hime?"

Himchan mengangguk, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aku bisa menerima itu. Aku akan menghentikan jadwalku untuk sementara sampai keadaan kembali membaik. Kau bisa tetap berangkat sekolah, Jonguppie. Aku tidak suka kau menelantarkan pendidikanmu."

Jongup mengernyitkan dahinya, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu tanpa pengawasan, Noona."

Himchan menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Nan arra. Aku yang akan menjadi stalker-mu. Aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun. Ke sekolah atau ke tempat lainnya."

"Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi stalker, Hime. Aku akan terbunuh kalau kau mengikutiku sepanjang hari—"

"Tapi, kau harus mau."

"Kau terlalu cantik. Kalau kau mengikutiku kemana-mana, akan ada gosip baru yang menyebar." Jongup menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya—menyeringai.

Himchan mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Gosip apa sih yang dimaksud Jongup? Tanyanya dalam hati. "Apa maksudmu, Uppie?"

Jongup tidak menjawab. Ia malah menggandenga Himchan ke ranjang mereka, lalu duduk di sana. Memposisikan Himchan untuk di antara kedua kakinya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya di kedua sisi pinggang wanita itu. Merasa senang saat tubuh Himchan gemetar di bawah sentuhannya. Ia mendongak, tersenyum miring melihat kekasihnya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

Jari-jari Jongup beralih untuk melepaskan satu persatu kancing baju yang dikenakan Himchan. Mengecupi setiap jengkal kulit yang perlahan mulai terekspos. Setelah semua kancing terlepas, ia kembali mengelus pinggang Himchan—kali ini tangannya menyusup ke dalam baju yang telah dibuka kancingnya.

Jongup memajukan wajahnya. Memberi kecupan di perut rata wanita itu membuat Himchan gemetar hebat. Pemuda itu selalu menyukai tubuh Himchan yang sangat sensitif. Ia berdiri, lalu mencium bibirnya sebelum berkata dengan nada serius. "Semua orang yang cukup berani—atau bodoh—untuk mendekatimu. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghancurkan mereka, Hime. Kau adalah milikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu. Aku akan menghajar mereka bahkan sampai mereka mati."

Himchan memberikan senyuman tulusnya sebelum kembali mendudukkan Jongup di ranjang dan duduk di pangkuan pemuda itu. Memposisikan kedua kakinya di samping kanan-kiri tubuh Jongup, lalu menangkup wajah Jongup di tangan kecilnya. Mengecup bibir pemuda itu selama beberapa detik. "I'm yours, Jongup. Only yours."

Jongup menggeram pelan. Ia langsung meraih wajah Himchan dan mencium bibirnya dalam-dalam. Ia melumat bibir kekasihnya, menjilat bibir bawahnya untuk meminta akses. Himchan membuka mulutnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Jongup langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat wanita itu. Meredam desahan Himchan.

Jongup menggenggam kedua sisi pinggang Himchan dan menggesekkan tubuh bagian bawah mereka. Menikmati getaran tubuh Himchan, dan desahan, serta rintihan yang ditimbulkan karena perlakuannya itu.

Jongup menjauhkan wajahnya, tersenyum saat Himchan merengek karena kehilangan bibir favoritnya. Ia beralih menuju leher gadis itu. Mengecup, menjilat dan menhisap kulit putih Himchan. Menciptakan tanda kepemilikannya di sana. Ia mengerang saat Himchan mencengkeram rambutnya dan menariknya kembali untuk berciuman. Gadis yang terpaut 5 tahun darinya itu menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga kedua alat vital mereka saling bergesekkan. Menciptakan sebuah friksi yang nikmat bagi mereka.

Jongup melepas baju Himchan, menyisakan bra yang menutupi payudara gadis itu. Himchan juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya—melepas kaos lengan panjang dan kaos dalam pemuda itu. Ia menyusuri otot-otot dada dan perut Jongup yang terbentuk sempurna dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar desahan tertahan dari bibir Jongup karena ia kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan lebih agresif.

Jongup kembali mengerang. Ia mendorong Himchan ke samping hingga gadis itu berbaring terlentang di kasur, lalu memposisikan dirinya sendiri untuk menindih Himchan. Ia memandangi tubuh mulus Himchan di bawahnya. Rok hitam dan bra hitamnya terlihat begitu kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Jongup menundukkan tubuhnya. Satu tangannya bergerak ke belakang punggung Himchan untuk melepas kaitan bra dan yang satu lagi bergerak untuk melepas rok pendek yang dipakai gadis itu. Ia kembali menghilangkan jarak antara kedua bibir mereka. Melumat, menghisap rasa manis dari bibir kekasihnya itu. Seraya melakukannya, Jongup berjanji dalam hati, apapun yang menimpa Himchan nanti, ia akan selalu berada di sisi gadis yang dicintainya itu. Tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya untuk menjaga Kim Himchan.

 **-TBC-**

 **Author's Note :** OMO! I'm sorry readers sekalian. Bulan Ramadhan gini malah bikin chapter yang semi-NC. Hahaha maaf ya. Habisnya aku bingung. Kalo dipublish nanti habis lebaran, pasti pada kelamaan nunggunya. Kalo dipublish sekarang, masih bulan Ramadhan. Tapi setelah bermeditasi *halah apaan sih* akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk publish sekarang. Hihihi.

Sebenernya chapter ini di ff aslinya terdiri dari tiga chapter, tapi karena banyak yang minta dipanjangin ceritanya, jadi aku jadiin dua chapter aja. Di chapter ini menceritakan pasangan yang memang anggota inti "The Family" dan chapter berikutnya menceritakan pasangan—atau calon pasangan—dari Jung bersaudara setelah kejadian pengkhianatan Wakil dari C-Clown.

Terima kasih yang udah sempet baca, review, follow, dan fav fanfic ini.

 **Thanks to :**

 **E12i07G07W05 | ChimChimJimin | yoongi syubsyub | JokeMato DaeJae | riani98 | JirinHope | Linkz account | LKCTJ94 | namseokbae | Guest | Kayshone | teyung | nn | minkook94 | | amiracarlin2 | heyoyo | anthi lee | kiraa97**

With love,

 **Aiko**


	13. Chapter 11b : Reassurance 2: Stop It!

**THE FAMILY**

 **Cast :** BTS, BAP, Block B (cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu)

 **Main Pairs :** NamSeok, Yoonmin, TaeKook, 2Jin, BangLo, DaeJae, HimUp, and others

 **Genre :** Romance, Action, Friendship

 **Rating :** M (for some violent scenes, curses words, and maybe NC later)

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, Typo(s)

 **Disclaimer :** The story plot belongs to foxxfang756. I just translate the story from English to Indonesia. You can visit the original story in story/view/791439/the-family-blockb-yoonmin-bap-genderswap-taekook-namseok

 *** Member Genderswitch :** BTS' Jin, J-Hope, Jimin, Jungkook, BAP's Himchan, Youngjae, Junhong, Block B's Kyung, Yukwon

 **** Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook** di sini ceritanya **saudara kandung (Jung bersaudara)**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **nn :** ini udah dilanjut :)

 **minkook94 :** ahahaha maaf maaf. Aku emang lagi nekad nih hehe. Sesuai permintaan, chapter ini lebih panjang lagi. Santai, minkook-ah, minhyuk udah nikah sama yukwon kok. Jadi dia nggak bakal ngerebut siapapun. Hihi

 **Linkz account :** aku bawa jung bersaudara... selamat membaca :)

 **riani98 :** ini udah dilajut, saengie. Duh, kamu seharusnya masih di bawah umur. Nggak boleh baca chapter ini hihihi.

 **Kayshone :** iya gapapa kok. Sesuai permintaan hari ini aku update lagi. Hehe

 **kiraaa97 :** hihihi maaf nih bulan puasa malah update-nya yang kayak begini. Ini udah update, chingu :)

 **JirinHope :** aduh aduh, mian Jirin-ah. Rate M nya emang gara-gara itu sih, tapi sebenernya adegan kekerasannya masih nanti-nanti munculnya dan saat ini rate M nya buat adegan NC dulu hehehe

Happy reading~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-NamSeok Side-**

Hoseok tersenyum saat memberikan kaos Namjoon—yang tadi ia lepas—setelah selesai membalut luka pemuda itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Namjoon hanya memegang kaos itu tanpa berniat untuk memakainya. Hoseok melangkahkan kaki menuju meja counter dan bersandar di sana. Membuka telinganya lebar-lebar untuk mencuri dengar percakapan adik-adiknya dengan kekasih guru mereka itu.

Gadis delapan belas tahun itu memutuskan untuk duduk di meja. Merasa lega karena tidak ada Youngjae dan Seokjin yang akan memarahinya. Ia menyilangkan kakinya, menatap Namjoon dengan senyuman manis saat pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya dan berdiri di sampingnya. Namjoon ikut memandangi orang-orang di ruang tamu sebelum berbincang-bincang dengan maknae BlockB—P.O.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan menuju tangga. Dilihat dari wajahnya saja, Hoseok sudah tahu kalau pemuda itu sangat kesal. Pandangannya beralih pada sepasang kekasih—yang ia ingat bernama Zico dan Kyung—yang memanggil nama Yoongi sambil terkikik geli.

Yoongi mendesah kesal sebelum menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik untuk menatap pasangan itu. Menahan suaranya agar tidak membentak gadis itu saat ia berkata, "Mwo?"

"Bukankah tugasmu dimulai malam ini? Kalau kau meninggalkan Jimin di sini, bagaimana dia bisa menemukanmu? Atau kamarmu?" Tanya Zico sambil tersenyum lebar. Walaupun ia bukan Boss Yoongi, tapi ia tahu pemuda itu akan tetap mengikuti perintahnya.

Hoseok menahan tawanya dengan tangan yang menutupi mulut saat melihat wajah Jimin yang memerah mendengar pertanyaan Zico. Adiknya itu sedikit oleng ketika Yukwon menariknya berdiri dan mendorongnya ke arah Yoongi.

"Jangan lakukan apapun yang tidak akan kulakukan!" Pesan Yukwon pada mereka.

"Apa yang tidak akan kaulakukan? Kau akan melakukan apapun jika hanya berdua dengan Minhyuk-oppa, 'kan, Kwonnie?" Kyung tertawa mengejek dan Hoseok tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi ketika Yukwon melemparkan bantal sofa pada Kyung.

Namjoon terkekeh melihat Yoongi yang menatap tajam Yukwon sebelum berjalan menaiki tangga. Jimin mengikuti di belakangnya. Namjoon menoleh ke arah Hoseok, menyenggol pahanya dengan sikunya. Ia menunjukkan cengirannya saat gadis itu menatapnya penasaran. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah tangga, lalu berkata, "Ready for bed?"

Hoseok kembali tertawa atas pertanyaannya. Tawanya mereda saat Namjoon menatapnya tak mengerti. "Mian. Kau terdengar seperti orang tuaku saja."

Namjoon menatapnya horor. "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Perkataanmu akan selalu terngiang-ngiang di telingaku saat aku berada di dekatmu."

"Kuharap tidak seperti itu." Hoseok melompat turun dari meja counter, lalu mengikuti Namjoon ke lantai atas.

Namjoon mengangguk, lalu menolehkan kepalanya. "Kuharap juga tidak. Aku berencana menciummu dalam waktu dekat. Aku tidak ingin perkataanmu tadi membayangiku saat aku melakukannya."

Hoseok merona mendengar kata-kata Namjoon. Ia menatap pemuda itu intens yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman tampannya. Namjoon menggenggam tangannya, lalu menuntunnya ke kamar.

Hoseok tersenyum lebar. Walaupun wajahnya masih merona parah, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia sangat bahagia. Ketika Namjoon menariknya untuk memasuki kamar paling ujung di lantai dua, Hoseok tidak langsung masuk, tapi ia mengamati kamar Namjoon sesaat. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Namjoon yang kini duduk di sebuah kursi di depan meja belajar. Hoseok tersenyum padanya dan mendudukkan dirinya di meja.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Namjoon-ah?" Tanyanya saat melihat Namjoon sedikit melamun dengan raut wajah yang—entahlah—antara marah, sedih dan kecewa?

Namjoon menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih membuat senyum Hoseok sedikit menghilang. Ia kembali menggenggam kedua tangan Hoseok. Mengaitkan jemari mereka dan menempelkan genggaman tangan mereka ke matanya yang tertutup. "Maafkan aku, Hoseok-ah."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Hoseok dengan suara lirih—hampir seperti bisikan. Ia menerka-nerka apa yang Namjoon maksud. Seingatnya, Namjoon tidak pernah berbuat salah padanya.

"Karena aku, kau jadi sasaran tembak. Kau berada di luar sana karena ajakan kencanku. Aku—"

Hoseok menarik tangannya dari genggaman Namjoon, membuat pemuda mendongak untuk menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih dan kerutan di dahinya. Gadis itu mengelus rambut pirang Namjoon. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mengecup bibir Namjoon dengan lembut. Wajahnya terasa panas saat ia melakukan hal itu. Perlahan, Hoseok melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menempelkan kedua kening mereka. Menatap Namjoon tepat di matanya dan berkata,

"Aku tahu resiko jika aku pergi bersamamu, bersama kalian. Aku percaya padamu, Namjoon-ah. Kalau aku tidak percaya padamu, pada kalian, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kedua adikku di sini." Hoseok kembali mencium bibir pemuda itu ketika Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Apa yang kukatakan benar. Lagipula, kau melindungiku, 'kan?"

"Ya. Tentu saja aku melindungimu." Namjoon menatapnya intens.

Mengangguk, Hoseok menatap Namjoon ragu-ragu, namun beberapa detik setelahnya, ia turun dari meja untuk duduk di pangkuan Namjoon. Membuat pemuda itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hoseok. "See? Tidak ada alasan untukmu meminta maaf. Dan... sebelum semuanya terjadi, kau tahu, jadi sasaran tembak, berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri dan lainnya... aku menikmati kencan kita."

"Benarkah?" Namjoon merasa lega Hoseok menikmati kencan mereka, yah, walaupun dengan akhir yang tidak diinginkan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku sangat bahagia. Aku juga menikmatinya dan aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Maksudku, aku tahu kita memang belum mengenal satu sama lain tapi—"

"Junhongie selalu berkata bahwa jika kau bertemu seseorang dan merasa cocok, berapa lama kau mengenal orang itu tidaklah penting. Dan aku selalu setuju dengannya." Hoseok mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Namjoon. "Yeah, walaupun kata-kata itu lebih cocok untuk Jungkook dan Taehyung, serta Jimin dan DaeguMan yang ternyata adalah Yoongi-ssi. Kuharap hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja."

Namjoon tertawa membuat Hoseok terkejut karena seluruh badannya bergetar. "Jangan khawatir, Hoseok-ah. Yoongi-hyung sudah terlalu terobsesi pada Busan_Girl-nya sejak mereka mulai berkomunikasi. Dia selalu tersenyum saat mereka bertukar pesan singkat. Selalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri ketika dia mendapatkan perhatian gadis itu. Dia hanya sedang terkejut saat ini karena Hyosang-hyung membeberkan semuanya. Mereka akan baik-baik saja setelah Hyung mengatasi keterkejutannya. Lagipula, Yoongi-hyung tidak pernah bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jimin. Bahkan tanpa mengetahui siapa Jimin sebenarnya."

Hoseok terlihat berpikir beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk. Ia memutuskan untuk mempercayai kata-kata Namjoon. Memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat sebelum turun dari pangkuannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada lemari pakaian Namjoon dan menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

Namjoon—yang mengerti arti tatapan itu—segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju lemari. Membuka pintunya dan mengambil kaos berukuran besar dan sebuah sweat-pant untuk Hoseok. Setelah memberikan pakaian itu padanya, ia kembali beralih pada lemari. Tangannya—yang terulur untuk mengambil sweat-pant untuk dirinya sendiri—terhenti di udara ketika Hoseok mengembalikan sweat-pant yang sudah ia ambil untuk gadis itu.

Namjoon menatap Hoseok dengan satu alis yang terangkat. Ia hanya mendapat seringaian nakal dari gadis seumurannya itu.

Hoseok berbalik hingga kini punggungnya menghadap ke Namjoon. Perlahan, ia melepas baju putih yang dipakainya. Namjoon membulatkan matanya, nafasnya tercekat melihat punggung mulus Hoseok yang dihiasi tali berwarna hijau—tali branya. Menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum kecil saat gadis itu memakai kaosnya.

Senyuman Namjoon bertambah lebar melihat kaosnya hanya menutupi setengah paha Hoseok. Tinggi Namjoon dan Hoseok hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja. Namjoon terpaku melihat aksi Hoseok selanjutnya.

Dengan santainya, gadis itu melepas celana pendek yang dipakainya, menyisakan hanya kaos kebesaran Namjoon untuk tidur. Hoseok segera naik ke ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuhnya setelah sebelumnya memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Namjoon yang masih saja mematung di tempatnya.

Namjoon tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara kikikan Hoseok. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya melihat gadis itu memberikan butterfly kiss padanya. Ia benar-benar akan berakhir mencintai Hoseok jika seperti ini terus. Gadis itu sangat manis, begitu tulus, dan juga ceria. Sangat setia pada orang yang ia sayangi dan peduli pada seluruh anggota "The Family"—bahkan ketika ia tidak mengenal betul seperti apa mereka.

Hoseok bersedia memberikannya kesempatan—walaupun mereka baru berkenalan tidak lebih dari dua puluh empat jam—untuk berkencan dengannya. Walaupun ia menyebabkan Hoseok menjadi sasaran tembak dan kencan mereka berantakan karena gaya hidup yang ia pilih sendiri.

Namjoon kembali memandangi Hoseok. Ia menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya melihat gadis itu masih saja menatapinya, padahal sangat kentara jika Hoseok sudah mengantuk. Terkekeh sendiri, Namjoon bergumam cute dan menarik sambil melepas pakaiannya. Menggantinya dengan menggunakan kaos dalam dan sweat-pant.

Pemuda berlesung pipi itu menaiki ranjang dan berbaring di samping Hoseok yang memunggunginya. Ia bingung sendiri harus bagaimana.

Hoseok menoleh ke belakang, membuat Namjoon sedikit terkejut. Gadis itu tersenyum cerah, lalu menggenggam salan satu tangan Namjoon. Menuntunnya agar melingkari pinggang gadis itu. Namjoon kemudian meletakkan tangan satunya lagi di bawah kepala Hoseok. Membiarkan gadis itu menggunakannya sebagai bantal.

"Kita berdua sudah dewasa, Namjoon-ah. Aku menyukaimu. Sangat. Dan aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku." Kata Hoseok pelan.

"Yeah. Aku sangat menyukaimu." Gumam Namjoon di leher Hoseok. Senyumnya tak pernah menghilang sejak tadi.

Hoseok mengangguk sambil memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya senang ketika Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya. "Good. Aku sangat suka digenggam dan juga dipeluk. Aku suka melakukan skinship. Kuharap kau bisa terbiasa dengan hal itu."

Namjoon tertawa pelan. Ia menggesekkan ujung hidungnya ke leher bagian belakang Hoseok sebelum menciumnya di tempat yang sama. "Aku bisa. Aku janji, Hoseok-ah. Kalau kau hanya ingin dipeluk atau apapun, aku selalu ada untukmu."

"Araseo." Hoseok kembali menghembuskan nafasnya. Membiarkan rasa kentuk menguasai dirinya dan menuntunnya ke alam mimpi. Namjoon menyusul beberapa menit kemudian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-YoonMin Side-**

Jimin tertawa mendengar cerita Minhyuk tentang pertemuannya dengan Yukwon. Saat itu Yukwon langsung tertarik padanya dan Minhyuk sudah mencoba menghindarinya, tapi gadis itu selalu menjadi penguntitnya.

Yukwon—yang duduk di lantai—menatap pria yang lebih tua darinya itu tajam sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Kemudian, ia merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Minhyuk dan mencubit pinggangnya. Ia menatap Jimin dan Jungkook bergantian. "Jangan percaya pada perkataannya, Jiminnie, Kookie. Dia dan Zico bertemu dengan Kyungie dan aku di ruang tari. Kami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"Kau menari juga, Kyung-eonni?" Tanya Jungkook. Ia tersenyum melihat rona merah menghiasi pipi Kyung.

"Aniya. Tidak terlalu bagus. Aku bisa mengikuti gerakan tarian kalau diajari dan aku... well, yeah, aku bisa menari." Kata Kyung malu-malu. Gadis itu menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan orang-orang di sana dan memilih memainkan jari-jari Zico yang diletakkan di pinggangnya.

Jimin dan Jungkook saling bertukar pandangan sebelum beralih menatap Yukwon yang sedang terkekeh. Yukwon melirik wajah Kyung yang memerah padam sebelum mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada kedua muridnya itu. "Dia bisa melakukan strip-tease yang luar biasa. Itu adalah sebuah tarian yang kami pelajari saat di sekolah menengah dan tarian itu melekat pada dirinya. Tarian itu berkembang menjadi lebih menggairahkan sekarang. Itu semua karena Zico."

Kali ini giliran Minhyuk yang tertawa. Ia mengelus rambut Yukwon, lalu tersenyum saat Jimin bergumam betapa imutnya mereka. "Aku juga menyalahkan Zico atas hal itu. Dia adalah pengaruh yang buruk untuk kepolosan Kyung."

"Polos apanya?! Kyung lebih agresif jika menyangkut sex daripada aku. Berhentilah menyalahkanku!" Sindir Zico. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyung saat gadis itu tertawa. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari mereka semua dan melihat Yoongi berdiri. Kemudian, ia beralih menatap Jimin yang sedang tertawa bersama Minhyuk. Yoongi terlihat seperti ingin membunuh seseorang ketika Jimin bersandar pada Minhyuk.

Zico pun menyenggol Kyung dengan sikunya, lalu mengangguk ke arah pemuda yang sedang jengkel itu. Kyung tersenyum kecil, melirik pada Jimin sebelum kembali memandangi Yoongi yang saat ini sudah akan beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Yoongi-ah?" Panggil Kyung.

Jimin membeku mendengar nama Yoongi disebut. Sebisa mungkin tidak menoleh ke arah pemuda itu saat ia menjawab dengan berkata, "Mwo?"

"Bukankah tugasmu dimulai malam ini? Kalau kau meninggalkan Jimin di sini, bagaimana dia bisa menemukanmu? Atau kamarmu?" Jimin merona mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Zico. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana wajah Yoongi saat ini, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk menolehkan kepalanya. Jadilah ia hanya memandangi Jungkook, lalu memfokuskan diri pada Taehyung yang sedang menahan rasa cemburunya.

Sedetik kemudian, Jimin dikagetkan oleh Yukwon yang menariknya berdiri, lalu mendorongnya pelan ke arah Yoongi yang berdiri di ujung tangga.

"Jangan lakukan apapun yang tidak akan kulakukan!" Katanya.

Yoongi menatap tajam Yukwon sebelum berbalik untuk menaiki tangga. Dapat ia lihat dari sudut matanya bahwa Jimin mengikuti di belakangnya dengan ragu-ragu. Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya. Kenapa semua jadi terasa berat? Padahal 'kan yang akan ia jaga adalah Busan_Girl-nya. Jimin-nya. Ia tidak begitu yakin bagaimana reaksi Jimin saat Hyosang membeberkan kenyataan yang tersembunyi di antara mereka. Ia sendiri juga tidak sadar atas responnya tadi.

Menurutnya, Jimin memang cute, menarik dan juga cantik. Tapi, ia menyukai Busan_Girl bukan karena fisik, melainkan karena kepribadian gadis itu. Mereka sudah berkomunikasi selama berbulan-bulan lamanya. Jimin selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum walaupun ia tidak tahu siapa Yoongi, apa pekerjaannya, bagaimana tampangnya.

Yoongi selalu ingin tahu apakah Jimin menyukainya juga karena kepribadiannya? Bukan karena ia tampan, punya reputasi yang baik, dan orang yang mapan. Yoongi bertanya-tanya apa yang seharusnya ia rasakan ketika ia tahu gadis itu dekat dengannya. Ia akui jika ia sedikit ketakutan saat melihat foto Jimin, tapi akhirnya ia bahagia karena Busan_Girl tetap orang yang sama di kehidupan nyata seperti saat mereka berkomunikasi melalui sosial media.

Ketika Taehyung dan Jongup menghubungi mereka siang ini dan semua orang terlihat sangat syok mendengar kabar dari mereka tentang pengkhianatan Wakil CC, Jimin adalah orang pertama yang menenangkan Jungkook dan Himchan.

Gadis itu berkata, "Bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi sangat hebat kalau mereka tidak ahli dalam pekerjaan mereka? Lagipula, mereka memiliki orang-orang berharga yang membuat mereka harus tetap dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Yoongi sangat terkesan padanya. Gadis itu bahkan tersenyum cerah pada kedua gadis yang sedang kalut itu, padahal dirinya sendiri juga sedang cemas. Jimin mengesampingkan perasaannya untuk menenangkan kedua gadis itu.

Dan saat Junhong dan Youngjae yang giliran menenangkan keduanya, Jimin berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu memandangi tembok seolah tembok itu lebih menarik dari Yoongi. Namun, sedetik kemudian apa yang dikatakan Jimin membuat Yoongi tersentuh.

"Namjoon-oppa akan baik-baik saja, Oppa. Mereka akan membawa Namjoon-oppa dan Eonni kembali dengan selamat. Dia akan berada di sini dan mengganggumu lagi segera."

Yoongi benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan Jimin. Jimin dapat mengetahui apa yang mengganggu pikirannya, padahal mereka baru saja kenal. Mungkin karena mereka sudah merasa saling cocok—Yoongi tidak akan menyangkalnya sekarang. Jimin bisa membaca pikirannya dengan baik.

Yoongi benar-benar ingin menganggapnya seperti itu—bahwa mereka memang cocok satu sama lain. Tapi, kenyataan yang ia terima sudah terlalu banyak. Dan Yoongi tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyikapinya.

Yoongi membuka pintu kamarnya begitu mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Ia mempersilahkan Jimin untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Ia akan membiarkan hal ini mengalir apa adanya saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya—kebiasaannya saat sedang berpikir. Yoongi tidak terlihat marah saat Hyosang membocorkan identitas mereka. Tapi, bagaimana pemuda itu tahu tentang identitas mereka?

Wajah Jimin memerah saat menyadari ia telah mengirimkan sebuah foto pada Yoongi saat mereka menonton film bersama. Lalu, saat Yoongi ke kamar mandi, mungkin pemuda itu sudah melihatnya. Tapi, Yoongi menariknya kembali agar Jimin menggunakan Yoongi sebagai pelindung daripada menggunakan Namjoon saat ia kembali dari kamar mandi. Jadi, ada kemungkinan jika Yoongi masih menyukainya setelah tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya, 'kan?

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Yoongi pernah berkata jika ia cantik dan DaeguMan selalu mengatakan padanya seberapa banyak ia menyukai kepridian Jimin. Betapa pedulinya ia pada orang lain, betapa pemalunya ia dan betapa mudahnya ia menyesuaikan diri. Jimin merasa lebih baik mengetahui bahwa DaeguMan adalah Yoongi karena gadis itu merasa bersalah telah tertarik pada Yoongi yang tampan dan perhatian.

Jimin kembali menggigit bibirnya saat Yoongi mempersilahkannya masuk ke kamar pemuda itu. Yoongi bahkan tidak benar-benar menatapnya. Gadis berambut hitam itu mengernyitkan dahinya dan berpikir dengan serius. Ia mengenal DaeguMan-nya dengan sangat baik. Dan ia tahu Yoongi tidak bisa berbohong padanya tentang betapa pria itu menyukainya beberapa bulan ini. Jimin hanya berharap ia bisa menemukan cara agar dapat mengeluarkan sisi Yoongi yang itu.

"Kau bisa tidur di kasurku. Apa kau ingin ganti pakaian?" Tanya Yoongi datar. Membuat Jimin sedikit terperanjat kaget.

Yoongi berjalan menuju lemarinya untuk mencari pakaian ketika Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan kaos dan celana basketnya. Menerahkannya pada Jimin dan berbalik memunggungi gadis itu agar ia dapat mengganti pakaiannya. Ia kembali menatap Jimin saat gadis itu bergumam selesai.

Yoongi harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Jimin sekarang juga, because—damn—Youngjae is right. Yoongi benar-benar menyukai Jimin yang memakai pakaiannya. Mengetahui bahwa Jimin adalah Busan_Girl-nya membuat hasrat Yoongi pada gadis itu semakin bertambah.

Menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran kotornya, Yoongi kembali membuka lemarinya dan mengeluarkan beberapa selimut. Menempatkannya di lantai di samping ranjang.

Jimin menatapnya bingung. "Apa kau tidak akan mengganti pakaianmu, Yoongi-oppa?"

Yoongi membeku mendengar Jimin memanggil namanya. Ia jadi membayangkan Jimin yang mendesahkan namanya. Aigoo! Yoongi segera menggeleng pelan. Bagaimana ia bisa berpikiran jorok seperti itu?!

"Aniya. Gwaenchana. Tidurlah, Jimin-ah. Mungkin besok kita akan mengambil beberapa barang dari rumahmu, jadi kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau butuhkan."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya karena, hell, secara tidak langsung Yoongin menolak berbicara dengannya. Ia menghela nafasnya kesal sebelum duduk di pinggir ranjang. Matanya mengamati setiap sudut kamar Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat foto-foto yang terpampang di dinding kamar pemuda itu. Foto-foto itu sangat keren. Ada satu foto yang menarik perhatian gadis itu. Foto seekor kucing dan anjing yang berbaring beralaskan salju. Lampu kerlap-kerlip khas natal terbias di sana. Jimin belum pernah melihat foto binatang yang biasanya digambarkan bermusuhan kini malah terlihat sangat bersahabat seperti di foto itu.

Si kucing berbaring di bawah pohon dan si anjing—lebih mirip anak anjing—bergelung di samping kucing itu. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Betapa menggemaskannya kedua binatang itu.

Jimin berbalik untuk melihat ke arah Yoongi—yang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai beralas selimut—dengan senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya. "Aku sangat menyukai fotomu, Oppa."

"Hmmm." Gumam Yoongi.

Jimin jadi merasa kesal sendiri dengan tingkah Yoongi saat ini. Ia juga merasa syok dengan kenyataan yang baru ia ketahui tadi, tapi—damn it!—bukan berarti ia bisa seenaknya mengabaikan orang yang sudah menjadi teman baikmu—atau lebih—seperti ini! Jimin berhenti sejenak. Memikirkan sesuatu sebelum tersenyum lebar pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merebahkan dirinya dan berbaring menyamping, memunggungi Yoongi.

Jika Yoongi ingin seperti itu, maka ia juga akan mengikuti caranya. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya. Cara ini harus bekerja, karena Jimin sangat ingat jika Yoongi tidak nyaman membicarakan perasaannya secara langsung. Ia tahu Yoongi lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

 **I appreciate the masterpiece that is you because your existence alone is art. I imagine this all night everyday because it's meaningless dream anyway.**

Jimin merona dan tersenyum manis mendengar ringtone yang diberikan Yoongi untuknya. Yoongi pernah memberitahunya jika ia punya ringtone sendiri untuk Jimin.

Yoongi terkejut saat ponselnya berbunyi. Matanya menatap punggung Jimin sebelum beralih pada ponselnya. Ia bingung, kenapa gadis itu malah mengiriminya pesan dan tidak berbicara langsung padanya.

 **From : Busan_Girl**

 **Aku tahu kau menyukai fotografi, Oppa, tapi foto-fotomu benar-benar daebak! Oppa jjang! :3**

Yoongi berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh Jimin. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum membalas pesan Jimin. Gadis itu tidak suka berada dalam situasi canggung. Ia akan mencoba segala cara untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

To : Busan_Girl

Kau selalu pintar memuji.

 **From : Busan_Girl**

 **Aww. Kupikir itu salah satu daya tarik dan kepribadianku.**

To : Busan_Girl

Daya tarikmu adalah kekeras kepalaanmu dan juga pout. Aku tahu kau menggunakannya untuk keuntunganmu. Ku sudah memberitahuku sebelumnya.

 **From : Busan_Girl**

 ***gasp* Oppa! Aku tidak pernah melakukannya! Aku memohon dengan tulus di sini. Kau hanya sedang marah, jadi pujianku tidak mempan.**

To : Busan_Girl

Kau sangat mengenal diriku.

 **From : Busan_Girl**

 **Tentu saja, Oppa. Aku merasa lega bahwa aku sangat mengenalmu, Yoongi-oppa.**

Yoongi tercekat sambil menatap layar ponselnya dengan mata yang membulat. Ia menatap Jimin, lalu kembali menatap ponselnya. Senyuman kecil terulas di bibirnya. Ia senang Jimin terlihat masih menyukainya.

To : Busan_Girl

Aku juga merasa lega kau sangat mengenalku. Sekarang, kau harus tidur, Jimin-ah. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Aku tahu, kau sangat lelah. Kita tidak ingin kau sakit karena kelelahan, 'kan?

Jimin tersenyum lebar membaca balasan pesan dari Yoongi. Ia mencari posisi yang nyaman sebelum membalas,

 **From : Busan_Girl**

 **Goodnight, Yoongi-oppa.**

To : Busan_Girl

Sleep well, Jimin-ah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TaeKook Side-**

Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya saat menyadari bahwa semua anggota BPB sudah menghilang dari ruang tamu. Menyisakan dirinya dan Jungkook bersama dengan anggota BlockB. Bukan berarti ia tidak suka dengan kehadiran mereka, hanya saja—

"Minhyuk-oppa saat Oppa ikut Yukwon-eonni ke sekolah nanti, aku ingin melihat kalian menari bersama!" Jungkook terkikik geli melihat Yukwon mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja!" Yukwon tersenyum bangga pada Minhyuk. "Dengan begitu, Minhyuk-oppa bisa memamerkan kemampuan menarinya yang sangat hebat dan aku bisa memamerkan suamiku yang tampan dan sexy ini."

Jungkook tersenyum, mengabaikan tatapan kesal dari orang di sampingnya. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada pasangan Minhyuk dan Yukwon.

"Kalau aku harus—"

"Kau harus datang, Oppa." Yukwon memotong perkataan Minhyuk yang menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuan pemuda itu. Ia bergerak untuk menyamankan posisinya.

Jungkook beralih menatap Taehyung yang sejak tadi menatapnya. Ia terkejut saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menggenggam tangannya. "Oppa?"

"Aku ingin tidur. Dan kau harus ikut denganku. Aku tidak ingin kau tersesat atau mendapat masalah di rumah ini di hari pertama aku menjalankan tugas." Kata Taehyung datar tanpa menatap Jungkook. Ia menarik tangan Jungkook sedikit kasar menuju tangga.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya mendapat perlakuan dan kata-kata kasar Taehyung. Ia menunduk. Menatap lantai dengan pandangan sedih. Mereka berjalan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Saat mereka sampai di depan kamar Taehyung, Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Oppa?" Panggilnya.

Taehyung tidak merespon. Ia memasuki kamarnya—bahkan tanpa melihat ke arah Jungkook. Membuat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Yah! Kim Taehyung!" Desisnya. Ia tidak peduli jika dirinya sudah tidak sopan dengan memanggil orang yang lebih tua tanpa embel-embel –oppa.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik untuk memandang Jungkook yang saat ini menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sambil menatapnya tajam. "Mwo?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Oppa? Tadi saat kau datang, kau baik-baik saja. Lalu, saat yang lain datang, kau jadi marah-marah sendiri. Apa kau sedang PMS? Aku tidak berbuat salah padamu—"

"Tidak berbuat salah?" Desis Taehyung, sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Seluruh emosi terpancar di mata pemuda itu. "Kau merayu Minhyuk. Di depan mataku!"

"Mwoya?! Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Jungkook menatapnya tidak percaya. Bisa-bisanya Taehyung membentaknya. Ia saja tidak mengerti apa yang pemuda itu katakan.

"Di ruang tamu! Kau merayu Minhyuk padahal kau tahu dia sudah menikah. I didn't know you were like that, at all." Taehyung menggelengkan kepala sambil mengernyitkan dahinya pada Jungkook.

"Like what?" Geram Jungkook. Matanya menatap Taehyung seolah-olah tatapannya itu bisa membunuh sang—calon—kekasih.

"Menerima pria tampan yang merayumu begitu saja." Ucap Taehyung. Nada suaranya benar-benar sarat akan kecemburuan. Begitu pula dengan tatapan matanya.

Jungkook tercekat. Ia mendekat ke arah Taehyung dan menampar pipi pemuda itu. Berharap dapat menyadarkannya. Air mata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata gadis itu. "Excuse me?! Kau seharusnya tahu kalau itu tidak benar. Kau tahu kalau satu-satunya lelaki yang sangat berharga bagiku adalah KAU! Kim Taehyung! Tapi, sekarang aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku harus memilihmu."

Taehyung menatapnya syok. Mereka memang sudah tahu perasaan satu sama lain, tapi ini pertama kalinya mereka mengatakan hal itu secara langsung. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jungkook. Meringis kecil saat gadis itu menepis tangannya.

Jungkook berbalik untuk memunggungi Taehyung. Ia benar-benar kecewa pada pemuda yang ia sukai itu. Taehyung tidak menyerah. Ia memeluk erat Jungkook dari belakang. Mengabaikan Jungkook yang menggeliat hendak melepaskan diri.

"Mianhae, Kookie-ya. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya—"

"Cemburu! Aku tahu. Walaupun tidak ada yang harus kau cemburui. Kita bukan sepasang kekasih. Kau saja belum menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Ini tidak adil. Hoseok-eonni dan Namjoon-oppa saja secara tidak langsung sudah menjadi pasangan." Jungkook memotong perkataan Taehyung. Ia sudah menyerah untuk memberontak, jadi ia membiarkan Taehyung memeluknya.

Taehyung yang mendengar kekesalan di suara Jungkook segera membalikkan tubuh gadis itu. Ia menampilkan senyum tampannya pada gadis itu sebelum mengecup bibirnya sambil menyelipkan helaian rambut gadis itu ke belakang telinganya. Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jungkook beberapa detik kemudian. "Aku sangat yakin, aku mencintaimu, Kookie-ah."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung intens sebelum melingkarkan lengannya ke leher pemuda itu. Ia menautkan kedua bibir mereka sekali lagi. Mencium Taehyung dengan lebih bernafsu. Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya, menuntun gadis itu menuju ranjang dan membaringkannya di sana dengan dirinya yang berada di atas Jungkook. Ia memutuskan ciuman mereka dan beralih pada leher putih Jungkook. Menyeringai setan saat Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya. Bermaksud memberi Taehyung akses yang lebih.

Jungkook mendesah ketika Taehyung menghisap kulit lehernya dengan sedikit keras. Menciptakan tanda merah keunguan yang begitu kontras dengan leher putihnya. Secara insting, Jungkook mendorong pinggangnya ke atas hingga alat vital mereka berdua—yang masih berbalut celana—saling bergesekan. Membuat Taehyung mengerang nikmat.

Taehyung mengangkat kedua kaki Jungkook agar melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan acara menandai leher Jungkook yang sempat tertunda. Jungkook memekik saat Taehyung menghisap lehernya lebih keras. Gadis itu kembali menggesekkan alat vital mereka. Merasakan friksi yang begitu nikmat karena gesekan tersebut. Taehyung pun ikut menyeimbangi gerakan pinggul Jungkook dengan mendorong pinggangnya ke bawah.

Taehyung berhenti sejenak untuk melepas kaosnya. Ia menatap ke bawah. Mengagumi kecantikan Jungkook dari posisinya. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu menarik pelan baju Jungkook. Menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Senyumnya bertambah lebar saat Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah dan kepala yang menghadap ke samping. Terlalu malu untuk menatap pemuda itu.

Perlahan, Taehyung membuka baju yang dipakai Jungkook. Ia berusaha mati-matian menahan erangannya melihat kulit putih Jungkook yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terekspos. Setelah membuang baju Jungkook ke lantai, pemuda yang sering dijuluki alien itu segera mencium dan menghisap kulit di antara kedua gundukan dada gadis itu yang masih tertutupi bra merahnya—satu-satunya pakaian yang menempel di tubuh bagian atas gadis itu. Tangannya bergerak mengusap kedua sisi pinggang ramping Jungkook.

Jungkook mendesah keras merasakan kulit hangat Taehyung yang bergesekan dengan kulit pinggangnya. Sejujurnya Jungkook belum siap benar-benar telanjang di hadapan pemuda itu, jadilah ia masih mengenakan bra dan celananya. Walaupun begitu, kenikmatan yang ia rasakan dari pergesekan kedua alat vital mereka—yang masih terbalut celana tentunya—benar-benar membuatnya seperti terbang ke langit ke-tujuh.

Tak lama kemudian, Jungkook mengerang dan merasakan cairan membasahi celananya. Taehyung kembali mencumbunya. Pemuda itu pun mendesah nikmat tak lama kemudian saat melihat cahaya putih memenuhi indera penglihatannya. Taehyung telah mencapai puncaknya dan juga membasahi celana bagian depannya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas Jungkook. Tersenyum lebar, namun juga terlihat lelah di saat bersamaan, di leher gadis itu.

"Tubuhku lengket semua, Oppa. Bisakah kau menyingkir dari tubuhku? Aku ingin berganti pakaian." Jungkook merengek. Angat tidak nyaman dengan celananya yang terasa lengket.

"Shireo! Aku nyaman dengan posisi ini. Ya, walaupun aku sama lengketnya sepertimu." Gumam Taehyung. Pemuda itu berbaring di samping Jungkook dan menarik Jungkook mendekat.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Tersenyum tipis seraya memutar bola matanya malas. Walaupun begitu, ia juga mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Kau sangat aneh, Oppa."

"Nan arra. Tapi, biarpun aku aneh, kau tetap menyukaiku, 'kan?" Goda Taehyung. Ia tersenyum lebar hingga bibirnya berbentuk kotak. "Ayo tidur, Kookie-ah. Aku sangat lelah karena kejadian tadi siang. Kau sangat hangat dan sempurna sebagai bantal."

Jungkook mendelik. Ia memukul tangan Taehyung yang berada di pinggangnya. "Is that all I am to you? Sebuah bantal?"

"Aniya." Ucap Taehyung. Nada suara berubah serius kali in. "Kau adalah alasan aku tetap bernafas sampai sekarang, Kookie-ah."

 **-TBC-**

 **Author's Note :** yak! Taetae! Apa yg kau lakukan pada dongsaengku?! Andwae Kookie...kamu udah nggak polos lagi, nak huhuhu T.T dasar nih pasangan maknae mesum. Liat tuh pasangan kakak-kakak kalian *tunjuk namseok n yoonmin* mereka aja nggak ngelakuin apa-apa, tapi kalian...kalian malah...aaaaarrrggghhh *pundung di pojokan*

Maafkan aku bikin Kookie nggak polos lagi di sini reader-nim. Tuntutan cerita yang nggak dibuat sendiri ya seperti ini huhu.

Terima kasih yang udah sempet baca, review, follow, dan fav fanfic ini.

 **Thanks to :**

 **E12i07G07W05 | ChimChimJimin | yoongi syubsyub | JokeMato DaeJae | riani98 | JirinHope | Linkz account | LKCTJ94 | namseokbae | Guest | Kayshone | teyung | nn | minkook94 | | amiracarlin2 | heyoyo | anthi lee | kiraa97**

With love,

 **Aiko**


	14. Chapter 12 : Thinkin' Bout U

**THE FAMILY**

 **Cast :** BTS, BAP, Block B (cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu)

 **Main Pairs :** NamSeok, Yoonmin, TaeKook, 2Jin, BangLo, DaeJae, HimUp, and others

 **Genre :** Romance, Action, Friendship

 **Rating :** M (for some violent scenes, curses words, and maybe NC later)

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, Typo(s)

 **Disclaimer :** The story plot belongs to foxxfang756. I just translate the story from English to Indonesia. You can visit the original story in story/view/791439/the-family-blockb-yoonmin-bap-genderswap-taekook-namseok

 *** Member Genderswitch :** BTS' Jin, J-Hope, Jimin, Jungkook, BAP's Himchan, Youngjae, Junhong, Block B's Kyung, Yukwon

 **** Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook** di sini ceritanya **saudara kandung (Jung bersaudara)**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **anthi lee :** mian nggak sempet balas review chapter sebelumnya dari kamu. Yup, karena hoseok di dunia nyata emang suka skinship, jadi di sini juga karakternya seperti itu. Hihihi. Lucu juga bayangin muka Namjoon pas Hoseok minta dipeluk haha. Yoonmin couple emang masih malu-malu. Mereka yang bakal dapet banyak bgt cobaan nanti. Buat maknae couple, nggak tau deh mau ngomong gimana lagi. Mereka lebih berani daripada hyung-noona dan oppa-eonni nya. Ckckck anak jaman sekarang

 **riani98 :** jinjja? Oh iya, kamu kan line 98 ya, saeng hehe. Berasa tua aku *pundung dipojokan* perjalanan yoonmin masih panjang, jadi belum boleh begitu dulu hihi

 **Linkz account :** ahahaha gregetan sendiri aku juga, chingu. Nulisnya sampe tutup mata *berlebihan*

 **minkook94 :** Taetae emang bawa pengaruh buruk buat dedek kookie. Eh, tapi kan kookienya juga mau hadeh -_- yup, namseok emang cuma pelukan doang, tau sendiri kan kalo Hoseok itu suka banget sama skinship, tapi mereka masih agak sedikit mikir kalo mau ngelakuin hal yang lebih dari ciuman. Karena alasannya mereka baru kenal. Haaah, padahal kan mana ada orang baru kenal udah ciuman kayak gitu hahaha. Yoonmin...mereka itu sesuatu banget. Mian chapter yang ini pendek. Karena di chapter asliny juga cuma segini doang hehe terima kasih semangatnya :*

 **JirinHope :** ahahaha sama-sama Jirin-ah. Stay tune ya hehe :)

 **nn :** jinjja? Wah...gomawo udah suka namseok scene. Aku lagi menebar virus namseok nih hahaha

 **namseokbae :** skinship namseok yg lebih akan muncul nanti hahaha *mungkin* hihihi ditunggu aja chingu.

 **Kayshone :** ahaha bisa aja, chingu. Mereka emang dibikin pasangan yang paling dewasa dalam hal pemikiran di sini. Gara-gara yoongi yg masih syok, jiminnya jadi harus ngobrol lewat chat deh. Mereka itu lucu bgt. Vkook-nya *geleng-geleng kepala* entahlah mereka itu. Pasangan maknae mesum. hihi

 **Insoo Kim :** gomawo, chingu *deep bow* ini sudah dilanjut :) semoga suka chapter ini

 **heyoyo :** ini udah dilanjut, chingu. Moment jung bersaudara emang keren-keren di ff ini :)

Happy reading~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Jimin's Room, Jung's Apartment-**

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya. Tangannya sibuk memasukkan pakaian ke dalam ranselnya. Ya, hari ini ia, Hoseok dan juga Jungkook kembali ke apartemen mereka untuk mengemasi barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa selama tinggal di Cottage. Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu harus berapa banyak membawa pakaian, karena ia dan saudara-saudaranya juga tidak tahu sampai kapan akan tinggal di Cottage bersama "The Family".

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ia akan merindukan kamarnya ini. Walaupun kamarnya tidak sebesar kamar yang ia tempati bersama... ehm, Yoongi—pipinya memerah sendiri memikirkan hal ini—tapi tetap saja kamar ini sudah ia tempati selama beberapa tahun.

Lamunannya buyar ketika Hoseok memasuki kamarnya sambil membawa sebuah di punggungnya. Ia tersenyum melihat kakak perempuannya itu mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Sudah selesai berkemas, Eonni?" Tanyanya.

Hoseok mengangguk senang. "Eoh. Aku meminta Namjoon membantuku. Karena itulah aku bisa cepat selesai."

Namjoon berjalan angkuh memasuki kamar Jimin. Sebuah seringaian terpasang di bibirnya. "Membantumu? Aku yang melakukan semuanya. Kau menunjuk apa saja yang kau perlukan sambil duduk di kasur dan senyum-senyum sendiri selama tiga puluh menit."

Hoseok menjulurkan lidahnya pada Namjoon, sedangkan Jimin terkikik geli melihat tingkah pasangan itu. Interaksi mereka terlihat sangat lucu di mata Jimin. Ia senang karena Eonni-nya sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya melalui pemuda berlesung pipi itu.

Namjoon mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum ikut bergabung bersama Hoseok di ranjang Jimin. Duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat menyadari bahwa Jimin hanya sendirian. "Dimana Hyung, Jimin-ah?"

Jimin mengedikkan bahunya. Ia berpaling dari pasangan kekasih yang duduk di ranjangnya dan kembali memasukkan beberapa kaos ke dalam ranselnya. "Mollaseo. Yoongi-oppa bilang ingin mengecek keadaan sekitar. Ia pergi sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu."

Hoseok menatap Namjoon saat pemuda itu mengumpat dan cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar—mungkin ingin menyusul Yoongi. Ia beralih menatap Jimin dengan pandangan bertanya, tapi Jimin hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Tanda bahwa ia juga tidak tahu kenapa Namjoon seperti itu.

Jimin kembali mengemas barang-barangnya ketika ia mendengar perkataan Hoseok selanjutnya.

"Jadi..."

"Ne, Eonni?" Tanyanya tanpa berbalik.

"Bagaimana semalam? Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Yoongi-ssi?" Hoseok tertawa pelan melihat Jimin tersentak kaget mendengar petanyaannya. Ia yakin pasti saat ini wajah adiknya itu sudah sangat memerah karena malu.

"Dia... menghindariku awalnya." Kata Jimin kesal. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya, menyudahi acara mengemas barang-barangnya dan mendudukkan diri di samping Hoseok. Ia lalu berbaring menggunakan paha kakaknya sebagai bantal. Tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping gadis yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu.

"Aku harus mengambil langkah pertama dengan mengiriminya pesan terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkan respon darinya. Apa salah kalau Busan_Girl yang selama ini berhubungan dengannya itu aku? Aku tahu DaeguMan selalu bilang kalau dia menyukaiku, tapi bagaimana kalau—"

Hoseok membungkam mulut Jimin agar gadis itu tidak berkata macam-macam lagi. Ia menatapnya dengan tajam. "Keumanhae! Kau adalah orang yang hebat, Jiminnie. Yoongi-ssi tahu itu. Aku yakin dia hanya masih terkejut saja. Berikan dia waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri, eoh? Dia membalas pesanmu, 'kan?"

Jimin melepaskan tangan Hoseok dari mulutnya. Ia kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ne..."

"See? Don't rush him, Jiminnie." Hoseok mengelus puncak kepala Jimin.

"Keundae... aku juga terkejut, sama seperti dia. Tapi kenapa dia sangat moody, Eonni?" Rengek Jimin, lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa ini tidak adil. Ia juga merasa sangat syok mendengar kenyataan bahwa Yoongi adalah DaeguMan-nya, tapi ia bisa menerima hal itu. Sedangkan Yoongi, pemuda itu bahkan sudah hampir dua puluh empat jam mengetahui jika Busan_Girl adalah dirinya, tapi kenapa ia masih saja syok?

"Karena kau adalah matahari dan Yoongi-hyung adalah awan mendung." Taehyung menyeringai ketika kedua gadis di kamar itu terlonjak kaget mendengar suaranya. Jungkook yang berada di belakangnya langsung mendorongnya ke samping dan duduk di samping kedua kakaknya.

Hoseok mengangguk, setuju dengan pernyataan Taehyung, lalu tersenyum lebar pada Jimin. "yup. Karena itu."

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara pintu apartemen dibuka. Ia melihat Namjoon melongokkan kepalanya dari luar dan berkata bahwa mereka sudah siap dan tinggal menunggu ketiga gadis itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin. "Apa kau sudah siap, Jimin-ah? Kau yang terakhir."

Jungkook berdiri lagi. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya ke arah Taehyung sebelum mendorongnya keluar kamar. Ia menutup pintu kamar Jimin, mengabaikan protesan Taehyung. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gigi kelincinya pada kedua kakaknya ketika kedua gadis itu mulai tertawa. Berjalan mendekatimereka, Jungkook menarik Jimin agar berdiri.

"Kajja, Jimin-ah. Kita selesaikan mengemas barang-barangmu." Katanya.

Jimin mendengus sebal sebelum memekik. "Jimin-eonni!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Living Room, Cottage-**

"Ah! Sudah siap untuk pindah ke kamar yang sangat dekat satu sama lain?" Junhong terkekeh ketika Jung sisters memasuki Cottage. Tiga pemuda mengikuti mereka di belakang sambil membawakan tas mereka. Gadis berambt pink panjang itu beralih pada ketiga pemuda itu. "Yongguk-oppa mencari kalian bertiga. Katanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Eum. Sesuatu yang kami tidak boleh mendengarnya karena dia mengusir kami dari ruangannya." Himchan mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap tajam pintu ruang kerja Yongguk.

"Melihat cengiran Daehyun dan perkataannya yang menyebut kalian bertiga," Youngjae menunjung Jung sister sambil duduk bersama Junhong di sofa, "dan Cottage ini, kurasa aku tidak ingin terlibat saat mereka mulai menggosip."

"Pria tidak menggosip, Youngjae." Kata Namjoon memutar matanya bosan.

"Ya. Lalu, apakah menceritakan kencanmu dengan Hoseok sebelum penembakan terjadi kepada semua orang tidak termasuk menggosip?" Seokjin tersenyum lebar melihat wajah Namjoon dan Hoseok merona. Ketiga pemuda itu meletakkan tas yang mereka bawa di dekat sofa, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang kerja Yongguk. Seokjin memandangi mereka sampai mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan. Setelah ia yakin jika pintu ruangan tertutup, gadis itu beralih menatap para gadis sambil tersenyum. "Mereka akan mulai menggosip."

Gadis-gadis itu terkikik geli mendengarnya. Youngjae tersenyum pada mereka. Merasa lega karena mereka terlihat bahagia. Ia memandangi Jungkook, matanya sedikit melotot melihat sebuah bercak kemerahan yang sangat kontras di leher putih sang maknae. Menyeringai karena mengetahui sesuatu. Pantas saja sejak pagi tadi gadis itu selalu menggerai rambutnya untuk menutupi leher.

"Jungkookie, bagaimana semalam? Dengan Taetae?" Tanya Youngjae menggoda.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat ketika semua Eonni-nya beralih menatapnya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya langsung menutupi tanda di lehernya dan wajahnya memerah padam. "Apa? Ng... It-it was fine. Kami –kami mengobrol semalam."

Jimin dan Hoseok saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum menempelkan diri mereka ke sisi kanan-kiri adik bungsu mereka. Jimin menyingkirkan tangan gadis itu dari lehernya dan Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Membuat tanda merah itu terlihat jelas. Mengabaikan protes dari Jungkook.

Jimin terkikik geli. "Wow, little sis. Kalian mengobrol tentang kepemilikan, eoh?"

Hoseok tercekat. Matanya memicing tajam. Ia mendesis, "Just what did you do last night, Jung Jungkook?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Kami –kami tidak—" Jungkook menatap horor ke arah Hoseok. Kakaknya itu akan memanggil nama lengkapnya jika ia sedang benar-benar marah. "Kami –kami hanya... berciuman sedikit. Tidak lebih! Aku bersumpah!"

Hoseok menatapnya skeptis. "Kau masih memakai bajumu, 'kan?"

Wajah Jungkook bertambah merah mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok itu. Para gadis yang lain terkikik geli melihatnya. Ia menunduk, menatap ke arah kedua tangannya yang berada di pangkuan. "Se-sebagian besar, iya..."

"Sebagian besar?! Apa maksudmu?!" Bentak Hoseok. Ia melepaskan genggamannya di rahang adiknya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sambil bersedekap.

Jungkook meringis ditatap sebegitu mengintimidasinya oleh Hoseok. "Baju kami... terlepas. Tapi kami masih memakai celana."

Hoseok terdiam menatapnya sedikit lebih lama sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia merangkul pundak Jungkook dan menariknya mendekat. Senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya. "Well, itu tidak terlalu buruk. Maksudku, aku tahu kalian sudah saling menyukai sejak dua tahun lalu dan ketika kalian hanya berdua, kupikir kalian akan melakukan hal yang melebihi batas. Keunyang... jangan lakukan apapun yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, eoh? Kalian masih terlalu muda untuk melakukannya. Arachi?"

Jungkook tersenyum. Ia menghadap samping untuk memeluk Hoseok dengan wajah meronanya. "Araseo, Eonni. Aku juga tidak berpikir Tae-oppa akan memaksaku untuk melakukannya."

Hoseok mengangguk. Ia kembali menatap Jungkook, kali ini dengan seringaiannya. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh tanda kemerahan itu. "Jadi... bagaimana malammu dengan Taehyung?"

"Eonni!" Pekik Jungkook. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Hoseok sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Matanya berbinar senang melihat Jimin tertawa. Kini giliran ia yang menyeringai."Jimin-eonni? Bagaimana waktumu dengan DaeguMan semalam?"

Jimin membeku di tempat. Matanya membulat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menatap lantai. "Dia –dia menghindariku. Aku harus mencoba dan memulai percakapan."

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap tajam ruangan kerja Yongguk. Berharap Yoongi dapat merasakan tatapan tajamnya itu. Ia menggenggam tangan Jimin. Tersenyum lembut ketika gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Beri dia waktu, Eonni. Semua orang bisa melihat kalau dia peduli padamu, baik sebagai Yoongi-ssi maupun DaeguMan."

Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Eum. Hoseok-eonni juga mengatakan hal itu padaku."

"Yang dikatakan Jungkook benar." Junhong tersenyum lebar sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jimin. "Aku sangat mengenal Yoongi-oppa. Semua orang, kecuali dirimu, melihatnya terus menatap ke arahmu selama dua hari terakhir ini."

Jimin merona. Matanya kembali membulat. "Mw-mwo?!"

Youngjae mengangguk. Senyum menggoda tercetak di bibirnya. "Yeah. Bahkan sebelum dia tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya, dia selalu memandangi setiap pergerakanmu."

Jimin terselamatkan karena saat itu juga para pria keluar dari ruang kerja Yongguk dan bergabung dengan mereka di ruang tamu. Mereka saling tersenyum seraya menempatkan diri bersebelahan dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Namjoon menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya pada Hoseok. Menampilkan kedua dimple yang sampai saat ini selalu membuat gadis itu terpesona. Sang pemuda duduk di lantai dekat kaki Hoseok—yang duduk di sofa. Membuat semua orang di sana tertawa menggoda mereka.

Yongguk merapatkan diri pada Junhong. Daehyun dan Hyosang berbaring di sofa menggunakan paha Youngjae dan Seokjin sebagai bantal mereka.

Hoseok membalas senyuman Namjoon. Gadis itu mengusap rambut pirang Namjoon. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan bergumam senang. "Jadi... apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Hanya tentang bagaimana kami menjaga kalian sampai semua urusan dengan rookie group itu berakhir dan kalian kembali aman." Namjoon merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hoseok. Mengabaikan erangan jengkel dari pria-pria lain di sana. Sampai-sampai, Yoongi—yang duduk di lengan sofa yang diduduki Jimin—melemparnya dengan sebuah bantal. Namjoon tersenyum kecil.

"Apa? Hal ini tidak begitu perlu dirahasiakan." Lanjut Namjoon.

Jimin terkikik geli melihat Yoongi memutar matanya jengah ke arah Namjoon sambil bergumam betapa menyebalkannya pemuda itu. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya meliha interaksi kedua pemuda itu. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sahabat sejati, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa mereka juga partner dalam pekerjaan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Himchan sebelum menatap Daehyun. "Apa kalian akan mengikuti kami kemanapun dan kapanpun? Bagaimana dengan Junhong?"

"Junhong sering sekelas denganmu, 'kan, Jimin-ah?" Tanya Yongguk. Ketika Jimin mengangguk, ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Yoongi akan menjaganya sampai kalian pulang ke rumah. Kalian semua akan berada di ruang tari sepulang sekolah, jadi tidak ada kesempatan bagi mereka untuk mendekati kalian. Yukwon sudah meminta Minhyuk agar mereka mengantar kalian ke cafe setiap hari, jadi Minhyuk juga akan di sana untuk menjaga kalian."

"Wae?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia memalingkan wjahnya dari tatapan penasaran Yongguk dan tatapan menghakimi Jungkook.

Yongguk menaikkan salah satu alisnya sambil menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook. Ia menggeleng pelan, memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut karena... well, Taehyung adalah orang yang aneh. "Karena Zico dan aku memerintahkannya."

Semua orang menatapnya tidak percaya. Nada bicara Yongguk seperti seorang remaja, tapi wajahnya...

Junhong memutar matanya malas. Memberi pria itu tatapan menghakiminya. "Julurkan lidahmu dan kau akan lebih terlihat seperti nada bicaramu, Oppa. Aish, jinjja."

Yongguk mengedikkan bahunya. Ia tidak mempedulikan kekehan dan tawa mengejek yang ia dapat karena hal itu. "Itu memang benar. Kenapa harus menanyakan apa yang Boss-mu perintahkan?"

Memutar bola matanya sekali lagi, Junhong menggelengkan kepalanya dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yongguk. Gadis itu menatap setiap orang—terutama pada pasangan Vkook, Yoonmin dan Namseok—dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Kamar mereka berada di samping kamar kalian, oke? Aku tidak meminta ijin kalian dulu karena aku merasa ada yang ingin memanfaatkan keadaan."

Jungkook merona, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya dari lirikan yang diberikan oleh para Hyung-nya. Rona merah ikut menjalari pipinya.

Jimin dan Yoongi menatap satu sama lain sebelum cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah mereka dengan muka yang memerah padam. Yoongi mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sementara Jimin memainkan benang-benang dari celana pendeknya.

Hoseok hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Ia masih dengan setia memainkan helaian rambut Namjoon. Pemuda itu sudah terlelap dengan kepala yang bersandar di pangkuannya dan kedua tangan yang memeluk kaki gadis itu.

Junhong menaikkan alisnya sambil menatap ke arah mereka. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum menggoda. "Maksudku, mungkin mereka lebih memilih untuk tetap berdekatan satu sama lain. Apa yang kalian pikirkan hingga terlihat seperti itu?"

Yoongi menatap tajam Junhong. Ia ingin menjawab, tapi dipotong oleh suara sirine yang memenuhi ruang tamu. Youngjae tersenyum lebar pada Jimin ketika gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menggeser tombol merah. Meletakkan benda persegi itu di atas meja.

Jongup menyeringai mendengar ringtone itu dan Taehyung dengan cepat melirik ke arah Jimin, lalu ke arah Yoongi dengan alis yang berkerut. Jungkook memutar matanya jengah ketika Junhong tertawa keras. Membuat Yongguk menatapnya heran, seolah ia tertawa seperti orang gila.

Suara sirine itu terdengar lagi. Yongguk menatap Jimin dengan tatapan ingin tahu. "Siapa yang menelponmu, Jimin-ah?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Oppa." Jawab Jimin dengan cepat. Hal ini malah membuat semua orang di sana semakin tertarik dengan si penelpon. Jimin memainkan rambutnya sambil menyandarkan kepala ke sandaran sofa. "Hanya seorang laki-laki dari kelas sains-ku."

"Dan kelas tari juga." Tambah Youngjae. Membuat Jongup dan Taehyung beralih menatapnya.

"Dia terobsesi pada Jimin-eonni. Dia sudah mengajaknya berkencan sebanyak sepuluh kali tahun ini." Junhong kembali tertawa. "Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mengerti arti kata 'tidak'. Dia bilang, dia tidak pernah melihat Jimin-eonni bersama laki-laki lain, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Jimin-eonni selalu menolak ajakannya. Padahal sebenarnya, jimin-eonni dan laki-laki itu memiliki banyaaaaaak sekali kesamaan."

Youngjae dan Junhong tertawa bersama karena kalimat ejekan Junhong itu.

Jimin menghela nafasnya jengkel ketika ringtone sirine itu berbunyi lagi. Ia mengambil ponselnya. Kali ini menggeser tombol hijau dan menjawab dengan suara yang manis namun penuh kejenuhan. "Xero-oppa? Annyeong..."

 **-TBC-**

 **Author's Note :** Hai! Aku kembali *grinning* setelah melewati dua chapter yang berisi semi-NC, akhirnya rate ff ini kembali aman hehe. Muncul satu cast baru lagi nih. Yup, Xero, dancing machine dari Topp Dogg. Xero itu biasku di Topp Dogg bersamaan dengan Bjoo. Heol, semua biasku 94liners hahaha. Satu lagi penghalang hubungan Yoonmin. Mian bikin Yoonmin menderita di sini hehe. Habis mereka itu terlalu cocok menurutku, jadi cinta mereka perlu diuji *evil laugh*

Apa kalian bisa nebak nantinya Xero bakal jadi protagonist atau antagonist? Atau malah netral?

Terima kasih yang udah sempet baca, review, follow, dan fav fanfic ini.

 **Thanks to :**

 **E12i07G07W05 | ChimChimJimin | yoongi syubsyub | JokeMato DaeJae | riani98 | JirinHope | Linkz account | LKCTJ94 | namseokbae | Guest | Kayshone | teyung | nn | minkook94 | | amiracarlin2 | heyoyo | anthi lee | kiraa97 | Insoo Kim**

With love,

 **Aiko**


	15. Chapter 13 : Just One Day

**THE FAMILY**

 **Cast :** BTS, BAP, Block B (cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu)

 **Main Pairs :** NamSeok, Yoonmin, TaeKook, 2Jin, BangLo, DaeJae, HimUp, and others

 **Genre :** Romance, Action, Friendship

 **Rating :** M (for some violent scenes, curses words, and maybe NC later)

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, Typo(s)

 **Disclaimer :** The story plot belongs to foxxfang756. I just translate the story from English to Indonesia. You can visit the original story in story/view/791439/the-family-blockb-yoonmin-bap-genderswap-taekook-namseok

 *** Member Genderswitch :** BTS' Jin, J-Hope, Jimin, Jungkook, BAP's Himchan, Youngjae, Junhong, Block B's Kyung, Yukwon

 **** Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook** di sini ceritanya **saudara kandung (Jung bersaudara)**

Happy reading~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Yoongi's Room-**

Yoongi menatap tajam kamera DSLR di tangannya. Menggeram pada benda kesayangannya itu sebelum meletakkannya kembali ke meja nakas. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah lengannya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan percakapan Jimin dan pemuda bernama Xero itu.

Katanya pemuda itu menelpon karena ingin bertanya tentang tugas sains mereka, tapi nyatanya, ia hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Jimin. Berbanding terbalik dengan suara Xero yang terdengar ceria walaupun samar-samar, Jimin justru terlihat tidak tertarik dengan perbincangan mereka. Gadis itu malah sibuk bermain dengan rambutnya sendiri, rambut Hoseok, rambut Namjoon, atau bahkan rantai di celana jeans yang Yoongi pakai.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil mengingat raut wajah dan sahutan bosan yang tercetak jelas di paras imut Jimin. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar pintunya diketuk. Ia melirik sekilas pada pintu kamarnya untuk memastikan pintu itu tidak terkunci. Ia terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari posisinya untuk sekedar membuka pintu. Kecuali jika yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya adalah Jimin, maka ia akan dengan senang hati membukakan pintu itu untuk sang gadis. Mungkin.

"Masuk." Katanya sedikit keras.

Yang pertama kali ia lihat ketika pintu terbuka adalah wajah sahabatnya, Namjoon. Pemuda itu berjalan memasuki kamarnya dengan Taehyung dan Jongup yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Jongup menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Yoongi jadi sedikit was-was melihat senyuman yang terkesan aneh di wajah ketiga dongsaeng-nya itu. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu terduduk di kasur dan menatap mereka tidak suka, mendesak mereka untuk cepat mengatakan tujuan mereka ke sini.

Namjoon menyeringai. Alisnya terangkat satu. Ia menatap dua pemuda lain, lalu mengangguk ke arah Yoongi. Jongup tersenyum lebar, kemudian mencari sesuatu di tabletnya. Ia menyerahkan tablet itu pada Yoongi ketika ia telah menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Yoongi menatap tablet di tangannya, sebenarnya menatap foto yang terpampang di layar tablet. Foto seorang pemuda ang tersenyum lebar pada kamera sambil memasang tanda V dengan kedua jarinya. Ia kembali menatap Jongup dengan pandangan bertanya. Tidak mengerti kenpa pemuda itu malah menunjukkan foto orang yang tidak dikenalnya ini.

"Itu yang namanya Xero, Hyung." Ini bukan Jongup yang menjawab, tapi Taehyung. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum kotaknya.

Dengan cepat, Yoongi mengembalikan tablet itu pada pemiliknya. Membuat Namjoon terkekeh. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mendeathglare pemuda berdimple itu—yang tentunya diabaikan—sebelum kembali merebahkan diri di kasur kesayangannya.

"Dia tidak jelek, Hyung. Aku saja terkejut Jimin menolaknya sampai beberapa kali. Taehyung bilang Xero punya banyak pesona." Kata Namjoon sedikit memprovokasi.

"Just shut your fucking mouth, Namjoon. Kalau kau terus berisik, keluar saja dari kamarku." Ucap Yoongi tanpa menatap ketiga pemuda itu.

Namjoon mendengus sambil meletakkan tangannya di depan dada. "Kau melukai perasaanku, Hyung. Aku hanya ingin membantumu untuk mendekati Jimin, tapi kau malah mengusirku? Seharusnya aku tidak usah ke sini saja tadi."

"Araseo, araseo. Mian. Apa yang ingin kalian katakan padaku?" Yoongi mengela nafasnya. Kesabarannya terhadap tiga orang ini mulai menipis sedikit demi sedikit. Mereka kelihatannya tidak akan membantunya sama sekali. Mereka terlihat ke sini hanya untuk menganggunya.

Jongup terkekeh, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan foto Xero padamu. Dan mungkin menjawab beberapa pertanyaan tentangnya yang akan kau ajukan? Mereka hanya mengikutiku ke sini. Tertawa di atas penderitaanmu."

Tuh, 'kan, benar.

"Penderitaan apa maksudmu?" Yoongi mendesis. Taehyung dan Namjoon malah tertawa mengejeknya. Yoongi menghela nafasnya lagi. Memalingkan wajahnya dari mereka ketika ia membuka suaranya. "Apa yang selalu dia lakukan? Untuk Jimin?"

Jongup menunjukkan cengirannya. Senang karena setidaknya Hyung-nya itu sedikit khawatir, terlihat seperti Yoongi tidak ingin kehilangan Jimin. Jimin sudah seperti saudara sendiri untuk Jongup, jadi ia ingin gadis itu untuk selalu bahagia. Terlebih lagi dengan Yoongi, jadi lelaki yang sudah ia anggap Hyung itu juga bahagia.

"Xero selalu berusaha membawakan buku-bukunya. Selalu menunggunya di depan kelas hanya untuk mengantarnya ke kelas selanjutnya. Dia selalu sukses melakukannya karena dia mengikuti Jimin kemanapun. Dia suka sekali duduk bersama kami saat makan siang, tapi ketika dia membuat Jimin tidak nyaman—"

"Jimin terlampau sering membiarkannya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyadarinya. Untuk seseorang yang sangat menyukai gadis itu, Xero tidak terlihat benar-benar memperhatikan Jimin." Potong Taehyung sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi putar Yoongi. Kepalanya mendongak untuk menatap langit-langit kamar pemuda itu.

Jongup mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Taehyung. "Jadi, biasanya kami menyuruhnya pergi. Terkadang sampai memaksanya karena dia benar-benar tidak mau pergi."

Yoongi memicingkan matanya. Benar-benar tidak suka dengan perkataan Jongup yang secara tidak langsung mengatakaan jika Xero memaksakan kehadirannya di samping Jimin. Ia benar-benar tidak suka. Sama sekali. Pemuda beraksen Daegu itu merasa lega karena mulai besok, ia akan menemani Jimin di sekolah. Tanpa sadar Yoongi tersenyum lebar membayangkan bagaimana wajah Xero jika ia selalu muncul dimanapun Jimin berada. Yoongi tahu, ia bisa terlihat sangat mengintimidasi—mereka semua juga bisa—tapi ia tidak akan menggunakan cara seperti itu untuk membuat Xero mundur.

Keempat pemuda di ruangan itu sedikit terkejut saat mendengar ada ketukan lagi di pintu kamar. Yoongi menatap ketiga pemuda di hadapannya dengan pandangan bertanya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendapat gelengan kepala dari ketiganya.

"Yoongi-oppa?"

Namjoon tertawa mengejek melihat mata Yoongi berbinar. Pemuda berdimple itu berdiri, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu sambil mendorong dua pemuda lainnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia dihadiahi oleh wajah merona Jimin.

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Pandangannya jatuh pada Yoongi—yang masih berbaring di kasurnya—sebelum kembali beralih pada Namjoon. "Mianhae, Oppa. Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sedang sibuk."

Namjoon mengusak puncak kepala Jimin sambil terkekeh pelan. "Gwaenchana. Kami sudah selesai mengganggu Hyung. Kau bisa mencurinya sekarang."

Pemuda berkulit tan itu semakin gemas sendiri saat melihat wajah Jimin yang seperti kepiting rebus. Jongup dan Taehyung melewati Jimin sambil cekikikan melihat rona merah di wajah gadis itu. Taehyung—yang memang berjalan paling akhir—mendorong Jimin masuk ke dalam kamar Yoongi.

Jimin dengan cepat berbalik dan mengangkat tangannya di udara. Membuat gestur akan memukul teman aliennya itu. Ia kembali menghadap ke Yoongi ketika pintu itu tertutup. Ia menatap ragu pada Yoongi sambil memainkan ujung bajunya.

Yoongi menatapnya dengan penasaran. Menerka-nerka apa yang membuat Jimin menemuinya di kamar. "Ada apa, Jimin-ah?"

Jimin berjalan mendekat pada Yoongi. Berdiri dengan ragu-ragu di ujung ranjang. Yoongi memutar matanya, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia menarik tangan Jimin pelan agar ikut duduk di ranjangnya.

Gadis itu memainkan jari-jarinya sambil berpikir bagaimana cara menyampaikan sesuatu yang mengganggunya pada pemuda di hadapannya ini. Ia menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Berusaha mengurangi kegugupannya. Ia menatap Yoongi—yang kini bersandar di kepala ranjang—dengan tatapan serius. "Oppa, kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir tentang Xero-oppa."

Yoongi menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat. Pipinya terasa panas. Memalingkan wajahnya, ia berkata, "M-mwoya? Aku tidak mengerti a-apa yang kau katakan. Kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkan teman sekelasmu?"

Jimin tersenyum cerah ke arahnya dan Yoongi merasa dikhianati oleh tubuhnya sendiri, karena jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang ketika melihat betapa cantiknya gadis itu saat tersenyum. Jimin terkikik dengan suara tingginya, lalu menggenggam tangannya. "Xero-oppa bukan sebuah ancaman untukmu, Yoongi-oppa. Aku selalu sibuk dengan DaeguMan—yang aku tahu sekarang adalah dirimu—untuk sekedar meliriknya. Jadi, jangan khawatir, arachi?"

Jimin melepaskan genggamannya ketika Yoongi mengangguk kaku. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum padanya, kemudian berdiri. Melambai padanya sembari berkata, "Aku akan berbicara denganmu lagi nanti, Yoongi-oppa."

Yoongi menatapnya hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu. Ketika ia yakin, Jimin sudah beranjak dari sana, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mengerang frustasi sambil membaringkan tubuhnya lagi. Apa ia begitu kentara?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Jimin's Room-**

Jimin berjalan cepat menuju kamar sementaranya di Cottage. Wajahnya merah padam. Setelah berada di dalam kamar, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih untuk beberapa menit.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jimin tidak beranjak dari tempatnya atau sekedar melirik ke arah pintu. Mungkin itu hanya kedua saudaranya yang ingin tahu kenapa ia berjalan cepat-cepat tadi.

Wajah Jimin kembali memerah mengingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Entah dari mana keberaniannya datang untuk mengatakan hal itu pada Yoongi. Gadis itu memekik, lalu berguling-guling di kasur. Sepertinya ia sudah gila.

Gadis tujuh belas tahun itu menghentikan aksinya ketika merasakan beban yang bertambah pada kasurnya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan kedua saudaranya—Hoseok dan Jungkook—menatapnya bingung. Sebenarnya bukan bingung juga, karena jika Jimin boleh jujur, sang kakak menatapnya geli dan sang adik menatap dengan tatapan menghakimi.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Jimin dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa wajahmu merona seperti itu? Dan, apa yang membuatmu gugup?" Tanya Jungkook balik. Maknae mereka itu berbaring tengkurap di samping Jimin dengan kedua kaki yang bergerak-gerak dan pandangan yang tak lepas dari gadis yang—walaupun itu kakaknya—lebih pendek darinya.

Hoseok bergumam dari tempatnya yang berbaring telentang. Rambutnya terjatuh di sisi ranjang dengan kaki yang bertumpu di pinggang Jimin.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia menurunkan bantal itu dari wajahnya ketika Jungkook menepuk punggungnya pelan. "Aku... Yoongi-oppa marah karena Xero=oppa menelponku. Jadi... aku bicara padanya tadi."

"Dia tidak terlihat marah." Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya skeptis. "Dia terlihat seperti tidak peduli."

Jimin menoleh ke arah Jungkook untuk mengatakan bahwa ia lebih mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yoongi daripada orang lain. Tapi, ia didahului oleh suara pekikan Jungkook karena Hoseok menendang pinggangnya. Ia mendengar suara Hoseok yang berkata,

"Kurasa Jiminnie lebih mengerti apa yang Yoongi-ssi pikirkan sekarang. Dia sudah banyak mengenal pemuda itu selama berbulan-bulan. Walaupun Yoongi-ssi tidak menunjukkannya secara langsung pada kita, aku yakin Jiminnie tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Namjoon bilang Yoongi-ssi terlihat sedikit kacau karena tahu ada orang yang mendekati Jiminnie."

Jimin mengangguki perkataan Eonni-nya. Menjulurkan lidahnya, merasa menang karena Hoseok membelanya. "Tepat sekali! Shut up, Kookie."

Jungkook juga ikut mehrong ke arahnya sebelum mengedikkan bahunya. Ia menutup matanya, lalu bergumam. "Jangan kesal padaku hanya karena kekasihmu menjengkelkan. Bukan salahku kalau Yoongi-ssi sulit mengekspresikan perasaannya sendiri."

"Itu tidak benar!" Bentak Jimin. Gadis itu cepat-cepat mendudukkan tubuhnya, membuat Hoseok merengek karena tumpuan kakinya menghilang. Kakaknya itu kembali terdiam saat Jimin meletakkan kedua kakinya di pangkuannya. "Yoongi-oppa sangat mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya pada orang yang dia percayai. Aku tahu dia marah, Jungkook. Kau tidak perlu tahu itu, memangnya kau siapa? Apa pedulimu? Dia bukan milikmu. Dan kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau mengenal Yoongi-oppa."

Hoseok tersenyum melihat Jimin yang kesal. Sedangkan Jungkook menatap gadis berambut keriting itu dengan mata yang dibulatkan. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia menggenggam tangan Jimin.

"Eonni, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Maafkan aku." Katanya menyesal.

Hoseok menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya ketika melihat Jimin berusaha keras menahan bibirnya agar tidak tersenyum. Ia sangat tahu jika Jimin adalah orang yang tidak bisa marah terlalu lama. Apalagi pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Hoseok bangkit dari acara tidurannya, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di antara kedua adiknya. Ia memeluk kedua gadis itu. Senyuan manis terpatri di bibir kissablenya.

Hoseok bahagia jika kedua adiknya juga bahagia. Karena ia tahu mereka semua sedikit lelah. Ia memutuskan untuk mengelus rambut kedua gadis itu, membuat mereka terlelap sebentar sebelum seseorang mengganggu tidur mereka nanti.

 **-TBC-**

 **Author's Note :** aku tahu ini pendek lagi. Hah...aku sendiri juga kecewa karena nggak bisa nulis banyak. Chimchiiiiiiiimmm kapan kau nggak imut, nak? Haduh...yoonmin pasangan yang bener2 imut. Stay tune chingu :)

Terima kasih yang udah sempet baca, review, follow, dan fav fanfic ini.

 **Thanks to :**

 **E12i07G07W05 | ChimChimJimin | yoongi syubsyub | JokeMato DaeJae | riani98 | JirinHope | Linkz account | LKCTJ94 | namseokbae | Guest | Kayshone | teyung | nn | minkook94 | | amiracarlin2 | heyoyo | anthi lee | kiraaa97 | Insoo Kim | chimchim**

With love,

 **Aiko**


	16. Chapter 14 : Of All Days

**THE FAMILY**

 **Cast :** BTS, BAP, Block B (cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu)

 **Main Pairs :** NamSeok, Yoonmin, TaeKook, 2Jin, BangLo, DaeJae, HimUp, and others

 **Genre :** Romance, Action, Friendship

 **Rating :** M (for some violent scenes, curses words, and maybe NC later)

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, Typo(s)

 **Disclaimer :** The story plot belongs to foxxfang756. I just translate the story from English to Indonesia. You can visit the original story in story/view/791439/the-family-blockb-yoonmin-bap-genderswap-taekook-namseok

 *** Member Genderswitch :** BTS' Jin, J-Hope, Jimin, Jungkook, BAP's Himchan, Youngjae, Junhong, Block B's Kyung, Yukwon

 **** Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook** di sini ceritanya **saudara kandung (Jung bersaudara)**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Insoo Kim :** ini udah update chingu. Yoonmin emang pasangan yg cute. Hihihi mereka belum boleh sekamar lagi hehe

 **anthi lee :** dan pertengkaran itu terjadi di sini xD ini udah cukup panjang kan?

 **riani98 :** hahaha mian yg ini updatenya agak lama. Lagi kepikiran ide lain dan karena ini gabungan dua chapter, jadi agak lama nranslate-nya saeng :)

 **minkook94 :** ahaha biasa Yoongi harga dirinya selangit. Ini udah update dan cukup panjang :)

 **Kayshone :** haduh haduh...yang ditunggu kenakalannya dedekkookie sama taetae nih? Di sini ada sih walaupun dikit dan nggak se-ekstrim chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Hehe. Adegan kekerasannya ada kok, ditunggu aja.

 **Linkz account :** ahahah aku teriak-teriak nranslate ceritany hehe :)

 **kiraaa97 :** udah dilanjut nih. Stay tune :)

 **sehunna :** ini udah update, chingu. Semoga ini cukup panjang.

 **nn :** namseok momen ada di chapter depan chingu. Di sini bakal dijelasin apa ang terjadi pada yoonmin couple. Stay tune :)

* * *

Happy reading~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Jungkook's Room-**

Jungkook tersentak mendengar suara alarm yang memenuhi sudut kamarnya. Bukannya bangun, ia malah semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Ia mengerang kesal saat tangan yang memeluknya bergerak untuk mematikan alarm tersebut. Tangan itu kembali memeluk pinggangnya dan menariknya semakin dekat.

Jungkook tersenyum dalam tidurnya ketika Taehyung mencium keningnya. Ia bergidik mendengar suara berat Taehyung yang menjadi semakin dalam karena bangun tidur. "Good morning, Kookie-ah."

"Pagi, Oppa." Jawabnya lirih. Gadis itu memberi kecupan singkat ke leher Taehyung dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda itu. Masih sambil menutup matanya, Jungkook menghela nafas senang.

"Good morning, Jungkook!"

Jungkook dan Taehyung meringis mendengar suara—yang lumayan keras dan sedikit mengganggu—Hoseok memenuhi kamar sementara milik Jungkook. Hoseok menyalakan lampu kamar tersebut sambil terkikik geli saat pasangan maknae itu mengerang frustasi.

"Ireona! Kalian harus berangkat sekolah kurang dari satu jam lagi. Aku, Jae-ie dan Seokjin-eonni sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita semua. Kalian harus memakannya sebelum berangkat, atau kalau tidak... aku akan mengikuti dan menghantui kalian di sekolah sampai kalian mau makan. Semuanya sudah bangun kecuali kalian berdua dan aku akan berpura-pura tidak melihatmu di sini, Tae-ah. Tidak ada alasan untukmu tidur di sini karena, well, kamarmu ada di samping kamar Kookie. Aku benar-benar—"

"Tidak punya hak melarang mereka, Eonni. Saat aku membangunkanmu pagi ini setelah jogging bersama Jonguppie, Namjoon-oppa menggunakan tubuhmu sebagai selimut. Dan kalian berdua ada di kamarnya." Potong Jimin. Ia terkekeh melihat wajah Hoseok memerah padam. Ia menggelangkan kepalanya, lalu menatap dua orang di atas kasur sebelum menuntun Hoseok ke luar kamar. Senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya ketika ia mendengar Jungkook bergumam terima kasih.

"Kalian bisa siap-siap tanpa Hoseok-eonni memperhatikan setiap pergerakan kalian. Tapi ingat, jangan terlalu lama, araseo? Aku tidak bisa menahan semua Eonni di sini saat mereka menyadari kalian menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama. Di ranjang yang sama. Dengan mulut dan yang lainnya." Lanjut Jimin.

"Mwo?!" Pekik Hoseok. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangan Jimin di lengannya untuk menatap mereka berdua dengan mata yang memicing tajam. "Sebaiknya kalian tidak melakukan hal itu! Aku bersumpah akan berdiri di luar pintu kamar ini dan menghitung mundur waktu yang kalian perlukan untuk bersiap-siap! Aku akan mengikuti kalian ke sekolah kalau perlu!"

"Oh my God! Eonni! Cepat keluar!" Geram Jungkook dengan muka merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia melempar bantalnya ke pintu saat pintu itu tertutup sebelum berbalik menatap Taehyung yang terkekeh melihat aksinya. "Kau juga bisa kembali ke kamarmu, Oppa."

Taehyung mengabaikan perkataannya. Pemuda itu malah menarik Jungkook mendekat dan mengecup pelipisnya. Beranjak menuruni ranjang lalu merenggangkan otot-otot di tubuhnya. Senyum miring tercetak di bibir tipisnya saat matanya menangkap Jungkook masih memandanginya.

Menundukkan badannya, Taehyung menumpukan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Jungkook. Memberikan ciuman di bibir pink gadis yang dicintainya itu. Tersenyum lembut padanya ketika ia menarik diri.

"Cepat bersiap, Kookie-ah. Aku akan menemuimu di ruang makan bersama yang lain." Katanya sebelum melangkah keluar kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Dining Room-**

"Jimin-ah! Bisakah kau matikan ponselmu? Suaranya sangat mengganggu." Gertak Himchan. Wanita satu ini bukan morning-person dan dengan adanya ringtone sirine yang sejak tadi berbunyi dari ponsel Jimin—yang ada di ruang tamu, ia jadi semakin membenci pagi hari. Ia melirik tajam ke arah ruang tamu, berharap bisa menghentikan suara tersebut dengan tatapannya.

Jimin duduk dengan gelisah. Ia menatap Yoongi yang menegang di sampingnya. Menggigit bibirnya gugup, ia berdiri dan berjalan ke ruang tamu setelah bergumam, "Mianhae, Eonni."

Jongup mengikuti pergerakan Jimin hingga ia keluar dari ruang makan. Beralih untuk menatap Himchan dengan pandangan kecewa. "Apa kau harus seperti itu?"

Himchan mendongak. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel. Ia baru saja mengirim pesan pada manajernya, mengatakan ia tidak akan bisa dihubungi untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati semua orang menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Hanya Yoongi dan Hoseok yang menatapnya dengan tajam. "Ne? Apa ada yang salah?"

Hoseok menghela nafasnya. Ia memandangi ruang tamu dan menemukan Jimin sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Mungkin mengirim pesan pada Xero jika saat ini ia sedang sarapan dan tidak ingin diganggu saat ia sedang bersama keluarganya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jimin berkata seperti itu pada Xero. Biasanya, Hoseok dan Jungkook yang sangat jengkel dan akhirnya menjawab telepon dari pemuda itu. Mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mengganggu. Jimin tidak pernah protes, karena gadis itu terlalu baik untuk mengatakan hal yang mungkin saja bisa menyakiti perasaan Xero. Ia beralih menatap Jungkook yang mengedikkan bahunya sebelum adiknya itu kembali menyantap sarapannya. Mengabaikan Taehyung yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Hoseok menggeleng pelan. Ia kembali menatap Himchan yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya. Matanya memicing, nada suaranya terdengar sopan tapi juga tegas saat ia berkata, "Bukan salah Jimin kalau Xero tidak pernah berhenti mengganggunya, Eonni. Tidak perlu sampai menggertaknya seperti tadi. Aku akan lebih menghargai kalau Eonni berkata baik-baik dan tidak menambahnya jadi semakin tidak nyaman."

Himchan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum sebuah fakta menghantam kepalanya. Ia baru menyadari apa yang ia perbuat; membentak Jimin hanya karena seseorang yang secara tidak langsung menguntit gadis itu. Ia memandang Jimin yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan. Rasa bersalah begitu kentara di matanya. "Jimin-ah, mian—"

Jimin tersenyum padanya. Membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang begitu indah. "Gwaenchana, Eonni. Maaf kalau dia mengganggu waktu sarapan kita."

"Tapi..."

Jongup segera memotong perkataan Himchan. Tersenyum lebar pada Jimin. "Tak apa, Jimin-ah. Kami tahu betapa terobsesinya Xero padamu. Ayo, lanjutkan makanmu. Kita akan terlambat kalau tidak cepat-cepat."

Jimin tersenyum lega ke arahnya sambil mendudukkan diri ke kursinya. Berniat melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda tanpa melirik ke arah Yoongi. Ia bisa melakukannya. Ia pasti bisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin tersenyum lebar melihat Yoongi yang tertinggal di belakang mereka. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju ke sekolah, ini juga karena pilihan dari para gadis. Mereka semua menyetujuinya, hanya Yoongi yang bersikeras ingin naik mobil. Dan sekarang pemuda itu ngambek. Berjalan paling belakang dan tidak ikut mengobrol dengan yang lainnya.

"Kau tahu, berjalan kaki baik untuk kesehatanmu, Oppa." Jimin—yang memutuskan berjalan di sampingnya—tersenyum manis padanya. Menahan tawa atas pandangan tidak setuju yang dilemparkan Yoongi padanya.

"Sekolahmu tidak dekat, Jimin-ah. Dari rumah ke sekolahmu memakan waktu lima belas menit. Bagaimana kau berjalan ke sekolah setiap hari? Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Keluh Yoongi, tidak bisa menahan rengekan yang keluar dari suaranya. Yoongi yakin pasti Jimin mendengarnya karena saat ini gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya sambil menahan tawa—yang sepertinya gagal karena ia bisa mendengar suara kikikan Jimin selanjutnya.

Yoongi menoleh ke samping. Pandangannya terjatuh pada bibir kissable Jimin yang terlihat sangat lembut. Ia jadi ingin merasakan kelembutannya di bibirnya sendiri. Membuat bibir pink itu menjadi merah dan bengkak karena kulumannya. Lalu—

"Yoongi-oppa?"

Yoongi terkejut saat suara Jimin terdengar oleh indera pendengarannya. Ia segera menggeleng pelan, berusaha menghapus pikiran-pikirannya tadi. Kemudian ia menatap Jimin dengan pandangan bertanya, "Ne?"

Jimin merona, lalu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Aku tadi bertanya, apa kau benar-benar tidak keberatan mengikutiku kemanapun sepanjang hari? Kurasa kau akan bosan. Rasanya tidak akan terjadi apa-apa di sekolah. Maksudku, siapa yang ingin melakukan tindak kriminal di sekolah yang merupakan tempat umum? Jadi, kau tidak perlu me—"

"Jimin-ah..." Yoongi tersenyum geli melihat wajah Jimin yang semakin merah karena racauannya sambil memainkan ujung tank-topnya. Pemuda itu melirik semua orang yang berjalan bersama mereka. Ia memelototi Namjoon dan Daehyun ketika mendapati kedua pemuda itu menatapnya dan Jimin sambil terkekeh.

"Jiminnie?" Suara Hoseok yang tajam dan menuntut terdengar oleh mereka. Membuat mereka semua terdiam seketika.

Jungkook dan Junhong—yang sebelumnya mengobrol dengan Hoseok—menatap gadis itu bingung. Ada apa lagi dengan Eonni-nya itu?

Jimin membeku. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hoseok. "N-ne, Eonni?"

Hoseok berjalan ke arahnya, masih sambil menatap intens. "Kau tahu hari ini tanggal berapa?"

"U-um... tanggal empat November?" Jawab Jimin ragu-ragu. Ia tidak mengerti maksud Hoseok menanyakan hal itu dan dari tatapan semua orang, mereka juga terlihat sama bingungnya dengan Jimin. Gadis itu menggosok lengannya saat tiba-tiba angin berhembus di antara mereka. Ah, sepertinya Jimin tahu apa yang akan Hoseok katakan.

Hoseok mengangguk, lalu menggenggam tangan Jimin. Mereka kembali berjalan menuju tujuan pertama mereka—cafe. "Eum. Jadi, bisa jelaskan kenapa kau tidak memakai jaketmu? Lagi?"

Jimin menunduk, merasa sedikit malu. Kemudian ia berdeham pelan. "Aku –aku lupa mengambilnya di apartemen kita, Eonni. Aku baru menyadarinya tadi pagi dan saat itu sudah terlalu terlambat untuk kembali mengambilnya. Aku sungguh baik-baik saja, Eonni! Aku akan berada di dalam ruangan hampir seharian ini. Kita bisa mengambilnya setelah—"

Perkataan Jimin terpotong oleh sesuatu yang membuat bahunya terasa berat. Ia menoleh pada Yoongi dengan mata membulat lucu. Wajahnya merona melihat warna pink samar yang menghias pipi pucat pemuda itu. Matanya dengan sengaja menghindari tatapan Jimin.

Jimin melepaskan genggaman Hoseok untuk memasukkan kedua tangannya ke lengan jaket milik Yoongi. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum gembira melihat Yoongi yang meliriknya dari sudut mata tajamnya. "Gomawo, Yoongi-oppa."

Yoongi merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat melihat mata berbinar gadis yang lebih muda itu. Ia merasa sedikit bangga dapat membuat Jimin bahagia hanya dengan aksinya tadi. Ia melemparkan deathglare pada Namjoon yang berkata "How sweet Yoongi is!" ketika mereka semua berhenti di depan cafe dan melambai pada empat orang yang akan tinggal di sana.

"Shut up, Namjoon! Aku tidak akan segan-segan mendorongmu ke jalan raya yang ramai ini." Ancamnya.

"Aigoo, Hyung. Galak sekali, sih. Aku sakit hati karena ucapanmu. Jinjja." Namjoon meletakkan tangannya di dada, lalu bersandar pada Hyosang.

Hyosang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan dua orang itu. Ia mendorong Namjoon agar menjauh darinya. Meringis ngeri melihat Namjoon yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu, Namjoon-ah. You look like a scary creeper. Kalian boleh pergi, guys. Sebelum kalian terlambat, lalu Hoseok, Seokjin dan Youngjae mengomel tentang pentingnya tepat waktu."

Daehyun memutar matanya jengah sebelum mengayunkan tangannya yang bertautan dengan Youngjae. "Araseo, Hyung. Kami akan pergi. Bilang saja kalau kau tidak ingin melihat wajah kami lagi. Kau tidak akan menyakiti perasaan kami kok."

"Itu kau tahu." Kata Hyosang dengan nada yang sedikit dilambatkan. "Oh ya, gadis-gadis ini sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian. Aku berharap kalian terus bersama sepanjang waktu."

Daehyun mengangkat tangannya, melambai dengan semangat.

"Apa lagi, Daehyun-ah?" Tanya Hyosang.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka ingin ke kamar mandi? Aku yakin kami tidak bisa mengikuti mereka sampai ke dalam." Daehyun tersenyum jahil walaupun Youngjae langsung menggenggam erat tangannya dan kuku-kukunya yang panjang menancap di kulit pemuda tersebut. Daehyun memang suka menjahili pemuda yang menjabat sebagai Wakil mereka sekaligus partner-nya itu.

"Semuanya, kecuali Yoongi dan Jimin, pasti sudah pernah melihat pasangannya dalam keadaan telanjang, mandi bersama, atau melakukan hal yang lainnya. Jadi, aku tidak menemukan masalah dalam pertanyaanmu." Hyosang terkekeh melihat semua anggotanya merona.

Hoseok menoleh dengan cepat ke arah pasangan maknae. Ia membulatkan matanya saat mentap Jungkook dan Taehyung yang dengan polosnya saling bergandengan tangan. Nada suaranya sedikit meninggi saat ia berkata, "Mwo?!"

Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan horor. "Oh my God! Eonni, aniya! Kami –kami tidak pernah seperti itu!"

Seokjin memutar matanya bosan ke arah keluarganya. Ia menarik Hoseok ke pintu masuk cafe, lalu mendorong gadis itu ke dalam. Ia berbalik untuk tersenyum pada mereka semua. "Kalian bisa pergi ke sekolah sekarang. Jangan pedulikan Hoseok. Kami akan baik-baik saja di sini. Bye, guys! Have a good day!"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar teriakan yang samar-samar ia dengar dari dalam cafe. Hoseok berteriak tentang mereka tidak boleh saling melihat pasangannya dalam keadaan telanjang! Jinjja! Apa Hyosang-hyung harus mengatakan seperti itu tadi?

Pemuda itu memandang Jimin yang agak jauh darinya. Gadis itu terlihat masih merona malu, tapi setidaknya ia tidak kedinginan lagi karena ada jaketnya yang menghangatkan tubuh mungil Jimin.

Jimin mendongak, mendapati Yoongi yang menatapnya. Ia memberikan senyuman malu-malu, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda itu. Ia tidak melakukan apapun, hanya berjalan berdampingan dengan Yoongi menuju sekolahnya. Keduanya terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Oh no..."

Jimin dan Yoongi menatap Taehyung yang menggeram kesal. Mereka tidak terbiasa mendengar pemuda itu terdengar begitu kesal sebelumnya. Mereka mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung ke gerbang sekolah. Jimin mengernyit marah dan Yoongi menatap tajam sambil berjalan lebih dekat ke sisi Jimin setelah melihat seseorang sedang menunggu di gerbang itu.

Xero tersenyum lebar pada segerombol siswa yang berjalan menuju gerbang, mengabaikan beberapa orang yang tidak dikenalnya dan melenggang menuju Jimin. "Jiminnie! Aku merindukanmu! Kau tidak masuk sekolah selama dua hari! Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu dan mendengar suara indahmu selama dua hari penuh! Kau kemana saja?"

Yoongi melangkah mendekat ke depan Jimin. Emnjadikan dirinya pelindung dari pelukan yang sebentar lagi akan dilakukan Xero. Ia memicingkan matanya pada anak laki-laki itu.

Xero balas menatapnya lalu beralih menatap Jimin. Nada bingung tersirat dalam suaranya saat bertanya, "Jiminnie, siapa ini?"

"Aku akan benar-benar menghargai kalau kau tidak memanggilnya seperti itu." Gertak Yoongi. Bibirnya membentuk satu garis lurus.

"Dan kau?" Tanya Xero lagi. Menatapnya dengan pandangan menghina.

"Yoongi-hyung adalah kekasih Jimin, Xero." Ucap Jongup. Tersenyum melihat ekspresi Xero selanjutnya. Ia mendorong Jimin pelan ke arah gerbang dan menggandeng Himchan di belakangnya. "Sekarang, bolehkah kami lewat? Kelas kami akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Classroom, Bangtan High School-**

Yoongi memandang ke luar jendela dimana ia duduk bersandar. Sangat sadar jika sedari tadi siswi-siswi di kelas ini sesekali menoleh ke belakang sebelum saling terkikik satu sama lain. Ia tidak peduli. Nyatanya, ia benar-benar bisa mengabaikan segala sesuatu di sekitarnya kecuali—

"Jiminnie? Apa maksud paragraf ini?" Tanya Xero sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke meja Jimin, membuat gadis itu memundurkan tubuhnya.

Yoongi menggertakkan giginya melihat Xero mengikuti pergerakan Jimin hingga Jimin hampir saja terjatuh hanya untuk menghindarinya. Gadis mungil itu menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan memohon. Yoongi berdiri dan menempatkan diri di antara meja keduanya. Menyeringai senang ketika wajah Xero berubah masam. Ia menyeringai menang karena Xero kembali ke tempat duduknya, membuat Jimin mendesah lega.

Jimin menyerahkan buku catatannya pada Xero yang menatapnya kagum. Mengabaikan keberadaan Yoongi di antara mereka. Jimin menarik kursi yang digunakan Yoongi tadi ke dekat kursinya sendiri. Ia kemudian beralih pada Yoongi sambil tersenyum cerah. "Oppa, duduk di sini. Kakimu akan kebas kalau kau berdiri terus."

Yoongi tersenyum lembut, lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi di samping gadis itu. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di kedua lengannya yang bersedekap di atas meja. Matanya memandangi Jimin yang membaca bukunya, lalu menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Yoongi menatap sekeliling ruangan untuk melihat ketiga anggota keluarga yang lain.

Junhong terlihat sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dilihat dari senyum di wajahnya, Yoongi tahu gadis itu pasti sedang bertukar pesan dengan Yongguk. Himchan sedang membaca majalah dengan kedua kaki yang berada di pangkuan Jongup. Mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan dan lirikan—yang kebanyakan dari para siswa—yang tertuju padanya.

Yoongi terkejut ketika Jimin menyenggol lengannya dengan menggunakan buku. Ia menatap Jimin dengan alis yang terangkat. Gadis itu hanya menutup mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan senyuman geli sambil mengangguk pada buku yang ada di meja. Yoongi memandang ke arah yang ditunjukkan Jimin. Hampir saja ia tertawa keras melihat gambar Jimin di buku itu.

Di gambar itu ada sosok Xero yang duduk di lantai dengan tulisan 'blah blah blah' pada kotak perbincangan di atasnya. Lalu, ada gambar Yoongi yang berdiri di depannya dengan tulisan 'I'm Most Important'. Lucu sekali, bukan? Tulisan itu membuat Yoongi tersenyum.

"Jiminnie, kalian pergi ke mana dua hari yang lalu? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kata Xero, hampir seperti merengek sambil kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada meja Jimin.

"Eonni sakit. Aku dan Jungkook menjaganya sampai ia sembuh." Jawab Jimin lembut. Tidak bisa terus-terusan mengabaikannya jika ia terdengar sangat khawatir seperti itu.

Xero tersenyum dengan mata berbinar sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Good. Aku khawatir kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Eonni sakit kau bilang bagus?"

"Aniya aniya. Maksudku, bagus kalau kau tidak sakit atau, yah seperti itu..." Xero gelagapan sendiri mendengar perkataan Jimin tadi. Wajahnya memerah malu dan ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Jimin menatapnya sebelum mengangguk dan kembali membaca bukunya. "Araseo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Canteen, Bangtan High School-**

"Jiminnie!"

Jungkook menggeram, kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Jimin. "Apa dia tidak mengerti kalau kau sudah memiliki kekasih dan sudah jelas tidak tertarik padanya?"

Youngjae juga mengernyitkan dahinya. Pertama kali, rasanya sangat menggelikan, tapi semakin ke sini, Xero jadi semakin menjengkelkan. Jongup sudah mengatakan dengan jelas jika Yoongi adalah kekasih Jimin. Yah, entah itu benar atau tidak, Youngjae tidak tahu kebenaran hubungan mereka. Namun, dari cara mereka menatap satu sama lain, sudah dapat disimpulkan jika mereka berdua memang saling memendam perasaan lebih. Dan Xero menjadi gangguan. Bagi mereka semua.

Karena Yoongi menjadi terlihat sangat emosi ketika Xero muncul dari entah sebelah mana dan memanggil Jimin dengan nama yang sudah dilarang oleh Yoongi. Youngjae memandang ke arah Yoongi dan meringis ngeri melihat tatapan pemuda itu pada Xero. Gadis itu lalu beralih untuk menatap Teaehyung dengan pandangan khawatir.

Taehyung menggeser kursinya mendekat pada Jungkook. Menatap Yoongi yang berada di sisi lain Jimin. "Hyung, kau harus menenangkan dirimu."

"I'm fine." Geram Yoongi. Ia memutar matanya melihat Xero duduk di hadapan Jimin.

Taehyung mengernyit, lalu melirik wajah Jimin yang meringis setelah mendengar nada suara Yoongi. Ia kembali menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan serius. "Kau harus menahan dirimu, Hyung."

Jungkook melirik Jimin yang menggenggam tangannya terlalu erat—dan rasanya sedikit sakit kalau kau mau tahu. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendeathglare Xero. "Tinggalkan kakakku sendiri Xero. Kau sudah diberitahu, 'kan, kalau Jimin sudah punya kekasih. Dia sudah mencoba menolakmu beberapa bulan ini dengan baik-baik. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena Eonni sudah memiliki Yoongi-oppa dan dia tidak tertarik padamu. Kenapa kau membuat hidupnya lebih susah dengan berkeliaran di sekitarnya yang seharusnya tidak kau lakukan?"

Xero menatap Jungkook dengan kebencian. Daehyun harus menahan Taehyung agar tidak memukul pemuda itu. Xero menyeringai tipis melihat reaksi yang ia dapatkan dari pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Ia jadi merasa bangga pada dirinya karena sudah membuat orang-orang di sekitar Jimin—terutama kekasihnya itu—menjadi emosi. "Aku ingin Jiminnie yang mengatakan langsung padaku. Dari awal, 'kan, kalian yang bicara bukan Jimin. Lagipula, Jimin tidak pernah protes dengan kehadiranku."

"Itu karena dia terlalu baik dan kau tidak pernah mendengarkan kata-katanya! Cepat pergi dari sini!" Bentak Jungkook sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jimin. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena emosi yang menumpuk. Ia menatap Xero tajam dan dingin seolah ingin membunuh pemuda itu dengan tatapannya.

Xero mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jimin. Alisnya mengerut tidak suka saat gadis itu menjauh darinya dan semakin merapat padaYoongi. "Bisakah Jimin menatapku dan mengatakannya sendiri?"

Jimin melirik Yoongi khawatir karena pemuda itu benar-benar terlihat sangat marah dan jengkel pada Xero sebelum mendongak untuk menatap Xero dengan tekad yang sudah bulat. Namun, belum sempat Jimin mengatakan sesuatu, ia merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya, membuatnya memekik tertahan karena kaget. Ia cepat-cepat mundur dan hampir terjatuh dari kursinya dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya dan mata yang membulat.

Jimin dapat melihat Xero dengan seringai kemenangannya di hadapannya. Ia semakin syok melihat pandangan yang diberikan Yoongi padanya ketika pemuda itu berdiri dari kursinya. Gadis itu dengan susah payah ikut berdiri dan mengejar Yoongi yang dengan cepat sudah keluar dari kantin. "Oppa! Tunggu!"

Daehyun memandang benci pada Xero di hadapannya. Ia dengan keras menendang kursi Xero dan membuat pemuda itu terlonjak kaget dan berbalik menatapnya tajam. Daehyun berdiri lalu menarik kerah baju Xero dan berkata dengan dingin. "Jimin sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri dan Yoongi adalah saudaraku. Kalau kau sampai berani menghancurkan hubungan mereka, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisimu. Mengerti?"

Xero menatapnya sebelum melepaskan cengkeraman pemuda itu di kerah bajunya. Ia lalu berdiri dan menepuk baju bagian depannya seolah menghilangkan debu yang menempel di sana. "Uh... Aku takut sekali. Sungguh."

Daehyung mengernyit tidak suka pada pandangan yang dilemparkan Xero untuknya ketika pemuda itu meninggalkan kantin sambil melemparkan seringai menakutkan pada mereka semua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oppa! Tunggu! Jebal." Jimin berlari kecil untuk meraih tangan Yoongi agar pemuda itu berhenti. Ia sedikit takut melihat tatapan tajam Yoongi padanya.

Yoongi menggeram dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jimin. Menatap gadis itu dengan api yang berkobar-kobar di matanya, tapi Jimin masih bisa melihat kepedihan di kedua mata pemuda itu. Yoongi melangkah mundur. "Tunggu? Untuk apa? Untuk kau menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa menciummu seenaknya seperti tadi? Menjelaskan kenapa dia selalu mengikutimu kemanapun seperti seorang anak anjing yang meminta perhatian dari majikannya? Menunggu agar kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa kau tidak pernah merasa perlu mengatakan bahwa dia harus mundur? Kenapa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau dia berharap lebih darimu? Kalau aku juga berharap lebih darimu?"

"M-mwo? Oppa, aku tidak –Apa yang kau—?" Jimin membulatkan matanya. Takut dengan cara Yoongi meracau seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum remeh. "Dan aku berpikir bahwa aku berharga untukmu. Sebagai DaeguMan, sebagai Yoongi. Tapi nyatanya, aku salah besar."

"Aniya, Oppa! Itu tidak benar! Kau selalu menjadi orang yang paling berharga untukku! Aku tidak pernah sama sekali memberi Xero kesempatan karena aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan DaeguMan –memikirkanmu!" Jimin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Air matanya tumpah ketika mengatakan hal ini. Ketakutan merasuk dalam dirinya melihat kekecewaan yang begitu jelas di mata pemuda itu.

"Jelas-jelas itu tidak benar! Tidak kalau dia berpikir bahwa dia bisa menciummu seenaknya seperti tadi! Sudah berapa kali kau dan dia berciuman sebelumnya?! Cukup sering hingga dia berpikir untuk melakukannya dimanapun? Apa gunanya berbicara padaku seolah aku lebih penting darinya?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi tidak percaya. Air matanya semakin deras menganak sungai di pipi chubbynya. "Yoongi-oppa... k-kau tahu bahwa aku –aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Tadi itu ciuman pertamaku. Kau tahu itu, Oppa. Aku –aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu... Aku –aku..."

Yoongi mendeathglare Jimin. Mengabaikan hatinya yang terasa sakit melihat air mata gadis itu dan dirinyalah yang menyebabkan gadis yang ia sayangi itu menangis. Tapi, egonya berkata lain. Hati dan otaknya tidak sejalan. "Dan apa aku harus mempercayai perkataan orang yang tidak pernah kujumpai sebelumnya?"

Jimin mundur beberapa langkah sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya untuk meredakan suara isakan yang semakin keras. "Mi-mian, mianhae, Oppa."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jimin berlari menjauhi Yoongi. Berlari menuju toilet wanita karena tahu bahwa Yoongi tidak akan mengikutinya ke sana. Dan hal itu membuat hatinya semakin perih. Jimin mengunci dirinya di salah satu bilik di sana, lalu duduk di kloset. Ia menekuk kakinya ke depan dada, memeluk kakinya sendiri sambil membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak semakin deras ketika suara pintu toilet yang dibuka terdengar sampai indera pendengarannya.

"Jimin-ah?"

Jimin mendongak cepat mendengar suara itu. Ia secepat kilat membuka pintu bilik tempat ia berada, lalu menatap Xero dengan garang. Mengabaikan jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya dan matanya yang membengkak. "Semua ini salahmu! Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?!"

Xero menatapnya sedih. "Ma-maafkan aku. Kudengar itu ciuman pertamamu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencurinya. Sungguh. Aku-aku hanya... Aku tahu kau tidak tertarik padaku. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri... Mianhae, Jimin-ah."

Jimin memandanginya beberapa saat sebelum menghela nafasnya. Ia memberikan senyum kecil pada Xero. "Aku memaafkanmu, Xero-oppa. Aku tidak suka dengan apa yang kaulakukan sebelumnya, begitu juga Yoongi-oppa. Tapi aku memaafkanmu. Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jangan melakukannya lagi, eoh?"

Xero tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia memandangi Jimin yang sekarang sedang membasuh wajahnya di wastafel. Senyumnya berubah licik seketika. "Kau tahu, Jimin-ah? Kau itu terlalu mudah mempercayai orang. Dengan semua penjagaan di sekitarmu, seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati dengan semua orang di sekelilingmu."

Jimin menatapnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Xero berdiri di belakangnya. Melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang Jimin agar gadis itu terdiam di tempat. "Maksudku kau begitu naif."

Jimin berontak ketika Xero membekap mulut dan hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Rasa takut tercetak di kedua manik cokelatnya begitu pandangannya blur. Ia berusaha untuk tetap sadar sebelum obat bius yang ada di sapu tangan Xero merenggut kesadarannya. Yang ada di pikirannya sebelum ia pingsan adalah keluarganya.

Xero tersenyum sambil menyingkirkan rambut Jimin yang menutupi wajah gadis itu. Ia membelai wajah gadis yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di pelukannya. "Kau sangat cantik, Jiminnie. Tapi sayang, kau memilih berada di pihak musuh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongup mengerutkan keningnya ketika Yoongi kembali ke kantin tanpa Jimin. "Hyung, dimana Jimin."

Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya, mengalihkan pandangan dari semua orang yang duduk di meja itu. Ia masih kepikiran dengan air mata Jimin. "Molla. Dia berlari menjauhiku saat kami berbicara tadi."

Jongup dan Taehyung tercekat sebelum berdiri di hadapan pemuda yang memasang wajah datarnya itu. Jongup menarik kerah baju Yoongi dan mendorongnya ke luar kantin. Taehyung menggeram pada para gadis agar tetap bersama Daehyun. Mereka mengabaikan peringatan Taehyung dan mengikuti mereka ke koridor.

Yoongi berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Jongup. Ia mengumpat beberapa kali, membuat siswa-siswi yang lewat menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Setelah ia berhasil melepaskan diri, ia langsung menatap tajam kedua pemuda itu. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You are our big problem, Hyung! Harga dirimu membuat Jimin menghilang di sekolah saat banyak mata yang mengawasi kita!" Bentak Jongup. Ia meraih tangan Himchan yang mencoba menenangkannya. Mencium telapak tangan wanita itu seolah berkata ia baik-baik saja.

"Get your damn phone out, Hyung, and call her. Now!" Perintah Taehyung sambil mengambil ponsel Yoongi dari kantung jeans-nya, mengabaikan protes dari pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ia menyerahkan benda persegi itu ke tangan Yoongi. "Cepat hubungi. Palli!"

"And what? Berjalan ke sana-sini untuk menemukan dari mana bunyi ringtone-nya? Karena dia tidak akan menjawab panggilanku." Gertak Yoongi. Ia sudah mulai menghubungi nomor Jimin.

"Ya." Desis Jungkook. "Itulah yang akan kaulakukan sekarang. Dan setelah kita menemukannya, kau akan meminta maaf padanya, jika tidak, aku akan menghancurkan semua benda berhargamu. Laptop yang sering kau gunakan untuk memproduksi musik, akan kutenggelamkan ke dalam ember penuh dengan air. Dan aku akan melempar kameramu ke dinding. Berulang kali."

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya. Menerka-nerka bagaimana Jungkook bisa mengetahui benda berharganya. Hatinya sakit saat menyadari bahwa Jimin mengetahui semua itu dan kemungkinan terbesarnya gadis itu juga yang memberitahu Jungkook. "Araseo. Kami berada di dekat ruang musik saat dia meninggalkanku. Kita harus mencarinya di dekat sana dulu."

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia menggigit bibirnya, kebiasaannya saat sedang gugup atau memikirkan sesuatu. "Eonni akan berdiam di suatu tempat untuk menenangkan dirinya ketika sedang marah. Dia tidak suka orang lain melihatnya marah. Tidak ingin terganggu oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang semakin membuatnya bad mood."

Yoongi berkata lirih, "Aku tahu itu."

Mereka segera melangkah menuju koridor ke ruang seni. Yoongi terus-menerus memanggil nama Jimin, merasa semakin khawatir karena puluhan panggilannya tidak ada satupun yang dijawab. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah karena tidak tahu dimana gadis itu berada. Dan bagaimana keadaannya.

 **Forever you are my girl. Forever be my world. You are the only one. I'll never break your heart, no. So, Baby, don't let go.**

"Di sana!" Jungkook berhenti dan mempertajam pendengarannya. Senyum kecil tercipta di bibirnya ketika ia berjalan cepat menuju toilet wanita. "Itu adalah ringtone Eonni untukmu."

Yoongi berusaha sekeras mungkin agar yang lainnya tidak melihat rona merah ang saat ini menghiasi wajahnya. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk tersentuh karena Jimin benar-benar ingat jika dirinya selalu terobsesi pada lagu itu. Ia berjaga di luar toilet bersama yang lain, sedangkan Jungkook masuk ke dalam untuk membujuk Jimin agar keluar. Ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya meminta maaf pada gadis itu.

"Oppa!"

Ketakutan segera memenuhi hati Yoongi mendengar nada suara Jungkook yang terdengar frustasi. Ia secepat kilat masuk ke dalam dan mendapati Jungkook membuka setiap pintu bilik toilet dengan kalut. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Rasa panik dan cemas begitu kentara di matanya, jaket Yoongi ada di tangannya. Tapi, Jimin tidak ditemukan dimanapun.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note :** hai, chingu. Aku kembali bawa lanjutan chapter kemarin. Maaf kalau ini nggak termasuk update kilat lagi. Karena banyak yang pengen dipanjangin, jadi aku menggabung dua chapter jadi satu.

Omg! Jimin diculik! Mian bikin Jimin tersiksa mulu di sini. Bener-bener keterlaluan deh si Xero ckckck.

Dan karena sebentar lagi Idul Fitri, aku minta maaf atas kesalahan yg aku buat selama nulis ff di sini *halah ini apaan* dan karena itu juga aku minta maaf kalau chapter selanjutnya akan memakan waktu yg cukup lama buat update. Jeoseonghamnida ne, readers-nim *deep bow*

Terima kasih yang udah sempet baca, review, follow, dan fav fanfic ini.

 **Thanks to :**

 **E12i07G07W05 | ChimChimJimin | yoongi syubsyub | JokeMato DaeJae | riani98 | JirinHope | Linkz account | LKCTJ94 | namseokbae | Guest | Kayshone | teyung | nn | minkook94 | | amiracarlin2 | heyoyo | anthi lee | kiraaa97 | Insoo Kim | chimchim | sehunna**

With love,

 **Aiko**


	17. Chapter 15 : Adult Child

**THE FAMILY**

 **Cast :** BTS, BAP, Block B (cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu)

 **Main Pairs :** NamSeok, Yoonmin, TaeKook, 2Jin, BangLo, DaeJae, HimUp, and others

 **Genre :** Romance, Action, Friendship

 **Rating :** M (for some violent scenes, curses words, and maybe NC later)

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, Typo(s)

 **Disclaimer :** The story plot belongs to foxxfang756. I just translate the story from English to Indonesia. You can visit the original story in story/view/791439/the-family-blockb-yoonmin-bap-genderswap-taekook-namseok

 *** Member Genderswitch :** BTS' Jin, J-Hope, Jimin, Jungkook, BAP's Himchan, Youngjae, Junhong, Block B's Kyung, Yukwon

 **** Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook** di sini ceritanya **saudara kandung (Jung bersaudara)**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Kayshone :** wah, maaf nih, chingu. Chapter ini namseok sm 2jin side setelah mereka pergi ke sekolah. Jadi, ditunggu kelanjutannya ya nasib jimin hehe *evil laugh*

 **riani98 :** yup, xero itu musuh, saeng. Dia anggota AlphaBat :) aduuuh jangan digorok dulu yoonginya... kan dia sama jimin blm jadian.

 **minkook94 :** aduh mian chapter ini lama publishnya dan (lagi-lagi) pendek -_-

 **JirinHope :** hehehe iya nih xero jahat di ff ini *mianhae xero-ya* xero itu sebenernya nggak tau kalo jimin anggota the family dan dia juga nggak pengen nyakitin jimin kok, tapi begitu ngeliat yoongi—yg dia tau kalo yoongi itu anggota the family—dia nggunain kesempatan itu buat ngehancurin the family gitu, jirin-ah.

 **Linkz account :** iya habis lebaran nih. Baru sempet buka laptop dan ngetik ceritanya yg tadinya aku tulis di buku, tiga hari setelah lebaran. Wah, iya, dimaafin kok :) hihihi xero emang jadi antagonis di sini. Mukanya yg manis itu buat ngibulin jimin aja yg selalu baik hati biar percaya sama dia.

 **anthi lee :** kan tujuannya emang bikin para reader jadi penarasan hehehe. Iya, pokoknya semua salah yoongi yg nggak pernah mau jujur nihtentang perasaannya. Yup, AlphaBat itu kelompoknya xero. Waaaah...chapter ini menjawab permintaanmu atas namseok momen hahaha *apa sih*

 **Insoo Kim :** waaaaa jangan ditusuk xero-nya...nanti dia jadi mati trus nggak muncul lagi dong di ff ini. Nasib jimin gimana kalo xeronya mati? Yg tau tempatnya kan cuma xero hehe

 **Kim Taerin :** tenang, chingu. Masih ada 4 chapter lagi kok :) yup, xero anggotanya AlphaBat

 **kukikookie :** waaaaaah selamat bergabung :) terima kasih udah suka cerita ini. Yosh, fighting!

 **akmy :** iya, saeng. Boleh kok panggil eonni :) di sini xero jadi anggotanya AlphaBat, musuhnya BPB dan BlockB. Jadi gini, BPB itu terdiri dari BAP dan BTS. Dari awal pembentukan organisasi mafia, BPB bersekutu sama BlockB. Setelah itu, C-Clown (CC) gabung sama mereka, tapi wakil ketua CC ini malah ngehianatin mereka dg ngasih bocoran info ttg BPB dan juga BlockB sampai semua tragedi ini terjadi.

Gomawoyo~~~ jinjja gomawo karena udah suka sama alurnya. Dan makasih juga udah suka sama translate'an ku. Aku sempet khawatir gimana kalo pada nggak ngerti alur ceritanya gitu. Tapi syukur deh kalo kata-kataku mudah dimengerti :)

 **nn :** kalo jimin nggak diculik, nggak ada konflik lagi nanti hehe. Xero itu anggota AlphaBat, musuhnya BPB sm BlockB

 **bangtanxo :** udah dilanjut, chingu. Silanhkan dibaca :)

 **LKCTJ94 :** ahahaha gwaenchana chingu-ya. Di sini ada namseok momen. Tapi nggak sehot vkook sih. Ya maklum aja, orang mereka lagi di cafe hahaha. Yoongi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi tuh. Dasar Mr. Syubsyub -_-

Happy reading~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Family's Cafe-**

Hoseok mempoutkan bibirnya sebal melihat Seokjin melambai pada anggota mereka yang hendak ke sekolah. "Aku serius! Jangan coba-coba melihat tubuh telanjang pasangan kalian!"

Namjoon terkekeh, lalu melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di pinggang Hoseok. Mengusakkan hidungnya di leher gadis itu. "Tenanglah, Hoseok-ah. Taehyung bilang pada kami kalau dia hanya melihat tubuh Jungkook tanpa kaos."

"Apa itu membantu? Itu sama saja!" Pekik Hoseok, kemudian berbalik untuk menyusul adik-adiknya.

Namjoon segera menahannya dengan memeluk pinggang gadis itu dan, dengan mudahnya, mengangkat tubuhnya. Pemuda tersebut mengabaikan rontaan sang gadis, lalu mendudukkannya di atas meja counter. Ia mengecup ujung hidung Hoseok. "Jadilah gadis baik."

Hoseok kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Setelahnya, ia memalingkan wajah dari Namjoon. "Aku berhak untuk marah. Kookie masih lima belas tahun. Dia belum boleh melakukan hal itu. Aku tahu mungkin mereka sedang kalut karena Taehyung baru saja terlibat perkelahian yang bisa saja merenggut nyawanya. Tapi, tidak seharusnya mereka mengambil kesempatan melakukan hal itu ketika mereka berada di kamar hanya berdua."

"Kurasa Zico dan anggotanya ikut andil dalam hal ini. Kau tahu? Taehyung berkata padaku bahwa dia sangat kesal pada mereka. Wajahnya terlihat cemburu." Seokjin mengutarakan argumennya. Gadis itu tersenyum geli mengingat wajah cemburu Taehyung ketika Jungkook terus saja memuji member BlockB. "It was cute, actually."

Hoseok tersenyum lebar pada Seokjin. Ia melompat turun dari meja untuk membantu Seokjin menyiapkan segala keperluan cafe pagi ini. "Aku sempat bertanya-tanya kenapa baru sekarang mereka memutuskan untuk berkencan, padahal 'kan mereka sudah saling mengenal selama beberapa tahun."

"Sudah berapa lama ya mereka saling kenal?" Gumam Seokjin bertanya-tanya. Ia berhenti mengelap meja dan mulai memasangpose berpikirnya.

"Aku sudah mengenal Youngjae selama empat tahun lebih dan mengenal yang lain selama tiga tahun... jadi kurasa dua... ah, dua setengah tahun? Mereka selalu bersama-sama setelah itu." Jawab Hoseok sambil mengingat-ingat pertemuan mereka.

Taehyung dan Jungkook bertemu pertama kalinya di cafe ini. Pertemuan yang klise, jika Hoseok boleh jujur. Taehyung menabrak Jungkook dan menjatuhkan minumannya. Jungkook yang memaki-maki Taehyung, lalu bungkam seketika karena melihat pemuda tampan itu—yang terus saja menatapnya intens sambil tersenyum-senyum. Gadis itu—yang malah jadi sedikit takut dan malu-malu—bersembunyi di belakang Jimin dengan wajah yang merona. Sejak saat itu, Taehyung tidak pernah berhenti bertanya-tanya mengenai Jungkook pada Jimin dan juga Hoseok setiap hari.

Namjoon melongo mendengar jawaban Hoseok. "Kau sudah mengetahui dan mengenal 'The Family' selama empat tahun lebih? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?"

"Kau dan Yoongi tidak pernah ke cafe selama ini. Selalu menyuruh Jongup atau Taehyung untuk mengambil makanan kalian, bahkan meminta Sangie untuk mengantarkannya ke tempat kalian. Jadi,bukan salahku kalau kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hoseok sebelumnya." Omel Seokjin sambil melemparkan lap ke arah Namjoon. Ia tersenyum mengejek saat pemuda itu memandang kesal ke arahnya.

"Itu bukan masalah sekarang, Noona. Kalau boleh jujur, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat Hoseok tempo hari. Aku tidak menyesal sudah bertemu dengannya sekarang." Namjoon tersenyum sambil mengedikkan bahunya, lalu melempar lap ke atas meja counter—mengabaikan wajah merah Hoseok mendengar perkataannya. Ia kemudian duduk di stan samping meja counter bersama Hyosang. Mengawasi kedua gadis itu menyiapkan cafe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoseok-ah?" Panggil Seokjin. Ia beralih pada seorang anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Tersenyum ramah dan mengucapkan terima kasih ketika anak itu menyerahkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar sebuah cake.

"Ne, Eonni?" Hoseok terlonjak kaget. Ia hampir saja terpeleset karena Seokjin yang memanggilnya tiba-tiba.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan gula dan tepung lagi? Sepertinya hari ini cake dan kue kering kita sangat laris." Kata Seokjin dengan pandangan memohon.

Hoseok mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Senyumnya melebar melihat seoarng anak kecil yang menarik ibunya untuk mendekat ke etalase kue. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu pegawai yang jadi satu dengan ruang penyimpanan barang.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang ruangan ini, gadis itu jadi teringat pada percakapannya dengan Yongguk beberapa hari yang lalu tentang kostum grup tari Jimin-Junhong-Jungkook. Ia menghela nafasnya. Tangannya menggenggam bungkus tepung dan gula dengan erat. "Kuharap hanya itu satu-satunya masalah kita..."

"Masalah apa?"

Hoseok terlonjak kaget, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan tepung dan gula di tangannya jika refleksnya tidak bagus. Ia segera membalikkan badannya dan memukul orang yang mengagetkannya tadi—yang ternyata adalah Namjoon—dengan tangannya yang bebas. Namjoon hanya tertawa melihat wajah kaget Hoseok—yang sangat lucu, menurutnya.

"Yah! Jangan tertawa! Kau mengagetkanku!" Hoseok terus memukul dada Namjoon sampai pemuda itu menahan pergelangan tangannya. Hoseok meletakkan tepung dan gula di meja dan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku tidak mendengarmu masuk."

Namjoon melepaskan tangan Hoseok sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Ia menyeringai, lalu berjalan mendekati Hoseok. Membuat gadis itu mau tidak mau melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya membentur lemari penyimpanan.

Namjoon meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Hoseok. Berniat memenjarakan gadis itu agar ia tidak bisa kemana-mana. "Mengikutimu kemanapun?"

Hoseok tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Ah, benar juga. Apa lagi yang kau lakukan di sini. Hanya berdua. Denganku."

Namjoon melebarkan senyumannya mendengar nada suara Hoseok yang seolah sedang menggodanya. Sementara itu, Hoseok merona parah melihat senyuman Namjoon. Gadis itu benar-benar menyukai sepasang dimple yang selalu muncul saat pemuda itu tersenyum.

Dengan berani, Hoseok mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Namjoon dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Membuat pemuda itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hoseok dan menyusupkannya ke dalam kemeja gadis itu untuk mengusap kulit halus gadis di hadapannya.

Namjoon melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hoseok ketika gadis itu membuka mulutnya. Ia mendesah tertahan merasakan lidah Hoseok yang melilit lidahnya sebelum ia kembali mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Hoseok mengerang pelan ketika Namjoon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Hoseok-ah, mana—yah! Jinjja! Kalian di tempat umum, Hoseok, Namjoon!" Seokjin menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Ia menatap pasangan itu dengan datar. Namun, sudut bibirnya bergerak ke atas melihat Hoseok cepat-cepat mendorong Namjoon menjauh darinya, lalu mengambil tepung dan gula yang ia letakkan di meja. Dapat Seokjin lihat wajah Hoseok yang memerah padam.

"Aku... membutuhkan bantuan menemukan ini." Kata Hoseok gugup. Wajahnya semakin memerah ketika Seokjin malah terkikik geli dan menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban tidak masuk akal Hoseok.

"Araseo, araseo. Beruntung tidak ada orang lain yang memergoki kalian. Kalau tidak, kita pasti akan mendapat banyak keluhan dari para pelanggan atas perbuatan tidak senonoh kalian." Seokjin tersenyum dan mengambil tepung dan gula dari tangan Hoseok, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu mengikuti dongsaengnya.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin tajam. Hampir saja wajah tampannya terbentur pintu yang menutup karena gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu melepaskan pintunya sebelum ia keluar. Setelah ia menghancurkan momen indahnya bersama Hoseok tadi, sekarang Seokjin juga ingin menghancurkan wajah tampannya? Ck.

Namjoon melangkah keluar dan kembali duduk di sebelah Hyosang yang sedang memandangi kedua gadis yang sekarang sibuk membuat adonan sambil tertawa kecil. Ia menyeringai melihat bibir Hoseok yang merah dan bengkak. Menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, Hyosang menaikkan satu alisnya pada Namjoon. "Bersenang-senang di dalam sana, huh?"

Namjoon menunjukkan cengirannya. Pipinya sedikit merona dan matanya berbinar saat menatap Hoseok. "Yeah... Jujur, Hyung, aku akan selalu bersenang-senang dan merasa... bahagia hanya dengan menjaganya sepanjang hari."

Hyosang menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh. "Namjoon-ah, you are in love, man."

Namjoon hanya tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Dan senyumnya itu semakin lebar saat Hoseok melihat ke arahnya dan melemparkan butterfly kiss padanya.

"Seokjin-noona! Seokkie!"

Hyosang dan Namjoon memandang ke arah pintu masuk cafe, tubuh mereka menegang mendengar suara itu. Namjoon menatap Hyosang bingung saat pemuda itu kembali rileks dan malah tersenyum lebar pada pemuda yang lumayan tinggi—walaupun tidak setinggi Namjoon—yang baru saja memasuki cafe.

Pemuda itu berjalan cepat ke belakang meja counter dan memeluk kedua gadis—yang sedang tersenyum padanya—di sana. Ia melepaskan pelukannya beberapa saat kemudian. Senyum lebar masih terpasang di bibirnya.

Wajah Namjoon berubah masam ketika Hoseok memberikan pelukan kedua pada pemuda itu, lalu menatapnya dari atas ke bawah sambil tersenyum padanya. Seokjin juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun ia segera berbalik pada pelanggan yang sedang menunggunya setelah ia menyuruh keduanya untuk menyingkir.

Hoseok menggandeng pemuda seumurannya itu ke stan yang ditempati Hyosang dan Namjoon. Hyosang tersenyum melihat pandangan Namjoon pada pemuda itu, lalu ia berbalik untuk menyambutnya. "Hey, man. Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak melihatmu."

"Siapa suruh tidak pernah ke cafe akhir-akhir ini." Kata pemuda yang terlihat kekar itu sambil duduk di samping Hyosang. Ia menatap Hyosang dan Hoseok bergantian, seolah bertanya kemana mereka beberapa hari ini.

"Ada urusan keluarga." Namjoon menggeram. Mengabaikan pandangan bertanya dari Hoseok dan pandangan peringatan dari Hyosang.

Hoseok menatapnya sedikit lebih lama sebelum kembali menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Memeluk bahu pemuda itu dari samping. "Kapan kau kembali, Donghyukkie?"

Donghyuk—atau lengkapnya Shin Donghyuk—tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Hari Minggu. Tapi aku baru bisa ke cafe hari Rabu dan kau maupun Seokjin-noona tidak ada di sini." Donghyuk mengerutkan keningnya, dan menatap Hoseok khawatir. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja, Seok? Aku sempat mampir ke apartemenmu, tapi tetanggamu bilang kau dan adik-adikmu tidak pernah pulang sejak hari Selasa."

Hoseok tersenyum lembut padanya, lalu menepuk pipi berisi pemuda itu. "Gwaenchanayo, Hyukkie. Mereka berdua sedang sekolah sekarang dan, seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang bekerja. Seperti yang Namjoon katakan sebelumnya. Ada sedikit urusan keluarga."

Donghyuk mengangguk, walaupun masih ada kerutan di dahinya. Ia menoleh pada Namjoon dan tersenyum ragu-ragu karena pemuda itu masih menatapnya tajam. "Um, annyeong?"

Hoseok menatap bingung Namjoon yang tidak merespon. Ia menendang kaki Namjoon dan memicingkan matanya, membuat pemuda itu sedikit merengut tak suka. Ia menolah pada pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya itu. "Annyeong. Namjoon imnida."

Donghyuk mengangguk perlahan mendengar nada dingin dalam suara Namjoon. Ia berbalik pada Hyosang. Menatap pemuda yang sudah ia anggap hyungnya untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Hyosang terkekeh. "Bodyguardnya Hoseok. Kekasih. Pasangan hidup. Ayah dari anak-anaknya. Silahkan kau pilih sendiri, Donghyuk-ah."

"Oppa!"

"Hyung!"

Donghyuk tersenyum melihat rona merah yang menghiasi wajah keduanya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar perut Hoseok. "Aww, Seokkie, kau tersipu, huh?"

Hoseok menenggelamkan wajahnya di pucuk kepala Donghyuk. Menghirup aroma mint yang menyegarkan dari shampoo yang dipakai pemuda itu. Mencubit lengannya saat pemuda itu tertawa. "Just shut up, Shin Donghyuk!"

Namjoon memandangi betapa dekatnya Hoseok dengan pemuda bernama Donghyuk itu ketika mereka berdiri dan berdebat tentang Donghyuk yang tidak berhak untuk berkomentar atas sikap Hoseok. Ia menggeleng pelan, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua orang itu.

Hyosang menyenggol lengan Hoseok pelan. Menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Namjoon ketika Hoseok dan Donghyuk menoleh padanya.

Hoseok tersenyum, lalu berdiri di samping Namjoon. Ia mengecup pipi Namjoon ketika pemuda itu tidak menghiraukannya. "Donghyuk satu sekolah denganku dan Youngjae dulu. Dia sekelas denganku, tapi dia pindah ke Amerika saat kami lulus. Keluarganya tinggal di sana."

Namjoon menatapnya sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia merasa malu karena sudah cemburu buta pada Donghyuk. "That's cool."

Donghyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hoseok mengijinkanku tinggal di apartemennya saat aku berkunjung ke Seoul untuk menemui kekasihku karena semua keluargaku ada di Amerika dan tidak kembali bersamaku ke sini. Oh, Seokkie. Aku dan Kyumi menginap di sana. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan. Maksudku, aku sudah menghubungimu untuk meminta ijin, tapi kau tidak pernah menjawab teleponku dan kami—"

"Gwaenchana. Kami sebenarnya tidak akan tinggal di sana untuk sementara waktu. Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin, eoh?" Hoseok memotong perkataannya dan tersenyum. "Oh! Guess what?"

Donghyuk tersenyum mendengar nada gembira Hoseok. "What?"

"Taehyung dan Kookie resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih!" Kata Hoseok girang.

Senyum Donghyuk semakin melebar mendengarnya. " That's awesome! And it's about time, really."

Hoseok mengangguk. Ia melirik Seokjin untuk memastika bahwa eonninya itu tidak kerepotan melayani pelanggan. "Dan masih ada satu berita lagi."

"Mwoya? Mwoya? Katakan padaku, Seok! Jangan biarkan aku ketinggalan berita bagus!" Rengek Donghyuk. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Hoseok dari seberang meja.

Hoseok terkikik geli. "Kau tahu seseorang yang selalu berkirim pesan dengan Jimin?"

"DaeguMan? Ada apa dengannya?" Donghyuk menerka-nerka. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Hoseok bingung.

"Jimin bertemu dengannya!" Kali ini Hoseok memekik sambil melompat kecil di tempatnya. Namjoon sampai harus memeluk pinggang gadis itu agar ia berhenti melompat.

Donghyuk melongo dan menatapnya tidak percaya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum begitu lebar. "Yes! Pasti semuanya berjalan lancar, 'kan?"

"Well, itu yang kuharapkan. Tapi kurasa mereka benar-benar menyukai satu sama lain, Hyukkie! Aku sangat bahagia untuk kedua dongsaengku!" Hoseok menghembuskan nafas lega, lalu merapatkan tubuhnya pada Namjoon.

Donghyuk mengangguk ke arah namjoon. "Kau juga terlihat bahagia, Seokkie. Aku merasa lega. Kalian sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku dan aku ingin kalian selalu bahagia. Oh. Sebelum aku lupa. Ada beberapa orang di sekitar apartemen yang selalu menanyakan keberadaanmu dan adik-adikmu, Seok-ah. Mereka bertanya kemana kalian pergi saat aku dan Kyumi memasukkan barang-barang kami ke apartemen kalian. Aku tidak tahu siapa mereka, jadi kukatakan pada mereka bahwa aku tidak tahu."

Hoseok memandang Hyosang penasaran. "Oppa? Mereka akan baik-baik saja tinggal di sana, 'kan? Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada mereka selama mereka tinggal di apartemenku."

Hyosang mengernyitkan dahinya, melirik Namjoon sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Hoseok. "Orang-orang melihatmu membawa banyak tas ke dalam mobil 'The Family'. Donghyuk-ah, kalau ada orang yang bertanya lagi, bilang saja Hoseok dan yang lainnya sudah pindah, araseo? Aku tidak ingin kau dan Kyumi terlibat."

"Araseo, Hyung." Donghyuk mengangguk dengan wajah serius. Jika Hyosang ingin keberadaan ketiga gadis itu 'dihilangkan', maka ia pasti punya alasan yang baik untuk itu dan Donghyuk mengerti bukan tempatnya untuk meanyakan alasan tersebut. Donghyuk tahu pekerjaan Hyosang dan ia tidak ingin menjadi alasan mereka masuk ke dalam masalah yang sebenarnya bisa dihindari. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu tersenyum pada Hoseok. Mengangguk ke arah tangan namjoon yang masih bertengger di pinggang gadis itu. "So, when did that happen?"

Hoseok merona. Gadis itu melirik Namjoon sambil tersenyum kecil. "Eum, aku bertemu dengannya Selasa pagi dan langsung jatuh hati pada senyumannya."

Namjoon memerah padam, mencoba menyembunyikan senyum gembiranya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia terbatuk saat Hyosang menendang kakinya dari bawah meja. "Na –na ddo. Selasa pagi ketika aku datang ke sini untuk mengambil makananku dan anggota lain. Hoseok tersenyum padaku dan... aku merasa seperti melayang."

Hoseok tersenyum cerah sambil memeluk Namjoon dari samping, mengabaikan Donghyuk, Hyosang dan Seokjin yang bersorak pada mereka berdua. Mereka semua terlonjak kaget ketika pintu cafe dibuka dengan kasar. Hoseok tidak sempat melihat siapa itu karena Jungkook langsung menubruknya. Memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat dengan tubuh yang bergetar karena menangis. Hoseok menatapnya tanpa ekspresi sebelum membalas pelukan adik bungsunya itu. Ia membisikkan sesuatu, mengelus punggung dan kepala gadis itu agar berhenti menangis.

Gadis manis itu melihat orang-orang yang mengikuti di belakang Jungkook. Yoongi masuk paling terakhir. Nafas Hoseok tercekat ketika ia menatap wajah mereka satu persatu. Ia meremas kaos bagian belakang Jungkook yang masih berada di pelukannya. Menatap dengan mata membulat pa Daehyun yang berdiri di samping anggota yang paling lama ia kenal—Youngjae. "Oppa...di –dimana...?"

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya—tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Hoseok ketika melihat mata gadis itu yang menyiratkan kecemasan, ketakutan, dan kepanikan dengan begitu kentara. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Kami –kami tidak tahu, Hoseok-ah."

"Ka-kalian tidak tahu?" Tanya Hoseok lirih. Ia dengan cepat menatap mereka semua sebelum kembali menatap Daehyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Bagaimana..."

Jongup melihat ke arah Hoseok, lalu berucap dengan nada serius. "Jimin diculik, Noona. Kami tidak tahu siapa yang menculiknya."

Hoseok mengernyitkan dahinya. Matanya memicing menatap Yoongi sebelum mendesis. "Kau pasti tahu, 'kan?"

Yoongi melirik Hoseok. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari mata yang menyiratkan luka milik gadis itu. Mata yang ia yakin pasti sama dengan matanya saat ini.

Seokjin bertepuk tangan dengan keras. Membuat semua pelanggan menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan menatap gadis itu dengan penasaran. Seokjin berjalan menuju pintu cafe. "Maafkan kami. Kami akan tutup sekarang."

Ketika seluruh pelanggan keluar dari cafe tanpa bertanya apapun karena mereka tahu siapa pemilik cafe ini, Hoseok menatap Yoongi dengan kebencian yang begitu mendalam. Yoongi menatap Hoseok waspada saat gadis itu berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Ia menutup mata ketika Hoseok menganggkat sebelah tangannya. Dan setelah itu, terdengar suara tamparan keras menggema di seluruh sudut cafe.

Namjoon bergerak cepat untuk menahan tubuh Hoseok yang hendak melayangkan tamparan kedua pada pipi Yoongi. Hoseok meronta dalam dekapannya dengan air mata yang menganak sungai di pipinya dan mata yang memicing tajam.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau seharusnya melindungi Jimin! Memastikan tidak terjadi apapun padanya! Apa yang bisa kau lakukan kalau menjaga Jimin di sekolahnya saja kau tidak bisa?! Dimana kau saat Jimin hilang?! Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan Jimin menghilang dari pengawasanmu?! Jimin mempercayaimu untuk menjaganya! Aku mempercayaimu untuk menjaga adikku! Dan sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi?! Sekarang kita—" Tubuh Hoseok melemas. Ia merosot dari dekapan Namjoon. Ia terisak. "Sekarang kita tidak tahu dimana Jimin... Kita tidak tahu apakah dia baik-baik saja... Apakah dia... Apakah dia akan selamat..."

Yoongi berusaha untuk tidak menghindari keputusasaan yang terpancar dari kedua manik gadis itu ketika ia menatap Yoongi. Kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Hoseok selanjutnya, benar-benar membuat hati Yoongi terasa tertusuk beribu jarum.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan mereka menculik adikku?"

 **-TBC-**

 **Author's Note :** i'm baaaaaaaaaaaaccckkk! Mian udah bikin kalian nunggu terlalu lama hehe. Emang sengaja sih /plak/ *digampar reader* hehehe. Sumpah, aku berkaca-kaca dan nangis nulis scene terakhir. Yaampun, aku bisa ngerasain perasaannya hoseok pas tau jimin nggak ada. Mungkin karena aku juga seorang kakak dan punya dua orang adik kali ya, jadi bisa ngerasain gimana tuh kalo adiknya ilang satu huhu. Yang sabar ya, hoseokkie.

Ada cast baru yang muncul *yeay!* guess who? Yeeeess. It's Supreme Boi aka Shin Donghyuk. Di ff aslinya cast supreme boi ini diperanin sama tokoh OC bernama Juju. Tadinya mau bikin donghyuk jadi mantan atau orang yg pernah suka sama hoseok—soalnya supremehope itu couple favoritku juga—tapi karena aku kasihan sama namjoon jadinya nggak jadi deh khekhekhe.

Oh iya, maaf telat ngucapin. Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1436H untuk semua umat muslim. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya :)

Terima kasih yang udah sempet baca, review, follow, dan fav fanfic ini.

 **Thanks to :**

 **E12i07G07W05 | ChimChimJimin | yoongi syubsyub | JokeMato DaeJae | riani98 | JirinHope | Linkz account | LKCTJ94 | namseokbae | Guest | Kayshone | teyung | nn | minkook94 | | amiracarlin2 | heyoyo | anthi lee | kiraaa97 | Insoo Kim | chimchim | sehunna | bangtanxo | Kim Taerin | kukikookie | akmy**

With love,

 **Aiko**


	18. Chapter 16 : Tantara

**THE FAMILY**

 **Cast :** BTS, BAP, Block B (cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu)

 **Main Pairs :** NamSeok, Yoonmin, TaeKook, 2Jin, BangLo, DaeJae, HimUp, and others

 **Genre :** Romance, Action, Friendship

 **Rating :** M (for some violent scenes, curses words, and maybe NC later)

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, Typo(s)

 **Disclaimer :** The story plot belongs to foxxfang756. I just translate the story from English to Indonesia. You can visit the original story in story/view/791439/the-family-blockb-yoonmin-bap-genderswap-taekook-namseok

 *** Member Genderswitch :** BTS' Jin, J-Hope, Jimin, Jungkook, BAP's Himchan, Youngjae, Junhong, Block B's Kyung, Yukwon

 **** Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook** di sini ceritanya **saudara kandung (Jung bersaudara)**

Happy reading~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-BPB's Cottage, Yongguk's Room-**

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Yoongi tidak menghindari pukulan telak yang dilemparkan Yongguk padanya. Ia menunduk, tidak berani menatap leadernya itu.

Yongguk menjambak rambutnya. Memaksanya untuk menatap pria itu. Ia membentak Yoongi saat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. "Kenapa kau meninggalkannya?!"

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Ia memilih bungkam dan mengedikkan bahunya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria di hadapannya ini.

Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang Yoongi lakukan. Ia mendorong Yoongi menjauh darinya hingga pemuda itu jatuh ke lantai. "Kita sudah berjanji akan menjaga gadis-gadis itu. Dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan di hari pertama menjalankan tugasmu? Kau membiarkan Jimin diculik!"

Junhong mendekat ke arah Yongguk. Mengusap lengan pria itu agar ia tenang. Sebenarnya, Junhong tidak suka melihat Yongguk menghukum anggota keluarga mereka, tapi ia tahu Yoongi pantas menerimanya.

Pandangannya terpaku pada wajah Yoongi. Ia bisa melihat pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan Hoseok dan beberapa memar akibat pukulan telak Yongguk. Junhong merasakan perasaan aneh—campuran antara perasaan bangga dan juga miris—karena Hoseok telah menampar Yoongi begitu keras hingga meninggalkan bekas.

Segera setelah mereka sampai di Cottage dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Yongguk, Yoongi langsung berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan leader mereka itu. Menerima beberapa lebam dan luka lecet di wajah juga seluruh tubuhnya.

Junhong menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup bibir Yongguk dengan lembut. Ia tidak terkejut ketika Yongguk hanya diam dan tidak membalas sampai ia menarik dirinya kembali.

Yongguk menatap tajam Yoongi sekali lagi sebelum membalas perlakuan Junhong dengan mengecup singkat bibir gadis itu. Ia berbalik tanpa mempedulikan Yoongi yang masih terduduk di lantai. "I'm done with him."

Junhong hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan pria yang dicintainya itu keluar dari ruangan ini. Meringis kecil mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras. Ia beralih pada Yoongi yang masih tergeletak di lantai dan sedang memandangi langit-langit ruangan kerja Yongguk. Ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum melangkah menuju kotak P3K untuk mengambil obat untuk Yoongi.

"Aku seharusnya tidak membiarkan anak itu memprovokasiku." Junhong bergumam, seolah mengatakan pada Yoongi jika ia mendengarkan perkataannya. "Dia hanya seorang anak kecil yang berusaha mendapatkan perhatian seorang gadis. Seorang gadis yang... aku cintai selama beberapa bulan ini tanpa pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Seorang gadis yang..." Junhong dapat mendengar Yoongi berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Suaranya bergetar saat ia berkata tadi. Hal ini membuat hati Junhong sakit. "Seorang gadis yang telah aku tuduh kalau dia tidak mencintaiku, padahal aku tahu dia mencintaiku. Dari caranya berbicara padaku. Aku tidak –Junhong-ah... Aku telah menyakitinya. Dia –dia membutuhkanku, tapi aku malah menyakitinya. Dan itu semua karena my damn pride and that idiot brat."

Junhong berhenti di tengah jalan dengan mata yang membulat ketika ia mendengar kalimat terakhir Yoongi. Gadis itu menjatuhkan kotak P3K dan secepat kilat keluar dari ruangan itu. Mengabaikan Yoongi yang kebingungan dan memanggilnya. Ia terus berjalan melewati Yongguk yang bersandar pada tembok di dekat ruang latihan mereka, melewati Youngjae dan Seokjin yang termenung di ruang tamu. Ia membuka—mendobrak sebenarnya—pintu kamar yang ditempati Jimin, membuat kedua saudara Jimin yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang menatapnya kaget.

Junhong melihat sekeliling sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada tas ransel Jimin. Ia meraih tas itu dan mengobrak-abrik isinya. Mengeluarkan semua isi tas itu ke lantai sebelum melempar tas itu juga karena tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Jungkook menatapnya heran. "Eonni, apa—"

"Dimana ponsel Jimin?" Pertanyaan Jungkook terpotong oleh gerakan Junhong yang berbalik dengan mata yang nyalang dan juga pertanyaan Junhong itu.

"Ne? Kenapa kau—"

"Ponsel Jimin, Jungkook. Sekarang." Perintah Junhong. Matanya memicing tajam saat menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya. Ia beralih menatap Hoseok penuh tanya sebelum menyerahkan ponsel Jimin pada Junhong yang terlihat sangat kacau ketika Hoseok mengangguk.

Hoseok memandang ke arah Seokjin yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Alisnya bertautan karena bingung saat semua orang berdatangan ke kamarnya setelah mendengar perkataan Junhong yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Junhong tidak mempedulikan mereka. Ia sibuk mencari kontak di ponsel Jimin. Jika bukan disaat genting seperti ini, gadis itu pasti sudah tertawa keras karena Jimin menyimpan nomor Xero dengan nama Creeper. Namun sayangnya, ia sedang panik sekarang. Dengan cepat ia mendial nomor Xero.

"Xero." Desisnya ketika seseorang menjawab panggilannya pada nada dering kedua. Junhong dapat mendengar suara tawa Xero di seberang sana.

" **Karena aku tahu yang menelponku bukan Jiminnie, jadi, apa ini the Queen? Jujur saja, aku terkejut karena kau dengan cepat berpikir tentangku saat Jimin hilang."**

"Dengarkan aku, bajingan. Kalau kau tidak memberitahuku—"

" **Apa? Dimana Jiminnie yang cantik saat ini? Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku menolak memberitahumu?"**

"Aku bersumpah aku akan—"

" **Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Queen? Menyuruh anjing-anjing peliharaanmu untuk menggigitku? Kau saja tidak tahu dimana aku sekarang. Dan kau bahkan tidak tahu apakah Jiminnie masih hidup atau tidak."**

Junhong tercekat. Matanya membulat sebelum memicing tajam. "Jika kau berani melukainya—"

" **Oh, aku tidak melukainya kok. Aku jujur dan tulus tentang perasaanku padanya, Junhong-ah. Jimin sangat cantik. Sayang sekali dia selalu sibuk dengan orang lain. Terlalu sibuk untuk memberiku waktu walaupun hanya sebentar saja, padahal aku ini tampan. Kekasihnya tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan denganku. Dia membiarkan Jimin lepas dari pengawasannya padahal dia tahu kalian sedang diintai. Jimin seharusnya memilihku sejak awal. Dan sekarang Jimin sudah tidak punya pilihan lagi. Dia harus menerimaku, entah dia menginginkannya atau tidak."**

Nada suara Xero membuat Junhong was-was. "Kau –kau tidak akan melukainya."

" **Aniya. Aku tidak akan melukainya. Tapi, aku tidak yakin kalau orang-orangku tidak akan melukainya. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, mereka menyukai permainan. Mereka akan mengirim beberapa clue pada kalian. Tell your craddle robber."**

"Don't you dare call him that, you worthless piece of shit!" Geram Junhong. Tangannya terkepal kuat di samping tubuhnya.

" **Ouch. I'm hurt. Kau melukai hatiku dengan perkataanmu, Queen. Kurasa aku akan menutup teleponnya sebelum kau menjadi lebih ganas lagi."**

"Andwe! Xero!" Teriak Junhong ketika Xero memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Ia hampir saja melempar ponsel Jimin ke dinding. Junhong terkejut ketika sebuah lengan melingkari perutnya dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah dekapan. Ia tidak ragu-ragu untuk berbalik dan balas memeluk Yongguk.

"Jimin ada bersama Xero. Sepertinya, Xero menculik Jimin setelah ia bertengkar dengan Yoongi-oppa. Xero bilang orang-orangnya suka bermain game dan mereka akan mengirim beberapa clue pada kita." Lanjutnya.

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya dan menghantamkannya ke tembok. Mendorong Daehyun dan Jongup saat ia pergi dari ruangan itu. Semua orang dapat mendengar pintu kamarnya yang dibanting.

Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya. Tangannya masih memeluk Junhong. "Setidaknya Jimin masih hidup. Kita akan mendapatkannya kembali."

"Kau juga berkata akan melindunginya waktu itu, Yongguk-oppa, dan itu semua sia-sia saja, 'kan?" Bentak Jungkook. Gadis itu menatap tajam seluruh anggota 'The Family' yang berkumpul di situ.

Yongguk menatapnya sedih. "Aku tahu, Jungkook-ah. Maafkan aku. Aku akan menebus kesalahanku. Kita akan menyelamatkan Jimin."

Hoseok mencubit pinggang Jungkook karena sudah tidak sopan pada pria yang lebih tua dari mereka itu. Ia berbalik untuk memberikan senyuman pada pria itu. "Gomawo, Yongguk-oppa. Apa –apa kau keberatan jika... Junhong dan yang lainnya menemani kami di sini?"

Junhong melepaskan pelukannya pada Yongguk. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Hoseok dan Jungkook. "Tentu saja aku akan menemani kalian. Biarkan kami ganti pakaian dulu, lalu kami akan segera kembali ke sini. Araseo? Apa kalian keberatan?"

Senyum gadis itu melebar saat melihat anggota perempuan 'The Family' menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali menatap dua bersaudara itu. "Tunggu sebentar, ya?"

Hoseok mengangguk dan tersenyum pada mereka semua. "Jeongmal gomawo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-AlphaBat's Station-**

Suyeob mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Xero sedang menelpon seseorang. Ia menoleh untuk menatap Sanha yang sedang mengamati gadis anggota BPB yang diculik pemuda itu. Suyeob benar-benar tidak suka cara Xero menatap gadis itu. "Hyung?"

Sanha menoleh padanya. Berdiri dari posisinya semula yang berjongkok di depan Jimin. Ia merangkul pundak Suyeob dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. "Waeyo, maknae?"

Suyeob mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang bertambah cepat karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat. "Haruskah Xero-hyung menjawab telepon itu? Padahal tadi dia bilang itu dari BPB yang menelepon menggunakan ponsel Jimin."

"Ssstt. Gwaenchana. Mereka tidak akan menemukan kita hanya dengan menelepon. Biarkan Xero mengolok mereka sedikit. Maksudku, ini salah mereka juga karena membiarkan gadis itu tanpa penjagaan. Xero benar, kekasihnya itu tidak berguna." Sanha mengacak rambut pemuda itu. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau bawa gadis itu ke ruangan yang sudah disiapkan Boss untuknya, eum?"

"Araseo, Hyung." Kata Suyeob sambil berjalan mendekati Jimin. Ia meringis kecil melihat ketakutan dan kebencian di mata cokelat gadis yang mulutnya dibungkam dengan sapu tangan itu. Dengan lembut, ia meraih tangan Jimin yang diikat, lalu membisikkan kata maaf ketika Jimin merintih kesakitan. Ia melihat pergelangan Jimin yang memerah karena diikat dengan kencang. Suyeob menoleh pada Hyungdeul-nya yang ia yakin sedang mengawasinya. "Dimana, Hyung, tempatnya?"

Sanha duduk di satu-satunya kursi di ruangan itu setelah menyalakan televisi. Ia mengarahkan remote ke belakang kepalanya. "Turun ke lantai satu lalu belok ke kiri."

"Di depan kamarku, Hyung?" Tanya Suyeob sambil menautkan alisnya bingung.

Sanha mengangguk. Ia menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. "Boss menjadikanmu pengawas gadis itu."

"Jinjja?" Suyeob ikut menyengir. Mengabaikan suara kecil yang dikeluarkan Jimin. "Itu eung... Itu—"

"Sebuah kehormatan. Araseo. Aku mempercayaimu, J:eta."

Empat orang di sana menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah sumber suara. Dapat mereka lihat seorang pria bersandar di daun pintu sambil menyeringai pada gadis yang tak berdaya. "Aku tidak hanya memikirkannya, tapi aku juga melakukannya. Kau bertugas mengawasi gadis itu, J:eta. Dia adalah tanggung jawabmu mulai sekarang."

"Yes, sir. I –khamsahamnida, Hyung." Suyeob tersenyum cerah ketika Hayong mendekat dan mengusak rambutnya sebelum menyerahkan kunci yang ia yakini adalah kunci kamar Jimin. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

"Araseo. Pergilah. Bawa dia ke kamarnya, lalu lekas tidur. Kau harus berangkat sekolah besok sebelum berlatih." Kata Hayong sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Xero.

Suyeob mengangguk, lalu membawa Jimin ke kamarnya di lantai bawah. Ia menengok ke belakang untuk melihat apakah ada yang mengikutinya atau tidak. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega ketika tidak melihat satupun orang yang mengikutinya, kemudian ia menoleh pada Jimin. Memberi gadis itu senyum kecil. "Kau harus mendengarkanku, Jimin-ah. Araseo?"

Jimin hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Mencoba melawan ketika pemuda itu menariknya ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintu kamar itu. Jimin menatap Suyeob dengan ketakutan, lalu melangkah mundur ketika pemuda itu mendekat padanya. Ia menutup matanya saat Suyeob meraih ikatan sapu tangan di belakang kepalanya. Seketika matanya terbuka kembali karena pemuda itu melepaskan sapu tangan yang membekap mulutnya.

Suyeob tersenyum lembut pada Jimin saat gadis itu menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Wae?" Suara Jimin terdengar serak karena tidak berbicara dari tadi.

"Aku –aku tidak setuju mereka menculikmu, Jimin-ah. Kita adalah teman. Aku tidak bisa—"

"Aku tahu kita teman, tapi kupikir Xero-oppa juga temanku." Gertak Jimin. Ia menjauh dari Suyeob ketika pemuda itu melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangannya. Suyeob adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang telah Jimin perbolehkan berkunjung ke apartemennya saat mereka harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Mereka hampir selalu berada di kelas yang sama. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Suyeob ternyata anggota geng.

Suyeob memalingkan wajahnya dari Jimin. "Jimin-ah... Aku –aku akan membebaskanmu dari sini. Se—secepat dan seaman mungkin yang kubisa. Atau—atau memberi mereka lebih banyak clue untuk membebaskanmu... ketika setidaknya hanya ada 'dia' dan aku di rumah ini."

Jimin membelalakkan matanya. Perlahan, ia memutuskan untuk mendekat pada Suyeob. Jimin menggigit bibirnya ragu saat ia melihat air mata mengalir di pipi pemuda itu. Pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah anggota dari geng yang menculiknya dan berusaha menembak kakaknya, tapi bagaimanapun juga pemuda itu adalah Suyeob. Teman sekelas yang duduk di sampingnya agar Xero tidak mendekatinya. Pemuda yang bernyanyi bersamanya, yang bergabung dengan club dance atas paksaan Jimin setelah melihatnya menari di apartemen gadis itu. Pemuda yang senasib dengannya dan saudara-saudaranya.

Jimin memaki Xero di dalam hati, yang mengatakan jika ia terlalu mempercayai orang lain. Ia merangkul pundak Suyeob dan menepuknya pelan. Membuat pemuda itu menyadarkan kepalanya di pundak Jimin, walaupun tinggi mereka sangat kontras. Jimin mengelus rambut pemuda itu.

"Apakah 'dia' salah satu dari mereka?" Tanyanya.

Suyeob mengangguk tanpa bertanya apa maksudnya. Ia sudah pernah bercerita pada Jimin jika dirinya adalah seorang gay dan ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak bisa ia miliki. Suyeob menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap Jimin dengan pandangan memohon. "Jebal, Jimin-ah. Ketika kau kembali pada keluargamu, katakan pada mereka untuk tidak melukainya. Dia –dia sangat berarti untukku. Aku tahu siapa dan bagaimana keluargamu. Aku tahu siapa kekasihmu. Mereka tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh anggota gengku. Aku –aku tidak akan meminta lebih. Aku hanya ingin dia selamat. Jebal."

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya dan menggigit bibirnya sebelum mengangguk menyetujui. Ia menangkup wajah Suyeob dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Bebaskan aku seaman mungkin, Su. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar dia tetap hidup."

Suyeob membawanya ke dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Air matanya menetes sekali lagi. "Gomawo, Jimin-ah. Jeongmal gomawoyo."

"Yang mana orangnya?" Tanya Jimin.

Suyeob menggigit bibirnya. "Pemuda yang duduk di kursi tadi. Namanya F:ie."

 **-TBC-**

 **Author's Note :** mian chingudeul karena aku baru bisa publish. Baru beli kuota internet nih. Hehe. Maaf juga nggak bisa balas review kalian. Buat yang tanya donghyuk itu musuh atau bukan, jawabannya bukan. Dia cuma sahabatnya Hoseok pas SMP. Yang musuhnya the family itu si xero. Aku nggak nyangka yang review banyak banget. *terharu* Jeongmal jeongmal gomawoyo :* Hope you like it.

Terima kasih yang udah sempet baca, review, follow, dan fav fanfic ini.

 **Thanks to :**

 **E12i07G07W05 | ChimChimJimin | yoongi syubsyub | JokeMato DaeJae | riani98 | JirinHope | Linkz account | LKCTJ94 | namseokbae | Guest | Kayshone | teyung | nn | minkook94 | | amiracarlin2 | heyoyo | anthi lee | kiraaa97 | Insoo Kim | chimchim | sehunna | bangtanxo | Kim Taerin | kukikookie | akmy | ameliariska330 | sekar000718 | ismisofifia | kumiko Ve**

With love,

 **Aiko**


	19. Chapter 17 : Surprise Party

**THE FAMILY**

 **Cast :** BTS, BAP, Block B (cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu)

 **Main Pairs :** NamSeok, Yoonmin, TaeKook, 2Jin, BangLo, DaeJae, HimUp, and others

 **Genre :** Romance, Action, Friendship

 **Rating :** M (for some violent scenes, curses words, and maybe NC later)

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, Typo(s)

 **Disclaimer :** The story plot belongs to foxxfang756. I just translate the story from English to Indonesia. You can visit the original story in story/view/791439/the-family-blockb-yoonmin-bap-genderswap-taekook-namseok

 *** Member Genderswitch :** BTS' Jin, J-Hope, Jimin, Jungkook, BAP's Himchan, Youngjae, Junhong, Block B's Kyung, Yukwon

 **** Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook** di sini ceritanya **saudara kandung (Jung bersaudara)**

Happy reading~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Family's Cafe-**

"Semua ini benar-benar menjengkelkan!" Geram Yoongi sambil menatap dinding cafe tajam, seolah ia sedang membuat lubang pada dinding itu dengan tatapannya.

"Hyung, kau harus—"

"Kalau kau menyuruhku untuk sabar lagi, Jongup, aku akan menembakmu." Ancam Yoongi. Ia beralih menatap tajam Jongup yang menatapnya khawatir. "Ini sudah seminggu sejak Jimin diculik dan mereka belum memberikan satupun clue kepada kita. Jadi, jangan menyuruhku untuk sabar. Kita harus mencari clue itu sendiri."

Jongup mengerutkan keningnya mendengar nada suara Yoongi padanya. ia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Yoongi saat ini. Walaupun Yoongi dan Jimin baru bertemu selama kurang lebih empat hari—komunikasi mereka selama beberapa bulan ini melalui media sosial tidak termasuk hitungan, Jongup tahu jika Hyung-nya itu jatuh cinta pada Jimin. Yah, terserah Yoongi mau mengakuinya atau tidak, tapi yang jelas, di mata Jongup, mereka terlihat saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain.

Fakta bahwa harga diri seorang Min Yoongi yang membuat Jimin sampai diculik, sedikit banyak membuat Jongup dan yang lainnya kecewa. Namun, melihat Yoongi yang putus asa dan seakan hancur—walaupun dirinya sendiri tidak menyadari—membuat semua orang mengkhawatirkannya.

Jongup menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatif yang ada di otaknya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Jungkook yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu cafe. Ia sedikit melongokkan kepalanya melewati Himchan yang ada di sampingnya untuk memandang ke arah pintu. Raut bingung begitu tercetak jelas di wajahnya ketika melihat salah satu teman sekelasnya berada di depan pintu—terlihat ragu-ragu untuk masuk ke cafe.

Pemuda di depan pintu itu adalah teman Jimin. Namanya Suyeob jika Jongup tak salah ingat. Ia tidak pernah dekat dengan pemuda itu, tapi ia sering melihat Jimin dan yang lainnya bersama dengan Suyeob di perpustakaan. Mereka sering satu kelas dan Suyeob selalu menjadi kambing hitam di kelas mereka. Pemuda itu lumayan tinggi untuk anak seumurannya, memiliki wajah baby face dan sangat pendiam. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan dirinya selalu dibully.

Jongup ingat bagaimana Jimin dengan cepat menolong anak itu ketika mereka berada di tingkat pertama. Saat itu, Suyeob terjatuh karena seseorang mendorongnya dan Jimin dengan sigap membantunya dan berteriak pada anak yang telah menyebabkan Suyeob terjatuh. Jimin dan Suyeob tidak bersahabat, tapi mereka cukup dekat dilihat dari wajah khawatir Suyeob saat memasuki cafe. Jongup terkejut karena anak laki-laki itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Suyeob-ssi?" Panggil Junhong sambil memperhatikan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu memandang intens pada Hoseok meskipun kakinya melangkah ke arah meja dimana ia duduk bersama Jongup, Himchan dan Yoongi.

Suyeob beralih dari mata Hoseok yang memancarkan rasa penasaran dan sedih sekaligus menuju ke arah Jongup. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak ke arah Jongup sambil menggigit bibirnya gugup. Sedikit meringis ketika Yoongi beralih untuk menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Aku... eum, ada seorang laki-laki yang datang ke kelas kita hari ini. Dia mencarimu, Jongup-ssi. Saat teman-teman bilang kalau kau sudah tidak masuk selama seminggu, dia terlihat sangat marah. Jadi, aku—"

"Kau apa? Berkata padanya kalau kau tahu dimana Jongup? Ck. Pabbo." Remeh Yoongi.

"Aku –ya. Dia bilang dia ingin memberimu ini, Jongup-ssi..." Suyeob terlihat sedikit ragu-ragu saat mengatakannya. Ia melirik Yoongi kilat sebelum kembali menatap Jongup. "Dia bilang ini penting?"

Jongup menatapnya sebentar sebelum meraih kotak itu dan membukanya. Semua orang di sana terlihat penasaran dengan isi kotak tersebut. Nafas Jongup tercekat dan ia cepat-cepat mendongak untuk menatap Suyeob. "Apa kau ingat bagaimana orangnya? Apa dia meninggalkan pesan lain?"

Suyeob terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Mianhamnida."

Kini giliran Jongup yang menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Ia menyerahkan kotak itu pada Yoongi yang duduk di samping Junhong. Kedua orang itu menunjukkan reaksi yang sama sepertinya; mata membulat sebelum menatap Suyeob.

"Khamsahamnida, Suyeob-ssi." Kata mereka bersamaan.

Suyeob menatap mereka semua bingung. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan menjauhi meja mereka. "Sama-sama, Jongup-ssi."

Suyeob berjalan ke meja counter tempat Hoseok berada. Ia memberikan senyum kecil pada kakak temannya itu. "Apa aku boleh memesan, Hoseok-ssi? Aku tahu cafe ini akan segera tutup."

Hoseok mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar panggilan Suyeob yang tidak biasa. Biasanya pemuda itu akan memanggilnya Hoseok-noona, kenapa sekarang memanggilnya dengan panggilan formal? Ia ingin menegur pemuda itu, tapi tidak jadi karena pemuda itu menggeleng kecil, seolah melarangnya untuk berkata apapun. Ia menautkan alisnya sekali lagi sebelum memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil. "Tentu saja, Suyeob-ssi. Apa yang ingin kau pesan?"

Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Pesananku sangat rumit. Apa kau punya kertas dan pulpen? Akan lebih mudah untuk membuatnya kalau aku tulis."

"Daya ingatku sangat ba—"

Suyeob mengerutkan kaningnya tidak suka. Membuat Hoseok terkejut atas sebuah peringatan yang terpancar dari tatapan matanya, ia bingung dengan akting pemuda itu. "Aku ingin minuman yang kubayar sama persis dengan apa yang kuinginkan, Hoseok-ssi."

Hoseok menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat sebelum menyerahkan pulpen dan kertas pada pemuda itu. "Ini, Suyeob-ssi."

Suyeob mengangguk, lalu menatap Hoseok sedikit lebih lama. Mencoba menyampaikan bahwa ia minta maaf karena telah menggertak gadis itu. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti hati orang yang telah sangat membantu, baik dan juga ramah padanya ketika ia mengerjakan tugas di apartemen Jimin—yang juga apartemen Hoseok. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas di tangannya, lalu menulis pesanannya di sana. "Tolong pastikan semuanya benar, Hoseok-ssi."

Mata Hoseok membelalak kaget saat melihat kertas itu. Di sana tertulis: **Aku harus berbicara dengan Yoonguk. Entah bagaimana caranya, aku harus ke ruang pegawai dimana aku tahu dia ada di sana. Dan dimana aku tahu tidak ada CCTV di ruangan itu. Jebal. Ini sangat mendesak.** Gadis itu menatap Suyeob sekali lagi. "Uh, pesananmu...sungguh lain. Dan tidak sehat. Eonni! Tolong lihatlah seberapa banyak espresso yang diinginkan Suyeob-ssi di minumannya."

Seokjin—yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua—berjalan mendekat. Ia memandang pada kertas itu melewati bahu Hoseok sebelum menatap Hyosang yang berdiri di ujung counter, menatap mereka dengan ekspresi datar. "Apa kau yakin, Suyeob-ssi? Pesananmu sangat berbahaya untuk kesehatanmu, kau tahu itu, 'kan?"

Mata Suyeob sedikit memancarkan ketakutan karena peringatan tidak langsung dari gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu sebelum ia mengangguk dan berkata dengan tegas. "Tentu saja aku yakin. Lagipula, itu pesananku, bukan pesananmu."

Hyosang mendekat mendengar nada suara tidak menyenangkan dari anak laki-laki itu. Ia berdiri di belakang Seokjin dan gadis itu memberi sedikit ruang agar kekasihnya yang juga Wakil mereka melihat note yang ditulis oleh Suyeob. "That's dangerous."

Hyosang melirik Suyeob ketika pemuda itu bergerak ke meja kasir. Ia menatap tajam pemuda itu kemudian. "Apa yang kau curi barusan?"

Suyeob membelalakkan matanya panik. Ia takut pada apa yang dikatakan pria itu. Melirik ke samping kirinya ketika ia melihat anggota geng BPB berdiri dalam posisi defensif. Seluruh orang di cafe ini terdiam mendengar perkataan Hyosang barusan. Ia kembali menatap Hyosang. "Mw-mwo?! Aku tidak—"

"Aku baru saja melihat kau memasukkan sesuatu ke saku jaketmu. Apa yang kau masukkan?" Hyosang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku –aku tidak melakukannya! Aku tidak akan—"

Hyosang memotong perkataannya dengan berjalan mendekatinya dan menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah ruang pegawai. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita cek CCTV-nya. Itu akan menunjukkan pada kita apa yang kau coba curi dari cafe ini."

Suyeob mengangguk ragu sebelum mengikuti Hyosang. Ini yang ia inginkan sedari tadi, tapi rasanya ia tidak yakin dengan tindakannya ini. Ia sedikit meringis ketika Hyosang menutup pintu di belakang mereka. Suyeob mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan ini. Pandangannya jatuh pada Yongguk yang sedang memperhatikan komputernya. Sepertinya pria itu tidak mengetahui kehadiran mereka.

Ketika Yongguk sudah selesai dengan entah apa itu pekerjaannya, ia mendongak dan menaikkan satu alisnya ketika melihat Hyosang dan seorang pemuda yang tidak ia kenal sebelumnya. "What's wrong?"

Suyeob gemetar mendengar suara berat Yongguk. Suara Sanha juga berat, tapi tidak seberat Ketua BPB ini. Ia dapat mengerti mengapa Junhong tertarik dengan pria ini, juga sebaliknya. Mereka berdua terlihat serasi. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Hyosang mendorongnya pelan ke depan Yongguk.

"Dia bilang dia ingin berbicara denganmu. Dia berusaha keras agar orang lain tidak tahu kalau dia hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, Hyung. Katanya sangat penting. Jadi, aku membawanya ke sini." Hyosang mengangguk pada Suyeob. Ia bersandar pada pintu ruangan ini untuk menghalangi orang yang tidak diinginkan masuk ke ruangan. Dan juga untuk menghalangi Suyeob agar tidak kabur.

Suyeob meneguk lidahnya kasar ketika Yongguk menatapnya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, "Kotak yang kuberikan pada Jongup seharusnya menjadi clue pertama kalian." Suyeob tidak terkejut saat Yongguk dan Hyosang mengeluarkan pistol mereka dan mengarahkannya tepat di kepala pemuda itu. "Itu sebenarnya satu-satunya clue yang akan kalian terima. Dan clue itu salah."

"Berhenti bermain-main! Cepat katakan apa maksudmu! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main dengan anak kecil sepertimu!" Gertak Yongguk. Suaranya membuat Suyeob harus mati-matian menahan rasa takut.

Suyeob menundukkan kepalanya. Mukanya menunjukkan raut sedih. "Di dalam sana ada foto Jimin dan lampu bohlam berwarna merah."

Hyosang mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yongguk. "Mereka menyekap Jimin di distrik redlight?"

"Aniya."

Yongguk dan Hyosang menatap Suyeob ketika pemuda itu merespon. Yongguk menggerakkan pistolnya agar Suyeob melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dia disekap di sebuah rumah yang terletak di daerah pinggiran sebelah utara wilayah kekuasaan kalian. Rumahnya lumayan besar. Setidaknya, cukup untuk menampung anggota inti AlphaBAT. Dia...di bawah pengawasanku." Lanjut Suyeob.

Yongguk kembali mengacungkan pistolnya—yang sudah turun di samping tubuhnya—ke arah Suyeob sambil memicingkan matanya tajam. "Kenapa kau memberitahu kami tentang ini semua?"

Suyeob kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya yang memancarkan kesedihan jadi sedikit berair. "Aku tidak ingin semua ini terjadi. Jimin...adalah temanku. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Mereka berencana tidak memberitahu kalian dimana Jimin dan mereka juga berencana...untuk membunuh Jimin di akhir bulan."

"Wae? Jimin tidak pernah berbuat salah pada geng kalian! Kenapa dia dilibatkan dalam masalah ini?" Geram Hyosang marah karena Jimin yang tidak tahu apa-apa dijadikan sandera oleh AlphaBAT. Selain Jongup dan Taehyung, Hyosang dan Daehyun juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Jung bersaudara itu. Hyosang sangat dekat dengan mereka dan kenyataan bahwa salah satu dongsaengnya—Jimin—disandera karena dekat dengan anggota gengnya, membuat pria itu benar-benar jengkel.

Suyeob menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mengingat percakapannya dengan Sanha tentang alasan sebenarnya dari penculikan Jimin. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam, seolah ia bisa melubangi lantai di bawah kakinya. "Xero adalah orang yang menyebalkan dan berbelit-belit. Dia tidak pernah memberitahu kami alasannya, tapi aku yakin akan satu hal, dia melakukan hal ini karena ditolak oleh Jimin. Xero menghancurkan semua barang di rumah kami setelah Jimin menolak pernyataan cintanya. Dia tidak terbiasa bahkan tidak pernah ditolak sebelumnya, jadi saat ada kesempatan, dia dengan senang hati menculik Jimin karena mereka tahu kalian akan mencarinya. Tapi, kalian tidak akan menemukannya. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kotak itu satu-satunya clue yang kami berikan dan itu salah."

"Wae?" Tanya Yongguk curiga. "Xero bilang orang-orang kalian suka bermain games."

"Itu benar." Jawab Suyeob. Seringaian tercipta di bibirnya. "Dan inilah game-nya. Kalian menunggu sebuah clue—clue yang salah—kemudian bergerak cepat untuk mencari tahu maksud clue tersebut dan bagaimana caranya kalian bisa membebaskan Jimin. Ini bukan game yang adil. Semuanya tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan."

Hyosang menatapnya penasaran. Ia menurunkan pistolnya, percaya bahwa Suyeob tidak akan melakukan apapun. "Kenapa kau memberitahukan hal ini kepada kami, Suyeob-ssi?"

"Selain fakta bahwa Jimin adalah satu-satunya temanku?" Suyeob menghela nafasnya berat. Sebuah senyuman pahit tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku ingin meminta pada kalian untuk membiarkan salah satu dari mereka agar tetap hidup. Kumohon. Aku –aku akan memberitahu kalian dimana rumah itu. Aku juga akan mengatakan siapa saja yang berjaga di sana saat kalian ingin membebaskan Jimin. Aku tidak peduli kalau kalian membunuh semua anggota AlphaBAT termasuk diriku. Tapi, kumohon, biarkan 'dia' hidup. Jebal. Jimin sudah setuju dengan permintaanku ini. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan 'dia' bergabung dengan mereka. Dia ada di sana karena aku dan aku tidak bisa... Kumohon, Yongguk-ssi."

Yongguk dan Hyosang saling memandang satu sama lain hingga pada akhirnya Yongguk juga menurunkan senjatanya dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia menatap Suyeob dari atas ke bawah. "Beritahu pada kami siapa namanya, bagaimana tampangnya. Setelah itu, katakan apa yang perlu kuketahui."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-AlphaBAT's Station-**

Sanha mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Suyeob berjalan memasuki rumah—markas—AlphaBAT dengan wajah gembira sambil menyeruput kopi kesukaannya. Ia tertawa mendengar pekikan kaget yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda itu saat ia menariknya untuk duduk di sofa bersama. Tangannya bergerak merangkul bahu pemuda itu. "Darimana saja? Boss mendengar dari salah satu suruhannya kalau kau mencuri di cafe milik BPB. Apa itu benar?"

Suyeob tersenyum lebar, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya. Mereka salah sangka. Sepertinya orang suruhan Boss sudah pergi saat aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Mereka meminta maaf padaku dan memberikan minuman gratis."

"That's awesome! Semua yang gratis itu menyenangkan. Orang suruhan Boss sangat menjengkelkan karena sudah mengatakan bahwa kau itu licik." Sanha menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa sambil menatap langit-langit ruang tamu.

Suyeob mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Licik? Licik bagaimana?"

"Mereka bilang kau menulis pesananmu di selembar kertas dan mereka menuduh kau menulis sebuah peringatan untuk mereka." Jawab Sanha kesal.

Suyeob mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ia memukul lengan Sanha berkali-kali hingga pemuda itu sedikit meringis sakit. "Tapi semua orang tahu kalau aku sangat detail dalam memesan minumanku. Aku tidak akan meminumnya kalau mereka tidak membuatnya dengan benar dan aku akan—"

"Menunggu hingga berjam-jam dan menjadi anak yang menjengkelkan sampai mereka membuatnya dengan benar. Arro, arro. Boss juga tahu hal itu. Dia bahkan memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak mengarang cerita. Jeongmal. Mereka pikir dengan mengarang cerita seperti itu mereka bisa naik jabatan. Ck. Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, baby bat." Sanha menunjukkan cengirannya sambil menarik-narik pelan rambut Suyeob.

Suyeob berusaha mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat setiap kali mendengar panggilan sayang itu dari bibir Sanha. Ia berdeham pelan. "Hyung mau?"

Sanha menatap minuman Suyeob dengan pandangan jijik. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pemuda itu. "Shireo. Ew. Kau 'kan suka yang aneh-aneh. Tidak, terima kasih."

Suyeob mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli sambil menyengir. Ia bersandar kembali ke tubuh Sanha untuk beberapa saat. Setelah menghabiskan minumannya, ia berdiri, berjalan mengitari sofa dan memeluk Sanha dari belakang. "Goodnight, Hyung."

Sanha tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang berbinar senang. "Night, baby bat."

Suyeob tersenyum padanya sekali lagi sebelum melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar sebelum berlari cepat ke kamar Jimin. Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat Jimin yang sudah berganti pakaian dan sedang asyik mendengarkan musik dari sebuah radio kecil.

Jimin mendongak sambil membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat pintu itu terbuka. Namun, sedetik kemudian, tubuhnya terlihat santai kembali karena melihat sosok yang memasuki kamarnya itu adalah Suyeob.

Suyeob tersenyum kecil padanya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah radio yang berada di pangkuan Jimin. "Siapa yang memberimu radio itu?"

"F:ie-ssi. Dia selalu mengecek keadaanku saat kau pergi sekolah. Memastikan tidak ada yang macam-macam, katanya." Senyuman Jimin melebar melihat wajah Suyeob berubah cerah setelah mendengar pernyataannya tadi. "Aku tidak mengerti, Su-ya. Kalian berdua sepertinya bukan tipe orang jahat..."

Suyeob menggigit bibirnya gugup. Ia melirik Jimin dari tempatnya duduk di kasur gadis itu. "Kau tahu aku adalah anak yatim piatu, 'kan?"

Jimin mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendekati Suyeob dan berbaring di samping pemuda itu. Menggenggam tangannya ketika ia melihat tangan Suyeob gemetar. Jimin merasa _deja vu_. Mereka pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya Suyeob mengaku bahwa ia _gay_ dan sedang jatuh cinta. ia kembali fokus menatap Suyeob. "Ne. Seperti aku, Eonni dan Kookie."

"Ya dan tidak." Suyeob menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jimin. Ia tersenyum sedih. "Hoseok-noona sanggup menampung kalian ketika dia pindah ke apartemennya sendiri walaupun dia masih sekolah. Ahjumma di panti asuhanmu lebih dapat memahami daripada Ahjumma di panti asuhanku." Ia kembali menatap langit-langit kamar, genggaman tangannya di tangan kecil Jimin mengerat.

"Aku melarikan diri dari sana dan Boss menemukanku. Menawarkan sebuah tempat untuk kutinggali dan mengatakan padaku untuk tidak kembali ke panti asuhan. Aku menerimanya. Tanpa ragu-ragu. Semuanya terlihat jauh lebih baik daripada di panti tersebut. Kabar baiknya adalah Sanha-hyung." Suyeob menatap Jimin dengan sebuah senyuman—yang juga dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari gadis itu. "Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Cheesy, right? Tapi itu benar adanya. Seperti kau, Sanha-hyung melindungiku saataku dibully di panti asuhan. Aku memberitahunya apa yang ditawarkan oleh Boss. Sanha-hyung bilang dia akan menyusulku. Tidak memperbolehkanku untuk pergi sendiri. Dia ada di sini karena diriku. Dan aku di sini karena tidak bisa mengatasi apa yang terjadi pada panti asuhanku. Seharusnya aku bersabar dan menunggu hingga Hyung dan aku tumbuh dewasa dan bisa mencari uang sendiri."

Jimin terdiam beberapa saat. "Su-ya?"

"Hmm?"

Jimin tersenyum padanya sebelum menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Suyeob di genggamannya. "Kurasa, dia juga mencintaimu."

Suyeob menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap Jimin dengan mata yang membulat. Pipinya terlihat merona. "Mw—mwo?!"

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia tidak pernah berhenti membicarakanmu hari ini. It was really cute. Mengingatkanku pada kejadian di apartemenku tempo hari. Kita seharusnya mengerjakan tugas, tapi kau bercerita panjang lebar tentang F:ie-ssi. Kyeo~~"

Wajah Suyeob terlihat sangat memerah. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di salah satu telapak tangannya. "Omo! Aku benar-benar berharap apa yang kau katakan tadi memang kenyataan. Aku sangat mencintainya sampai-sampai hatiku terasa nyeri."

Senyuman Jimin perlahan pudar, telapak tangannya terasa berkeringat dan memandanginya dengan kebingungan. Ia terbelalak kaget melihat senyum sedih yang tercipta di bibir Jimin. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya..."

Suyeob menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Ia berucap lirih di samping telinga Jimin. "Aku melakukannya, Jimin-ah."

Jimin melepaskan pelukan mereka agar ia bisa menatap bingung padanya. "Melakukan apa?"

"Mereka sudah tahu."

 **-TBC-**

 **Author's Note :** Annyeooooooooong~~~ I'm back. Maaf ini terlalu lama. Ada urusan yang bener-bener penting dan nggak bisa ditinggalin dulu. Maaf ya chingu. Semoga besok aku bisa update cepet ya. Terima kasih yang sudah ngingetin untuk update ff ini cepet-cepet lewat pm *tunjuk **minkook94** *Hope you like it :)

Terima kasih yang udah sempet baca, review, follow, dan fav fanfic ini.

Maaf nggak bisa balas review satu persatu.

 **Thanks to :**

 **E12i07G07W05 | ChimChimJimin | yoongi syubsyub | JokeMato DaeJae | riani98 | JirinHope | Linkz account | LKCTJ94 | namseokbae | Guest | Kayshone | teyung | nn | minkook94 | | amiracarlin2 | heyoyo | anthi lee | kiraaa97 | Insoo Kim | chimchim | sehunna | bangtanxo | Kim Taerin | kukikookie | akmy | ameliariska330 | sekar000718 | ismisofifia | kumiko Ve | Prince Changsa**

With love,

 **Aiko**


	20. Chapter 18 : Warrior

**THE FAMILY**

 **Cast :** BTS, BAP, Block B (cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu)

 **Main Pairs :** NamSeok, Yoonmin, TaeKook, 2Jin, BangLo, DaeJae, HimUp, and others

 **Genre :** Romance, Action, Friendship

 **Rating :** M (for some violent scenes, curses words, and maybe NC later)

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, Typo(s)

 **Disclaimer :** The story plot belongs to foxxfang756. I just translate the story from English to Indonesia. You can visit the original story in story/view/791439/the-family-blockb-yoonmin-bap-genderswap-taekook-namseok

 *** Member Genderswitch :** BTS' Jin, J-Hope, Jimin, Jungkook, BAP's Himchan, Youngjae, Junhong, Block B's Kyung, Yukwon

 **** Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook** di sini ceritanya **saudara kandung (Jung bersaudara)**

Happy reading~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Taehyung's Room-**

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya gugup ketika melihat Taehyung berpakaian. Gadis itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur kekasihnya. Hari ini mereka—the Family, termasuk Taehyung—bersiap-siap untuk pergi menyelamatkan kakaknya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang lebih membuatnya khawatir; fakta bahwa mereka akan menyergap markas AlphaBAT walaupun di sana penuh dengan anggota geng itu atau rasa khawatir terhadap keselamatan Jimin.

Gadis tersebut menghembuskan nafasnya berat, lalu berbaring menyamping sambil terus mengikuti pergerakan Taehyung. "Kenapa kalian ke sana saat mereka ada di markas? Kenapa kalian tidak menyerang mereka saat markas itu kosong saja?"

Taehyung melirik gadis itu sebentar, lalu memberikan senyum cerah untuknya. Ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan mengecup kening, kedua pipi, lalu bibirnya. "Kalau kami menyelamatkan Jimin saat mereka tidak ada, mereka akan kembali mencari cara untuk menghancurkan kita. Kami ingin menghentikan mereka sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin buruk."

"Menghentikan mereka?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung sedikit bingung dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kau tahu apa maksudku, Jungkook."

Jungkook menatapnya khawatir. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Taehyung. Mengecup sudut bibir pemuda itu saat ia tak kunjung menatapnya. "Just...be careful. Saranghae, Oppa."

Taehyung akhirnya mau menatap Jungkook. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat mata gadis itu yang benar-benar memancarkan kekhawatiran. Ia menunduk untuk kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman manis. "Na do saranghae, Kookie-ah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Namjoon's Room-**

"Kau akan selalu berada di samping Yoongi-ssi, 'kan?" Hoseok menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Namjoon yang sedang mengecek segala perlengkapan yang dibutuhkannya untuk malam ini.

Namjoon menoleh sebentar untuk memberikan senyum kecil. "Tentu saja, Hoseok-ah. Kami adalah partner."

Hoseok mengangguk. "Dan kau akan cepat keluar dari sana, 'kan?"

Namjoon kembali mengangguk. Ia berbalik untuk mengambil beberapa isi peluru dari laci meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. "Ne. Kecuali kalau Bang-hyung memerintahkan kita untuk melakukan pekerjaan lain."

Mengangguk kecil, Hoseok duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang Namjoon. "Kau juga akan melindungi Taehyung dan Jongup, 'kan?"

Namjoon berbalik menatapnya dengan satu alis yang terangkat. "Mereka sudah besar, Hoseok. Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kau akan tetap melindungi mereka, 'kan? Dan juga yang lainnya? Kalian akan saling melindungi, 'kan?" Desak Hoseok sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya sebelum menampilkan senyum ragunya, "Ya."

"Kau akan—"

"Hoseok-ah, kami sudah pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kami menghadapi hal berbahaya seperti ini." Namjoon menghembuskan nafas frustasi sambil menatap Hoseok datar.

Hoseok menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia terus memandangi Namjoon—yang sekarang kembali sibuk dengan perlengkapannya—dengan kekhawatiran yang tercetak jelas. Gadis itu kembali bersuara lirih. Kali ini suaranya mengandung kesedihan yang mendalam hingga Namjoon hampir tidak mendengarnya. "Kau akan selamat, 'kan? Kau akan kembali?"

Namjoon berbalik cepat dan melangkah secepatnya ke arah Hoseok. Membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak kaget ketika Namjoon menangkup wajahnya. Pemuda itu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, berbanding terbalik dengan pergerakannya yang cepat ketika mendekati Hoseok.

Hoseok menutup matanya, membiarkan Namjoon melakukan apapun untuk mengalihkan perhatian Hoseok walaupun hanya sementara. Ia mengkhawatirkan Jimin, Taehyung dan Jongup, Suyeob, **Namjoon**. Hampir saja Hoseok mengeluarkan rengekan ketika Namjoon melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Namjoon mengecup bibir Hoseok kilat sekali lagi, membuat gadis itu tersenyum kecil, lalu menempelkan dahi mereka, "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Suyeob Side-**

Suyeob melangkah menuju rumah—markas—AlphaBAT sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menghela nafas lelah. Ia benci menjadi anggota termuda. Xero dan yang lainnya selalu saja menyuruhnya membeli makanan untuk mereka semua ketika mereka sibuk atau memang sedang malas keluar. Ia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya kesal saat ponselnya berdering. Dengan malas, ia menjawab panggilan itu setelah melihat caller ID-nya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Xero? Aku sudah dalam perjalanan—"

" **Jelaskan padaku kenapa Jimin tidak diikat dan punya radio!"**

Suyeob membeku. Matanya berkeliaran menatap ke sekitar. Takut jika Xero atau Boss berada di sana—mengawasinya. "Kenapa kau berada di kamar Jimin? Dia tanggung jawabku, bukan tanggung jawabmu."

" **Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau, maknae. Jangan lupakan dengan siapa kau berbicara."**

"Oh, aku tahu. Seorang laki-laki yang menyamar menjadi orang baik hanya untuk membalas dendam karena telah ditolak oleh gadis cantik yang punya selera sangat bagus." Kata Suyeob sedikit mengejek.

" **Jaga ucapanmu, J:eta. Dan perhatikan pada siapa kau berbicara."**

Suyeob mengerutkan keningnya ketika Xero menutup sambungan telepon. Ia menggeleng pelan, lalu mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak ingin meninggalkan Jimin lebih lama lagi bersama pemuda itu. Ia mengerang ketika ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Dengan cepat ia menggeser tombol hijau tanpa melihat caller ID yang tertera di layarnya. "Apa yang kau—"

" **Apa yang kau katakan pada 'mereka', J:eta?"**

Suyeob tercekat. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat pucat. "N-ne? Apa maksudmu, Boss?"

" **Kau tidak tahu maksudku? Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin F:ie bisa memaafkanmu kalau kau ketahuan berbohong pada kami."**

Suyeob dapat mendengar suara pisau yang dikeluarkan dari sarungnya. Hatinya berdetak cepat dalam ketakutan ketika ia mendengar suara erangan kesakitan yang mengikuti setelahnya. "Boss?"

" **Apa yang kau katakan pada BPB, J:eta?"**

Kali ini suara Boss benar-benar terdengar mengerikan hingga membuat Suyeob tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Matanya kembali melirik sekitarnya dengan gugup. "Aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada mereka. Kenapa aku—"

Perkataan Suyeob terpotong setelah kembali terdengar erangan kesakitan. Rasa panik dan takut berkecamuk di pikiran dan hatinya. Ia hafal betul dengan suara itu. Itu adalah suara Sanha.

Suyeob berusaha menahan tangisannya ketika kembali mendengar rintihan Sanha. Kali ini lebih keras dan terdengar menyayat hati dari sebelumnya. Membuat pemuda itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel miliknya. "Boss, kenapa kau—? Aku tidak—"

" **Kami melihat F:ie di dalam kamar gadis itu, tertawa bersamanya, mendengarkan sesuatu dari sebuah radio dan mengobrol tentang dirimu. Aku dan Xero berdiri di luar kamar, melihat betapa nyamannya Jimin bersama dengannya. Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya kami ketika gadis itu berkata kalau dia lega kau menemui BPB kemarin. Lega karena keluarganya akan segera membebaskannya dari sini."**

Suyeob meringis, air matanya benar-benar sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia tahu Sanha dan Jimin tidak akan mengatakan apapun jika mereka sadar sedang diawasi. Xero pasti akan dengan setia menunggu makanannya di ruang tamu jika saja Boss tidak muncul di markas. Ketuanya itu tidak seharusnya ada di markas hari ini. Ia jadi memaki Boss-nya itu dalam hati. "Sanha-hyung tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini, Boss. Aku yang pergi menemui mereka. Bukan Hyung. Dia bahkan tidak tahu aku ke sana. Apa yang kulakukan di sana dengan—"

Suara tawa terdengar dari seberang sambungan telepon diikuti dengan rintihan kesakitan Sanha.

" **F:ie tidak tahu? Walaupun aku mempercayainya, tapi sayangnya dia sangat berharga untukmu. Sempurna, bukan? Kau ingin berbicara dengannya sekali lagi?"**

Suyeob menahan diri untuk memaki pria itu ketika sebuah suara orang yang bergeser terdengar diiringi hembusan nafas berat yang memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Hatinya seolah berhenti berdetak. "H-hyung?"

Terdengar suara Sanha yang terkekeh sebelum terbatuk-batuk. **"Kita... membuat kesalahan besar, baby bat."**

Air mata lolos begitu saja dari mata bulat Suyeob. Hatinya sakit mendengar suara Sanha di seberang sana. "H-hyung... Hyung, mianhae. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingin kau—"

" **Hey, hey, baby bat. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan begitu orang idiot itu membawa Jimin ke rumah. Aku melihat pancaran matamu. Aku tahu semua tentangmu, baby bat."** Sanha kembali terkekeh sebelum mendesah kesakitan. **"Baby bat, apa kau ingin tahu sebuah rahasia?"**

Suyeob mengangguk. Ia meremas bajunya tepat di bagian dada, tubuhnya bergetar karena mencoba menahan tangisannya. Ia tahu apapun alasannya, Boss tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. "Te-tentu saja, Hyung."

" **Love you, Suyeob. So much."**

Terdengar suara tawa mengejek di sana dan Suyeob ingin sekali berkata bahwa ia juga sangat mencintai Sanha, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah suara merendahkan sang Boss.

" **Well, bukankah tadi itu sangat manis? Jadi, itulah alasannya bergabung dengan kita? Karena dia mencintaimu? Dia adalah anggota yang baik di antara anggota inti kita."**

"Apa yang kau—" Suyeob meneriakkan nama Sanha ketika terdengar suara tembakan dari seberang telepon yang sangat jelas di telinganya. Ia jatuh terduduk di trotoar setelah sambungan telepon terputus. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan mata yang membulat. Ia baru saja kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti untuknya. "Hyung..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-AlphaBAT's Station-**

Jimin menahan rintihannya ketika Xero mengitari kursi yang Jimin duduki atas paksaannya. Tangan Jimin terikat pada lengan kursi. Matanya mengikuti pergerakan Xero sebelum beralih melirik dua orang yang berdiri di pintu masuk kamar ini. Ia kembali menatap Xero ketika pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Jimin akui Xero memang tampan, tapi sayangnya, ia tidak punya hati. Dan itu menambah daftar minus pemuda itu di matanya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan apapun? Atau bertanya sesuatu mungkin?" Tanya Xero. ia menghembuskan nafas jengah ketika Jimin hanya menatapnya tanpa berkeinginan untuk menjawab. "Tidak ada? Jinjja? Kami tahu J:eta memberitahu sesuatu pada keluargamu, apa itu, Jimin? Aku yakin dia sudah mengatakannya padamu."

Jimin mengedikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Xero. Ia memekik kaget ketika mendengar suara tamparan yang cukup keras. Ia merasa pipinya sangat panas dan nyeri. Seketika itu juga, ia menyadari bahwa Xero baru saja menamparnya.

Xero mengeratkan giginya, lalu membentak gadis itu. "Aku lelah kau acuhkan terus, Jimin. Saat aku bertanya, aku ingin kau menjawab. Araseo?" Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan ketika Jimin mengangguk ragu. ia memasang senyum puas sambil mengelus pipi Jimin yang mulai memerah. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan berubah biru saking kerasnya ia menampar gadis itu. "Mudah, 'kan? Sekarang, katakan padaku, apa yang J:eta katakan pada BPB."

Jimin berusaha keras menahan refleksnya untuk menjauhkan diri dari tangan Xero yang mengelus pipinya. Ia menatap pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya itu dengan mata membulat. "Suyeob memberitahu mereka kalau kau adalah orang yang menyedihkan, nekat, pendengki dan juga sok berkuasa."

Xero yang bertambah emosi karena perkataan Jimin, langsung menjambak rambut gadis itu dan mendongakkan wajahnya. "Kau pikir ini main-main? Dua orang itu berpikir kalau kau cantik. Mereka akan dengan senang hati 'bermain-main' denganmu, Jiminnie."

Jimin merintih kesakitan karena Xero menjambak rambutnya dengan keras. Ia menatap pemuda itu sebelum melirik dua orang yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Badannya sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar suara debuman pintu yang dibuka secara paksa.

Ketiga lelaki di ruangan itu menoleh ke sumber suara di luar ruangan. Dua orang tak dikenal tadi menoleh ke arah Xero, bersiap untuk menerima perintah. Xero mengangguk pada pintu, lalu berkata, "Go see what the hell that was."

Jimin memandangi dua orang itu keluar kamar sebelum kembali menatap Xero. Ia tiba-tiba merasa takut melihat pancaran mata pemuda itu, apalagi sekarang pemuda itu sedang menyeringai. Ia melihat Xero mengeluarkan pisau saku kecil dari kantong celananya, lalu mengeluskan pisau itu ke leher Jimin sebelum bergerak turun menuju kaos bagian bahunya.

Jimin merintih kesakitan ketika Xero menekan pisaunya di sepanjang bahunya hingga membuat kaos yang dipakainya robek dan kulitnya ikut tergores. Bersamaan dengan itu, Xero mencium bibirnya ganas dan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

Xero menarik diri, seringai setan tercetak jelas di bibirnya. Pisau di tangannya masih terus bergerak menyobek kaos yang dipakai Jimin. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri melihat kulit putih Jimin yang lama-lama semakin terekspos. Tangannya melepaskan rambut Jimin untuk mengusap darah yang mengalir dari luka sayatan di bahu gadis itu. Ia lalu menjilat darah Jimin yang ada di jarinya. Menghela nafas puas saat indra pengecapnya merasakan rasa manis dari darah Jimin. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Jimin terkejut mendengar suara tembakan.

"Jangan khawatir. Suara itu berasal dari Boss yang sedang melenyapkan F:ie." Pemuda itu kembali menyeringai dan menggoreskan pisaunya di kulit mulus Jimin. "Kau benar-benar cantik, Jiminnie—"

Jimin berteriak ketika Xero dijegal ke lantai. Pisaunya terlepas dari genggaman. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat Yoongi menduduki perut Xero. Sudut bibir pemuda itu berdarah karena pukulan Yoongi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilnya seperti itu, you piece of shit!" Geram Yoongi.

Xero terbatuk, lalu tersenyum lebar pada pemuda yang berada di atas tubuhnya. "Ah, jadi anak itu memberitahu kalian tempat persembunyian kami. Untuk apa kau ke sini? Menyelamatkannya?" Xero tertawa sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kupikir kau tidak menginginkannya lagi."

Yoongi menarik rambut pemuda itu ke atas hingga kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja. "Aku akan selalu menginginkannya." Desis Yoongi. Ia menghempaskan kepala Xero ke lantai, membuat pemuda itu terbatuk sambil meringis sekali lagi. Yoongi menatapnya tajam sebelum beralih memandangi Jimin. Matanya memfokuskan diri pada pipi merah Jimin. Air mata gadis itu masih mengalir dari mata bulatnya. Warna merah dari darah pada luka sayatan mengalir hingga mengotori kaos sobek yang dipakai gadis itu.

Xero menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyerang Yoongi. Ia mengangkat lututnya ke atas hingga membentur punggung Yoongi dengan keras. Pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur ke arah samping setelah Xero memegangi tangannya yang hendak menopang tubuhnya. Xero bangkit dan menunci pergerakan Yoongi. Ia menunjukkan cengirannya, lalu memukul wajah pemuda itu. Tertawa keras saat Yoongi menggeram padanya dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeramannya.

Xero menekankan kukunya ke pergelangan tangan Yoongi, meninggalkan jejak cakaran berwarna merah yang kontras dengan kulit pucat Yoongi. Cengirannya bertambah lebar saat Yoongi memdesis tidak suka. Ia menatap Jimin saat tangisannya bertambah keras. Gadis itu meronta di kursinya, membuat pergelangan tangannya semakin erah karena tali yang mengikatnya begitu kencang. Xero memekik terkejut saat Yoongi menyikut dadanya dengan sangat keras. Sikutan pemuda itu cukup kuat untuk membuatnya oleng ke samping. Mereka pun cepat-cepat berdiri dan saling memandang satu sama lain dengan kebencian yang sangat kentara.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, BPB?" Tanya Xero dengan nada mengejek. Ia mengawasi pergerakan Yoongi dengan sangat teliti.

Yoongi menggertaknya. Ia mengeluarkan pistolnya dan membuangnya ke samping. "Sekarang? Sekarang aku akan menghabisimu tanpa menggunakan senjat apapun."

Xero menyeringai ke arahnya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. "Well, aku juga tidak membawa senjata. Kurasa ini cukup adil."

Segera setelah Xero menyelesaikan perkataannya, pemuda itu langsung mendorong Yoongi ke arah dinding. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari sakunya dan menusukkan pisau itu ke pinggang Yoongi. Tertawa puas ketika Yoongi menggeram kesakitan. Ia menoleh ke kiri, mengunci pandangannya dengan Jimin yang masih berusaha membebaskan diri. Xero kemudian memutar pisau yang masih tertancap di pinggang Yoongi sebelum mencabutnya. Ia tersenyum pada Yoongi yang bersandar di tembok dengan tangan yang menutupi luka tusukannya, darah mengalir dari luka itu.

Xero terlihat puas dengan luka dan rasa sakit yang diberikannya untuk Yoongi. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaga Jiminnie. Dia—"

Yoongi membulatkan matanya ketika terdengar suara tembakan disusul dengan Xero yang batuk hingga mengeluarkan darah—sebagian mengenai wajah Yoongi. Xero perlahan menengok ke belakang ketika suara tembakan kembali terdengar diikuti suara tembakan lain. Yoongi memandang melewati bahu Xero dan terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakang pemuda itu.

Jimin menatap tubuh Xero yang tergeletak di hadapan Yoongi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat dengan perlahan matanya beralih menatap Yoongi. Bercak darah dan air mata menghiasi wajah pucatnya, mengalir menjadi satu di kedua pipi chubby gadis itu.

Yoongi mendesis pelan saat ia berusaha melangkah mendekati Jimin yang sedang kalut dengan luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Ia menggenggam tangan Jimin yang masih terulur ke depan, menurunkan tangan itu perlahan dan mengambil pistol miliknya yang berada di genggaman gadis itu. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada Jimin dan berjalan sedikit menjauh, membungkuk sedikit untuk meletakkan pistol itu di lantai—mengabaikan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena kehilangan banyak darah.

Yoongi kembali berjalan ke arah Jimin. Ia dengan lembut menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan membawanya ke depan wajahnya. Dapat terlihat pergelangan tangan Jimin yang sangat merah karena berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari tali yang mengikatnya.

Jimin memandang kosong ketika Yoongi mengecup tangannya sebelum membawa tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Ia berkedip beberapa kali saat Yoongi mengelus rambutnya. Ia meremas bagian belakang jaket Yoongi dan menangis semakin keras ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghembuskan nafas lega karena bisa mendekap gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia tidak peduli pada jaketnya yang basah karena air mata Jimin. Ia mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu. "Gwaenchana, Jimin-ah. It's okay. Kau baik-baik saja. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Aku –aku..." Jimin tergagap. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yoongi. "Aku –aku menembaknya. Aku menembaknya, Oppa. Dia –dia..."

"Shh..." Yoongi memeluknya erat, mengabaikan rasa nyeri di pinggangnya. Ia menatap Namjoon yang baru saja memasuki ruangan ini dan memandangi mereka berdua sebelum beralih pada jasad Xero di lantai. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Namjoon menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia kembali fokus pada Jimin yang masih gemetaran.

"Ya, kau memang menembaknya, Jimin-ah. Kau melakukan itu karena ingin membantuku, 'kan?" Yoongi berhenti sebentar, menunggu agar Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali mengecup kepala Jimin ketika gadis itu mengangguk. "Tepat sekali. Dia berusaha membunuhku, lalu entah apa yang akan ia lakukan padamu. Kau melakukan hal baik, Jiminnie. Kau selamat. Aku juga selamat. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Dan kita akan pulang, okay?"

Namjoon melongokkan kepalanya ke luar ruangan untuk memastikan tidak ada siapapun di sana. Ia tersenyum puas saat tidak menemukan satu orang pun di lorong. Ia memberi isyarat pada Yoongi dan Jimin untuk mengikutinya. Jimin terisak pelan. Gadis itu bersandar pada Yoongi ketika mereka melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Satu tangannya berada di pinggang Yoongi dan tang an yang lain memegangi kaosnya yang sobek.

Yoongi menatapnya sebentar sebelum beralih pada Namjoon. "Hey, Monster. Berikan jaketmu pada Jimin."

Namjoon menatap tajam pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Kenapa tidak punyamu saja?"

"Pinggangku tertusuk. Jaketku terkena banyak darah." Jawab Yoongi datar.

Jimin melepaskan rengkuhannya di pinggang Yoongi saat Namjoon memberinya jaket. Nafasnya tercekat melihat tubuh pemuda itu yang dipenuhi oleh luka goresan, sayatan yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan di sepanjang lengannya. Jimin yakin ada luka lebam yang mulai muncul di tulang selangka Namjoon. "N-Namjoon o-oppa...?"

Namjoon tersenyum padanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Jimin-ah. Kajja. Bang tidak akan marah kalau kita keluar dari sini. Kami akan membawamu pulang."

"T-tunggu!" Pekik Jimin, membuat kedua pemuda itu menatapnya tidak mengerti saat ia diam di tempat.

"Jimin, kita harus pergi dari sini." Kata Yoongi sambil menarik pelan pinggang Jimin.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "S-shireo! Aku tidak akan pulang tanpa Suyeob dan Sanha-oppa!"

"Bang akan mengurus semuanya." Ucap Yoongi. Ia menghela nafas frustasi sebelum menggendong Jimin di pundaknya, merintih pelan saat otot di sekitar lukanya tertarik. "Kita harus pergi."

 **-TBC-**

 **Author's Note :** haaaaaiiiii chingudeul... ada yang masih nungguin ff ini? Duh, maaf ya, updatenya kelamaan. Aku bingung nulis adegan actionnya. Jadi gini deh jadinya. Gimana? Aneh ya? Jelek ya? Miaaaannn T.T Hope you laike it

Terima kasih yang udah sempet baca, review, follow, dan fav fanfic ini.

 **Thanks to :**

 **E12i07G07W05 | ChimChimJimin | yoongi syubsyub | JokeMato DaeJae | riani98 | JirinHope | Linkz account | LKCTJ94 | namseokbae | Guest | Kayshone | teyung | nn | minkook94 | | amiracarlin2 | heyoyo | anthi lee | kiraaa97 | Insoo Kim | chimchim | sehunna | bangtanxo | Kim Taerin | kukikookie | akmy | ameliariska330 | sekar000718 | ismisofifia | kumiko Ve | Guest**

With love,

 **Aiko**


	21. Chapter 19 : If I Ruled the World

**THE FAMILY**

 **Cast :** BTS, BAP, Block B (cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu)

 **Main Pairs :** NamSeok, Yoonmin, TaeKook, 2Jin, BangLo, DaeJae, HimUp, and others

 **Genre :** Romance, Action, Friendship

 **Rating :** M (for some violent scenes, curses words, and maybe NC later)

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, Typo(s)

 **Disclaimer :** The story plot belongs to foxxfang756. I just translate the story from English to Indonesia. You can visit the original story in story/view/791439/the-family-blockb-yoonmin-bap-genderswap-taekook-namseok

 *** Member Genderswitch :** BTS' Jin, J-Hope, Jimin, Jungkook, BAP's Himchan, Youngjae, Junhong, Block B's Kyung, Yukwon

 **** Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook** di sini ceritanya **saudara kandung (Jung bersaudara)**

Happy reading~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-AlphaBAT's Station-**

Yongguk melihat Yoongi memisahkan diri dari kelompok mereka, berlari menuruni tangga ke lantai satu menuju sebuah kamar dimana Jimin disekap—seperti apa yang telah dikatakan Suyeob sebelumnya. Yongguk mengangguk pada Namjoon agar mengikuti pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Ia kemudian beralih pada Daehyun dan Hyosang, memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk bergegas menuju tangga ke lantai dua.

Daehyun menyengir, "Naiklah ke lantai dua, Boss. Kami akan mengatasi mereka yang berada di bawah sini. Kami akan menghabisi mereka, menemukan orang bernama Sangha dan kembali ke Cottage tepat saat makan malam tiba. Mudah kok. Sayang sekali Jongup dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk tidak ikut ke sini pada menit-menit terakhir keberangkatan kita."

Hyosang menggelengkan kepalanya, mendorong Daehyun menjauhi Yongguk—yang sedang menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam. "Kami akan menyelesaikannya sekarang sebelum mereka bermunculan. Cepatlah, Boss. Semakin lama kita berada di sini, semakin Queen khawatir pada kita."

Yongguk mengangguk dan mengeluarkan pistolnya, lalu menaiki tangga sepelan mungkin. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sesampainya di ujung tangga, memastikan tidak ada orang yang bersembunyi dan akan menerjangnya tiba-tiba. Setelah yakin tidak ada orang yang menunggunya, pria itu pun kembali melanjutkan penelusurannya di lantai atas. Sesekali menengok ke belakang.

Ada satu pintu di lorong ini. Jika dipikir-pikir, cukup aneh rumah sebesar ini hanya terdapat satu ruangan di lantai atas. Yongguk melangkah mendekati pintu itu, menoleh ke belakang untuk memeriksa tidak ada orang yang akan menembak atau menikamnya dari belakang. Pria itu mengernyit mendengar suara-suara dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu.

" **F:ie tidak tahu? Walaupun aku mempercayainya, tapi sayangnya dia sangat berharga untukmu. Sempurna, bukan? Kau ingin berbicara dengannya sekali lagi?"**

Yongguk mengerutkan dahinya mendengar suara dengan nada meremehkan tersebut. Ia lalu sedikit terkejut saat suara kekehan kecil diikuti suara batuk darah memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Ia hanya bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu.

" **Kita... membuat kesalahan besar, baby bat."**

Yongguk semakin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan di dalam sana? Mengapa mereka berbicara tentang kesalahan besar? Dan saat itu juga, sebuah kenyataan menghantam pikiran Yongguk. Apa mereka ketahuan membantu BPB?

" **Hey, hey, baby bat. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan begitu orang idiot itu membawa Jimin ke rumah. Aku melihat pancaran matamu. Aku tahu semua tentangmu, baby bat."**

Yongguk menahan nafasnya saat terdengar suara batuk lagi. Ia mengerti sekarang. Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang bantuan yang mereka berikan pada BPB untuk menyelamatkan anggota keluarganya.

" **Baby bat, apa kau ingin tahu sebuah rahasia?"**

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum kembali terdengar suara yang kemungkinan besar milik Sanha.

" **Love you, Suyeob. So much."**

Yongguk tidak bisa menahan senyumannya mendengar kalimat pernyataan cinta itu. Sangat jelas jika Suyeob mencintai pria itu sampai-sampai pemuda itu memohon langsung padanya untuk tidak membunuh Sanha. Pria bermarga Bang itu mengeratkan rahangnya mendengar suara dengan nada merendahkan milik pria pertama. Rasanya ia sangat ingin memukul pria itu berkali-kali. Bagaimana bisa ia memperlakukan anggotanya seperti itu?

" **Well, bukankah tadi itu sangat manis? Jadi, itulah alasannya bergabung dengan kita? Karena dia mencintaimu? Dia adalah anggota yang baik di antara anggota inti kita."**

Dengan tanpa ragu-ragu, Yongguk menendang pintu di hadapannya dengan sangat keras, hingga membuat tiga orang di dalam ruangan menatapnya kaget. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menembak pria di pojok ruangantepat di kepalanya sebelum pria itu bisa mengambil senjatanya. Lalu, beralih menembak pria di samping pemuda yang diikat di kursi—sepertinya itu yang bernama Sanha—di bagian dadanya. Sayang sekali tidak mengenai organ vitalnya hingga pria itu masih bisa bernafas, walaupun tersengal-sengal. Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda di kursi itu. Sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat wajahnya. Ia meringis melihat banyaknya darah yang menghiasi wajah Sanha.

"Apa kau yang bernama Sanha atai F:ie?" Tanyanya.

Sanha mengernyitkan dahinya menatap pria di hadapannya. Pandangannya beralih menatap G:amma—pria yang berdiri di pojok, lalu menatap Boss-nya—well, mantan Boss-nya—yang tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Ia kembali memandangi Yongguk tidak mengerti. "Ya? Dan siapa kau? Terima kasih, tapi—"

"Bang. Suyeob membantu kami ke sini. Hoseok dan Jungkook terus-menerus memastikan bahwa tidak terjadi apapun pada Jimin sampai kami tiba di sini." Jelas Yongguk. Ia memotong tali yang mengikat pemuda itu setelah memastikan bahwa pemuda itu adalah orang yang mereka cari.

Sanha mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang sakit karena tali yang diikat begitu kencang. Ia kemudian berdiri dan melangkah mendekati mantan Boss-nya sebelum berjongkok di samping pria itu. Pria tersebut mengikuti setiap pergerakan Sanha dengan pandangannya. Nafasnya terdengar putus-putus.

Sanha mengambil pistol di tangan pria yang tergeletak di lantai itu. Ia kembali berdiri dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kau tahu? Aku sudah lama membenci tempat ini. Aku benci perlakuan kalian semua pada baby bat-ku."

Yongguk melihat dalam diam ketika Sanha mengarahkan pistol dan menembak beberapa kali kepala mantan Boss-nya tersebut hingga pria itu benar-benar tewas.

Sanha mengangguk pada Yongguk. Melangkah mendekati pria itu dan mengulurkan pistol di tangannya. Ia mengedikkan bahunya saat Yongguk mengangkat satu alisnya. Menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. "Aku bukan bagian dari gengmu, Bang-ssi. Aku juga bukan ancaman untukmu. Aku memberikan pistol ini sebagai... pernyataan damai, kurasa. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau aku ingin."

"Dan aku tahu kau tidak ingin melakukannya." Yongguk mengangguk dan mengambil pistol yang diulurkan Sanha. Ia menatap pemuda itu tepat di matanya.

Sanha kembali mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Yongguk. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. "Kau benar. Kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih menginginkan Suyeob saat ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-HyoDae's Side-**

Daehyun mendobrak pintu di hadapannya, mengabaikan Hyosang yang sedang mengomel di belakangnya. Pemuda itu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam sambil menyunggingkan senyum jenakanya ketika melihat ada beberapa orang di dalam ruangan itu. "Annyeong! Apa ada yang bernama F:ie di sini?"

"Tidak. Who the hell are you?!" Sahut salah satu pria di ruangan itu.

Daehyun menoleh ke arah Hyosang sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak di sini juga. Baiklah."

Tanpa babibu lagi, Daehyun mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak orang-orang di sana tanpa mempedulikan suara protesan mereka. Setelah itu, ia berbalik meninggalkan ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa untuk kembali mencari Sanha.

Hyosang memutar bola matanya jengah melihat aksi kekanakan Daehyun, tapi toh ia tetap mengikuti langkah kaki pemuda itu. Sebenarnya, ia merasa bersyukur memiliki partner seperti Daehyun. Eits, jangan salah sangka. Ia hanya menyukai sifat pemuda itu yang tidak pernah menganggap segala sesuatu dengan serius.

Satu-satunya alasan yang dapat membuat Daehyun berubah menjadi orang yang serius adalah jika itu menyangkut keselamatan Youngjae. Ketika semua anggota diberitahu jika mereka sedang diawasi, hanya Youngjae yang bisa menenangkan Daehyun. Tidak ada anggota lain yang bisa menenangkannya selain Youngjae.

Saat pertama kali Daehyun dan Youngjae menjadi anggota The Family, Daehyun mengancam akan membunuh siapapun yang berani mendekati Youngjae, entah itu pria atau wanita. Ia seperti seorang hewan yang sangat melindungi pasangannya. Sangat mengerikan. Bahkan lebih parah dari Yongguk. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar Youngjae tetap aman.

Hyosang tersadar dari pikiran-pikirannya ketika Daehyun menepuk dahinya dengan telunjuk. _Kurang ajar sekali anak ini._

Daehyun menatapnya dengan pandangan tanya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Hyung?"

Hyosang mengangguk malas. "Eoh. Nan gwaenchana. Hanya teringat pada anggota kita di rumah, apakah mereka baik-baik saja atau tidak."

Daehyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyum lebar kembali menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. Ia kembali melangkah riang menuju pintu selanjutnya. "Tentu saja mereka baik, Hyung. Jonguppie dan TaeTae akan menjaga mereka. Mereka akan aman bersama dua dongsaeng kita."

Hyosang mengangguk setuju. Tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya. "Yeah. Itulah yang akan mereka lakukan."

Daehyun memfokuskan pandangannya ke pegangan pintu yang sudah ada di genggaman tangannya dengan senyum yang masih bertahan di bibirnya. Hyosang menahan tangannya agar tidak membuka pintu. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah koridor di sebelah kanan mereka sambil menunjuk telinganya—seolah berkata agar mereka berdua harus memasang telinga baik-baik.

Pemuda bermarga Jin itu mengeluarkan pistolnya, menyuruh Daehyun untuk tetap berada di belakangnya. Ia menarik nafas pelan sebelum dengan cepat menampakkan dirinya dari balik tembok sambil menodongkan senjatanya. Matanya memicing menatap ujung pistol yang juga diarahkan ke padanya.

"Boss?"

Menghembuskan nafas lega, Hyosang menatap Yongguk dengan muka masam dan menurunkan pistolnya perlahan. "Singkirkan pistolmu dari wajahku, Boss."

Youngguk tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, meletakkan pistolnya kembali ke samping tubuhnya. Ia mengangguk pada Daehyun yang sekarang sudah berada di belakang Hyosang sambil menatap pria di sampingnya.

Daehyun tersenyum sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. "Karena kau masih hidup dan aku tidak tahu siapa kau, kutebak kau pasti F:ie?"

Sanha tersenyum lebar pada pemuda itu dan mengangguk mantap. "Yup. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena Boss kalian sudah membiarkanku hidup."

"Suyeob bersikeras untuk menyelamatkanmu, Sanha-ssi." Hyosang tersenyum kecil pada Sanha sebelum menoleh pada Yongguk. Wajahnya berubah serius. "Ada kabar dari yang lain?"

Yongguk mendecih pelan sambil bersedekap. "Ani. Kukira mereka sudah mengabarimu."

"Oh. Suga mengirimiku pesan. Jimin sudah bersama mereka dan mereka memakai salah satu mobil untuk kembali ke rumah." Daehyun menginterupsi. Ia menunjukkan senyum jenakanya ketika kedua orang itu menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Yongguk menyentil dahinya. "Kapan kau akan memberitahukan hal itu pada kami, huh? Ah, nevermind! Kajja. Semuanya suda siap, 'kan, Daehyun?"

Daehyun menurunkan tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk mengusap dahinya yang sakit. Tersenyum lebar sekali lagi, lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi hormat pada Yongguk. "Yes, Sir!"

Yongguk mengangguk puas. "Baiklah. Ayo keluar dari sini. Aku akan menghubungi Taewoon."

Sanha tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun ketika mereka berjalan ke luar gedung menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan gedung tersebut. Ia menempatkan diri di kursi belakang, sedangkan Yongguk dan Hyosang masing-masing duduk di kursi pengemudi dan kursi penumpang bagian depan.

Sanha terkejut saat ia mendengar suara ledakan—lebih seperti suara tembakan yang saling bersahutan—dari arah markas AlphaBAT. Ia melihat Daehyun berlari keluar gedung ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum lebar layaknya seorang psikopat.

Pemuda bermarga Jung itu duduk di samping Sanha. Belum sempat ia menutup pintu dengan benar, Yongguk sudah menancap gas, ponsel sudah menempel di telinga kanannya. Pasti ia sedang menghubungi Taewoon.

Sanha tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Daehyun tertawa keras seperti orang kesetanan. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Daehyun memandang ke markas AlphaBAT yang hancur dari kaca belakang mobil. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Daehyun, matanya melebar melihat gedung di belakang mereka dilahap si jago merah. Ia kembali melirik ke arah pemuda di sampingnya, sdikit terkejut saat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Mwoya?" tanya Sanha tidak mengerti.

"Indah, bukan?" Bukannya menjawab, Daehyun malah balik bertanya padanya.

Sanha menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Senyum lebar terpatri di bibirnya karena sekarang ia dan Suyeob sudah bebas dari mereka—anggota AlphaBAT. Senyumnya menghilang dan matanya melebar seketika. "Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan Suyeob?!"

Hyosang dan Yongguk saling bertukar pandang sebelum menoleh padanya. "Dia tidak ada di dalam sana."

Sanha berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak panik—yang tentu saja gagal. Jika terjadi apapun pada Suyeob, ia tidak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup. Ia—

"Jimin menyuruh Suga untuk berhenti dan mengajaknya pulang saat melihat Suyeob di pinggir jalan." Daehyun tersenyum lebar pada Sanha, senyumnya melembut ketika pemuda di sampingnya itu menghembuskan nafas lega. "Jangan khawatir, F:ie. Suyeob sudah aman bersama mereka."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-YoonMinJoon's Side-**

Jimin tersenyum sedih pada Yoongi sembari memberi usapan menenangkan di bahu Suyeob yang menempel padanya. Temannya itu sudah menangis sejak ia menemukannya di pinggir jalan. Hati Jimin sesak mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Suyeob—pemuda itu sudah menceritakan semuanya tadi. Sanha adalah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi semangat hidup Suyeob dan sekarang pria itu pergi. Yang lebih buruknya lagi, Suyeob yang malang harus mendengar pria yang dicintainya itu dibunuh.

Gadis itu kembali menatap Yoongi yang masih memperhatikannya dari kaca spion. Sebenarnya, Jimin masih begitu syok karena telah membunuh seseorang—membunuh Xero, tapi ia tidak menyesal. Ia hanya memiliki dua pilihan, membiarkan Xero hidup dan membunuh Yoongi atau menyelamatkan Yoongi dengan membunuh Xero. Jimin tidak akan pernah takut untuk memilih pilihan kedua, karena Yoongi selalu berharga untuknya. Gadis itu memberikan senyum cerianya pada Yoongi yang masih menatapnya dari kaca spion. Senyumnya melebar saat mendapati Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya dengan pipi yang memerah malu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Jimin-ah?" Tanya Namjoon.

Jimin menatap Suyeob yang merebahkan kepala di pangkuannya, mengusap helaian rambut pemuda itu dengan lembut. Ia kembali tersenyum sedih sebelum berkata, "Tidur. Dia tertidur untuk saat ini, Oppa. Walaupun nanti saat ia terbangun dan sadar bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi buruk, dia akan kembali terpuruk."

"Yongguk-hyung mungkin sudah menyuruh Daehyu untuk membakar gedung itu. Di mana dia akan tinggal selanjutnya?" Gumam Namjoon sedikit keras. Ia melirik pemuda itu sebelum kembali fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya.

Jimin menggenggam erat tangan Suyeob, lalu berkata, "Hoseok-eonni pasti akan menawarkan dia untuk tinggal bersama kami. Suyeob sudah beberapa kali menginap di rumah. Selain itu, Kookie dan Eonni juga menyayanginya. Mereka selalu mengajaknya menari bersama saat Suyeob berkunjung."

Yoongi menatap Namjoon. "Eng, Yongguk-hyung mungkin akan membiarkan dia tinggal di Cottage. Kita semua tahu kalau kalian..."

Jimin tersenyum mendengar Yoongi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mungkin pemuda itu takut jika ia mengira Yoongi menghina keluarganya, jadi ia menanggapi dengan, "Miskin? Hanya memiliki sedikit uang? Gwaenchanayo, Oppa. Katakan saja. Yah, walaupun hidup mereka berdua sejalan dengan kalian, tapi itu bukan satu-satunya jalan untuk hidup, you know? Lagipula, hanya Sanha-oppa yang sepertinya cocok dengan gaya hidup seperti itu, bukan Suyeob."

Yoongi mengangguk, lalu memperhatikan wajah Suyeob. Anak itu memang sepertinya tidak ditakdirkan dengan gaya hidup seperti mereka. Well, Taehyung sebenarnya juga bukan tipe orang yang bisa hidup seperti mereka, namun pemuda dengan julukan "Alien" itu akan jadi orang yang benar-benar mengerikan jika kalian memancing emosinya di saat yang tepat.

Tapi, anak ini, Suyeob, Yoongi bisa menilai jika ia adalah tipe orang yang lembut dari lahir. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tersadar dari segala pikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya ketika mendengar Jimin memekik girang. Ia menengok ke depan dan melihat cottage mereka sudah dekat. Ia ikut tersenyum atas kebahagiaan Jimin.

Segera setelah Namjoon memarkirkan mobilnya, Jimin dengan lembut menurunkan kepala Suyeob dari pangkuannya, keluar dari mobil dan berlari memasuki Cottage. "Eonni! Kookie!"

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya melihat aksi gadis itu. Senyum kecil menghias wajahnya. Ia menengok ke belakang dan mengguncang pelan bahu Suyeob. "Hey, kid. Kita sudah sampai."

Suyeob terbangun dari tidurnya, lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Pemuda itu menguap sambil mengusap matanya. Rasa bingung menghiasi wajahnya sebelum berganti dengan raut sedih saat teringat pada apa yang telah terjadi.

Bahkan Yoongi bisa ikut merasakan kesedihan pemuda itu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya ia jika Namjoon dan Jimin diambil darinya dan ia mendengar itu semua. "Kajja. Jimin sudah masuk dan aku yakin Hoseok dan Jungkook mengkhawatirkanmu."

Suyeob mengangguk, mengikuti Yoongi memasuki rumah itu. Pandangannya terpaku pada lantai, sedikit bertanya-tanya ke mana Namjoon pergi. Ia memekik kaget ketika tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam pelukan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Hoseok serta Jungkook yang memeluknya. Suyeob menggigit lidahnya sendiri untuk menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. "Annyeong..."

Hoseok melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap Suyeob. Air mata sudah mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Gadis itu mengusap kepala Suyeob. "Mianhae, Suyeob-ah."

Jungkook mengangguk, tangannya masih melingkar di tubuh Suyeob. Ia berkata sambil sedikit terisak, "Ne, Oppa. Hal ini-ini tidak adil untukmu. Setelah kau membantu kami mendapatkan Jimin-eonni, kau—"

"Gwaenchana, Jungkook-ah. Setidaknya Jimin selamat, eoh?" Suyeob tersenyum sedih. "Bisakah kau melepaskanku?"

Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya tapi membiarkan Taehyung menariknya menjauh dari Suyeob dan menuntunnya ke sofa yang diduduki Jimin. Semua gadis di sana—tak terkecuali Yukwon dan Kyung dari BlockB—mengelilingi Jimin. Gadis bergigi kelinci itu menggeser Youngjae dan duduk di samping Jimin. Menggenggam kedua tangan kakaknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin. "Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi, Eonni... Jebal... Kau dan Hoseok-eonni adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki."

Hoseok menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia tersenyum melihat banyak orang yang berada di sisi mereka. Gadis itu mengusak kepala adik bungsunya. "Aniya. Ada the Family juga, Kookie. Sekarang, aku ingin undur diri sebentar. Ada seorang gangster yang harus kuceramahi."

Hoseok mengecup kening Jimin sebelum berjalan menuju Namjoon, mengabaikan Taehyung dan Jongup yang tertawa saat melihat Namjoon memandang sekeliling—mencari jalan keluar. Hoseok sudah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Matanya memicing menatap kekasihnya. "Kau bilang, kau akan baik-baik saja. Apa berdarah, memar dan luka gores terlihat baik untukmu?"

Namjoon mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda ia menyerah. "Aku masih hidup, 'kan? Lagipula, kubilang, aku akan kembali dengan selamat. Dan sekali lagi, aku masih hidup. Itu artinya aku kembali dengan selamat. Jangan marah padaku, Hoseokie. Please?"

Hoseok memutar bola matanya sebelum mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher pemuda Kim itu. Ia menariknya mendekat dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya lega ketika Namjoon melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya. Namjoon memutuskan kontak bibir mereka saat Youngjae bertanya kapan yang lain kembali. Ia memandang ke arah Youngjae yang sedang mengepang rambut Jimin. "Mereka meninggalkan gedung sekitar sepuluh menit setelah kami pergi."

"Jadi mereka akan sampai beberapa menit lagi jika Yongguk-oppa yang menyetir." Kata Youngjae sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia kembali mengepang rambut Jimin dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, kita harus memastikan masakan untuk makan malam kali ini adalah yang terbaik."

Belum sempat Namjoon menjawab, pintu masuk rumah ini terbuka. Suara langkah kali yang terburu-buru memasuki indera pendengaran mereka semua. Seorang pria yang tidak diketahui identitasnya oleh orang-orang yang berada di dalam Cottage memasuki ruang tamu. Ia memandang orang-orang di ruangan itu sebelum pandangannya terpaku pada Suyeob yang berdiri di belakang sofa tempat Jimin duduk. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Suyeob, memeluk pemuda itu dan menciumnya sebelum pemuda itu sempat bertanya.

Namjoon menegang, ia masih memeluk Hoseok. Tapi ketika ia memandang ke arah Jimin dan gadis itu tersenyum cerah, ia berasumsi bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Melihat dari reaksi Suyeob, bisa ia simpulkan pria itu adalah F:ie. Pemuda itu memeluk Sanha erat dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

Namjoon beralih menatap pintu ketika tiga orang lainnya muncul di belakang Sanha. Daehyun secara otomatis langsung memeluk Youngjae. Yongguk berjalan menuju kursinya dan duduk di sana. Junhong mengikutinya, lalu duduk di pangkuan pria itu. Hyosang melihat ke sekeliling sebelum berjalan ke arah Namjoon.

"Di mana—"

"Seokjin-noona ada di dapur. Sedang mengobati luka tusukan Yoongi karena pisau Xero." namjoon menginterupsi pertanyaan Hyosang. Ia tersenyum kecil karena tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh salah satu hyungnya itu.

Hyosang mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia melewati Yoongi yang baru saja muncul dari pintu dapur. Pemuda Daegu itu menyingkirkan tangan Seokjin yang sedang mengobatinya dan berjalan dengan usaha penuh ke arah Jimin. Menatap gadis itu dengan serius.

Jimin menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Oppa?"

"Aku tahu, saat ini benar-benar saat yang tidak tepat, Jiminnie. Tapi aku benar-benar yakin 100% jika aku jatuh cinta padamu, dan aku sangat, sangat senang kalau kau mau berkencan denganku."

Jimin menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia dapat merasakan pipinya memanas karena pengakuan cinta ini. Ditambah lagi, saat ini Daehyun, Taehyung dan Namjoon mulai bersiul menggodanya mereka. Jimin dapat melihat Yoongi bergerak-gerak gelisah untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. Sesuatu yang ia yakini belum ada seorangpun yang melihatnya. Ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya—senyuman yang selalu menjadi favorit Yoongi. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit. "Dengan senang hati, Oppa. Karena aku juga sangat yakin kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu."

 **-END-**

 **Author's Note :** 'ssup, chingudeul? I'm really, really sorry because I take too much time to finish this last chapter. Yeah, it is the last. Maafin aku karena udah ninggalin fanfic ini selama berbulan-bulan, bahkan udah sampe ganti tahun baru sempet publish. Maaf kalau chapter terakhir ini tidak sesuai harapan kalian. Aku selalu stuck kalo udah di akhir chapter gini T.T

Terima kasih buat yang udah ngingetin aku untuk cepetan update lewat PM. I feel so grateful I have so many kind readers. Maaf nggak sempat balas review kalian satu persatu. *deep bow*

Feel free to send me a message if you wanna talk to me. Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini. Sampai berjumpa lagi di fanfic ku selanjutnya. *big hug*

Terima kasih yang udah sempet baca, review, follow, dan fav fanfic ini.

 **Thanks to :**

 **E12i07G07W05 | ChimChimJimin | yoongi syubsyub | JokeMato DaeJae | riani98 | JirinHope | Linkz account | LKCTJ94 | namseokbae | Guest | Kayshone | teyung | nn | minkook94 | | amiracarlin2 | heyoyo | anthi lee | kiraaa97 | Insoo Kim | chimchim | sehunna | bangtanxo | Kim Taerin | kukikookie | akmy | ameliariska330 | sekar000718 | ismisofifia | kumiko Ve | Guest | Missgzb | Anna | Shinji Kagemi | AXXL70 | YenaaaaKim | Guest | asdfghjkl | KhoerunNisa259 | leglxMingguk | Cheryl894 | Nameyoongmin | seul rin**

With love,

 **Aiko**


End file.
